Fire dancer
by Crimson lantern
Summary: The Fuher and I have a very large favor to ask of you Mustang... RoyxOC, first FMA fic please be kind, rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Favors

General Haruko sat behind his desk watching Colonel Roy Mustang carefully. The young man was definitely hard to read but for this matter it didn't matter. "The Fuher and I have a very large favor to ask of you Mustang," he said finally. "The Fuher would have asked personally but he's currently busy."

Roy remained silent waiting for the next part.

Haruko sighed sitting back in his chair. "I'm sure that you have heard of Brigadier General Lila Skyler, The Lighting Alchemist," Mustang nodded. "Then I assume that you know she and Fuher Bradley were good friends." Mustang nodded again.

Haruko nodded. "What is not widely know is Skyler once saved Fuher Bradley's life, it was many years ago, before you enlisted. Anyway Skyler was killed two weeks ago, I can't tell you the details because Bradley's keeping it as low key as possible, for Anica's sake and out of respect for his friend. Anica is Lila's daughter.

"The girl's almost seventeen, finishing up finishing school, but will be here in Central in two days. Her father, Colonel Andrew Skyler was killed when she was two and neither of her parents had any siblings so Anica's pretty much on her own. Having known her mother I can tell you that Anica will be self-sufficient. Her mother was," He smiled. "Very much the commander of her troops and needed Anica to act accordingly; she wasn't home with her all the time.

"In her mother's last letter to Bradley, she spoke of Anica's interest in becoming an alchemist for the state. She had taught Anica what she could before her untimely death. Bradley wants to repay his debt to her mother by helping Anica, so this is where you come in. She needs a mentor especially one who's an expert with flame alchemy. Apparently she's got some talent with it, enough to gain her mother's interest which is hard to do. Her mother didn't bother with anything she didn't think would show some potential. With Lila you either had it or didn't.

"From what I have been told the girl's well traveled, intelligent, well mannered, and quiet. Bradley said the last time he saw her she was quite the little lady. We know you just moved into a house off base so you should have some room for her, though I doubt Anica will have much at all. Her mother was never one to keep anything that wasn't needed, they moved often. This is a very important assignment Mustang; do you think you can do this? I know having a stranger living in your house will be difficult, but I really don't foresee any problems arising. Anica will do as she's told all you have to do is lay down the rules."

A young woman…a young woman living in his house? Well that would put a small cramp in his dating life. He had to work during the day and would have to teach in the evening. Maybe he could work around that though. It was after all a favor for the Fuher so that might earn him some points toward his next promotion, not that this was really an optional situation. Hey if she was pretty that was a plus too.

"Two days, I think I can have one of the spare bedrooms made ready. Do you know any of her likes and dislikes?"

Haruko smiled glad that Mustang was willing to except this; though he was sure the younger man had some sort of hidden motives behind not fighting this. "Mustang, Anica's lived in military or school dorms most of her life. I am sure anything you have will be sufficient. She has what her mother left her, such as money and a few odds and ends and her own things. So you won't need to worry about anything like that. Play nice now, Anica's been instructed to report anything that bothers her."

"Yes sir," Roy replied.

"Thank you, Fuher Bradley will bring her to you when she arrives, dismissed."

Roy saluted and left for his own office. As he walked down the halls he weighed the situation in both hands. Having someone else in the house wouldn't make it seem so large and empty, yet if this Anica was to report anything that bothered her…Damn! He'd have to cater to some possibly stuck up snot nosed brat. Well he didn't know her so he probably shouldn't pass judgment yet. She'd better be pretty, he thought coming upon his door.

He sighed opening it to his two man staff. "Lt. Hawkeye, what sort of things did you like when you were seventeen?" He asked after closing the door softly behind him.

Both Lt. Hawkeye and Lt. Havoc looked at him with surprise and confusion. "Sir?" the blonde woman asked.

"I'm taking on a student for the Fuher. She's seventeen and since she's going to be living with me I need to know what to do with her room." Roy explained.

"So does this mean you'll be too busy to date?" Havoc asked a little hopefully.

Roy gave him a grin. "Of course not, what you think some kid's going to get in the way of that?"

"Colonel," Riza said seriously. "Everyone is different; I don't think I would be much help unless I knew something about her."

Roy held his chin thinking. "True, well Haruko didn't have much. I was told she was quiet, intelligent, well mannered, the daughter of Brigadier General Lila Skyler. That was about it."

Havoc's cigarette fell from his mouth. "Skyler, sir? The Lighting Alchemist?"

Roy nodded. "Why you knew her?"

Havoc nodded. "That woman was so cold, she never laughed at anything. I was assigned under her when I first enlisted. I never met the kid though; she was off doing something else at the time. We did get to hear one telephone conversation she had with her daughter. It was the only time any of us ever saw her smile but she was really hard on the kid, expected a lot. It was like she was commanding one of us not talking with her kid."

Roy wasn't sure what to think now. He certainly didn't want some uptight girl living with him who couldn't laugh. "Huh, well so Hawkeye what did you like when you were seventeen?"

Hawkeye gave him that classic 'What's that supposed to mean?' look then sighed. "We have been over this sir; I don't think I will be much help."

Roy went to his desk and sat down crossing one leg over the other. "There must be something you could suggest."

Havoc retrieved his cigarette from the floor and stuck it back in his mouth. "You trying to impress the kid or something?"

Roy simply kept his eyes upon Riza. "No, she's the one who will be learning from me I don't have to try."

Riza sighed again. "Maybe you should just leave the room plain Colonel, let her do what she wants with it."

"That's an option, however, Haruko tells me her mother was a minimalist and that Anica lived in military dorms all her life. Supposing that she's different from her mother she might actually want something other than white walls and bare furniture."

"So you're planning to go all out and spoil her?" Havoc asked. "That's nice there chief."

"I didn't say that, but a change might be nice." Roy replied.

"You're forgetting something," Riza said quietly. "You don't know a thing about her. If her mother was as strict as Lt. Havoc says this young woman might be ready to rebel. You might have just welcomed something you're not prepared for sir."

"Well who better to keep her out of trouble than the Chief?" Havoc asked.

Riza gave them both a look that told them that was exactly what she was worried about. Given the Colonel's reputation with pretty women, she was actually more worried about the girl. "Earlier you said 'knew her', sir. What did you mean by that? Did something happen to Brigadier General Skyler? I would assume the woman would want to educate her daughter personally."

"All Haruko would tell me was that her mother was killed. Guess the Fuher is keeping it low key for the kid." Roy replied.

Havoc put his cigarette out. "Damn, then Anica's got no one left now. When did her mother die?"

Roy shook his head. "Two weeks ago."

"Then perhaps you better be careful in handling the girl Colonel." Riza set her pen down with the gravity of the current situation. "I wouldn't try to make her do anything she doesn't want to do or isn't ready for."

Roy nodded. He was positive there were multiple meanings behind her words and he was heeding all of them. "I didn't plan on it. So I've got two days to make room and inform the house keeper. I'm leaving early today to take care of that. The last thing I want to deal with is that woman twitching about because she wasn't informed of a guest."

"Like all your other guest?" Havoc chuckled.

Roy smirked. "Exactly."

Anica sat still until the train finally stopped before getting up. Some of the other travelers around her had begun moving, twittering about in excitement, annoyance, chattering, and the like. The man beside her had gotten up as they pulled into the station ready to flee the train as soon as it stopped. He was already making his way to the exit.

This train ride had been the same as many before. She was heading for a new place, save for school, and she was making it alone. That didn't bother her in the least. She was use to making long trips alone. Train rides were actually quiet pleasant to her. She could sit and do nothing but just watch the world pass her by or watch other people. Other people were interesting, the lives they led, the things that annoyed them, made them happy.

Anica stood gracefully and pulled her two suitcases from the overhead luggage rack. The ride was over and it was time to start the next chapter of her life, what ever that was. Oh she knew she was going to be living under the care and tutorage of a Colonel Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, hero of the Eastern Rebellion, but that was all she knew. No one had told her anything else other than he was an ambitious man, young for a Colonel, had stepped on a few toes here in Central. But Fuher Bradley had spoken well of him so he must be a man of some talent and merit. Who was she to argue?

Quietly and patiently Anica waited until nearly everyone had exited the train car before moving into the isle and walking to the exit. When she stepped down upon the platform she was greeted with a warm smile from the Fuher himself. Of course an officer came rushing over to take her luggage. "Thank you," She said softly. She followed him toward the Fuher and saluted.

Bradley chuckled. "At ease Anica, you don't have to salute until you pass the test."

Anica dropped her hand. "Habit sir,"

"Of course, how was your trip, more importantly how are you doing?"

Anica smiled politely. "I am fine, the trip was pleasant enough. How are your wife and son?"

"They are well…Nervous?"

She shook her head. "Central is just another city sir."

At this the Fuher laughed and rested his hand upon her shoulder. "I meant about staying with a stranger, Colonel Mustang."

Anica again shook her head smiling. "I trust your judgment. I know you wouldn't leave me with just anyone. That would be something my mother wouldn't like and if you did she might come back from the dead just to lecture you."

"That she might," He motioned for her to follow. "Colonel Mustang is on duty today I hope you don't mind staying in his office until he is finished."

"Not at all, I have a book I have been meaning to read for some time. I won't hinder him in the least, but are you sure he won't mind me?" She asked.

"I assure you he doesn't. He seemed happy to accept the task of tutoring you. I have to warn you though he can be charming. He's got quite the reputation as a ladies man here in Central."

Anica nodded as they walked down the stairs out of the train station. "Consider me warned."

"Working under Mustang is Lt. Riza Hawkeye. She's a dedicated solider, but most of all she's a woman so feel free to go to her should you need something or want to speak to her instead of Mustang. Personally if I were in your shoes I might be a little uncomfortable discussing certain matters with a man." He stopped at the waiting car and opened the door for her.

Anica got in and sat down in the most ladylike fashion. "I will keep that in mind," she replied once he was in and settled.

They sat in silence for some time once the car began to move. Central looked like any other city to Anica, but it held its own unique beauty. It was in the buildings, the people as they passed. Even the plants and animals bore an aura of attraction. Still in all it's splendor, its familiar things like so many other places, it was foreign territory.

A foreign territory alight with the colors of fall. Bradley, her mother's long time friend, pointed out various places, museums, the theatre, the library, and things of that nature. But most of all, if she was allowed to leave Mustang's residence alone, she knew she wanted to visit the park. It was beautiful and the weather was nice this time of year, or so the Fuher said. He made a point to let her know she was welcome to visit him and his family at any time and to come visit him in his office at Head Quarters.

Anica made a point of carrying her own luggage from that point on. It puzzled the sergeant who had driven them here, but The Fuher just shook his head and led the way inside.

Roy sat drumming his fingers upon his desk. A stack of paper work that could wait another hour was sitting inches from his hand; his pen had long since rolled off his desk to the floor. It would stay there until he quit being lazy and bent over to pick it up.

Over the last two days he'd been a little fidgety, not because he was nervous about having some strange girl living with him who he was supposed to guide in the right direction. No, that didn't bother him in the least; he was restless because he didn't know a damn thing about her, in fact no one really did. He'd gotten Hughes on it even, trying to find out more about her. There had to be something, some interest, and some indiscretion, anything that might give him a hint of what Anica was like. But it was more like she was some rumor, some ghost that people knew of but had never seen. Well save for the Fuher and General Haruko.

Roy had trouble fathoming that. Maybe it was because Maes paraded his daughter's picture around flashing it in everyone's face like the adoring and proud father he was. Hell his own parents had introduced him to people when he was younger. There were still a few people who came upon him and remembered him as a child. That wasn't that often now days. But it was like Lila Skyler had been trying to keep Anica hidden or was ashamed of her.

A soft knock upon the office door drew his attention back to the real world and out of his head. Quietly the door opened and he stood upon seeing the Fuher. He, Hawkeye, and Havoc lifted their hands in salute.

"At ease," The Fuher said entering. He looked back smiling and stepped aside revealing a young woman. She took a breath and entered, her dark –tempest-gray eyes making contact with Roy's first and foremost and held his gaze. She was as tall as Riza or so it appeared, with an hour glass frame, and a rather nice rack. Her skin was the color of alabaster stone, lips round and full, a heart shaped face bearing high cheek bones, and perfectly sculpted nose.

Her attire was simple and modest, yet still holding the look of the upper middle class, was nothing more than a pale blue dress and white sweater. Her shoes were even white and not a scuff on them. Now her hair, good god her hair was as black as a raven's feather and looked as soft as satin. It was pulled out of her face save for one lock that fell loose and her feather thin bangs. Anica was a like a living breathing doll or in the very least an angel that had lost its wings and fallen to earth. Perfectly breathtaking, who'd ever want to hide her away, Roy thought they were crazy.

"Anica this is Colonel Roy Mustang, over there is Lt. Riza Hawkeye, and Lt. Jean Havoc, everyone this is Miss. Anica Skyler." Bradley said.

Roy watched the young sweet thing look at each of them quickly and give a slightly shy smile. "It's nice to meet you," she said. Damn even her voice was sweet, soft, and delicate. There wasn't any hint of shyness there, just a pure well intended hello, but there really wasn't any warmth to it either.

"I have told Anica that you will be finishing out your day before going home." Bradley turned to Anica. "I would stay but I have some things to do. You'll call if you need anything?"

"Yes sir," She replied.

"Then I leave her in your capable hands Colonel," With that the Fuher left closing the door.

Roy almost couldn't tear his eyes from the girl. "Please have a seat; I'm sure you must be tired from the trip so I'll try to hurry."

Anica nodded and walked over to an empty desk setting her suit cases down with ease then took a seat like a proper young lady should.

"So where did you come from?" Roy asked retaking his own.

"Shaden, in the west." She replied softly.

"That's some pretty rough territory." Havoc said with a smile. "What is that a five day trip by train?"

"Six," She replied. "And one more by carriage."

"That's one hell of a trip and you came alone?" Havoc said.

"I usually travel alone." She said softly.

Roy sat back. Damn he couldn't get a good read on her. She was a wall, complete with no missing bricks. "Sounds a little dull. Lt. Havoc said he was assigned to your mother once."

Anica nodded with a bright smile suddenly coming to life. "I remember, I was away at school but she talked about you a lot, said you were very strange and smoked too much. She did keep track of where you went, said it was important that you not fall into the wrong hands, but she never told me anything else." Anica giggled. "Well no that's not entirely true she did tell me of one incident in particular. The one where you dropped-"

"Okay yes I remember that pretty well, there's no need to remind me." Havoc interrupted holding up his hand. He was blushing. "Any way,"

Oh Roy wanted to know, it had to be embarrassing, really embarrassing to make Jean blush like that and it made Anica giggle. "So what happened?" he asked smoothly

Anica looked at the wicked grin upon Colonel Mustang's face then back at Havoc. "I don't think he'd like me to tell."

Havoc scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, don't, he'll use it."

Anica nodded. "Oh I see,"

Riza spoke up for the first time since Anica's arrival. "Anica, we're sorry about your mother."

Anica's face paled a little but she still smiled. "Don't be, she wasn't. She was actually quite happy in the end. She said it was better to die fighting than not."

"But your mom was…" Havoc trailed off. "Sorry,"

"For what?" Anica asked. "Yes she was a skilled and highly trained alchemist as well as a soldier, but she couldn't stop everything that came at her. She was only human, not a god."

Anica had a valid point, but the way she spoke unnerved Roy. How could this girl speak as if her mother's death didn't bother her in the least? Didn't she feel anything? Or was her mother so cold and distant to her that she was like a stranger? It was all very puzzling. He did want to know what had happened to Brigadier General Skyler, what it was that she couldn't stop. Perhaps he could obtain that information from her later.

"So what happened, if I can ask?" Havoc asked quietly.

Anica smiled. "You can ask all you want, the real question is if I am going to tell you." She paused for a long moment. "Maybe someday I will but today I won't and probably not in the near future. She was my mother Lt. Havoc and even though she's gone and not coming back and I've accepted that; it's a little difficult to reiterate what happened. I think…I think I'm still in a state of shock. You'll have to forgive me, but everything just happened so quickly it's a bit of a blur."

"You going to be okay?" Havoc asked. "Cause you can talk to any one of us." He was sincere in his words.

"Thank you I will remember that and I think I'll be just fine." She glanced at the Colonel and Lt. Hawkeye. "Am I preventing you from working, I can wait in the hall?"

"No," Roy said with a charming smile. "You're fine,"

"What the Colonel really means to say is that no one knows anything about you and he really doesn't want to sign that stack of papers on his desk. It's not every day a cute girl walks into this office that's a complete stranger." Havoc translated.

"Oh I see, well there's not much to know I suppose." She said and that was it, there was no more and Roy was a little annoyed. It was interesting that she side stepped the slight advance from Jean.

"How do you like Central so far?" Lt. Hawkeye asked.

"It's a large city but it's different in its own way. What I saw on my way here I liked. But there is always something likeable in every place I have been, mostly it's watching everyone else go about their business."

Roy rested his elbow upon his desk and his chin in his hand. "You're really not going to tell us anything are you?" He watched a grin form upon the girl's face. It was one of those charming yet knowing grins. He wondered if he looked as pretty as her when he flashed that one.

"I'll tell you what ever you want to know, the trick is asking the right questions and if I am in the mood to tell you, but I should warn you now that I'm not really a talkative person. My mother hated that, said I was just like my father, always listening but hardly speaking. More often than not I find its better not to speak unless there is anything of merit to be said. I make a poor conversationalist…Unless I get wound up about something."

In other words Roy was going to have to find something that sparked her interest or pissed her off to get more than just polite minimal conversation out of her. She was going to make this difficult; that was annoying but given the current situation if he were her, he probably wouldn't want to give too much away either. After all she'd just lost her mother, been moved to a new city she'd never been, and was going to be living with a perfect stranger. That had to be a little nerve wracking. Damn she was really gorgeous.

He sighed and leaned over to pick up his pen. She was probably exhausted from the trip and too polite to say anything about it. He'd better get this done, get a decent meal into her, train food wasn't exactly the best and depending on which train it could be less than edible. Then help her get settled in. Tomorrow if she was up to it he could assess what she did know in terms of alchemy and how far along she was. Then they could go from there.

Things fell silent from then on. Roy finished his paper work as did his subordinates and Anica retrieved a book from one of her suit cases, reading silently. Roy wondered what it was she was reading since he'd seen her smile a time or two before he stood cleaning up his desk, but he wouldn't ask right now. The important thing was that she had smiled.

"Are you ready to go?"

Anica said nothing just placed her book mark in the book and closed it. She put it away, stood gracefully, picking up her suit cases after pushing in her chair. "See ya later," Havoc said with a wave.

"It was nice meeting you both," Anica replied.

Riza smiled a rare smile and Roy left his desk for the door. He opened it for her and she thanked him, waiting for him in the hall. "Stay out of trouble now Colonel." Havoc said quietly.

Roy smiled and closed the door. "So I hope you're hungry."

"A little," Anica admitted.

"Great, I'm not the best cook in the world but no one's ever complained, shall we?"

Anica smiled a little from his smile and followed him out. She was use to walking passed soldiers stopping to salute a superior when she had walked beside her mother, but she wasn't use to people blushing and having smiles such as those. It seemed that this Colonel Mustang was more of a charmer than the Fuher had said. She could easily see where some one might think he was attractive, he was, and he was in her definition very handsome. She'd never seen blue eyes so dark they almost looked black before. He didn't look scrawny or puny either, but he wasn't some muscular giant. People like that, people like Brigadier General Gran, made her nervous.

What was more interesting was that he looked like he was born to wear that uniform and he looked like a person who was going to go places, up to be more specific. But he really was young to be a Colonel. Her father had been forty when he earned the rank. Mustang didn't look a day over twenty two give or take a year or two. Then again he did have the advantage that all alchemists have when enlisting after passing the alchemy exam; every alchemist was given the rank of Major, so she was sure that helped his position.

He led her to a black car identical to the one the Fuher had brought her to HQ in and opened the back door for her. Then he got in the front and started the car saying nothing at all. She had been expecting questions, many in fact as it was when she often met new people, but he was silent.

She covered a small yawn with her hand and resigned to looking out the widow. Lucky for her she possessed an excellent memory. So it was good to be able to pay attention to where they were going, so she'd know how to get to and fro.

It didn't take long to reach a rather nice residential block. "That yellow house belongs to my friend Major Maes Hughes, his wife Gracia, and their daughter Elicia, you'll probably be seeing them a lot. They come over about once a week if I don't go to visit them." Roy said breaking the silence. "Watch out for Maes, he's usually got a new photo to show everyone of Elicia, it gets annoying after the first ten times you've seen it but it's endearing."

Anica smiled, remaining silent. That was nice, she didn't know what her father would have been like with her had he lived to see her grow up. From what little her mother had told her and her imagination, she pictured him as a nice man, kind, but just as strict as her mother, perhaps a little more laid back.

They stopped after rounding a corner and pulled into a drive way. A large white and blue house sat surrounded by a black iron fence and well kept yard. Shrubbery lined the walk and the porch. There was a bench upon that porch with a small table. It was all very simple and since it was growing dark there were lights on inside.

The front door opened and a short round elderly woman waddled out upon the porch. Anica studied her, she looked nothing like Mustang, but she'd not jump to any conclusions just yet.

Roy sighed turning off the car. "I do have a few rules Anica." His eyes watched her from the rear view mirror.

"I'd expect nothing less," She replied finally speaking.

Roy nodded. "You may come and go as you please; I don't expect you to be home at any time, there's no curfew. As long as you respect my privacy I'll do the same. If there's something you need just let me know. I don't care what you do just don't bring any boys home to cause trouble. A guest is fine as long as they behave. You don't have to talk but I don't want you to be a silent person all the time. So can you live with that?"

"Yes," She replied.

Roy smiled. "Then we'll get along famously." He started to get out of the car but paused with his hand upon the door. "Oh how do you feel about dogs?"

Anica shook her head. "They are fine, I use to have one, well it was my father's. After he died my mother never got another."

"But do you like them?"

"Do you have one?"

"No, but I've been thinking of getting one. Since this is you're home now too I thought I should ask before I did. No allergies then?" Roy saw for the first time a twinkle in her grey eyes. So she liked dogs, perfect!

"None, what kind of dog are you getting?"

He frowned. "I don't know maybe you could help me decide." He glanced back at the woman waiting patiently upon the porch. "Well we'd better get in the house or Mrs. Garrison will have a fit." It was then that he got out. He opened the door for her holding out his hand and she took it, stepping out. He moved a little faster than she did grabbing her suit cases. "Come on,"

When they reached the porch the old woman smiled. "Anica this is my house keeper Mrs. Garrison, Mrs. Garrison this is Anica Skyler. Mrs. Garrison is here during the day so if you decide to stay home instead of coming into the office, she'll be here if you need something." Roy said.

"You want me to come to work with you?" Anica asked a little stunned.

Roy smiled. "If you want, you don't have to. You can stay here or go where ever you want. Didn't your mother let you visit her at work?"

Anica shook her head. "Not really,"

"Never mind that Colonel, come in side dear, you must be tired. I've already started dinner." Mrs. Garrison said taking Anica's hand, pulling her inside.

"You didn't have to do that," Roy replied, closing the front door behind him.

"Nonsense Colonel," Mrs. Garrison said and turned for the stair case to the right of the foyer. "If I left it up to you Anica wouldn't get a decent meal. She's too thin as it is."

Anica blinked as she was almost dragged up the stairs. For an old woman she certainly was quick, she acted more like a young woman than most of the elderly she'd met.

She was led to a door on the left, it was the first one. Mrs. Garrison stopped and turned around pointing across the hall. "That's the bathroom," She pointed behind her. "This is your room. I'm sure the Colonel will show you the rest of the house tonight after dinner." She looked directly at Roy expectantly.

"Of course," He replied. "She needs to know where my room is." He teased.

Mrs. Garrison's eyes narrowed but she nodded, opened the door, and reached inside, flicking on the light switch. "It's not much, but I hope it will do. I tried to get everything in perfect order. I had to take over for Colonel Mustang, he doesn't know a thing about young girls I'm afraid, as far as their bedrooms go. Other than him visiting and sleeping in them."

Anica followed her inside once again surprised. Mrs. Garrison certainly was blunt. But the room was amazing. The curtains and bed linens were lavender and white yet a darker shade so as not to make it look like a child's room. There was a dresser with a mirror on top, a writing desk, one small bookshelf and a closet. The bedside tables each bore a lamp and one held an alarm clock. "It's wonderful, but you didn't have to go to all this trouble."

Mrs. Garrison eyed Anica for a moment then pulled her farther into the room snatching the suit cases from Roy. "Out, and close the door."

"Good luck," Roy said to Anica before escaping.

Anica barely had time to wonder what that meant before Mrs. Garrison had her suit cases upon her bed and was opening them. "Really Mrs. Garrison, you and Colonel Mustang didn't have to do all of this. It's too much." It all really was the most wonderful room, asking her opinion about a dog, every one being so nice, it was overwhelming.

Mrs. Garrison waved her off. "Colonel Mustang informed me that he was told you'd spent most of your life in Military dorms. That's no place for a little girl to grow up. I half expected a tomboy, but I got a little lady instead." She turned around looking Anica over. "You need sunlight, you're so pale."

Anica shook her head and stepped toward the bed to close her luggage. "I can do this." She chose to ignore the comment about her childhood. She wasn't offended per se, but when she'd lived in the dorms she'd been with her mother. Those were some of the best times of her life in her opinion. She had to remember this woman didn't know her or her mother.

"We'll then I'll help." The old woman sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm just happy. Finally that man will have some one living with him. I can't be here all the time, not that I think he needs a sitter. I just think he gets lonely. I try to stay as long as I can. I don't like him coming home to an empty house all alone after work. He's such a nice man, when he's not being mischievous or a little pompous. We do joke, he likes to try and get on my nerves. And you're such a pretty thing, but you should be careful he always goes after the pretty ones. You're a lot prettier than some of the girls he's brought into this house."

"I have already been warned, thank you." Anica said softly.

"Well, let's get you unpacked and settled in. I wasn't sure what you liked to eat so I just made a casserole, beef, potatoes, carrots, it should be finished soon." The woman said turning back to the luggage.

Anica helped Mrs. Garrison hang up her dresses listening to the woman's delight that Anica didn't own one pair of trousers. Then they put her books half fiction and half alchemy, though there were few, upon the shelves. Last were the pictures and a map of Amestris.

Anica hung the small framed map upon the wall where a nail was already waiting. Then she placed the three framed pictures upon the bedside table. One was of Acroya, another of her and her mother, and the last of her parent's wedding. Mrs. Garrison looked the last one over. "You look like your father Anica."

She smiled. "I know."

"Do you remember him; the Colonel said he died when you were very young?"

Anica nodded. "A little, just one memory really though it's faded. I remember him sitting in the living room, reading, but nothing more. My mother didn't speak about him much, she had her reasons and I never argued."

Mrs. Garrison didn't look pleased in the least. It was clear that this woman did not agree with how her mother had raised her. That didn't matter to Anica in the least. She was content with who she was and content with whom and how her mother had been and treated her.

There was a knock upon Anica's door. "May I come in?" Colonel Mustang's voice called from behind the barrier.

Mrs. Garrison looked at Anica. "It's your bedroom dear, your rules now."

Anica went to her door and opened it. He was dressed in a white button down dress shirt and black pants. Did he look good in everything he wore? She wondered as she stepped aside. He looked around slipping his hands into his pockets. "All unpacked?"

"Yes sir," She replied.

The man frowned at her. "At home it's just Roy okay?"

"Okay," She replied. He smiled satisfied with that.

"Mrs. Garrison I hope you are staying for dinner this time."

Mrs. Garrison smiled, shaking her head. "I wish I could, but Evan will be picking me up this evening, he should be here any minute now." She looked to Anica. "Evan's my husband."

Anica nodded remaining quiet. As if on cue there was a faint car horn sounding from down stairs. Mrs. Garrison smiled and caught Anica's hand, taking her to the window. She opened the curtains, then the window and leaned out. "Evan up here!"

An elderly gentleman poked his head out of the car window and smiled waving. "Hello!" He called.

"This is Anica, the girl I told you about."

Anica lifted her hand and waved as the man tipped his hat to her. There was no way she'd yell out the window. It wasn't that she was too good to, it was that she knew it wasn't proper and she might get into trouble.

Mrs. Garrison sighed and hugged Anica tight. "Now if you need anything my phone number is written down by the phone in the den. Don't hesitate to call, even if you just want to talk to someone."

"Hey now," Roy said. "She can talk to me, I'm not going anywhere."

"Tonight," Mrs. Garrison replied. "But you won't be home every night." She sighed. "Well good night to you both. Oh dinner should be ready in about ten more minutes." With that she was gone closing the door behind her.

Anica turned to her new teacher. He smiled. "I know, she's easy excited and she never minds her own business." He said then looked around again. Anica followed his eyes to the map upon the wall. "Why the map?"

She smiled. "I like to look at it, it was my father's." She came beside him pointing to the small stars beside a few cities. "Those places my father had planned to take me when I got older."

"Haruko said you traveled, did you go to these places?"

"Every single one, my mother started me out in Acroya, that's where My father was from but there wasn't any one that I could find that knew him very well. So I don't know that much about him. I finished up the last place this summer before returning to finishing school. I went to Xing, but I had to make it a day visit so I could get back to school in time."

"I haven't been you'll have to tell me about it."

"I can do better," She replied bending down to the small book case. She searched for a book, a rather large one, pulled it out and offered it to him. "This is an account of every place I have been, what I did and saw, and a few photos. My mother couldn't always go and she wanted to know everything so I wrote everything down for her. The first few read a little like a military report, but she put a stop to that. She didn't care of population and things like that. She said she could look that up on her own."

Roy took the book. "So what's the rest like?"

"It's what I found interesting and about the people. That's what my dad really wanted me to get out of it. Mother said so after I changed how I was writing things down. She said my dad and I had a lot in common, like the same things, save for alchemy. My dad didn't really understand it. Alchemy was one of the few things my mother and I had in common." She smiled. "It's not so hard to get information out of me is it?"

He smiled. "Mind if I keep this for a while?"

"No not at all, make sure not to misplace it." She opened it to the middle. "It's got notes from my mother in here. She kept the book while I was away at school, wrote in it, and then gave it back so I could read it on the train during the summer break. Sometimes this was better than a phone call."

"Then I'll be sure to take good care of it." He replied closing the book. "Let's go eat, I'm starving."


	2. Chapter 2: 4 am

Disclaimer : I don't own FMA or the character's, forgot to mention that in the first chapter.

Chapter two: 4 am

Dinner was quiet and Roy wouldn't let her do the dishes even with her protesting that she needed to earn her keep. He asked her if she was tired and when she admitted she was he said there was no way he'd allow her to do them. He'd have no arguments today and they could compromise on what she did to earn her keep later.

He gave her the tour of the house; making a point to show her the rooms he could be found in the most should she need to find him. If he wasn't in the house then he was working or out running errands or on a date. He did ask if she was planning on dating. She said she didn't know, she really wasn't here to date, but to learn. He seemed a little annoyed by that and said if she didn't go on at least one by next year he'd set her up on one personally.

"Why?" she asked as they stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"Don't you want to go out and have fun?" Roy asked.

"That depends on the fun I suppose." She sighed. "I'm not…" How did one word this exactly. "I've never even thought about dating anyone."

His black eyebrow quirked upward. "Have you even been on a date?"

"No," She replied.

"Have you ever even liked someone enough to date them?"

She really didn't have to answer that, but since he and Mrs. Garrison had been so kind to her she felt she could at least answer some seemingly harmless questions. "All right, you win." She sat up on the stairs. "No, I haven't because I never let myself get too close to anyone. The truth is I moved around with my mother so much and she had different subordinates coming and going that she decided it was better that I just not form attachments.

"She wasn't being cruel and it certainly wasn't that she didn't want me to make friends, she just didn't want me to get hurt. So when I was little I stayed in our quarters until she came home. Then she sent me to school, since she was transferred a lot I didn't have time to really form friendships other than acquaintances. As I got older it was just easier to keep it that way, less of a hassle and less painful. She did try to talk me into making a few friends, over and over, but all I ever needed was her. She tried to take the blame but someone can't take the blame for something some one else chooses.

"My mother did try to get me to spend time with a few of her acquaintances, Brigadier General Gran, the Fuher, especially the Fuher, but even she didn't have too many friends of her own. Gran, I don't know why I don't like him, I don't really have a reason not too, but I don't. He bothers me, always has. I don't see why they were even friends they had nothing in common save for alchemy.

"Now I actually like the Fuher, he's always been nice, the actual one constant since he was a friend to both my parents. He introduced them though I'm not sure why he did that since he and my mother were involved long ago."

"So in other words you don't have any friends, you've never had a boyfriend, and you're okay with that, and okay with continuing on like that, alone?" Roy asked.

Anica pressed her lips together and thought about it, really thought about it. "I haven't needed anyone else but my mom. To be completely honest I am a little afraid to form attachments to anyone else."

"Because your mom died and you don't want to get hurt, you're protecting yourself?"

"Partly and partly because I don't know how long I will be in one place. The longest place I ever lived was the first two years of my life when my father was still alive. After that things were always sporadic."

Roy sighed. "So you have no intention to make friends here in Central…You know that's never going to work. The people I know for example Mrs. Garrison, will force their way in with out permission. Maes and I have been friends for years. We met before I went to fight in the eastern rebellion and we're still friends. You can keep friends even if you are separated for long periods of time." He paused for a moment. "I think I'm going to make a new rule, while you stay here I want you out of the house at least one evening a week. I don't care what you do just get out and do something with people around."

"But-"

"And if you think I'm going to let you live here and not be my friend you can think again, everyone likes me. If they don't they should." He grinned.

Now that Anica found funny, funny enough to laugh. "Okay,"

"Anica I'm not trying to dictate how you live, but I don't want you to be alone either. And I really don't want another Lt. Hawkeye running around, she's a wonderful person and a good friend but she needs to get out more. So now that's out of the way what kind of dogs do you like?"

"I like most dogs except the really small ones."

"I'm not a poodle and ankle bitter person either. So is a puppy okay with you?"

"Why are you asking me, it's your house-"

"Because you live here now." He interrupted. "And it won't just be my dog." He smiled. "I told you people are going to force their way in."

Anica stood slowly. "A puppy is fine." She began to say something then shook her head. "No wait, are you going to ask me things like this all the time?"

"Count on it." He replied. "What can I say I'm curious, but I won't bother you anymore tonight."

"You're not bothering me I just find it strange that you're so persistent and so nice. Most people I've been around just ignore me or say a few things and move on. Then again this is a new experience all together. I suppose I'll have to get use to this." She smiled. "I adapt easily."

"So you'll talk more then,"

"If I think there is something to be said."

He sighed and scratched his head. "Well I guess I can't ask for more. You going to bed?"

"Yes," She replied. "If that's okay."

"That's another thing; you don't have to ask to use the bathroom, take a bath, or go to bed, let alone leave or come home."

"Okay, good night." She turned to go up the stairs.

"Night, I'll wake you for breakfast…Hey wait what do you mean the Fuher and your mother were an item?"

Anica smiled and looked over her shoulder. "They just were though my mom never told me what happened to change that. They were still really good friends as near as I can tell."

"What no details?"

"You really think my mother was going to give me all the details? She didn't even tell me all the details of her and my father. Good night."

Roy sat in the den with a glass of scotch and Anica's book an hour later. He'd not opened it yet since he was trying to decide exactly what his life was going to be like with her in it. She wasn't exactly what he'd expected. He'd expected her to have friends, been out on dates not be a loner. He'd expected her to be a little shy since this was a strange place, thought she'd be polite. Well she was polite, very in fact. He'd thought once she'd settled in and gotten comfortable she'd loosen up. But near as he could tell this was just what she was like all the time. He understood wanting to protect one's self, but come on everyone had at least one friend.

He sighed, that was going to change, she'd have friends soon enough. Someone as pretty and nice as her walking around the people he knew wouldn't make it with out gaining friendship. There was bound to be someone in Central who perused her for a date military or otherwise.

Roy smiled and opened the book. Well at least he could find some other things out, some things she liked from this…Hopefully.

He read for a good half hour. She was right the first two did read like a military report, but the six cities she wrote about after those were great. The pictures were beautiful and Roy decided that if he was ever going to go to those places he knew exactly what it was that he wanted to see. This book would be pretty useful as a travel guide for anyone.

What was even better was that she liked a wide array of things. She liked trying new things, liked going to theatres, museums, libraries, parks, walking around just looking at things, and watching people. She was definitely the observer, wrote about the people and what they did. She wrote in detail, it was like she missed nothing at all, he'd have to watch out for that if she found that she didn't like him. She was to report anything that bothered her to the Fuher that could be dangerous to his goal.

Now her mother's comments said nothing of her being cold. They were filled with compassion and caring. Both women had a sense of humor, a little odd at times, like there were some inside jokes. He was beginning to see why Anica felt they way she did. Her mother was her best friend not just her mother and she'd just lost her. She was probably still reeling from it. Losing a parent was hard enough, he knew that pretty well since he'd lost both, but losing one who was everything, all you had was a real killer.

Anica must be hurting so much right now, maybe she wasn't showing everything. It was important that she make connections, but forcing her into it probably wasn't a good idea no matter how level headed she seemed to appear. Then again who was he to decide what she did with her life, it wasn't his to live. He could only open doors, she had to be the one to walk through them.

Roy awoke to his alarm. He really hated that thing, but if he didn't have it, he'd never get up in time for work.

Sighing he reached up and turned it off and sat up rubbing his face. He sat there for a few minutes before he remembered that Anica was here. He had to get up, shower, shave, and get breakfast going. Since he didn't know her plans for the day, if she was coming with him or not, he didn't know how long it would take her to get ready.

So he drug himself out of bed and to his door for the bathroom. As soon as he opened it he was greeted by a heavenly smell and two sets of soft laughter. One was Anica's, he could tell because he liked how she laughed, the other…Oh no Mrs. Garrison was already here, but it was six in the morning. Did that old bat just not have a life? Didn't she take care of her husband in the mornings, get him off to work? She'd better not have woken Anica up this morning. The girl might have gone to bed early, but she'd just endured a long trip.

Roy hurried down the stairs and into the kitchen. Both women were standing at the stove, both looked alive and awake. Mrs. Garrison smiled. "Oh and the grumpy Colonel graces us with his presence."

Anica turned around. "Morning Col-Roy."

"Did she wake you up?" Roy asked shortly.

"No, I have been up since four. She came at five thirty and I think I startled her when I met her at the door." Anica replied.

Roy shook his head. "She'll live," Mrs. Garrison laughed and he ignored her. "What were you doing up at four, couldn't you sleep?"

"That's what time I always get up." She replied matter-of-factly.

"I thought it was odd too Colonel."

"You didn't sit in your room all that time did you?" He asked. Good grief, four am, every morning. That was insane!

"No, I took a shower, got dressed, and then I picked up my book and sat in the den reading until Mrs. Garrison arrived. I've been helping her with breakfast since then. Why?"

Roy sighed. "Four am,"

"Yes,"

"You're nuts," He replied with a shake of his head.

"No, she's just an early bird; we can't all be late sleepers like you." Mrs. Garrison said.

"Six am is early, why are you here this early anyway?"

"Well I never expected the third degree Colonel. I came to make breakfast and start early. My daughter is coming into town this afternoon and she's bringing the children."

Roy thought a moment and nodded, yawning. "That's right; you said something about that the other day. Sorry," He looked to Anica. She was dressed and looked ready for anything. "What are you doing today?"

"I-"

"Never mind come to work with me." He interrupted. "I'm going to go get ready."

"But breakfast is almost finished; I'm not letting you out of this house with out eating today Colonel Mustang." Mrs. Garrison said sternly.

Roy smiled. "I had no intention of skipping it. I'll be down soon."

When Anica entered the office following Roy, Lt. Havoc and Lt. Hawkeye looked up a little surprised. Anica didn't even know why she was here; Colonel Mustang had not spoken since he'd left the kitchen. It seemed like his mood had declined. He directed her to the desk she'd sat at yesterday then sat at his own.

"Lt. Hawkeye what time do you get up in the morning?"

"Sir?" She asked.

"Just tell me, you too Havoc." Roy ordered.

"Six sir," Riza replied.

"Same here." Havoc said.

Roy looked to Anica. "See you are nuts." He pointed to her. "She gets up at four and says she does it everyday. Look at her, she's had no coffee. It's just not right."

"Maybe you're just getting old." Anica said with a small smile.

Roy's eyes narrowed. "I'll have you know I'm twenty three, that's not old."

"Well maybe in six years I'll change my hours, but I doubt it." She replied. "So if I may ask why am I here this morning?"

Roy smiled. "I wanted to see how long you last with out a nap and because I have something I want you to do."

"You'll have to get through the day with out one yourself sir." Riza said getting up. She lifted a stack of paper work and carried it to his desk. "These are due by noon."

Roy glared at it as she set it down. "Anica how well can you copy someone's signature?"

"You brought me here to forge your signature? That's what you wanted me to do? Now who's nuts?" she asked. She couldn't believe it!

Roy sighed. "It was worth a shot." He smiled though, he'd annoyed her, so she wasn't all Miss Mary Sunshine in the morning. Glad to know it! "If you don't mind waiting,"

"I don't," she interrupted.

Roy blinked a moment. He did think he'd pissed her off that much. "As I was saying if you don't mind waiting until I'm done I've have something ready for you then. I just need to know what you know alchemically so I know where to start."

Anica nodded. "I can write it all down if you want. My mother didn't get very far since she was busy, but I did study on my own."

"Hawkeye would you mind getting Anica a pen and some paper, knowing her she'll write everything in exact detail." He smiled. "By the way that book of yours was great, I'm not finished with it yet though."

Anica smiled. "How far did you get?"

"To Gesh," he replied. "I didn't know what was better about that one, the details you wrote or your mom's commentary. Going back anytime soon, because if you are tell me and I'll tag along. I want to see that old man with the run away cow myself."

Anica laughed as the other two looked at them in confusion. "I suppose I'd have to bring the photo in for you to really understand." Riza laid a fresh tablet of paper and a pen down for Anica smiling.

"Sounds like you've had some adventures."

"A few, some disasters too." Anica replied lifting the pen. "Colonel Mustang what exactly did you want me to write?"

"Everything you know would help." He said sitting back.

She smiled and let out a soft sigh. "Okay," Then she got to work.

The office fell quiet after that, quiet for many hours. It was quiet until Roy was finished stalling and madly signing the paper work to get it finished, muttering something about not having time for it. That didn't seem to affect Anica in the least to Roy's surprise. She was completely engrossed in what she was doing and from the looks of it she had several pages done already.

He was about to ask if she was ready for lunch when his phone rang. "Mustang," He answered.

"Good morning Colonel," The Fuher's voice said pleasantly.

"Morning sir," Roy replied.

"I heard that you brought Anica in today, could you spare her for a few minutes."

"Yes," Roy said looking up. "Anica, Fuher Bradley would like to see you."

Anica nodded and finished what she was writing then set her pen down, picked up what she had finished, and came to his desk. "This is what I have so far. I'll finish once I return sir."

Roy looked at the top page. Damn, that really was a lot and only the first page. Lucky for him her handwriting was legible and very neat. "I'll bring her up myself."

"Thank you Colonel."

Roy hung up. "I was kidding; you didn't have to write everything in detail. Your reports are going to kill me later on."

"You'll live." She replied waiting.

He stood and made sure to bring the tablet along. He didn't know how long her audience with the Fuher would take and doubted he'd be allowed in so he needed something to do.

Anica was parted from Roy in the Fuher's office for his privet office, once the door was closed the Fuher asked her to sit. "So how was the first night?"

"It was fine." She replied.

"And his house rules are acceptable?"

"More than acceptable sir." She said honestly.

"Any problems?"

Anica shook her head. She was beginning to think that maybe this arrangement wasn't just to find her a good teacher. "None," When the Fuher said nothing after that just nodded; she felt the need to defend Colonel Mustang. The man had been extremely kind to her.

"Sir I'm not sure what it is that you are looking for, but Colonel Mustang hasn't done anything to make me feel uncomfortable. In fact he and his house keeper have done everything to make me feel at home. Yes, there have been some questions, but I really don't find that too much to ask."

"Then you're all right with this? Gran said if you wanted a change he'd be more than happy to have you come live with him. There is of course the option to live with me or General Haruko."

The hair on the back of Anica's neck rose once she heard Gran's name mentioned. "I am just fine where I am. If you thought there would be a problem then why would you leave me with Colonel Mustang in the first place? Not that I mind moving around on little notice, but I think it would be more than rude to drop me in his lap then pull me out especially since he's gone to so much trouble to make me comfortable."

The Fuher chuckled. "Calm down Anica, I was only letting you know that you have other places to go if something did arise that made you uncomfortable."

"I don't think that's the case at all." She said.

Now the Fuher was surprised. "Oh?"

"I think maybe I was sent to spy on Colonel Mustang and if you want to know the truth I would never live with Brigadier General Gran. I have never liked him and would be uncomfortable in the same room with him."

The Fuher was quiet for a long time. "I see, well if you are content with your current situation then I can't argue. What does he have you doing?"

"Writing what I know about alchemy so he knows where to start teaching me. Really I think he had me accompany him to work because he doesn't want me sitting in my room all day, that and to see if I'd take a nap."

"A nap?" Bradley asked.

"I wake up at four in the morning every day, he thinks I'm crazy and I don't think he really wants to believe it. So he'd like to see if I'll nod off at some point today." She explained.

"I see, well if everything is all right then I'm satisfied. You can go Anica."

Anica stood smoothing her dress. She started to leave but hesitated. "I mean no disrespect but I will not be used for anyone else's plans. If I think for one more moment that I am there will be consequences. I am a person, not an object or a puppet."

"I know Anica, I see that fully and I have to say your mother would be very proud of you right now, I am."

She nodded and left closing the door behind her. She saw Gran waiting on the sofa across from Mustang and gave him a cold stare before coming beside her mentor who was reading. "Colonel Mustang I am ready to go."

Roy nodded standing. "Are you ready for lunch?" He asked.

"Yes," She replied coldly.

He frowned but led the way anyway. Anica saw Gran head for the Fuher's privet office as they left.

Once in the mess hall with their lunch, at a table near the back away from everyone, Roy set her papers aside. He wasn't concerned with discussing her alchemy right now. She'd been visibly cold and unsettled ever since she'd left the Fuher. "Come on talk to me,"

Anica's gray eyes looked into his. "Who did you piss off?"

Roy frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I wasn't just sent to you for lessons. I'm not stupid, and I'm not some brainless child. Someone within this state is unhappy with you and expected me to report anything they could use against you."

Interesting…"And are you?"

She glared. "I will not be used for someone else's games. This is another reason why I choose not to attach myself to people Colonel. I'm not a pawn. Call me self centered, but damn it I know I'm worth more than that."

Roy had to agree. He didn't know if he was more annoyed and offended that someone high up was trying to use her against him or that they thought so little of her. "Don't worry about it. I can take care of myself. Just do what you came here to do, that's all I ask really. Say what you want."

"You're being very calm about this."

"It's not really a surprise to me that some one wants to spy." He replied lifting his tea. He took a sip and set it down with ease. "Though I had thought my loyalty and dedication was enough for them." His mind strayed to Ishbal and he suppressed a slight shudder remembering all he'd done and seen there.

"Some people just aren't satisfied. I'd watch out for Gran and Haruko though."

Roy smiled. "Giving me the heads up now?"

"Just a friendly warning." She replied.

Roy watched her carefully. He wanted to trust her, but some part of him couldn't help but wonder if this was just some sort of act. He wasn't overly paranoid by nature, but he did find her behavior a little strange. As if reading him she spoke.

"Colonel you have no reason to trust me and honestly I don't expect you too. The Fuher did give me other options if you should want me to leave now."

Roy sat back almost offended. "And where would you go? You can't just come stay one night, and then leave me alone with Mrs. Garrison. I'd never hear the end of it."

Anica smiled. He probably wouldn't. "I was told I could stay with Bradley, Haruko, or Gran."

"But you don't like Gran."

"No, and I informed the Fuher as much."

"Like I said last night I'm not going to tell you what to do." He said evenly. Really he didn't want her to leave. It was nice having someone else in the house, it felt less empty.

Anica smiled. "If you want me to stay I will stay."

Roy nodded. "I do," She looked a little unsure for a moment and her smile faded. Did she want to leave?

"I never return kindness with betrayal Colonel. I don't think that is how one makes friends and I don't think its right." She spoke so softly, almost as if she were sad. "I thought about what you said last night."

"Well I said a lot."

"I know…I'm not saying it will be easy for me especially in light of this mornings meeting with the Fuher, but I am willing to try. I tried to imagine things from all angles and I don't…I don't want to be alone."

Roy watched her carefully. If she was acting she was a damn good actress, but he got the feeling that she really wasn't, not with her eyes hinting fear. He smiled. "That admission must have taken some guts kid. You'll be fine." He glanced at her work for him. "I was looking at this earlier, how long have you been studying alchemy?"

"Two years, off and on. With my other schooling Alchemy had to come second."

Roy nodded. "Well you've learned a lot. You've got the basics. I'd like to see the books you've read or at least the titles and I'd like to know what it was that interested you in flame alchemy, what it is that you can do with it so far."

"You mean besides burn things?" She asked with a smile.

"Right," He replied. "The exam isn't a walk in the park. There's three parts to it, a written, interview, and a practical." She nodded seriously. "But so far I don't see how the written is going to be a problem for you." He paused noticing something strange in the way she was sitting, her expression even. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," she replied. "Go on,"

Roy pushed his lunch tray aside and rested his elbows upon the table. "You know I can't help if you won't say anything."

"It's nothing, really."

"You're a terrible liar." He threw out. "Come on don't make me guess."

"I…I feel like…I don't know like I've done something wrong."

"What ever gave you that impression?" Roy asked. Now he was confused. Did he say something or go about this the wrong way? Wait…no this was a worse than he thought. She was scared, really scared. The suddenness of it seeping from her gray eyes was a little startling. "You have no idea what to do, do you?"

She shook her head. "No I don't."

For some reason Roy felt compelled to help, make her feel better in some way. She was after all in his care. It wasn't that he pitied her because he really didn't, but right now she just looked so lost. Right now, she looked like a terrified lost child ready to hide. Perhaps the ball had finally dropped and things weren't a blur anymore and reality was hitting harder than a slap in the face. "Anica, let's go home."

"No, you have to work and I haven't finished-"

"I can take off the rest of the day, besides Hawkeye and Havoc will cover for me and let me know if there's anything important. We'll set this alchemy stuff aside for now. We've got a whole year to get you ready for the exam." He said standing. "Come on,"

She followed in silence, followed him to his office to gather his things, stood like a statue, a picture of shame, while he let Hawkeye know he had something important to do that couldn't wait. No one complained or said anything other than they'd see them both tomorrow.

Anica was quiet in the car, quite when they entered the silent house. "Go on into the den." He said quietly. She obeyed with out a word.

Damn it, he thought heading into the kitchen. He didn't exactly know how to handle what might be coming. He didn't even know what would be coming. He didn't want to leave her alone, but he didn't want to push either. Pushing might have negative effects. If he could just get her to trust him enough, but there hadn't been enough time for that.

Roy pulled two glasses from the cabinet and filled them with water before heading into the den. Anica sat upon the sofa staring at the floor. Her stormy gray eyes looked up when he entered and she accepted the glass.

He sat near her on the sofa but not too close, giving her some space. "When did your mother die?"

"A little over two weeks ago." She said softly.

Two weeks, he knew that already, but she didn't know that. It was pretty soon, too soon. It wasn't fair to ask her to jump right into things on anyone's part. "And after you went right back to school, finished, and came here?" she nodded.

"That's not a lot of time." He said watching her hands. Her grip upon the glass was tight, her hands trembling.

"Do you know what happened to her? Were you told even?"

"I don't need to be told, I was there. That's how I know she was happy to die, to leave me behind." She frowned. "She said I would be fine, just do what I wanted too and everything would be fine." She looked at him. "But how is it going to be fine. How could she say something like that to me knowing that I was watching her die? Knowing I saw what…I couldn't do anything. I've never felt so helpless and all she could say was I'd be fine."

"What happened?" He asked softly. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"She made someone angry, I don't know who it was because I had never seen them before and I didn't really get a good look. I don't even know what she had done. We were walking; having a day to ourselves and this man came out of nowhere and shot her right in the street. I don't remember what was said, he didn't seem the least bit interested in me, because he shot her, spat something out, and then ran. I wasn't exactly concerned with him. All I could think about was her.

"There was no time and she stopped everything I tried, stopped me from trying to keep her alive. I don't understand why she'd do that. I tried to ask her but she wouldn't tell me just said I'd be fine, not to worry she'd made arrangements. I think knowing someone has it in for you bought this up."

That was a little cruel in Roy's book. He couldn't see himself doing that to his kid let alone anyone else. It was as if her mother wanted to die. As for him, he'd already told her he could take care of himself.

"I know people die and I'm not afraid of death. I don't know what happens after and I really don't care. I know that once someone's gone everything else has to more forward. But I what I don't understand is why she did that and why she didn't even want to try and stay. I mean I know she wasn't happy with some of the things she'd done in the wars or battles she'd been in, but she had me. She said that was all she needed so why give it up?

"But the thing that bothers me the most is I'm not sure how I should feel about it. I want to hate her but I can't. I want to be angry that she didn't want to stay but on the other hand I can't because she looked so happy, so at peace, and so sure. I've broken it down, tried to make sense of it all and I just can't because no matter how I try to rationalize it I still want her here." She set her water aside which was probably a good idea since she was shaking so terribly now.

"You can't rationalize something like this Anica, it's not possible and you can't help the way you feel." He was quiet again if she wanted to say something more but she didn't, didn't even cry, she probably didn't know if she should. He on the other hand knew exactly how he felt. Angry…Angry that people were stooping so low to take advantage of an emotionally torn up kid to get at him. This was one of the reasons he wanted to become Fuher, to stop things like this from happening to people like Anica. It just wasn't right. Of course he knew he couldn't stop it completely but if he could change it in one part of the world it was enough.

"I could be wrong because I don't know what's best for you or how you tend to handle things, but I don't think you should close off from everything. There is no easy fix for this and it's going to hurt and probably for a long time-" Anica had moved so quickly he barely had time to move his water glass out of the way. And here she was curled up, clinging to him, crying. He could feel her tears already thought the fabric of his uniform.

Roy was careful, careful not to startle her since he wasn't sure how she'd react. He held her gently, his hand rubbing her back. She was so upset; nearly hysterical she was sweating, shaking. He wished there was something he could do to make it better, but there wasn't. Not even human transmutation was an option even if it was successful. Even if it was pulled off they'd lose something or in the very least fall victim of the laws of the state. Who knew if her mother would even come back the same? The only thing he could do was be here for her and be her friend. Well and keep the vultures away from her until she was able to fight them off on her own.

"I'm sorry," She whispered after some time.

"For what? There's nothing wrong with feeling, bottling it up isn't healthy. I know that from experience. It's okay you're not alone any more." He said softly. "Just breathe,"

Anica cried herself to sleep and lucky for Roy she wasn't that heavy a person. He carried her up the stairs and put her to bed. He lingered at her bedside for a moment or two watching her sleep. She really was a beautiful young woman in more ways than one.

Roy was half way down the stairs when his door bell rang. He wondered who it could be and checking his uniform for wet spots, which there were, he took the uniform jack off and hung it over the banister before answering the door. It was Maes who gave him a smile and a wave. "Hey, since you've been avoiding me I thought I'd pay you a visit."

Roy smiled stepping aside. "Come in, but keep it down, Anica's sleeping."

Maes nodded stepping inside the door and taking off his coat. "So how's that going? Gracia's been asking when you're going to bring her over for dinner."

"Probably not for a few days, I just got her to talk." Roy replied. "Come on in to the den."

Maes followed him and took a seat upon the sofa. "So I take it that not everything's as normal and good as Riza told me."

"Nope, Anica asked me who I pissed off today."

"That's an odd question."

"She's under the impression that she wasn't placed in my care just because her mother told the Fuher that she had some talent with flame alchemy. I don't know what was said when she saw him today but she was pretty disturbed, if not down right angry when she walked out of his office." Roy said.

"Well everyone knows you've stepped on some toes."

"True, but I don't like them using her to get to me especially right now. If she had a clear head and agreed to it that would be one thing,"

"But since her mother just died,"

"Right."

Maes ran his hand through his hair and adjusted his glasses. "Well I see what I can dig up. So what'd she talk about?"

"What happened to her mother, she saw it and right now she doesn't know how she should feel." Roy replied.

"Well that's understandable; you were like that when your mother died a couple of years ago."

"Yeah but Brigadier General Skyler was all Anica had. She played the part of mother and best friend and I do mean all she had. Anica's taken no friends, hell she's not even considered dating. She's got one focus and that's to become a state alchemist near as I can tell. She said all her mother could tell her when she was dying was that she'd be fine, she'd made arrangements and the woman wouldn't let Anica try to save her. Anica said she was happy to die. That's where she's confused."

Maes sat back nodding "I'd be confused too. But the good news is she told someone. Other than that how's everything going, is she settling in well, I know it's only been a day?"

Roy sighed. "I think so. She's trying."

"And how are you doing with all this?"

"I'm fine, a little pissed, but not at her. She's not done anything wrong; she's polite, quiet, sometimes too quiet."

Maes smiled. "Well I thought I never hear you want to listen to some girl talk. You always complain that they talk about boring things and never shut up."

Roy laughed. "Well I'd like to get to know Anica, I am teaching her after all and she's living in my house. She told us yesterday she never says anything unless she thinks it will hold any merit." He sighed. "I think I'll let her calm down for a few days before I bring her over to visit you guys. Oh and I'm going to get a dog finally. I had to wait to see if Anica was okay with dogs."

"And?"

Roy smiled. "She likes them which is great."

Maes and Roy ended up talking through the rest of the afternoon before Maes had to leave. It was near dinner time so Roy made dinner and went up to wake Anica if she was hungry.

Leaning over her, he gently shook her, resting his hand upon her back since she had moved to her stomach. When he touched her his fingers felt the softness of her black hair. He'd felt soft hair before, but not this soft. He pushed his fascination with it aside. "Anica,"

"Mmm," she murmured softly.

"I made dinner are you hungry?"

She nodded opening her eyes, blinking a few times. Then she sat up so suddenly grabbing her alarm clock that he was startled. "I slept all afternoon?"

"Yeah, its okay." Roy replied recovering as quickly as possible.

"But I won't sleep tonight." She sighed looking around then at him. "I'm sorry for earlier."

Roy shook his head. "I don't want to hear that from you again. There's nothing to be sorry about. Don't you feel better now that you've talked to some one?" She nodded. "Well then there is nothing to worry about. I would much rather you came to me with things than holding them in. Now come on before dinner gets cold."

Anica climbed out of her bed and followed him to the door. "Is it okay to talk about alchemy again?"

"Are you sure you want to do that right now?" he asked seriously.

Anica hesitated glancing at the small bookshelf and her books. Roy followed her gaze. "You know what, yeah."

"Okay," He said heading out into the hallway.

"And that's not all. You're right I do need to get out. I don't want to be a girl under glass anymore. Just because my mom died doesn't mean that I have to stop. She was right I will be fine, maybe not right now or the next few days, but soon."

"That's quite the turn around, you almost sound cheerful, and it's a little scary." He said as they walked down the stairs.

"What's wrong with that?" she asked.

Roy smiled glancing back. "Nothing,"

"Good, now about that list of things I can do to earn my keep."

Roy sighed, that again. What was he going to give her to do? He had a house keeper so he wouldn't have to worry about those things. The only thing he did was cook and wash the dishes. "Well just clean up after yourself."

"That's it?" she said following him into the kitchen.

Roy looked at the kitchen; he'd kind of made a mess. "You can do the dishes if you want."

"That's sounds better anything else?" She asked sitting at the table.

"You know I have a house keeper for a reason. Are you trying to take her job?"

"No,"

"Then just settle on those things. I almost forgot to ask if you liked little kids. Maes and Gracia want us to come over for dinner sometime this week and they've got a two year old."

"I don't playing with her." Anica said watching him sit. "Little kids are usually more interesting than adults."

Roy smiled. "Elicia's pretty shy at first, but once she gets going she's very energetic."

Dinner was once again quiet after that. Anica did the dishes then joined him in the den where he'd picked up what she'd written for him at the office. She had just begun to touch on the flame alchemy when she'd stopped.

Roy set the papers aside knowing she was in the room but not exactly where. He turned around in his chair. She was right behind him with her nose stuck in an alchemy book from his book shelf. "Hey,"

"Hey what?" she asked turning a page.

"You left off in the middle of a sentence." He replied.

Anica closed the book and frowned. "Oh,"

"So it looks like you've got the beginning basics of flame alchemy, the transmutation circle and an understanding of how it works."

"Yes,"

Roy smiled. "Care to show me what you can do?"

"Want your house to burn down?" she asked.

"You're joking right?" He asked.

"Not really, I was just starting to manipulate flames but sometimes I did it too much and it got a little big."

Roy touched his chin. "Well maybe you need some practice. How's you aim?"

"Aim?" she asked going to sit on the sofa. "That's a something I haven't even tried."

Roy smiled. At least he'd have something to teach her after all. He'd been a little worried that he wouldn't need to teach her after all. He yawned. "Well we can get started on it tomorrow. On the shelf is a book," He got up and looked, found it, pulled it out, and handed it to her. "Read this for now." He yawned looking at the time. It was a little early but he was tried. "I think I'm going to go to bed. You going to be okay?"

Anica nodded, opening the book he gave her.

"You don't have to read it all tonight."

"I know, good night,"

"Night."


	3. Chapter 3: Closer

Chapter Three:

A week passed for them, Anica reading every book Roy gave to her and taking notes. Roy spending the evenings watching the swift progress she made and looking over the notes she took, all the while getting a feel for what would interest her and how he could go about teaching her. He didn't have her work with fire just yet.

During the day she went with him to HQ to study. Roy and his staff actually enjoyed having her there. She knew when to be quiet and when it was okay to talk with out anyone saying anything. Roy found that she kept things interesting and wasn't so bored when there wasn't anything to do. If he was putting off his paperwork she'd give him a look, one he couldn't exactly tell what she was saying, but it was one that made him get to work.

Anica still got up at four in the morning every morning and had taken on the task of making breakfast and coffee. She had coffee in his hand as soon as he walked into the kitchen and told him to drink it before speaking to her. After which he always had something different to say that was grumpy or amusing. He did try to convince her to sleep in but she wouldn't do it.

Today was a different day though. Today was a Saturday and Roy decided he was finally going to take her to meet the Hughes'. She'd done pretty well with Jean and Riza, making friends with them and a few other people at HQ. She'd met Major Alex Armstrong, who had worked with her mother at one time and he'd startled her with his introduction in to her life with a very large hug. But she found him interesting. She'd told Roy he was a little intimidating because of his size. Maes of course could be found every once in awhile but currently he had a case that he was working on so their dinner meeting had been pushed back. But she's not actually met him face to face.

Roy knocked upon the front door. "Nervous?"

"No," Anica replied. "He's not big like Major Armstrong is he?"

Roy chuckled. "Don't worry Maes won't hug you until you can't breathe."

The door opened and a beautiful woman with short brown hair smiled. "Colonel Mustang, Anica, hello." She said. "Come in. Dinner is almost finished. Maes is in the living room with Elicia."

Roy smiled. "Anica this is Gracia,"

"It's nice to meet you." Anica said with a smile.

Gracia smiled nodding. "You too, Elicia's been so curious about you, but she'll be shy at first."

Roy and Anica came inside and hung their coats. It was a little colder now with the weather turning more winter like. "That's okay," Anica said softly.

They followed Gracia into the living room where Maes was sitting upon the floor with his daughter. Elicia was currently playing with dolls, something Anica hadn't done in years. As soon as Maes saw them he got his daughter's attention and picked her up, getting up from the floor. He smiled.

"Hey Roy," He looked at Anica. "And you're Anica right?"

Anica nodded. "Yes,"

Maes grinned. "Well Roy said you were pretty but he didn't say you were this pretty. What's wrong with you pal?"

"Maes don't embarrass her." Gracia chided softly before she left for the kitchen.

"I'm not, Elicia this is Anica, Roy's friend. The girl that's living with him now, are you going to say hello?" Maes asked.

Elicia, who had been watching Anica this whole time, blushed and hid her face in her father's shoulder. Maes chuckled. "So Anica how are you doing living with the grouch?"

Anica smiled. Roy really was grumpy but only in the mornings, the rest of the time he was wonderfully nice, a little annoying, sometimes arrogant but that side of him always made her laugh. "I'm fine, he's not so bad once he's awake, then he's just full of himself."

Maes chuckled glancing at his best friend. "Don't I know it. Please sit down."

"If Anica had it her way she'd shove a pot of coffee down my throat every morning. I keep telling her not everyone can pop out of bed as alert as she is." Roy said sitting upon the sofa.

"That's just an excuse." She muttered.

Roy and Maes chuckled. Maes adjusted his glasses and tried to pry Elicia from his neck but she wasn't budging. "Elicia don't you want to see Uncle Roy?" When his daughter didn't move he sighed. "Sorry, so did you get the dog yet?"

Roy glanced at Anica who sat perfectly, like a lady. "Not yet, I was thinking tomorrow afternoon since things seem to be settling into a routine, but if Anica doesn't come up with a name the poor thing will just be called dog."

Anica frowned. "What, wait a minute, you've never once asked me about that."

"Yes I did, you just had your nose stuck in a book and were ignoring me." He replied turning to Maes. "I've never been ignored like that before; it's shocking. I thought I was charming."

Anica started to speak trying to remember. Finally her eyes narrowed. "You did not and you're not that charming."

Maes chuckled. "Ouch, careful Roy, Anica's on to you."

"I know, it's annoying, I can't get anything passed her."

"Dinner's ready," Gracia called.

"Coming dear," Maes called. "So are you burning things yet?" Maes asked Anica.

She shook her head. "I'm not-"

"She will be soon; I'm running out of material for her to read on the subject." Roy interrupted. "And before you go humbling yourself for the millionth time, she's picking up so damned fast she's going to be ready for the exam long before it arrives."

Dinner was amazing. Gracia was such a good cook, so was Roy but he couldn't cook like she could. Anica loved the apple pie the most.

After dinner Roy and Maes got to talking about something and Elicia chose to cling to her mother this time. Gracia focused upon Anica and getting to know her and they found that they liked each other more than Anica thought they would. Gracia was a lot like her mother in some respects and so very different in others. There was a kindness to her that she loved and felt so welcomed by. Gracia and Maes treated her like she was an old friend, not a new one.

Near the end of the evening Anica was playing with a less timid Elicia and her dolls. Gracia had given her some cooking tips and Anica had told her about some of the places she'd been, promising to bring her book the next time. Gracia of course had some photo albums, but she took Anica into the other room so her husband wouldn't get too excited. Anica was able to see some pictures of Roy and Maes together and tons of Elicia. She loved the wedding pictures the most, which was where Roy smiled the most, looked happiest.

Elicia caught hold of Anica's skirt as she and Roy were heading for the door. "Aren't you staying?" she asked which was a big phrase for a two year old, but Elicia was a very smart little girl.

Anica smiled. "I have to go home with Roy, Elicia, but I'll come back and play soon."

"Okay," Elicia said letting go.

Roy took Anica's coat from Maes and helped her with it then put his on quickly.

"Thank you for dinner," Anica said.

"Hey no problem, come back any time." Maes said lifting his daughter as she held her arms up. "I'll see you guys Monday right?"

Roy nodded. "Yep, ready?"

Anica nodded. "Bye thank you,"

"Bye, see you soon, don't forget the book next time." Gracia called as they walked out the door.

"I won't." Anica returned.

"Now Roy I know she's a doll but stay out of trouble." Maes said as they reached the car.

"Who is that's always telling me to get a good wife?" Roy asked.

Anica dismissed this conversation as only light teasing and got into the car, wrapping her coat around her for warmth.

When they arrived home there was a note from Mrs. Garrison saying she was sorry for being gone longer than expected, but she was back now.

Roy took Anica's coat. "So are you tired?" he asked.

"A little, but I can stay up late tonight if you want." She replied as he took his coat off and hung it up on the coat rack.

Roy smiled, rubbing the back of his neck. "I was just going to listen to a record and read for a bit." He looked around frowning. "Are you cold?"

Anica nodded. "A little."

Roy took her hand and led her into the den. Since that day she'd cried he'd not touched her and his hand though a little chilled felt warm to her, or perhaps it was just the act of touching that warmed her. She'd had so little human contact like this and she didn't find it in the least intrusive. In fact sometimes she found that she yearned for it. "Here, sit on the sofa and I'll get the fire going. You're seventeen now right?"

She nodded. "Yes but what does that have to do with a fire?"

"It doesn't, it has something to do with if you are legal to drink or not. I've got some brandy." He left the room before she even had a chance to tell him she didn't think she should drink. But if she was home it was probably okay.

Roy came back and dumped a blanket upon her head then stacked two logs in the fireplace.

Anica pulled the blanket from her head with an annoyed glare. She watched him take a white a glove from his pocket, put it on, and snap. Flames shot from his hand and hit the logs. She shook her head as he turned around, pulling the glove off. "Now that's just plain lazy."

Roy chuckled and made his way around the sofa to his liquor cabinet near his writing desk. "Maybe but at least now you know how I've been doing alchemy. I have gloves made of ignition cloth. When I snap it makes a spark-"

"And from there you play with the oxygen density in the air."

Roy nodded pouring two small glasses of brandy. "Right." He screwed the lid on the bottle and came to the sofa. "Here, don't drink it too fast it burns." He sat down beside her, unbuttoning the top button of his red dress shirt, one handed.

Anica took a drink and swallowed. Her eyes began to water and it did burn, not to mention it was one of the worst things she'd ever tasted in her life. "Ugh," she choked out, passing it back. Forget trying not to be rude, that stuff was awful.

"What you don't like it?" He asked with a smile.

"It's horrible," She replied shuddering.

Roy chuckled. "Maybe I should have started you out on something a little less strong."

"I'll pass," she replied.

"You know I think there's a pub that makes strawberry daiquiris pretty close to HQ, I could take you there sometime."

Anica's eye brow rose. "Are you trying to get me drunk?"

Roy took a generous swig of his own brandy then set the glass aside. "Would that be so bad?" he gave her a smile. "It might be interesting to have that tongue of yours lose and not held back by polite restraints."

She was almost offended, but couldn't stay that way with him smiling like that. "I say what's on my mind. I've never kept anything from you if asked."

"I know, but you're still so polite about everything except when I deliberately try to annoy you. It's been a little over a week and I haven't heard you say one rude thing to anyone, let alone a curse word. I'm beginning to think you're just plain nice and proper all the time."

She was a little confused by that. "So you want me to be rude and mean?"

He shook his head. "I didn't say that, I'm just waiting for the rest of you to pop out and scare us. I know there has to be a wicked streak in you somewhere, everyone has one."

"But I am the way I am." She said. "I have cursed a few times when I was really angry but I don't get that way very often. I have self control."

Roy smiled. "Like I said I'm waiting for the wicked streak to come out and play."

"We'll see about that." She said quietly. "You may not like it." She yawned. "Well I think I should go to bed. Good night."

"Night Anica, sleep in tomorrow okay."

"You're never going to give that up are you?"

Roy grinned. "Nope, and it will get pretty lonely sitting here with me asleep."

"Then I'll just have to wake you up or make a call to Lt. Havoc, he did slip me his phone number."

Roy's smile fell a little. "He did?"

"Mmm hmm, I think it was when you were ranting about paper work you didn't have time for on Wednesday."

"Sneaky bastard. He's trying to steal you from me." He was teasing, she knew he was. "It's to get back at me for taking his last girlfriend."

Anica felt herself blush none the less. "I didn't know I was spoken for, must be such a disappointment for you."

Roy snorted and tried to look wounded but her smile was too beautiful. "Wow Anica, that hurts."

"You'll get over me and move on." She said with a wave of her hand.

"Now's who's full of themselves?" he chuckled.

"Me, aren't I cute?" She smiled her most sweet smile and shrugged her shoulders. "Too bad for you. Night," with that she hurried from the room.

Roy was beside himself with silent laughter when she came back dropped the blanket in his lap. So that was a hint of her playfully wicked side then. "Oh change your mind?" he asked. She smiled shaking her head then left again.

Anica and Havoc, hmm…that would be interesting. They did get along pretty well, but some how he couldn't see them together for very long. It wasn't that he didn't want too, that would fine by him, he just couldn't see it. But he could be wrong, stranger things had happened.

After an hour of sitting alone Roy finished his brandy and Anica's before heading to bed. He stopped by her room to check on her. She'd left her door open as she usually did. She was peacefully asleep and this time without a book in her hands. She looked like an angel, her hair splayed out behind her, a soft contented sigh escaping her.

Roy smiled watching her for a few moments before heading for his own room. Secretly he hoped she'd wake him up and not call Havoc, though she was probably only teasing anyway. They were supposed to get their dog tomorrow and it would be important that she be home.

Anica awoke thirsty and with a dire need to use the bathroom. She turned on her lamp and checked the time with a soft sleepy groan. It was two in the morning. Good grief, couldn't her body wait two more hours? Guess not.

Slowly she climbed out of bed and padded to the bathroom. The wooden floor was so cold beneath her feet and she knew the tile in the bathroom would be worse. She should have put on her slippers.

She went to the bathroom, washed her hands, and got a drink of water from the sink then set the cup aside. Looking in the mirror, she sighed. She really did look like her father, not that it was a bad thing. It was nice to have something of him in her, but she wished she looked a little like her mother. Her mother had been so beautiful, vibrant blue eyes, shining copper hair, and smile so pretty. Anica's smile, her mother said she had her father's smile, and his grin.

A loud crash from down the hall startled her, breaking the chilled silence of the night. It sounded like something was knocked over. Frowning, she stepped into the hall. Her room was fine and she began to worry. There was another sound, a strangled cry. It came from Roy's room. His door was closed.

A little scared, but more worried about him than anything, she hurried down the hall and opened his door. From the dim light filtering from the bathroom and her bedroom she could make him out. He was sitting up, sweating, panting, trembling, his right arm extended like earlier with his fingers ready to snap. He was staring at something beyond her, not really seeing her. She immediately knew what this meant. Her mother had been victim to nightmares, terrible ones that left her shaking for hours and they were all night mares about the battles she'd been in.

Gently Anica entered Roy's room and touched his hand. He jumped, tried to pull away, but she wouldn't let him, making sure her hold was gentle but firm as she had with her mother.

Anica pushed his arm down and took his damp face in her hands forcing him to look at her. "It was a dream, it's not happening and it's over." She was almost whispering, making her voice as soothing as possible.

He blinked a few times, wearing a confused expression. He said nothing, but his blue-black eyes spoke volumes. He wasn't sure where he was and he certainly didn't want to be alone. Suddenly his hands grabbed her wrists, his grip rather painful. "Who are you?" he demanded.

Use to this and remaining calm, Anica replied. "Anica, it's okay." She smiled. "Lie down and get some sleep."

"I don't want to sleep." He snapped.

She nodded wincing as his grip tightened. So he wasn't exactly awake yet. Still she bore it because there was nothing else to do. If she got upset it might make him more rattled than he already was and the point was to calm him down.

"I know, I'll stay with you." She fought against his hold just enough to brush his hair from his slanted eyes and bring his head down upon her shoulder. He finally let go of her wrists. The blood rushed back to her hands quickly with slight warmth and a tingling. She held on to him stroking his hair. His arms slid around her tightly, that was a little painful too, not so much physical pain though. She hurt, she felt for him because he was hurting, being plagued by what ever it was he'd seen or done.

Slowly Roy began to realize that someone was holding him, that someone smelled so familiar, so much like sweet pea soap and shampoo. He only knew one person who smelled like this, Anica. It was faint and pleasant like always. He'd caught her scent many times when he'd been close to her and now he closed his eyes comforted by it and her gentle touch, her warm body.

Her shivering brought him completely out of the depths of his terror and he began to pull away. "Shhhh, I won't leave; its okay." She said softly, refusing to allow him to move. What had he said? Did it really matter? She was here and he really didn't want to be alone, he didn't think he could sleep alone.

He rubbed her bare arms. "You're cold,"

"And you're awake, welcome back." She said softly and let him go.

Roy looked her over. "I didn't scare you did I?"

She smiled, shaking her head. "No, my mother had dreams too."

He nodded rubbing his face with one hand, keeping his other upon her arm. "Did I wake you?"

"No, I was up getting a drink from the bathroom."

"What time is it?"

"After two in the morning."

"Sorry," He said. He was running out of reasons to keep her here and it was too early to get out of bed, though he could use a drink about now. He looked at her again; god she must be freezing, that night gown was sleeveless and looked no more than thin cotton.

Roy looked for something to cover her shoulders with because he doubted she'd be willing to climb into bed with him. He found his red shirt discarded at the end of the bed and reached for it. Gently he wrapped it around her shoulders and rubbed her arms again. She smiled softly and touched his cheek. Roy caught a glimpse of light pink upon her wrist and frowned. He pulled her arm down to get a better look in the incoming light from the hall. It looked like…someone had…he had… "Shit, Anica…I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she whispered. "Move over,"

Roy's head snapped up. "What?"

"I said move over, I promised to stay and well the floor's really cold and my bed will be too. I hate being cold."

"Are you sure?" He asked. He'd give her every opportunity to back out. She was seventeen, his student, his friend; there was nothing else between them. She was also very much the proper girl and this went against all her upbringing even if it was only sleeping. He'd not take advantage of her.

Anica nodded, teeth beginning to chatter. "I wouldn't have said so if I wasn't sure now move before I freeze to death."

Roy did as he was asked and moved over relinquishing the only warm place in the bed. There was no harm in sleeping, none. This was all this was. He sighed as Anica pulled the blankets over her and curled up beside him. She was still shivering and he could think of many things that would cure that, none that he'd act upon though.

"I wouldn't normally ask, but I'm really really cold." She said softly.

Roy turned his head to look at her, she wasn't lying, but he knew that already. There were no alternate motives; she just wanted to be warm. He could hold onto her for a little while since she'd come to see if he was okay and bring him back to the real world, away from the nightmares.

Gently he turned over and reached for her under the blankets. She turned around so that her back was pressed against his chest and held on to his arm. Her hair smelled so good, felt so soft against his nose and lips. Stop it, he told himself. She's your student, you don't want to mess this up and send her packing. She's got no one else, no other safe haven. Don't fuck it up for her even if she's pretty, sweet, gentle, and generally fun to be around. She probably doesn't even like you like that and it just wouldn't be right. When the hell did he start thinking of her like this? Well she was really attractive so that part was a given. Damn it!

Her even breathing told him she was asleep and thankfully she'd stopped shivering. Suddenly he felt exhausted, drained, and closed his eyes succumbing to a dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: The Fuher and the Puppy

Chapter Four:

Roy awoke feeling more relaxed than he had in sometime. He was beginning to wonder why when all the events of last night came rolling back like a tumble weed blowing in a strong wind. Oh, he thought turning over, or that was he tried to turn over but couldn't for fear of crushing the incredibly warm body behind him.

Roy checked the time. It was almost noon; Mrs. Garrison would be here in two hours like she was every Sunday. He'd have to wake Anica, or get her to her own room before that to avoid a lecture. It wasn't that he cared it was that he didn't want Anica to listen to the woman's drabble on how promiscuous he was. Or hear her latest which he was _so_ fond of. Granted the woman did occasionally take care of him, she was well intended but in no way did that give her the right to assume things or butt in to his personal life like that. He may be promiscuous, but he never ever just slept with a girl and got rid of her. Usually the split was on mutual agreement, usually. There were a few times he'd been dumped, but not too many.

Roy carefully turned over reaching out to wake Anica but he hesitated. There she was curled up upon her stomach, her hand curled up under her chin, sleeping so peacefully. Her noir hair was in her face, her bangs in her eyes. He smiled, he couldn't help it. The expression upon her face told him she was dreaming and from the looks of it she was deeply irritated. He wondered if she was dreaming about him because as far as he knew he was the only one who could get her that agitated.

Unable to resist the urge to touch her hair, the flame alchemist brushed it aside, taking his time. Who knew when he'd get another chance to touch it again. Damn it! He really didn't want to wake her, maybe he could explain to Mrs. Garrison, or hell give her this Sunday day off.

A soft cough caught his attention and he removed his fingers from her hair. Ah there was the answer. Anica was sick. Mrs. Garrison couldn't come over to clean because Anica was ill. His triumphant smile faded as he realized if he told the old bat he'd not only get a good lecture, she'd not leave at all. She sure as hell didn't leave when he was sick.

Anica coughed again and he watched her push the blanket from her shoulders in a rather frustrated fashion. Was she hot now? He felt her bare arm, must be she was pretty warm, a little too warm. At some point his shirt had come off her, probably when she moved in her sleep. She'd not put her arms through the sleeves last night. Yet another urge to touch her took over him, she was asleep, she'd never know.

Roy ghosted his fingers down her arm, her skin was so soft, smooth, it felt like flower petals. He let his eyes follow his fingers and paused when he came to her wrist. There, to his shock was faint but noticeable bruising. She was so fair skinned anyway, but what had he done to her? Why the hell didn't she smack him, scream, something?

He snatched his hand away from her as if she'd burned him. This was it; he'd never touch her again, not if he'd done this. He couldn't believe it! This house, he, was supposed to be a safe place, some where she could call home not somewhere where she'd take abuse no matter how out of it he had been.

His sudden movement must have awakened her for her always captivating gray eyes opened. She didn't look at him at first, coming out of her own sleepy haze. She was silent for a long time then propped up on her elbows. "So did you sleep better?"

"Anica," he began looking at her wrist. She followed his gaze and shrugged.

"Oh don't worry about that. I bruise so easily. If I even walk into something I bruise."

"What happened, what-"

She sighed which bothered him. "You were still dreaming something awful and didn't know who I was. I was trying to wake you up, but it's okay Roy I understand. Besides like I told you my mother use to have dreams too, she was much worse than you. It always took much longer to bring her back and often times I'd get hit." She smiled. "Call it equivalent exchange for my second day here."

Anica's words didn't relieve the guilt Roy felt in the least. "From now on if I have a nightmare I want you to stay away."

Anica shook her head. "No,"

Down right disobedience was not what Roy was expecting. For the first time in the short week that he'd known her he wished fully that she'd just do what she was told. "Anica,"

She sighed and sat up upon her knees. "You'd do the same for me, I know it. Besides I've never been able to just walk away from something like that. I couldn't do it for my mother and she threatened to kill me. So you can either put up with it or learn to lock your door, not that it would bar me from the room if I think there's trouble. I don't know what rules you live by when living with someone, but I was taught if someone sounded hurt or in trouble in the house you help, unless they were an intruder."

Roy was very quiet, thinking. He didn't like this, didn't like her practically forcing her way in. At this point he'd call this a privet matter that she should stay the hell away from, but she already knew about it so there was no point there. Then something Roy never expected to happen, happened. Anica leaned over and gave him the warmest hug he'd had in years, Maes had given him hugs, but they were the guy, best friend kind, not like this. Confused, he wasn't exactly sure how to read it. Confused from the touch of a girl? Him? Who would have thought?

Hesitantly, very hesitantly he embraced her in return. He sighed. "So are you still going to call Jean?"

Anica pulled away shaking her head. "No, he's got a date today anyway and you're awake, early too," after she said that she looked at the window.

Roy smiled. Wow, she was just noticing that although it was still dark, meaning it was cloudy today; it was a lot lighter in the room than last night. "Guess again, it's almost lunch time. You finally slept in."

She rolled her eyes, that was new. "Oh big deal, so what's on the agenda for today?" She smiled. "Want to pay Riza a surprise visit?"

"Uh no, she might shoot us if startled." Roy replied. Why did she want to go see Hawkeye when she had the whole day to spend with him? She'd see Riza tomorrow, granted he knew she liked Riza very much, but what was he? Chopped liver?

Anica nodded rubbing her eyes. Was this normal for her, sitting in someone else's bed, talking? He heard the front door open and Mrs. Garrison's hello. Damn she was early. "The dog," Roy said suddenly.

"The dog?" Anica asked yawning behind her hand.

"Yes, we're going to get a dog, now. Go get dressed."

"But-"

"Go," He said with a smile trying to look and sound as if he was trying to get her out of there before Mrs. Garrison located them. Anica frowned for a moment then went on her way stopping at the bathroom to turn off the light. She was inside her room when a panting house keeper reached the top of the stairs.

Roy's eyes narrowed at the woman and he got out of bed heading for his closet. He heard Anica and Mrs. Garrison exchange good afternoons then heard the woman knock upon his bedroom door. "Aren't we in a mood today Colonel."

Roy said nothing glancing over his shoulder at her. She sighed looking around the room. "What happened to your lamp?"

"I knocked it over last night, is it broken?" He asked rifling through his clothes passed his uniforms.

"Well yes, else I wouldn't have asked. Were you up to something in here? You know I noticed Anica's wrists. Colonel seriously did you two have some sort of fight or was it something else?"

Roy turned around glaring. "I did not sleep with her, not that it would be any of your business if I did." He didn't mean to snap at the woman, it was just she could never leave well enough alone and the fact that someone else had seen the damage _he'd_ caused…Well it hurt and terrified him.

Anica had been listening from her room and hurriedly buttoned up the lower buttons of her dress as she walked down the hall. There was no way she'd let Mrs. Garrison think anything bad of Colonel Mustang, she knew what she was getting into when she saw him last night. She also didn't like his tone.

Still maintaining modesty she held the top of her dress closed with one hand and rested her other upon Mrs. Garrison's arm. "It wasn't like that at all. Last night I heard him knock something over and came to see what was wrong. I startled him and well I bruise so easily." She smiled. "Doesn't even hurt and really he was more startled than I was, nearly jumped out of his skin."

So it wasn't the whole truth but it was close enough and the woman looked to Roy. He sighed heavily with the guilt he just couldn't hide. "I'm not proud of that."

Mrs. Garrison smiled. "That was the something else I was talking about or rather I was wondering if you'd had some sort of nightmare again. You've been a little disoriented when I've been here and that's happened."

Now Roy felt even worse, he couldn't remember a time when she'd been here for one of his episodes, though it had probably been when he was sick. "Leave the lamp," he grinned at both ladies. "I know I'm simply dashing and you can't resist me, but I would like to change alone."

Anica blushed, pressing her lips together, failing to hide the smile and hurried from the room. "You're terrible!" he heard her call.

Mrs. Garrison sighed shaking her head. "What are you doing today Colonel?"

"Anica and I are going out to find us a dog." He replied pulling just a random shirt from the closet. It was navy, hmm, not too bad. This one always made his eyes look a little dark if not bluer.

"A dog, better be house trained." His house keeper said. "I've done my time changing diapers and cleaning up after small animals and their messes."

"But you're not done cleaning up after me?" Roy asked wishing she'd just get out.

"Now you are an entirely different matter, you're helpless without me. I'll go make lunch,"

"I did just fine on my own," He muttered.

"Sure you did, but then you only had a dorm room." She said as she left, closing the door.

Roy sighed and changed. He then went around the bed and pulled the bedside table drawer open. He pushed some random things aside and found the small piece of chalk he kept for situations like this. Then he drew the needed transmutation circle, transmuted the lamp back to perfect condition, and finished up. He did manage to check his reflection in the bathroom mirror before heading down stairs.

When Roy saw Anica perfectly normal and happy he smiled leaning against the wall. In the last few days he'd seen more of this Anica, more smiles and less straight politeness. Mrs. Garrison was twittering on about something he didn't care about, it was Anica he was interested in. She'd actually done something different with her hair today, something he liked which was to just leave it down instead of half of it up, or all of it. It looked so soft and again he wanted to touch it, feel its softness.

He cleared his throat deciding it was best to just push those thoughts away. Damn it he really needed to start dating again. It had been a month, maybe that was his problem. He was focusing on Anica because he had no one else to. Yes, a date would do quite nicely; get his mind centered on the business at hand.

Anica's eyes met the Colonel's for a brief moment before she looked back to Mrs. Garrison who shoved two plates with silverware on top into her hands. She had to hurry to keep the silverware from sliding off. "Set the table dear."

Anica nodded and did as she was told. She'd long since come to the conclusion that no matter what Roy Mustang wore he did look good, even in his flannel pajamas. He'd been so warm last night after they'd lay down. That's probably why she'd slept so late. She felt safe. It had been a long time since she'd slept that well, that deeply, or dreamed anything that wasn't related to her mother.

Her dream, the one she'd woken from was a pleasant one, just another day in the office with him annoying her, but she found that she couldn't stay annoyed with him for too long even in her dream. There wasn't even anything remarkable about the dream, it was just an ordinary dream, but oddly enough, and she knew now because he'd been sleeping bedside her, she could smell him. He smelled so nice all the time, some cologne that was muted and not over powering.

Havoc wore cologne too, but it was a different smell mixed with the seemingly million cigarettes he smoked all day long. She teased him saying he was like a fish who couldn't live with out water, only in his case it was his cigarettes. He'd only shrugged.

The phone rang as she tucked her hair behind her ears. "I'll get it," She said softly.

"No, I will," Roy said finally speaking.

"You just want to get out of helping." Mrs. Garrison grumbled.

Roy gave her a grin before ducking out of the kitchen.

Anica smiled. He really could be lazy sometimes.

Roy lifted the receiver. "Hello,"

"Good afternoon Colonel Mustang." Roy almost saluted never expecting a house call from the Fuher.

"Sir,"

"I am curious is Anica studying today?" The man asked.

Roy remembered Anica's last encounter with the Fuher. He could lie, but since he was going out and had intended on taking her with him that would never fly. "No, I thought we could break for a day."

"That's good news, could you ask her if she wouldn't mind coming for a visit and staying for dinner?" The Fuher asked.

Damn, Roy thought. "I'll ask her sir," He set the phone down and walked toward the kitchen. "Anica," She looked up from placing the glasses of tea upon the table. "The Fuher is on the phone, he'd like to know if you want to come for a visit and dinner today." _Please say no_, he begged silently, watching her. She set the last glass down and smoothed her dress thinking.

"Do you mind?"

_Yes!_ He shook his head. "I can find us a dog and have him or her waiting when you get home."

She seemed a little indecisive for a moment. Then she nodded. "Okay, I'll go after lunch."

"Better take an umbrella Anica, it's threatening rain." Mrs. Garrison said.

Roy returned to the phone glaring at it for a moment. _You're going out on a date tomorrow night and then there will be no more possessive or improper thoughts of Anica._ He told himself before lifting the phone. "She'll be ready after lunch sir. I can drop her off if you want."

"You don't have to go out of your way Colonel." The Fuher said.

"I'm going out anyway sir, it's no problem." Roy replied.

"Alright then, my wife is cooking a rather large dinner if you'd like to come back once you're finished. We can't very well have dinner with Anica without her teacher."

Roy smiled, dinner with the Fuher. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all. "I'll try to hurry then sir."

"I'm glad to hear it. We'll see you then Colonel."

"Right, good bye." Roy hung up the phone. He may have to put off getting the puppy for a day. He certainly didn't want to get it, bring it home, and then leave it alone for a few hours. Dogs needed to be taken care of properly, not abandoned.

"Roy?" he turned at the sound of her voice. She looked a little worried and he smiled.

"Don't worry I'll be coming to pick you up. The Fuher invited me to dinner as well."

"And the puppy?" She asked. Roy smiled, he could tell she really wanted to go and help him find one. In a way she was still a kid and this was the first time that it had been really evident to him. Or maybe it was something else. Perhaps in all of this and getting the dog it would seem more like a family to her.

Roy caught Mrs. Garrison peaking out of the kitchen. "Mrs. Garrison I know you're listening."

"I was just thinking to my self,"

"When are you not?" Roy breathed running his hand through his hair.

The woman came into the hall way resting her hands upon her hips. "As I was saying Colonel, I could watch over the dog while you and Anica are out. Having dinner with the Fuher himself is something neither of you should miss and well not that I pry too much but Anica seems to have been looking forward to it."

Roy's eye brow rose. "Oh is that so?"

Anica cleared her throat obviously embarrassed by the flush upon her cheeks. Now that was cute, too cute. An image of last night in the den flashed in to his mind. It was the one where she'd playfully and arrogantly said asked if she was cute. "Maybe a little,"

"She's got a list of names waiting for your approval upstairs." Mrs. Garrison said with a smile.

Roy watched Anica's eyes close and chuckled. "Well then Mrs. Garrison call your husband and tell him to get over here. You shouldn't make him wait for dinner because you're here waiting on us." He'd be damned, he _was_ spoiling Anica, but then again he had wanted a dog for some time too, he loved dogs, they were loyal.

"I am going to drop Anica off at the Fuher's estate, then go in search of said dog, bring it home, and then get ready to go. I'll try not to keep us out too late as I know I have to be to work tomorrow." He said smiling.

Mrs. Garrison nodded. "Anica you should change your dress and find a nice sweater to cover those arms. It's a chilly autumn day."

Anica's tempest eyes opened and she nodded. "Yes Mam,"

"Great let's eat lunch." Mrs. Garrison chirped.

Roy silently thanked his house keeper. If the Fuher or anyone else saw those bruises, though completely explainable, it wouldn't reflect well upon him, even if he admitted to the Fuher that he had nightmares from the war. That was something he didn't want to do in the first place, Maes didn't even know and Maes generally knew more about him than any one else.

Roy sighed looking Anica over as she sat beside him in the front seat of his car. She looked as striking as the day he'd met her, almost the same. Her hair was pulled out of her face and braided down her back, her dress was in perfect order, and she was wearing a white sweater over a pale lavender dress. Over that she wore a white coat and white gloves. She looked very much the part of a lady, but she always did.

"If you get uncomfortable," he said noticing that there were two other cars sitting in the drive ahead of his. "Call home, don't hesitate. Mrs. Garrison will know what to do from there. If she doesn't answer call Maes, I mean it, it's an order. The last time you spoke with Bradley you came back upset."

Anica nodded. "Okay, thank you for the ride Colonel."

Roy nodded and watched her get out and walk up to the front door of the estate. He didn't leave until she was inside.

Anica's coat and gloves were taken by a house servant and she was led down a long hall way and asked to wait outside a door. She had been looking around as her mother taught her. This place was certainly grand, but it was the home of the most powerful man in all of Amestris. She didn't really care for it. She preferred Roy's more humble surroundings and that of the Hughes'.

She smiled remembering what Colonel Mustang had last said. That silly man hadn't even given her Maes' number, though even if she should become uncomfortable she'd stick it out. She was a lot tougher than she looked.

The servant returned and motioned for her to enter the room he'd come from. Anica smiled, thanked him and walked through the double doors. She was prepared for the Fuher, prepared for another encounter with questions about Roy, but she wasn't prepared for Basque Gran and a stranger sitting with the Fuher in front of a large fireplace.

Fuher Bradley smiled. "Anica please come in and get warm."

Anica looked at the two men and stood still. "Excuse me sir, but if this is another attempt to-"

The Fuher chuckled. "No, Anica, these two gentlemen knew both your parents and are interested in you."

"We came to see if you knew anything about your father." The stranger said with a smile. "I worked with him for a number of years."

Anica was hesitant but smiled none the less and walked toward the two overstuffed sofa's making a point to sit on the one Gran occupied. He of course asked if she'd like to trade places in order to sit closer to the fire.

"I am fine, besides I might be tempted to play with alchemy." She replied.

"How is that coming?" The stranger asked.

"Anica this is General Haruko," the Fuher said taking his seat in the overstuffed chair.

She nodded, she'd not met him before, let alone seen him, but she'd heard of him. "Colonel Mustang has me reading everything he has upon flame alchemy and pyrotechnics. He did ask if I'd care to give him a demonstration a few days ago."

Haruko seemed highly interested as did Gran, who she could feel watching her. Just knowing that sent a chill down her spine. "And?" Gran asked.

"And I asked him if he wanted his house to burn down. I can transmute, but control is still an issue. He has plans to begin slow this week and has been very helpful in any questions I have had." She smiled. "Last night he showed me how he's been doing alchemy with the ignition cloth gloves."

Haruko nodded. "Mustang's very talented; you know he invented those gloves and their design." He smiled. "Are you planning something similar?"

To be honest, she'd not even begun thinking that far ahead, mostly she wanted to be able to gain control first. Take one step at a time, that's what her mother use to say. "If I told you that, then there would be no surprises later on." As far as she was concerned this topic was closed for discussion.

"How are the living conditions?" Gran asked coldly.

Anica smiled finally meeting his gaze. "I have never felt more welcome. Colonel Mustang and Mrs. Garrison are the nicest people I have ever met and ask very little."

"Mrs. Garrison?" Haruko asked.

"His house keeper. I'm not sure why he has one since he never seems to make a mess, but she's a nice woman, very motherly." She replied.

"And what sort of things do they ask of you?" Gran asked as if he was implying something disgusting.

Anica smiled despite wishing she could break his neck or in the least tear out his throat. He was rude and what was worse, his tone implied things she wouldn't dare utter. "Simply that I talk and apprise them if I find or feel anything is amiss. Colonel Mustang allows me to do what ever it is that I want so long as I study, pay attention, and not hide away in my room. Actually I find it's easier to just say what ever is on my mind than keep it to myself when around either of them. It's a little liberating."

_How's that you snobbish bastard? _

To grind in her defense and point she added, "I wasn't able to discuss what happened to my mother. No one pushed, not Colonel Mustang, or his staff, not even Lt. Havoc who had worked with her. I know he wants to know. But I suppose like anyone else I wanted answers to the questions I couldn't seem to answer on my own. The week in which I traveled here, my mind ran over it at least a million times, but I could never understand some of what she said, or why it had happened.

"As you can imagine Colonel Mustang didn't know why it had happened. But he was able to explain to me that my thoughts and feelings were normal. There was no way to rationalize what she'd said to me and he said there was nothing to feel guilty for, I had done what I could and that was all anyone could do."

The Fuher nodded smiling. "At least you were able to speak to someone. Now," He sat back in his chair. "I suppose you'd like to know about your father."

Anica did but there was something she needed to know first. It was something she almost dreaded asking. "I do, but I have to ask something of you first."

He nodded.

"My mother, before she died, said she'd made arrangements for me. What sort of arrangements?"

"It was many years back, shortly after your father died, but Lila sent a copy of her will and instructions for your care should anything happen to her." The Fuher replied. "I was a little surprised to see it, but I wouldn't deny her request. I still have it all if you want to see it?"

Anica nodded and watched him get up. He went to a desk in the corner and pulled a file from a drawer, then brought it to her. Anica accepted it and looked it over. There was a more recent letter stating that she had shown a flare for alchemy and her mother wanted him to find her a good teacher in case she was prevented from teaching it herself.

The rest of it was detailed instructions on what kind of residence she should be placed in, where her mother's assets were kept and to be transferred to her, and the like. The will stated that everything she had was to go to Anica.

Anica nodded when she was finished and passed it back to the Fuher who refused it. "You should keep it."

Anica placed the file in her lap and sat back. "My father?"

Haruko and the Fuher seemed more than happy to tell her everything. Her father was everything she'd ever imagined him to be. A loyal and dedicated soldier, doting husband and father, he'd been terribly excited when she'd been born and informed everyone about her. He was also a man of history and culture, learning about it, soaking it up like a sponge. Haruko said her father was like a walking travel guide and historian. If there was ever anything anyone wanted to know they just had to ask him.

Her father was also quite the listener and often drove her mother a little crazy when he chose to sit and listen and watch instead of conversing. Anica smiled at that. Her mother had often been annoyed with her in the same way.

Then it was time for the tales of how her parents met, what drew them together. The Fuher was the expert on this subject and recounted everything they had done together that he knew of. He said her mother had been enchanted by her father, mostly with his voice and how he spoke.

When things quieted down Gran turned to Anica. "Now it's your turn, tell us about your mother. None of us got to see or hear from her often in the last few years."

Anica didn't mind telling Haruko or the Fuher, she was pretty sure they posed no threat. Gran, however, she knew about his interest in her mother, had known for a long time. He had wanted to get close to her, very close. She supposed part of the reason she hated him was his desire to take her father's place in her mother's life, but not out of love. He wanted something else from her. What that was Anica never knew or wanted to know.

She sighed. "Well she was quiet mostly, a little cold. She never let anyone in but me and what she spoke of with me, the personal things I can't tell you. That would break promises. She spent time teaching me when she could; going with me on the various trips I took. But she always had a far away look. She wasn't unhappy, but she was definitely depressed a lot of the time, tired.

"The only time I ever saw her truly happy was the day she died and then it was only when she was dying in the street. I think, though she didn't really believe in a god, she knew she was going to be with my father."

The room was quiet and Anica didn't care to elaborate. In fact she glanced at the clock upon the mantle. It was after five in the evening, where was Roy? What was taking him so long and how hard was it to track down a damn dog!

As if on cue the servant entered announcing that Roy had arrived. He entered dressed in a brown suit looking as calm and collected as ever. The Fuher smiled and asked him to sit.

"You should be proud Mustang, you're student has nothing but high regard for you." Haruko said kindly.

Anica remained still, neither smiling nor frowning as Roy's eyes met hers. He smiled though. "Anica's the one who should get the regard, she's had to put up with me and she's more than determined. She's read everything so quickly I've barely had time to keep up."

Anica melted into her own little world as the conversation turned from her progress to other things such as the state, and what ever else. She was glad for that.

"Anica?" Some one asked.

She tore her gaze from the fire. "Huh? Oh I'm sorry you were saying?"

Roy gave her a slightly concerned look but it was gone as soon as it had appeared. "General Haruko asked what you had on the list." Roy said.

She frowned. "What list?"

"The list of names?"

Anica smiled as it dawned upon her. "Depends on if it's male or female."

"Male and it's a collie," Roy replied. "In case you missed that too."

Anica nodded. A collie, she wanted to leave right now and go see it. Collies were actually her favorite breed of dogs. "I had so many, it would be better to see him and decide upon a name then." Why were they talking about Roy's dog?

"You seem pretty distracted. That's not like you, is something wrong?" Roy asked.

Anica shook her head. "No, and I wasn't really thinking about anything in particular. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it we all space out, I mostly do it in meetings about redundant things." Haruko admitted.

It was then that Anica met the Fuher's wife who apologized for their son's absence for he was currently ill and sleeping. The wife of the Fuher was a very beautiful woman, and very sweet, soft spoken. She and Anica spoke of more feminine things whilst the men discussed more state oriented things.

Anica was more than ready to go when Haruko said he had to get home to his wife. She looked to Roy; he nodded and looked at his pocket watch. "Please pardon us Sir, but I promised Mrs. Garrison we wouldn't stay too late."

The Fuher nodded and walked them to the door along with Haruko. They said their goodbyes and that was it, they were out in the cold, wet air of the evening.

Roy smiled when Anica slumped down in the car seat beside him once they were well out of the view of the estate. "I didn't think it was that bad."

"It wasn't after you arrived." She muttered. "The attention was finally off me."

"From the lack of phone call I take it everything went okay?" He asked.

She smiled a little. "They told me about my father and my mother." Her smile fell. "They did ask of you."

Roy kept his eyes on the road, the rain was picking up a little and it was so dark. The thunder rumbled over head. He guessed as much. Tonight she was as cold as she'd been the first day he'd known her. He really didn't like that; he liked her better when she was warmer, more open.

"I think it's Gran, the one who has something against you." She said after sometime. "I could sense the tension between the two of you."

Maes had assumed as much and so had he. Anica didn't know but ever since the war in Ishbal he and Gran had not exactly been close, not that they ever were in the first place. When he dealt with the man it was strictly business. He only obeyed the man's commands because he was a soldier with a goal in mind, a subordinate only in rank. "It goes back a few years, but I wouldn't worry about it."

"I'm not," She said sitting up straight. "He's the one who needs to worry."

Roy frowned glancing at her. "What's that mean?"

"Nothing," She replied.

"Anica, don't do anything stupid. Starting out on the wrong side will make things complicated for you later on. It may prevent you from-"

"Wearing a uniform?" She smiled. "I have no intention of that. I simply want to be an alchemist. I saw the life my mother led and I saw that of an alchemist not in uniform but working for the state. I prefer the latter, but I will not report to him ever. I'd rather tear my insides out with my own hands."

Roy almost stopped the car. Never did he expect something like that to come from her mouth. He didn't think she could think such thoughts and it was more than unnerving. "What the hell did he do to you or say?"

"It's nothing for you to worry about; this has something to do with my mother."

"What?" He persisted.

Anica sighed rubbing her temples; all that polite dancing around in conversation always gave her a head ache. "He wanted something from my mother, something she wouldn't give. I was never told what but I did know he also wanted to take my father's place." She looked at him. "Maybe that's why I dislike him so much."

"Gran was in love with your mother?"

"No,"

"Mm,"

"The point is I will never follow someone like him." She looked out the window. "And what pisses me off the most is that he's alive and my mother is not. He thinks he can just ask questions, feign niceties, and dish out words with hidden meanings that are vulgar, but I know he's after something I can almost taste it."

Roy pulled passed the gate and into drive way of his house. He wondered what Gran had said to make her this angry, she was almost yelling and the tension rolling like waves from her was enough to irritate him. But he could take a guess as to what Gran had been implying, not that it was any of his business. Roy was definitely going to start dating again. He'd not let Anica get pulled onto Gran's shit list because of him. "The only thing I can tell you is stay away from him and don't do anything stupid."

Anica nodded and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry,"

"Would you stop apologizing? You're allowed to vent Anica."

She smiled. "Sor- ugh, well so,"

"So I told the dog that you'd be coming home with me and he'd better behave. He wasn't easy to find, but I saw him and thought that's the dog." She smiled. "I think even Hawkeye will approve when we take him in."

Anica frowned reaching for the door. "Can you do that?"

"I don't know, I suppose as long as he's quiet and doesn't make a mess then it would be fine. Other's have brought their dogs in, he's part of the military now, just needs proper training." He said it seriously. "Come on,"

Anica grinned and got out of the car, racing him to the front door mostly to keep from being drenched in the cold rain. She beat him and burst into the house startling Mrs. Garrison and her husband who were waiting in the foyer.

"He's in the kitchen," Mrs. Garrison said as Anica pulled off her coat and gloves.

"Thank you." Anica replied and left them. She almost couldn't wait to see him now that he was here, real, not just talk, and she was home.

She frowned looking around until she spotted the little white, brown, and black ball of fur curled up in a small doggy bed under the table. What he was doing under the table she didn't know but she didn't care and got upon her knees sitting. Hearing the movement the little puppy's head lifted and his big brown eyes watched her curiously.

Anica held out her hand. "Come here," she said softly. The puppy yawned and came to her slowly. He sniffed her then licked her hand. She smiled and pet his soft fur. "You're so cute."

"That dog needs a good name." It was Mr. Garrison and he knelt next to her ready to go. "He looks like a strong fellow, any ideas?"

Anica turned around looking for her mentor. Roy was leaning against the counter with his hands in his pockets. "Don't look at me; you're the one with the names. Just nothing like Fido. "

Anica nodded. "Well if he's going to be a military dog then I think Orion might do."

"Orion?" Roy asked. He thought about it, wondered at the meaning but nodded. "Sounds good to me."

Anica looked back at the puppy and picked him up. "You'll not be sleeping in here."

"Where's he going to sleep then?" Mrs. Garrison asked. "The kitchen is a great place."

"But it will get cold, he can sleep with me." Anica replied.

"You're going to spoil that dog and make him fat." The old woman said.

"No I won't." Anica said as the dog licked her face.

Roy snorted. He'd bet a good portion of his next pay check that she would, but she looked very happy right now and he knew then that the dog was mostly likely going to be hers. That really didn't matter too much though. It kind of felt like…his house felt like a home, there was a family there now, maybe not one in the typical sense but one none the less.


	5. Chapter 5: Roof Tops

Chapter Five:

Riza looked down at the little puppy. It stared right back at her. "What's his name?" She asked giving in. Those chocolate eyes were just too damned adorable. She wasn't sure having a puppy in the office was a good idea; the Colonel already had problems staying on task unless it was terribly important and had nothing to do with paper work.

Roy grinned, nudging Anica with his elbow. "Orion, Anica named him."

Riza looked at Anica. She knew what that name meant. "Son of fire, interesting."

"Huh?" Roy asked.

"That's what Orion means Colonel." She explained. "Now about this morning's paper work-"

Roy held his chin his eyebrow arching. "Fire, huh?" He smiled. "I think I like the name more now than last night. You should name kids for people Anica, some names are just dumb." He knelt and got his dogs attention. "Am I going to have to teach you alchemy too?"

Havoc leaned back in his chair smiling. "A dog alchemist, there's an idea chief."

There was a knock at the door and Orion barked as it opened. His bark turned into a growl as Brigadier General Gran entered alone. The man looked everyone over then zeroed in on the dog. He gave them a look of disapproval but said nothing about it.

"Orion hush," Anica ordered. The dog obeyed immediately and everyone was surprised save for Anica. She'd stayed up late to start his training.

Roy stood and saluted with his subordinates. "To what do we owe this unexpected pleasure?"

"I'd like to speak with Anica for a moment." Gran replied.

Anica didn't look for aid from Roy. "I'm sure anything you have to say to me can be said here."

Roy stiffened. _Idiot_, he thought. _I just told you not to do something stupid_.

Gran nodded. "It has to do with your mother."

"She's dead," Anica replied linking her hands behind her back. "I told you everything you wanted to know yesterday."

"But you didn't mention that you were a witness in her murder." He replied coldly.

"I filed a report; it's on record at the western office. I didn't leave anything out."

"Save for who killed her." Gran replied.

Anica glared. "I was a little too preoccupied with the fact that she'd just been shot in the chest and was bleeding to death sir. She was my mother and if you don't mind I would really like to move passed that with out someone else bringing it up. Or do you just not care about anyone's feelings."

"Anica," Roy began.

"I do care, Lila was my friend." Gran replied coldly. "I deserve to know who killed her. Now tell me."

"If I knew who did it, if I remembered what they looked like, they would be dead now." She said icily. "As the reports state there was a crowd of people, many witnesses, but no one made a positive id so the investigation came to a stand still and was later closed after I returned to school. General Shiratori informed me personally of that matter as he was her superior and her lover. If there's really anything else you want to know then I would ask him."

Gran's jaw clenched at her last statement. He almost looked hurt but was covering it pretty well.

Anica gave him a slightly sympathetic smile. "I know you had feelings for her that's why I deliberately left that out yesterday. But your hounding left me with no choice today." She became cold. "If you bother me with this again I will be forced to speak with Fuher Bradley. Dwelling on it will not bring her back. So I suggest that you accept it, move on, and leave me _alone_. I have nothing that would interest you."

Gran did something none of them had seen before, he sighed in defeat. "You're more like her than you think Anica, you developed her coldness." With that he left closing the door hard.

Havoc took his cigarette from his mouth. "Whoa what was that? Did I miss something?"

Anica bent down and picked up Orion. "You're such a good dog." She said ruffling his fur. The puppy barked and licked her chin.

Roy gave Anica a stern look. "Anica,"

"It got him to go away didn't it?" She asked.

"Lying," Riza began.

"I didn't lie at all. I told him nothing but the truth if he wanted to hear it or not. Bothering me isn't going to jog my memory, or change the facts. I don't know anything more than what I wrote in my report. All it does is stir up trouble on both sides; trouble that no one needs or wants."

"From the look of it, you might have been wrong. Gran might have actually cared about your mom." Roy said reaching out to pet the dog in her arms.

"Then it's better for him to know the truth and not a lie." She replied. "It's what I'd want." She sighed. "So what am I to do today?"

"Hawkeye just mentioned-"

"No," Anica said firmly. "I can't sign for you."

Roy pouted but she wouldn't yield. "Well figure out what it is that you're doing tonight."

"No lessons?" She asked adjusting the weight of the puppy.

"Nope," Roy replied heading for his desk. "I'm going out, you should too. You remember what we talked about?"

Anica smiled. "You mean if I didn't have a date in a year you'd find one for me, yes I remember." She paused. "But what if I don't want one right now?"

Roy sighed. "I don't want you sitting around the house all night alone."

She looked down at Orion. "Aren't you forgetting someone?" She held him up. "I won't be alone. I'd like to get some studying done."

"Do you know what _normal_ girls your age are doing?" Roy asked looking at his nails. He knew exactly what they were doing. They were out on dates, necking in the backs of cars or in the movie theatre not sitting at home with a dog and alchemy books as their only company.

"Please?" She asked.

Roy frowned glancing at Havoc and Hawkeye. "Please what?"

"Let me stay at home. If I get restless I'll go out."

"I'll take you out." Havoc said with a smile. "I've got nothing to do."

"What about your girlfriend?" Roy asked.

The man shrugged. "Working, besides she wouldn't mind if I went out with a friend."

"Uh huh," Roy smiled.

"It's true; she goes out with her guy friends all the time."

Anica shook her head. "And what does she do with them?"

Havoc was quiet for a moment. "I don't know I don't ask."

"Uh huh," Roy said again.

"Damn it," Havoc said shoving his cigarette between his lips. "Trust, I trust Amy."

"Pick me up at seven Jean," Anica sighed. "I don't care where we go as long as Colonel Mustang leaves me alone about it."

* * *

Lt. Jean Havoc walked beside Anica along a slightly crowded street. They had been to dinner at a small restaurant and now were just walking. Anica was pretty much quiet but that was okay with him, he was use to it now. A thought struck him from earlier in the day. "Hey,"

"Hmm?" Anica asked looking at him.

"What you said today about your mom, she was really seeing someone?"

Anica nodded. "It wasn't really anything romantic. General Shiratori was more like an acquaintance with benefits. I know the term is friends with benefits but they weren't really friends."

"Your mom really told you about that?" He asked. That was odd; he got the feeling that Lila Skyler was a very privet person.

"Of course she did. She always told me a little something about everything. We really didn't have secrets. I was a little surprised when she told me though. I didn't think you could get away with sleeping with a superior."

Havoc grinned. "It happens more than you think. Some people have even been married…" He trailed off stopping dead in his path.

Anica stopped too. "Jean?"

Jean felt like an idiot for the millionth time in his life. Damn it, he really liked Amy and there she was just feet ahead making out with one of her 'friends'. "Uh have you been to the park yet?" he managed to croak out.

Anica followed his gaze and understood what was going on. Poor guy, this was just depressing. "No why don't you show me. Fuher Bradley said it was beautiful this time of year."

Havoc nodded and began to turn around when he heard his name being called by Amy. He stopped. "What?" he asked.

"Hey what are you up to?" She asked smiling.

Anica looked the girl over. She was pretty, blonde, thinner than a rail, and what the _hell_ was she doing? Anica slipped her arm around Jean's protectively. The girl noticed this and frowned.

"I'm showing Anica around Central." He replied dropping his cigarette. "What are you doing, I thought you had to work."

"I did, but I got out earlier than expected."

Anica sighed. "So are you really going to stand here and lie to his face when he saw you tickling the tonsils of that guy over there? Or are you going to just break it off and spare everyone the embarrassment and hurt feelings?"

Amy seemed surprised. "Jean I-"

"See you around Amy," He said and took Anica's hand heading the other direction.

Anica followed. "Sorry Jean,"

He smiled despite the shock and disappointment. "It's okay, happens more than ya think."

"Well I still like you." She said.

"Thanks,"

They walked in silence the rest of the way to the park, walked around it a few times before sitting upon a bench under a street light. "I just don't get it. How do you keep someone from cheating on you and dumping you?"

Anica smiled. "You're asking the wrong person. I've never even had a boyfriend."

Jean was floored, so was his jaw. "You're kidding?"

She shook her head tucking her hair behind her ears. "No I'm not. I hadn't even touched a man until the second day I was here. I was upset and crying and actually let someone hold me."

"The Colonel?" Havoc asked.

She nodded smoothing her dress as it blew in the wind. "Yes, I don't think that would have happened any other day."

Havoc sat back and pulled out his cigarettes. "How does he do it?" He stuck one in his mouth and lit it. For awhile he just watched the smoke fill the air, floating away on the wind.

"Maybe you're trying too hard. Maybe what you need to do is not look."

Havoc smiled. "That's a lot harder than you think."

Anica shrugged. "Well like I said you're asking the wrong person." Then she smiled. "Why don't you ask Lt. Hawkeye out sometime?"

Havoc took the cigarette from his mouth chuckling. "She'd shoot me on the spot."

"You never know unless you ask." Anica said softly. She stood holding out her hand. "Come on there's something I'd like to do and I can think of no one else better to do it with."

Havoc took her hand and let her pull him up. "What is it?"

"You're not afraid of heights are you?" she asked.

"Uh not really why?"

Anica only smiled. "You'll see,"

Havoc followed her back to Mustang's house and into the back yard. Then he watched her look around the darkened yard. This was a little odd to him. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for a stick,"

"You want to play with the dog?" He asked.

"No," She replied bending over under the one tree in the yard. She found one and smiled. "Ah here we go."

Havoc followed her toward the house again and watched her draw something in the dirt. Then she bent down and the familiar blue light of alchemy lit the area briefly. A wooden ladder formed and she turned around smiling. "Well what are you waiting for, up."

"You want to sit on the roof?" He asked.

"That's only part of it," she replied motioning to the ladder.

Havoc dropped his cigarette into the dirt and ground the embers out with his foot then climbed up. "You sure Mustang won't mind?" He asked half way up.

Anica was a few rungs behind him, her skirt blowing around her. "I don't know, but it's not like he's going to be home anytime soon to find out and if he does I'll face him then."

"I don't want you getting into trouble now." He said.

Anica smiled. "Just climb."

"Okay," He replied. Once on the roof he waited, offering his hand. She thanked him taking it.

"This isn't exactly safe you know, the roof's a little steep in places." He commented looking around.

"So be careful." She replied softly.

"I can't believe I'm climbing on the roof of my boss' house." He said with a smile.

"Hm," She smiled. "Come on."

Havoc followed her to the highest point and sat down beside her while she tucked her dress around her legs. He looked around. Central sure was pretty from this vantage point. He could see HQ from here, some cars passing in the distance. The people looked so small; the lights from houses and buildings looked like twinkling lights. "Wow,"

Anica nodded. "I know, there are negatives and positives to this though. A positive is that you get to see the city from a different view. A negative is that with all the haze from the electric lights you can't see as many stars. Out in the country away from all the city lights the sky is so clear and there's a million stars twinkling."

Jean looked up at the sky. "Well you can see a lot from here, look at that." He pointed as a star shot across the sky.

Anica lifted her eyes as another made it's brief glow across the sky. It was faint but still noticeable. She smiled. "I didn't know there was going to be meteor shower tonight."

"I don't think I've ever seen one before." He muttered.

Anica watched the shower for a bit then him. "So not such a bad night?" A smile played across his face and he lit another cigarette.

"Nope," he replied around the smoke.

* * *

Roy sighed as he entered his house. Orion ran from the living room wagging his tail happily. He smiled and knelt pocketing his keys. "Hey Orion, miss me?" the collie licked his hand and barked.

"You ready to go out for a bit?" Roy asked standing. Orion followed him to the back door and bolted outside as soon as the door was open. Roy smiled following. Anica must not be home yet. He hoped she was enjoying herself. Damn it was a really nice night tonight. It wasn't too cold, just perfect weather with a nice breeze to grace face.

He followed the dog a few paces when something caught his attention, voices. He looked around knowing they were close but not knowing from where. He spotted a ladder and frowned. Since when did he have a ladder and who the hell was upon his roof?

Quietly, incase of an intruder Roy climbed up after slipping one of his gloves on. As he neared the top he recognized Havoc's voice. Oh they better not be doing anything funny on his roof. She had a bedroom and what was more Havoc had an apartment of his own. What were they doing on the roof anyway? It was dangerous.

Roy almost sighed in relief when he saw them. They were sitting near the chimney talking, only talking and there was some space between them. Good. Wait why was he worried about that? It wasn't like he was dating Anica and he _certainly_ wasn't dating Havoc.

Carefully he climbed up and took a seat next to Havoc. "Hey Chief." The man said.

Anica leaned forward a little looking around Havoc. "Hello, have fun?"

"I guess," Roy replied nonchalantly. "Why are you on the roof?"

Anica smiled. "Looking at Central and," She pointed up. "They never last too long but there's a meteor shower."

Roy lifted his eyes to the sky. Well he'd be damned there was. He sighed watching it all. He didn't know Anica had an interest in astronomy. Her little book, her travel log for her mother was very detailed but it mentioned nothing of climbing roof tops or watching the stars.

After awhile Roy glanced at the two. He'd never seen Havoc look so content before and Anica, sitting here in the pale moonlight, her skin almost glowed. She was a picture of exquisite enchantment. Funny how he'd never thought of a girl like that before. It was both interesting and puzzling at the same time.

"So what brought you back here?" He asked finally.

"I wanted to come and see the city from the roof." Anica said, her eyes were on the moon and it seemed like they shined and reflected the light. "Is that a problem?"

"No," Roy replied. "I just figured you'd be doing something else."

"We were walking around town 'til we saw Amy." Havoc muttered.

"Amy? Who's Amy?" Roy asked. "Wait is she the girl you've been dating for a few weeks?"

Havoc sighed turning to Roy. "Yeah,"

Roy nodded. "So what happened?"

Havoc cocked a grin. "Anica told her off. I think that's the first time I've dumped a girl in a long time."

Roy blinked in astonishment. Havoc dumped a girl, not the other way around? Anica told some complete stranger off, with her polite attitude? She was only rude to Gran. "Wow what brought that on?"

"Amy decided to go out with someone else and was slobbering all over the guy in the street. We saw and began for the park." Anica said. "Then she had the nerve to come and talk like nothing out of the ordinary had happened."

It sounded like Havoc was dumped before this but Roy wanted the full story. "You were still dating her right?"

"Yup," Havoc replied.

"So she was cheating?"

"Yes and she just ugh!" Anica said glaring. "It was embarrassing and rude. So I asked her if she was just going to lie to his face or break it off. Jean took it from there and that was that."

Roy smiled. "Getting protective are we? I think you like him."

Anica shook her head. "It's not like that, Jean's one of the first friends I've had in a long time. Cruelty doesn't sit well with me and neither does games." She paused, her brows knitting. "Well yes I suppose I am a little protective. I don't like seeing people hurt and yes I do like him, but I've only known him a short time, just long enough to decide that he's a friend." She looked to Havoc. "Sorry I don't mean to speak as if you're not here."

Jean shook his head. "That's fine,"

They heard Orion whining from below and all turned back to look. They couldn't see him but he began to bark. Anica stood. "What time is it?"

Roy pulled out his pocket watch. "Fifteen after ten."

Anica smiled as she stood. "Well I should probably go to bed then. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Havoc moved to get up but her warm hand rested upon his shoulder. "You're fine, it's probably time for guy talk anyway. Why don't you ask Roy what you asked me?"

Havoc's cigarette fell from his mouth hitting the shingles between his legs and rolled down the roof. Anica caught it before it got too far and gave it back with a smile. "Uh thanks," He frowned catching hold of her hand. There was something upon her wrist he'd not noticed before because of the sweater she wore. "What's this?"

Anica pulled her hand from his and shook her head as she pulled her sleeve down. From her peripheral vision she could see Roy stiffen and look away. How many times did she have to say it wasn't his fault? "I got my arm caught in the door the other day." She replied. "And just my luck being so pale and bruising easily it looks worse than it is."

"How did you do that?" Havoc asked totally buying it.

"I wasn't paying attention." She replied. "Well good night." With that she hurried away.

Roy let out a sigh. Lucky for them Havoc believed her, he trusted the man, but some secrets he didn't want to share. He still felt the full guilt for those marks upon Anica's wrists, it still hurt. He smiled despite his inner turmoil. "So what's this thing you asked Anica?"


	6. Chapter 6: Gran

Chapter six:

One month passed by them quickly, then a second, then a third. Three whole months found Roy mustang sitting in his office with a quieter Anica than before, a slightly larger Orion, and two very silent as the grave subordinates.

Damn it he was bored and hungry. He'd slept through his alarm this morning and Anica being the charmingly sweet, beautiful and helpful young woman that she was as of late; one, bothered to disturb him five minutes before he was to be in the damned office and two, threw his uniform at his face. She made breakfast for her and Orion, hell she'd even made some for him but he'd not had the time to eat it. When he had asked why she let him sleep so late she simply replied that she'd lost track of the time because she was studying. Studying, humph!

Well she was studying right now, she would be studying tonight too, and tomorrow morning, and the day after, and damn, he knew she was determined but for god's sake he wanted her to take a break. He just didn't get it. What did he do to piss her off? Did he even do anything? He wanted to know what was wrong but she only smiled her little smile and turned on the ice before heading for her room and slamming the door. That wasn't helping them get closer in the least and he'd decided he wanted to get closer to her.

Slammed doors were becoming frequent as of late in his house and he hated it, simply hated it. He didn't hate her, just the lack of her lovely voice and the sweetness from the first two weeks she'd lived with him. She wouldn't talk other than to answer a few questions. She wouldn't stay in the same room with him unless he was instructing her or it was meal time. Once last week she'd sat in the den with him for a record breaking two hours with out anything pertaining to alchemy. She was reading, but she was still there.

At first he thought there was something wrong with her health wise, like maybe she wasn't feeling good. Well after dragging her to the military infirmary and getting a doctor to do a full check up on her, he found that wasn't the case. She was in perfect health. Oh he heard about it on the way home, she was upset and threatened to seal him in his room with alchemy then create more walls just to keep him in. When he found that amusing, more like he found her fury amusing because she was so adorable when fuming, she'd literately elbowed his ribs. She had more strength than she appeared to, having surprised him completely.

Next he thought maybe something had gone wrong between her and Havoc. They had been seeing each other a lot but Havoc said they weren't dating, just spending some time as friends. He said she'd grown upset about something but wouldn't talk to him about it.

So Roy had tried another approach, Riza. They got along pretty well, talked about girly things from time to time. Well that was sure to work. Not a fucking chance in hell! Riza reported that yes, Anica was definitely upset about something but wouldn't say a word to her about and she'd tried, really tried to get her to open up about it.

Then Roy's mind took him down two other paths, one's that were reasonable in his opinion, but apparently not in hers. He asked if she was on an extended P.M.S. session. He got glare that should have killed him dead where he sat for that. The second idea earned him silence, complete silence for a week and a book thrown at his head, which thanks to the powers that be, missed. His words were: _"Anica you're so uptight, go get laid already." _ Oh was she pissed and her expression though opening the pits of hell also looked tortured and deeply wounded. At the time the words just rolled out of his mouth in frustration. He had apologized for it but she'd ignored him.

There was only one time in the last three months that she'd been the wonderful, amazing girl he'd known in the first two weeks. Three weeks ago he'd had another nightmare, one that had left him trembling and she'd come to wake him from it. She'd also stayed with him again, curling up against him because she was cold. It was a damned cold winter this year and he was glad for it. Glad that she had been there once again and glad that she was so warm then, so caring despite her previous behavior. The only problem was at home sitting by the fire felt like the outside world blanketed in ice and snow. Why was it like that? Why? Because Anica was so frigid that her distance killed the warmth that had once filled his house however briefly.

She was kind, but still a little cold. She was warmer to Jean, to Riza, visited the Hughes', made a few more friends around HQ, hell she was an angel with Orion. It made him feel terrible, like a villain, and so alone. What did he do? Why did she wince when he touched her? Some times he'd catch her looking at him with a soft smile. That confused him to no end. Once he'd asked her what the smile was for. That week she really had been P.M.Sing, and she said she was contemplating the best way to kill him and get away with it. Then she'd patted his head and gone to the kitchen to make dinner. A dinner he was a little nervous to eat. She had only been teasing him.

The good news was that her alchemy, thanks to such long quiet hours of study, was progressing faster than he'd expected. She now had control. It had been difficult at first but she got the hang of it. That was when she seemed happy, that's when she smiled the most. And she was playing with the flames as well. She could actually make then dance now. That was a spectacle that Roy was fascinated with. He'd ask her to practice and just watched with an entertained and proud smile as one flame jumped over another or one burned hotter than the one behind it. She was kind to him then, during their tutoring times, but her up and down way towards him just left him more confused than before.

The other good news was that she was actually leaving the house twice a week instead of the agreed upon once a week from the beginning. She went to see films or just for walks in the park. Once she went out with some friends, two of the girls down in accounting. Hell she'd even been shopping one afternoon.

Maes had tried to get to the bottom of it and enlisted the help of his wife. But neither of them could figure it out either. Mrs. Garrison couldn't get a thing from her at all and damn if that woman hadn't tried.

So now Roy was beside himself. He folded his arms upon his desk and rested his chin upon them. "Anica,"

Her gray eyes left the new book she was reading and met his. A wall, a cold icy wall. "Yes?"

"Do you hate me or something?" He asked gaining the attention of his subordinates.

Anica's features softened in sadness and there again in her eyes was a look of hurt. "No, why would you ask something like that Colonel?"

"Well what's wrong?"

Anica sighed a heavy sigh and marked her place in her book before closing it. "I'm going home now. You'll be home in time for dinner?" she asked standing. She tucked her hair behind her ears gently.

"Do. Not. Walk. Out. That. Door!" Roy said in a low but dangerous tone. Enough was enough! He just couldn't take it anymore, this was tearing him up inside and he wasn't sure why. He hated this coldness, this distance. Damn it he thought they were friends.

Anica's expression was stunned not to mention terribly injured and frightened. "Colonel?" she barely got the formality out between quivering lips.

"Do not even think about walking out of this office until you tell me what the hell is going on with you. If I did something wrong I want to know about it right now." He was cold, commanding her like one of his troops. There wasn't the least bit of warmth in his voice.

"Colonel," Riza warned but it was too late Anica started to cry. She made no sound at all, but her face flushed pink and tears trickled down her cheeks like two tiny waterfalls. He'd never seen her look so defeated, so much in pain, so… alone. It slaughtered him.

"You didn't do anything but…I-I…please don't make me do this now." She shuddered trying with much visible effort to calm herself. "Please," that last request was whispered, an almost silent plea.

Roy wanted nothing more than to get up and hold her like he had that day. He almost did but Riza stiffened as he shifted in his seat. Damn her! Couldn't she see Anica? Couldn't she see the pain, feel it blanketing the room? Anica was pretty good at hiding her feelings but now that Roy had scared them out of her…The once cheerful atmosphere of his office felt thick and heavy, like a graphically horrible massacre had happened right before their eyes and the shock was wearing off leaving them all in the wake of the agony. Just what the hell was going on with her?

"Please," Anica spoke in a voice that wasn't quite her own breaking the death like silence.

Roy watched her unsure of what to do. He wanted her to stay, but didn't want her to stay like this. He didn't want her to hide in her room alone at home either and he certainly didn't want her walking in the snow.

He took a deep breath and let it out. "Hawkeye…Take Anica home, it's too cold to walk and…Orion," He glanced at the dog. "Go with her." He really didn't need to order the collie, the dog followed Anica everywhere most of the time. Of course the dog had become his too in the last few months, slept with him often after barking for some unknown reason in the middle of the night. "I'll be home in a few hours." He said more softly.

Anica stood still for a moment then nodded finally tearing her eyes away. Roy sighed. "I'm sorry for yelling." Silence was her only response other than the quick gathering of her coat.

Riza gave him a questioning glance before following both Anica and Orion from the office.

"What's going on?" Havoc asked quietly. "I don't think I've heard you talk like that to anyone chief."

Roy's eyes found his desk. His paperwork suddenly looked appealing. "I don't know but there is something going on that I don't know about." He sighed rubbing his face with both hands. "She used to tell me things."

Havoc for one in his life crushed his half smoked cigarette into the ashtray upon his desk without finishing it. Slowly he got up and walked to his superior's desk and sat in the chair Roy had moved there for Anica when she was working on Alchemy and needed some explanations.

He sat with ease and gave Mustang a calm look. His commander was exhausted and worry played over his features. Havoc hadn't seen worry this blatant upon the man's face let alone seen him uneasy, at least not like this in some time. This man in front of him was not the usual arrogant quick witted ass that he'd followed despite all the stolen girlfriends. This was the other Mustang, the one that cared about everyone close to him, the once that was dangerously protective. This was the man Havoc would bleed and die for. It was also the one only those close to Roy got to see and rarely at that.

"So I know you've been worried, Anica's even said so. She told me last Monday that she threw a book at you. She's really sorry for that; don't think she told you though. She doesn't like everyone to worry, said it makes her feel terrible."

Roy lifted his gaze to Jean, his friend, not subordinate at the moment. "Did she tell you anything, anything at all?" he almost sounded desperate.

Jean shook his head. "Only that she'll be fine, she's just tired. She's not exactly a good liar. She'd loose terribly at poker." Havoc paused for a minute. "You know I was talking to Hawkeye the other day while you were at a meeting and Anica was off to the bathroom. We came to the conclusion that something's eating at her. One day she was fine then wham, the next she was like this."

Roy sighed running his hand though his hair. "Some how I can't shake the feeling that I did something wrong."

"Well yelling at her probably didn't help." Havoc said with a casual smile.

Roy waved his hand as it left his onyx hair. "I lost my temper."

* * *

Riza watched Anica as they walked the halls for the main exit. Anica had wiped her blotched face, but she could tell the girl was still crying. "You know the Colonel didn't mean to yell, he's just worried, frustrated, and a little tired."

Anica nodded but couldn't speak. She knew, god she knew. He'd been so wonderful, annoying at times, but wonderful none the less. She really didn't want to shut him out, but she needed to handle this on her own. God she wanted to scream right now! She wanted run back into that office and tell him everything, apologize for being so cold, but it just…

"You could talk to him instead of shutting him out, he's your friend. I've never seen him take to anyone so easily before. I know he can be difficult, trying on one's nerves, but…" She frowned as Anica stopped in the hall.

"Colonel Mustang is the best friend I have ever had." Anica said softly. "I don't mean to…hurt him."

Riza sighed as an office door opened ahead of them and Brigadier General Gran stepped into the hall way with three of his subordinates. The tall, cold man caught sight of them and much to Riza's annoyance, he approached. What puzzled her was Anica's reaction. Previously the girl stood up to the man, didn't let him bother her in the least. Now Anica almost cowered. Why?

Riza lifted her right hand in salute.

"Good afternoon Lt. Hawkeye, Anica."

Anica said nothing just remained still.

"How are your lessons progressing? I have heard no further reports from Mustang or you." He was cold like always but Riza sensed there was something going on behind the scenes. "In fact I think you've been avoiding me." A slight smile graced his face. It was then that Riza knew something was going on. Gran never smiled unless he had something on someone or was about to go in for a kill. The vicious vile man! Quietly beside them Orion was growling in a low tone.

Riza watched as Gran lifted his hand and rested it upon Anica's shoulder. His grip was firm and his other hand lifted Anica's chin making the girl look him in the eyes. Anica winced slightly. "What no smart ass comebacks for me today?" There was silence. "I see. I'm expecting great things from you Skyler." With that he was walking down the hall.

"I want to go home." Anica said with a trembling voice.

Only Riza didn't want to take her. She wanted to take her back to Roy's office and let Roy interrogate her if need be and get to the bottom of this. She didn't know when, but this strange quiet girl had become as dear to her as the Colonel and when there was something wrong she wanted every detail so she could rid them of the problem.

Still she drove Anica home, waited until she and the dog were inside before leaving.

* * *

Anica sat in the cooling warm water of her bath, knees drawn up under her chin. She could hear Orion pawing and whining outside the bathroom door, but she didn't care. She needed this time to sooth her nerves. He'd touched her again…_Again_. She shuddered closing her eyes. Why couldn't he just leave her alone, why? Why couldn't he just go away? It was so hard as it was to live like this, to sleep. And she'd not slept one full night in the last month. Part of it was because of him but mostly it was because she was afraid to sleep, afraid of the haunting dreams.

Anica hugged her arms around her knees resting her chin upon them. There were things she wanted to say, scream even, but she couldn't. It hurt too much and the dreams made it worse. The only thing that chased it all away was alchemy. That made her happy and distracted her enough from the torture that she was able to relax. Any other time everyone was looking at her and she was always aware of the glances of concern. They all asked what was wrong, she wanted to tell them, tell Roy, but she just couldn't for more than one reason and she was scared, so very scared it made her sick.

If she could just get Gran to leave her alone with out asking for help, but he wouldn't leave her alone. He wanted more, kept pushing, kept appearing in the places she went. He was always lurking, waiting, ready to try again.

* * *

Roy had never been more disturbed in his life than when Hawkeye reported what she'd seen and heard. He quickly abandoned his work and ripped his coat from the coat rack tugged it on and left slamming the door.

He stalked straight for Gran's office only to discover that the man was currently in a privet meeting with the Fuher. Roy simply didn't care. He went ready for a full on confrontation.

His entrance was more than what one would deem impolite. He threw the doors open listening to the handles hit the walls and stalked into the Fuher's office. Both men stood with annoyed expressions etched into their faces. "Colonel Mustang this is a privet meeting." The Fuher said with his usual calm.

Roy ignored his focusing on Gran. "I may be a dog of this military but Miss. Skyler is not, not yet so what ever it is that you are saying or doing to her leave her the hell alone." His tone was dangerous, threatening.

"Excuse me?" The Fuher said stepping around his desk. His voice dripped with displeasure. "Explain this to me Mustang."

Roy glared. "I only wish I knew, but Anica won't say a word. I think Brigadier General Gran has her too terrified to say anything. She's been deeply troubled for the last two and a half months and nothing I or anyone who has become close to her can do or say to bring it out of her."

Gran huffed. "I did nothing to her."

"Really," Roy said incredulously. "Then explain why her normal reaction to you changed from 'piss off', to down right frightened."

"What does it matter to you, you are only her mentor unless there is something else going on that you'd like to inform us about." Gran shot back.

Roy smiled coldly. The man was stepping into very dangerous territory. Gran simply didn't want to travel in further for if he did, he would be a dead man, Roy would kill him right here in the Fuher's office. "My protection of _my_ student and friend isn't out of some romantic affair."

Fuher Bradley sensed the coming battle; the tension was simply too much to go unnoticed. "Basque I would like to hear your explanation; technically I am still guardian of Anica though she is an adult."

"I have done nothing and said nothing. If there is a problem ask her." The Iron blood alchemist replied. "I am just as thrown by her behavior as everyone else, though her silence is better than that cold bitter tongue of hers."

Roy didn't believe it for one minute. He remembered the war, he remembered everything, how sickeningly cruel the man could be. How he seemed to take delight in other's pain and suffering.

"Colonel Mustang I want you to see if you can gain an explanation from Anica. From now on Basque I ask that you keep away from Anica, until we know what is going on." The Fuher said coldly. "Thank you for informing me of this, though sooner would have been better."

Roy nodded. "I agree,"

"Dismissed," The Fuher said and with one last challenging look to Gran, one that said "If you've done something to Anica, I'll kill you with my bare hands", Roy left.

* * *

Roy came home to a silent cold house. There wasn't even a fire going in the fire place and now that Anica was practicing her alchemy usually she lit the fire as soon as she got home. Mrs. Garrison had the day off today so that would be another explanation for the lack of heat.

Roy checked the coat rack. Anica was here, her coat and shoes were right there. He shrugged out of his coat and quietly took off his boots then rubbed his hands together all the while listening for any sound. There was none, not even from Orion. Well he was a really good and obedient dog, quiet too, hardly barked at all unless excited.

The first order of business, he decided was to get a fire going. Then he'd find her, where ever it was she was hiding and that was most likely her room.

Once the fire was going and an extra log stacked upon the normally two log fire, he made his way upstairs. It was amazing how he'd never noticed before, how loudly they creaked under his weight. It must be that the house was so silent.

As he neared the top he could see Anica's door standing wide open and Orion poking his little head out expectantly. Roy smiled despite his dread, his frustration. He prayed to a god, any god that Gran hadn't hurt her in any way. She might be a new figure in his life, but he was fond of her, terribly fond of her. After that night on the roof with Havoc he'd come to the conclusion that he cared about her as much as he cared about Maes. Protection went without saying.

Roy bent over and scratched behind Orion's ear knocking upon Anica's door. There was no answer and since it was left open he looked inside. She wasn't even in there. Her bedside lamp was on but her bed was made, her desk in perfect order as always. Now a slight panic set in. Where the hell was she? She always ran to her room, always. This was her haven when she needed to think or get away. At least that was the general pattern he'd learned over the three months he'd lived with her, watched her.

The gentle sloshing of water drew his attention to the bathroom behind him. He heard the plug in the tub being pulled and sighed as relief washed over him. The door opened and Anica exited dressed and towel drying her long noir hair. She stopped suddenly, gasping, deeply startled to find him standing right there. Her stormy eyes were wide for a moment then softened as she gave him a tiny smile. "You're home early."

_Oh don't you even try it beautiful._ He thought. And she did look beautiful, always so beautiful. Roy sighed reaching for the towel. Once he had it, he captured her slender soft hand in his and headed for the stairs.

"What-"

"We need to talk and there will be escaping this time." He replied softly. For once he was glad she was silent. He led her down the stairs, into the den, sat her on the sofa near the fire and sat next to her. Gently he draped the towel over her head and started where she'd left off but her hands rest upon his.

"I can do this,"

Roy let go and let her finish. She was quiet, saying nothing. So he decided to break the silence. "Let's leave what's going on between us for a moment. There's something else I need you to tell me, it's the reason I am home so early."

Anica still said nothing but finished with her hair, folded the towel neatly, and placed it in her lap, her small fingers scratching over the terry cloth.

Roy sighed. "Lt. Hawkeye told me something disturbing Anica, that the two of you met Gran in the hallway. She said you were terrified of him and he looked rather pleased. I have to know…Did he threaten or hurt-"

"No," Anica said finally meeting his eyes. She swallowed. "Well yes he did, but not recently and it's nothing like that. Gran wouldn't hurt me."

Roy's eyebrows rose in astonishment. "And you're sure of this? What about the incident in the hall?"

Anica sighed. "You were right… I didn't remember…" she cast her eyes to the floor. "I had forgotten or blocked it out because it hurt so much and I had been so frightened."

Roy's brows knitted. "Right about what?" He was doing his best to remain calm.

"My mother and Gran, well Gran anyway. I can't ask my mom, she's dead. He did care about her…He loved her a lot. I know why I hate him, I remember now… After being here, after seeing him so much the memories came tumbling back. I am afraid of him even now when he just wants…He wants to make amends for what happened. He can't fix things with my mother, but me…I'm just so afraid of him. I'm afraid that he'll do it again."

"Do what?" Though Roy dreaded hearing it, he had to know.

Anica couldn't just tell him, she had to inform him of the whole story. It was only fair and right. "When I was little about five or six Brigadier General Gran was very much a fixture in my life. He and my mother were well, sleeping together. He actually shared the apartment with us. He was so nice then, caring even. He, if you can believe it spent more time with me than my mother at that point, even played with me. He treated me like his own daughter."

No, Roy couldn't believe Gran had such a caring side, he'd seen the man do too many gruesome and terrible things. Then again he never thought he'd see the man sigh in defeat but he had a few months ago.

"I don't know what changed in their relationship but one day they were arguing, fighting. I had been playing in the living room when I heard my mother yelling. So I went to see what was going on and I was scared because I had never heard my mother yell, at least not like that. She was standing in their room near the bed still in uniform like always. He was standing a few feet away with the most painful expression. I remember being confused by it because he always seemed so happy before.

Anica shook her head and scratched her neck. "Any way words were exchanged, heated and hateful words. My mom was crying and I hated it. I was so angry and went to protect her." She smiled. "As if a small child was much against some one as big as him…But then he glared at me. So I kicked him and started screaming that's when I was back handed. I vaguely remember him trying to pick me up before a gun went off then he was gone."

Now that Roy could believe, Gran hitting someone. He'd seen it before many times in war. The fact that he'd hit Anica when she was just a little girl trying to protect her mother in a situation she didn't understand was worse. But that was all in the past, yes he wanted to know about it, but he needed to know about the present. "And now?"

Anica swallowed again. "He scared me one day when I was at the library. Despite being annoyed with him for not leaving the death of my mother alone and always bringing it up, he sat down at my table and started talking to me. He told me things that I didn't think he should know about, things about when I was little. My mother wasn't too close with him as I got older so I didn't know how he knew. Then he said he cared still and he'd never forgive himself for that day. I didn't have a clue as to what he was talking about, but as I left the library trying like hell to get away, it just came back in flashes.

"I spent a good day trying to piece it all together and the rest followed, fell into place. I had been so hurt that my brain blocked it, locked it away somewhere. He's been trying to get close ever since and now that I remember I just can't…I remember what it felt like and I'm scared of him even though I know I could fight back now. He comes near me and I can't do a thing. I see his face from that day so angry when it had been so kind before and feel the shock all over again."

Roy spoke exactly what he thought as he thought it. "Anica I understand why you'd be afraid. I'm not saying that's a necessarily a bad thing, but why didn't you tell me when you remembered instead of hiding away?"

"Because I don't understand." She snapped. "He deliberately waits until I'm alone with the exception of today to speak to me. He wants to atone, said so himself. I'm confused damn it! I just want to be left alone. Every time he's around it just makes everything else worse."

"Everything else?" Roy asked turning her face to him. Now was where he _would_ learn what else was driving her nuts, so to speak. "What everything else? What did I do?"

Her hand came up and began to push his away but instead her fingers closed around his. She frowned slightly as if she was about to cry. "It wasn't you, it's me. Since I remembered all of that I-I can't sleep because I always dream of my mother."

Roy squeezed her hand almost exasperated and feeling so wounded. "And you still couldn't talk to me? You just slam doors, hide, and study. That's your perfect solution when I've been right here this whole time and could have helped."

"My dreams aren't so easy to explain Roy, I don't just dream of when I was small, no that would be too easy. No I have to dream the day she died over and over and over again. It replays in graphic detail complete with sound and emotions. The only night I slept for more than a few hours, without waking much like you do when having a nightmare was the night you had one. And I only slept because I knew you'd try your damnedest as a good friend to fix it.

"You're damned right I would." He said turning her around to face him. His hands rested upon her shoulders. "Anica-"

"I can't let you do that." She pushed his hands away and got up, to get away because what she wanted more than anything was for him to just hold her. "I can't keep running to you when something is wrong, I'd grow to dependant and never learn to deal with anything on my own and that alone terrifies me! I wouldn't be a friend anymore; I'd be a burden incapable of taking care of myself."

Roy blinked, his mouth opened once then closed. There was a long silence while he tried to sort it all out, tried to make sense of it. He should have pushed her sooner, should have made her tell him what was going on before now. No, he hadn't expected her to get over her mother's death so quickly, but damn it she shouldn't have to suffer alone in the cold when he could offer some comfort, such as it was. But what hurt the most was that she didn't want him to help.

_Idiot! You're such an idiot Anica! Don't you know how much I care about you? How much it hurts to see you so upset? _

Finally he spoke. "So every time you wanted to talk, you ran away?" His voice was quiet, calm as he tested the waters of this turbulent pond. "And what makes you think you would be a burden, friends are supposed to help each other. Maes…If Maes hadn't been there I don't think I would be here today. So what's wrong with me helping you?" She said nothing.

He stood, more than incensed, more than offended and hoping to knock some damned sense into her and was harsh with his tone. "I think it's a little unfair for you to come when I'm a complete mess and me not be able to do the same for you…You think about that one for awhile. I have to go back to work to take care of some business."

Roy began to leave but sighed. He couldn't just leave like this, if he did…Well he didn't know what would happen. His intention was not to push her away but bring her closer as it always had been.

"Anica," At the very sound of her name being spoken so gently after his cold monologue she ran, but not away as he'd expected. She ran straight for him, nearly knock him over.

"Sorry." She said weakly.

Roy held her for a moment then gently eased her away. He didn't want to, she was so warm. "Just don't do this again. I don't think I could deal with another book flying at my head, what if you actually hit me? I wouldn't be able to go on a date for at least a week." He flashed a smirk.

Her sadness turned into annoyance. "Oh you poor thing, guess that would mean I would get to study more."

"Like I said I'm irresistible."

She rolled her eyes. "You're narcissistic that's what."

Roy chuckled. "I'll see you in a bit." He smiled brushing her damp bangs from her eyes. "No more hiding, I mean it."

Anica nodded. "Okay,"

* * *

Roy informed the Fuher of what he'd learned deliberately leaving out the harsh details of exactly what Gran had done. He did tell the Fuher that Gran had frightened her as a child, when in an argument with her mother and thus resulting in her dislike for him. Gran was currently trying to fix things with Anica because he cared for her but it was scaring her. She just wanted to be left alone so she could deal with the loss of her mother, which she was struggling with but been afraid to voice before for fear of sounding weak.

Fuher Bradley seemed to take this well saying something to the effect that he had wondered about that. He knew Gran and Lila had once shared a relationship and had suddenly broken it off but never knew the details.

With that business taken care of Roy had once last thing before going back to the office to finish for the day. He walked the quiet halls, took the main stair case of the large main HQ building, and stopped at a door he'd rather avoid.

Taking a deep breath and placing his most calm and colleted mask on, he lifted his hand and knocked. He heard Gran's voice call an invitation to enter and he opened the door.

Gran sat back in his chair reading something, probably a report from one of his many subordinates. His dark eyes left the paper and focused upon Mustang. "What do you want?"

Roy closed the door softly glad that Gran was the only one in the office at the moment. "I know you're busy,"

Gran huffed.

"Anica told me everything, told me that you hit her when she was a child." Roy's voice was steeled with his disapproval and he noticed Gran's stiffening. "She said she didn't remember it until you kept on her, spoke to her in the library."

Roy took this opportunity to move a few steps toward Gran's desk. "I have already spoken with the Fuher, but I did not mention it. In exchange for my continued silence you are going to leave her alone. She's afraid of you, afraid that you'll do it again. What's worse is that your continued persistence is making her time in dealing with her mother's passing that much more difficult. If you care about her the way she says you do then you'll just leave her alone. I'm sure once she calms down, realizes that you're not a threat; she will come around on her own. If you don't leave her alone this information _will_ be leaked and you'll put your career on the line. I know the military doesn't take kindly to their officers committing domestic abuse no matter what the situation is or was. The Fuher will be most displeased as Anica seems to be someone of interest to him."

He waited, waited for a reaction. In a way this was oddly amusing to him, watching him squirm after all he'd ordered him to do in the war. He had Gran in a difficult place, not that he wanted to use this to his advantage, if it were some one he didn't care about who was involved he probably would have told the Fuher right out. But it was Anica and he didn't want her starting out known as the reason why some one like Brigadier General Gran had been dishonorably discharged. While that would make some people happy, it would not sit well with others.

Finally Gran spoke. "I am envious of you Mustang. It doesn't sit well with me that you are doing what I should have been doing all along. Anica is and will always be the closest I came to having a daughter."

Roy found this to be the most ridiculous thing he'd ever heard. The idiot could still go out find some woman, if she'd put up with him, marry her, knock her up, and have a family.

"I've ruined much, destroyed many things…" The man sat contemplating his next words carefully. "I never thought I'd destroy the only things I cared about."

Roy found himself saying something strange even to him. "You didn't destroy Anica, but you will destroy any chance you have in knowing her at all if you keep stalking her. You'll never be her father if that's what you want. I don't think anyone could take that place. Being on friendly terms is the most you'll get from her if that, but you're going to have to back off for a bit."

Gran took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Fine," He glared. "I bet you're enjoying this."

Roy shook his head. "Not really, I've got a scared confused slightly dangerous young woman living in my house. But she's a friend so I don't want to see her upset. Granted I don't like you, I won't pretend to, but I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing it for Anica. If there's a chance for her to be happy I'll do what I can to make it happen even if it means her having any sort of relationship with you." Roy paused. "She remembers you being a kind person once, while I find that hard to believe, I don't think she'd lie about something like that."

With that Roy left Gran's office for his own.


	7. Chapter 7: Confusion and Fire

Chapter Seven:

Anica shivered as she walked into the warm welcoming house. It had been a month, one hell of a liberating month! Gran had made himself scarce, very scarce. She'd learned that Roy had had a little chat with him from Havoc, but what was said she could never pull from Roy. He only shrugged and asked if it really mattered then went on about his business.

The dreams were still there, still haunting her but coming less and less and it was easier to breathe, so much easier. She still felt that going to Roy with anything was childish and since there really wasn't anything she couldn't handle save for some pretty vivid nightmares it wasn't nearly as bad as she thought. Roy wouldn't be satisfied if he felt there was something bothering her and she had to constantly remind him that she'd promised to tell him things again. It was nice to have someone so terribly fussy, but also irritating. Still he made life interesting to say the least.

Things had slid back into the ease they had during her first two weeks and she was...she was not entirely happy, but half way there by her calculations. There was something that was still bothering her but she couldn't put her finger on it. She knew the obvious, her mother's death but this was something apart from that. Yet another vexing problem to work out and she remembered with annoyance when her life used to be so simplistic, so easy. Get up, get dressed, go to school, come home, eat, do homework, call mother, go to bed.

Now…now everything was much more complicated. Now she had people to visit, not that she didn't mind, she in fact loved it. Now she went out and did things that were normally done when she went on vacation/sightseeing. Now she was studying alchemy with one very egotistical, charming, very _annoying_, and very sweet Roy Mustang. He puzzled her to no end especially lately.

Lately when he followed her or vice versa into the office he was almost chipper and extremely animated. He said strange things like "Doesn't today just feel like the day everything will be perfect," or "I was up before her and for the last week. I think I like four am!" And her own personal favorite, the one that left them all wondering if he was on some kind of drug, "Wow this paperwork is so interesting give me some more Hawkeye!"

Roy Mustang certainly was acting strange lately and Havoc had asked if she'd done something to him, slipped something in his food. Apparently this was a bad sign, him wanting more paperwork and finding it interesting. Poor Riza had been speechless for all of about two minutes, whipped out her gun and demanded to know where the real Colonel Mustang was. Roy only smiled and lifted his hand for the paper work.

The day Roy was found humming at his desk signing away at his paperwork she'd been dragged out into the hall for a little conference with Riza and Jean. Both subordinates were at the same loss in explanation that she was after interrogating her. They figured he'd just lost his damn mind or found some really interesting girl to hold his attention for more than an hour. Other than that Roy was normal or was he? She didn't know for sure, but she liked the first Roy she'd known much better, he was less…scary.

Tonight Roy was out on a date. She was supposed to be out at the theatre, but the projector had broken the night before so the theatre was closed. She'd stopped at a small café to get something to eat before heading home to do some studying. She could have gone to the library but curling up in bed with some of Roy's old notes combined with hers just sounded more appealing.

So she wandered up the stairs to her room and closed her door behind her. Orion lifted his head from where he'd been waiting and barked a hello. Anica smiled as she took off her coat and shoes in the moonlit room. "Hello to you too Orion, miss me?" Another bark.

Anica decided that maybe studying could wait for now. Neither she nor Roy had really been home much or been available enough to pay attention to said puppy and he'd been so good and patient. So tonight she'd just play with him for a bit before bed.

Quietly she changed into her nightgown and crawled into bed, pausing to lift the small ball that she'd bought Orion from the floor. The collie's head cocked to the side as his little tail began to swish back and forth happily. "Ready to play little flame?" she asked with a smile. Orion barked in answer and she tossed the ball across the room.

About an hour later Anica heard the front door and checked the time while wiping the dog spittle from her hand. Orion always drooled and while she found it a little disgusting she didn't really mind.

"Huh wonder if something went awry." She muttered seeing that it was only nine in the evening. Normally Roy was out until eleven sometimes later if he came home at all before the wee hours of the morning.

Anica listened carefully for any abnormality in his footfalls. She'd learned that if the flame alchemist had a bad night or was upset, his walk betrayed him, at least at home. No, he sounded fine, but…there was a second pair of feet and giggling. Anica closed her eyes. "Please tell me that's not…" Her whispered voice trailed off as a knock sounded upon her door. Her heart thudded wildly in her chest; her breath caught in her lungs and wouldn't pass. _SHIT!_

Scrambling out of bed as fast and as quietly as possible, she darted into her closet just in time for her bedroom door to be opened. The last thing she wanted was to see Roy with some girl…No she dreaded it but didn't know why.

"Anica?" his voice called.

"Anica? Roy who's Anica, do you have a sister you've not told me about or something?" A high pitched female voice asked.

Anica shuddered from the sound. _No you hussy, I live here! I'm his student! _Her mind screamed. She slapped her hand over her mouth as she gasped. She couldn't believe she just thought, called that woman a hussy in her head.

"What was that?" The woman asked.

"Anica are you home? Orion is your mother here?" Roy asked. Orion barked.

_Traitor! _

Roy sighed. "Guess not, hmm…Oh well bark if she comes home okay."

Orion barked and her bedroom door closed softly.

"So who's Anica?" the woman's voice was muffled.

"She's my alchemy student, pretty talented too." Roy replied. "Takes after me."

There was giggling from the woman and Anica glared coming out of the closet. "That wasn't funny." She whispered. "Stupid woman." Orion barked and Anica shot him a look that could kill. "Shut up!" She snapped quietly. Orion whimpered and ran under her bed.

Anica let out a frustrated sigh and tip toed to her bed praying it wouldn't creak and alert Roy to her presence.

She listened, trying not to listen, for an hour of muted and indistinguishable talking then came sounds she had never heard in her life. Sleeping, yes if she could go to sleep maybe she'd not hear that insufferable moaning. She yanked her pillow from under her head and covered her face.

Well tired all she could they, or rather that woman only got louder. Scowling Anica got out of bed and grabbed her notes from her desk, turning on her lamp. Studying…Ha ha fucking ha! No matter what she tried it didn't work. And try she did, save for screaming out in frustration and marching to his bed room not more than ten feet down the hall and flinging the door open, demanding that they shut up!

She knew Roy slept with women, knew he was a womanizing sometimes self-important annoying jerk. This was his house he could do what he wanted with who he wanted any time day or night, but honestly one would think he'd have some decorum! This was her home too; at least that's what he insisted. But this was partly her fault; he didn't know she was here. Still she'd make him pay for this, in volumes; make him pay for the confusing feelings she was now experiencing. She couldn't really understand it. She was curious, revolted, hurt, and she'd be damned about to lose her temper. Even Orion was disturbed for he was growling from under her bed, too scared of her wrath to come out. Such a smart dog.

Anica sighed trying to calm down. "I should have gone to the library. I should have fallen asleep at a nice hard wood table in an uncomfortable chair to wake when a librarian said it was closing time."

She shook her head sitting back in her desk chair. There was some laughter, she knew that voice, it was Roy's but that didn't make her feel any better. In reality it made her feel worse, much worse. Oh her mother had explained sex to her, told her about all the pluming, what went where, what happened with bodily chemicals and what not. That's how babies were made. But Anica couldn't figure out how it could be _that_ great. It was just one member thrusting in and out of another.

"I have to get out of here." She breathed, got dressed, grabbed her coat and shoes. She made her bed like Mrs. Garrison had this morning and slipped out of her room. She'd long since learned where all the creaky parts on the stairs were and avoided them. From there she hurried to the front door, slipped on her shoes and went outside. The bitter wind stung her face making her shiver.

"Where do I go?" She asked no one. There was an inn not too far from Headquarters, she could go there. At least it would be warm. Oh she could go to the Hughes', Riza's apartment but it was so late and she didn't want to disturb anyone let alone explain why she was there. They would call Roy and right now she really didn't want to see him let alone disturb his night.

Quickly she walked to the inn careful not to slip on the ice that covered the streets and sidewalks. It didn't take her long to find it and get checked into a room. It was warm, very warm and she crawled into bed, wrapping the blankets around her.

The rest of her night was spent in a hellish turmoil. One minute she wanted to go home and slam the door furiously. The next she was calm realizing that this was her damned fault, but then the next she was crying silently because she didn't want him with anyone else.

This cycle went on for several hours as they crawled by like years. She couldn't sleep at all, not after that, not with these confusing emotions that she tried to rationalize and separate.

Finally near four am she rose and left the inn for Headquarters. No one would question her being there since she came in everyday with Roy. At least there she could have a few hours and see Riza before Roy. Riza's presence would hopefully calm her nerves a little before she saw her mentor.

* * *

Roy turned off his alarm at six deciding that sleeping into his normal time wouldn't kill him. Anica would probably be studying anyway, not that he'd heard her come home last night. That bothered him, but maybe she was here now. He'd see her in a few minutes.

Someone stirred beside him. Roy closed his eyes turning his back on the woman…Cordelia, the hot little temptress he'd met at a bookstore last week. The woman was…not…Her skin didn't feel right, her blue eyes weren't the stormy gray he preferred, her hair wasn't the right shade of midnight black…She wasn't Anica. That was the whole point. Roy wanted Anica but he couldn't. Anica might be within his reaching fingers, might let him touch her, but she thought of him as a friend only and damn it he really wanted to keep that friendship rather than lose it.

He still couldn't erase her no matter what he was doing. His mind wandered to her, his eyes found her and with her being so close all the time…He remembered how she smelled even when she wasn't in the same room with him, her scent had imprinted itself upon his memory like an ever fixed stain. Her laughter or quiet voice danced about in his head. God that smile, the smile that had essentially caught him in this tangled web in the first place…He could see it, he wanted to see it all the time. He could still feel the way her slender arms and hands felt upon his body and skin when she came to chase away the nightmares. How warm she always felt curled up sleeping beside him.

Roy sighed again. He didn't want to do this anymore. Sleeping with other women wasn't doing him any good, not when he knew what he wanted, needed. Needed? Did he really need Anica? Did he? She'd been so afraid of becoming dependant upon him, but maybe in his persistence to keep her coming to him for help he was the one who really depended on her. She didn't flinch at his nightmares, didn't ask about them, didn't ask stupid questions in general or say mindless things. She never once, not in all the time she'd been here complained about anything he did or said. Save for his brandy that one night and a few times when he'd been bothering her just to get a rise, to see what she would do.

She put up with him; even his odd mood swings set off by the realization that he felt something for her and didn't know what to do. Normally if he wanted something he went after it. But he couldn't do that with Anica. His fear of rejection had slowly crept up on him, tearing at his heart, and had hit him full force the day she said she couldn't run to him every time she had a problem. It was then he knew…knew there was something more than just casual friendship. Roy Mustang had in fact fallen hard for one amazingly breathtaking young woman who lived down the hall.

That didn't exactly sit too well with him. He wasn't supposed to fall in love. He was a state alchemist, a soldier. State alchemists were the back up weapons, human artillery the State rolled out when it was a last resort in war, when nothing else worked. When the State Military called they had to obey like the dogs they were no matter what the situation, no matter how atrocious and inexcusable. To serve they had to distance themselves from emotional attachments to protect themselves. Get too close to someone and they could lose them in war, on a mission, or by driving them away with what they had done.

Roy wasn't supposed to fall in love because of all the sins, all the people he'd killed. What gave him the right, even following orders, fighting for a cause, to kill all those people then get to have a life? He remembered his nightmares, the kid with the rifle he killed, burned to death, very clearly in his mind. That terrified face would never be erased from his mind. Who could love someone who had done something like that? Who could love someone who was training her to do the same, commit the same possible sins?

Roy felt a hand upon his bare shoulder, then soft lips, interrupting his thoughts. "Morning handsome," He winced slightly. That was not the sweet soft voice he longed to hear. "What's wrong?"

Roy put on a smile, one of his best and rolled over. "Nothing just slept awkwardly." He replied.

Cordelia smiled. _Not her smile. _"Well I hope I'm not the cause of a head ache later on." She purred trailing her fingers down his arm.

Roy cleared his throat and sat up rubbing his chin. "Duty calls," Slowly he got out of bed reaching for his underwear. He heard Cordelia sigh and the rustling of sheets.

"You know Sparky you could be a little less grumpy in the mornings."

"Sorry," He breathed looking for his pants. Damn where did they go?

"I'm just teasing. So did your student come home last night or is she so much like you that she spent the night out?"

Roy shrugged. "I don't know, she's really good about coming home no later than eleven, after the library closes."

"A book worm, huh, sounds a little boring, but then again I never really got the alchemy jargon." He could hear the smile in her voice. "But I did understand the medical jargon, funny how that worked."

"Mmm hmm." He said noncommittally.

"Well I suppose I should get home so I can get to my own duty at the hospital. Will I see you again tonight?"

Roy pulled on his shirt buttoning the buttons quickly. "Can't, I'm tutoring Anica."

"Uh huh, is it me or are you always this distant in the morning? It seems like every time we're together lately you're somewhere else. Is something bothering you? If you're worried about that girl I'm sure she's fine, probably having fun. I remember being seventeen."

Roy smiled. He doubted very much that Cordelia and Anica could even possibly be compared at seventeen. They weren't comparable now. "You're probably right."

"Hmm," Roy turned at her voice. Cordelia was dressed and running her fingers through her tangled curly black hair. "Well I hope someday I finally get to meet her. She sounds interesting and she'd have to be to keep you away from me so much. Should I be worried?"

Roy smiled but let Cordelia take it as she wanted. "About what?" he glanced at the clock. "I'm going to be late." Cordelia followed his gaze.

"So am I," She breathed and gave him a quick pat on the ass, something he found annoying, before she hurried out.

Roy sighed in relief and set about seeing if Anica had come home. Surely she would have and he did want to see her. He checked her bedroom flicking on the light. Her bed looked like it hadn't even been slept in and Orion was curled up at the end, watching him with his big brown eyes.

That wasn't good in his book. Well maybe she was out all night; maybe she fell asleep at the library tucked in between the shelves. She'd done that once before when they'd gone together and sometimes the librarians didn't check every place. She'd be at the office for sure, at least she'd better be. It sure would feel strange going to work with out her, it didn't feel right. He'd gotten used to the routine.

* * *

Riza and Havoc arrived early, together, prepared for anything really since Mustang was so strange lately. What they didn't expect to find was Anica sitting alone with her nose buried in a book, face a little flushed and a cup of coffee. She didn't drink coffee, said she didn't like the taste.

Riza came beside her. "Is the Colonel in already?" she asked.

Anica held up her index finger in askance to wait just a moment then quickly turned the page of her book.

Havoc frowned plopping down in his desk across from her. He bent down to read the title of her book and chuckled. "I didn't think I'd ever see you reading that Anica."

"Mm," She replied then marked her spot. "No, Colonel Mustang hasn't come in yet; I came early and on my own today."

Riza frowned. "But it's snowing this morning, you walked?"

"Yes, I had to get out of the house for a bit."

"I'll bet, so why are you reading that stuff?" Havoc asked.

Anica felt herself blush. "Well curiosity mostly. Diana from accounting said these books were really good so I thought I see what it was that she found so entertaining. So I borrowed one this morning."

"And?" He asked lighting a cigarette.

"As long as there's a decent plot it's alright."

"Uh huh," He smiled. "If you're really that curious why don't you just get yourself a boyfriend?"

"Lt Havoc leave her alone." Riza sighed she could tell there was more going on than the girl was letting on. She turned to Anica. "You've been here since when?"

Anica looked at the clock. "Um I'm not sure. Maybe a few hours. I didn't want to bother Colonel Mustang."

"Is something wrong?" The blonde asked.

Anica shook her head. "Not really I'm just a little tired, didn't get any sleep."

"I can see that." Riza replied setting her bag upon the table. She dug inside and pulled out a small round compact and handed it to her. "If you don't want Colonel Mustang to worry I suggest you go to the bathroom."

Anica frowned taking it. She never wore make up, didn't really see the need for it. "Do I look that bad?"

"Just some faint dark circles." Havoc replied.

Anica sighed getting to her feet. "Thank you,"

* * *

When Roy entered the office he found Anica sitting in her usual place reading. He sighed in relief, she was here. Everyone said good morning and the usual morning banter from Riza about paperwork commenced. He watched Anica for a moment as she smiled and set her book aside long enough to pet Orion who had come to work with him. She seemed so happy to see the dog but ignored him completely.

Riza placed a cup of coffee upon his desk before sitting down at her own. Roy thanked her then pinched the bridge of his nose. He did have a head ache, but it was one from worry, lack of sleep since he'd only had but a few hours, and tense achy muscles. The worry, though he'd told Anica she could stay out all night, had built up more and more with each passing second.

He tried to get to work but after about ten minutes he just couldn't handle not knowing. "So how was the movie?"

"Sir?" Riza asked.

Anica lifted her head. "I didn't see it; the projector broke the night before."

Roy frowned. "Not that I mind but did you come home last night, I didn't hear you and you were gone this morning?"

Anica smiled. "I had some things to do."

Roy's eyebrow twitched as he lifted his coffee cup to his lips. She still hadn't answered his question just looked to Havoc across from her.

"Havoc, may I borrow your lighter for a moment?" Anica asked very softly.

Havoc, not thinking slid it across the desks and sat back tapping his pen upon his paperwork.

Anica opened the top and returned her gaze back to her mentor. He didn't seem to notice the transaction. "So _Sparky_ how _was_ that date last night?"

Roy inhaled and choked upon his coffee getting it everywhere, him, his desk, his pen, the alchemy book he was teaching from at the moment. Riza and Havoc looked at him with concern then at Anica then back at him as he tried to pull himself together. _Shit shit shit SHIT!_ His mind screamed. Only Cordelia had ever called him Sparky and in privet. The fact that Anica had just called him that in reference to his date meant…Oh fuck! She'd heard…all of it…been home.

"Um pretty well," His was voice a little raspy. _Play it cool Roy. Maybe she didn't hear all of it. Please tell me she just walked in on the last of it, please._

Anica's smile still held and it was an cruel smile, one that set Roy's nerves on edge. He could feel a serrated blade slowly cutting over the top of them. "Well I'm glad _you _had fun."

"Did y-you…" He coughed catching a smile creep across Havoc's lips. "Come home at all?" there was a knock upon the door. "Uh come in."

"Hey Roy," Maes said with a wave as he entered. "So I keep hearing the oddest things about you, mind telling me what's up?" He frowned. "Is that coffee all over you?"

At that moment, when he was temporarily distracted, Anica struck the lighter, touched the transmutation circle she'd scribbled upon the top of the desk, activated her alchemy, and sent a small fire ball toward Roy. Her aim was a little off and she missed him getting a sheet of stationary instead. Not exactly how she wanted it but it worked just the same.

Roy jumped up gasping to avoid the flames and stared at Anica in shock. "What the hell was that for!" He shouted.

Anica huffed, slid the lighter back to Havoc, closed her book, and stood. "That's for keeping me up all night _Sparky_!" She snatched up her coat lividly. "How'd you like that flame _teacher_? Hot _enough_ for you?"

Havoc burst out laughing, he couldn't help it. Mustang's blush, his expression of horror and shock was too much!

Roy gathered his wits about him as quickly as possible. This was so unlike Anica, but trying to light him on fire was unacceptable no matter how pissed she was. He smiled ignoring Riza who had quickly gotten up to put out the small fire upon his desk. "You missed, looks like we'll have to work on that aim of yours again."

Anica glared. "If I wanted to kill you I would have done it already. Unfortunately I still need you alive. I can't very well become a state alchemist if I maim and murder my mentor now can I? However I'm sure we can work something out after I reach my goal."

Roy blinked for a moment, breathing, just breathing to keep from yelling. Her gray eyes challenged him coldly. That really hurt, more than he wanted it too and the fact that it came from that delectable little mouth of hers, the one that he loved to watch move, really infuriated him. "Havoc, Hawkeye, Maes could you excuse us a moment?"

The three hesitated. "Sir," Hawkeye began.

"Just a few minutes," Roy said keeping his dark gaze locked with Anica's.

The three left, Maes saying they'd just be in the hall before he closed the door.

Roy sat down slowly and rested his hands upon his desk, lacing his fingers. He was aware that his fore arms were resting in a small puddle of coffee but at the moment he really didn't care. "Now do you mind explaining what that was all about?" He asked rigidly. "Start with the part of me keeping you up all night because I'd _really_ like to hear it."

Anica lifted her chin in defiance. She knew she was acting childish but she didn't care. She was hurt and angry. "Why do you care?"

_Don't yell. You just sort of admitted to yourself this morning that you love this girl._

He took a deep breath and let it out and smirked. "Well obviously you came home to know about 'sparky', so how long were you listening?"

Anica wished she still had Havoc's lighter. She wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. "That I didn't want to overhear Colonel and for your information I was home at least an hour before you were."

Roy felt his eyes narrow. She was home before him huh? "Then where were you?"

"My room," she bit.

"I checked your room Anica. Orion was the only one there."

She glared. "I was in there; I just didn't want to see _her _let alone interrupt. Trust me I left, there was no way I was going to be able to sleep through that."

She left? Uh huh, then why didn't he hear the damn door or Orion barking! He'd listened for it, he really had. He'd worried about her while staring at the ceiling before finally falling asleep. He'd worried about her this morning. "So then you mind telling me where you went?"

Anica smiled coldly. "Yes actually I do. Now if you don't mind I'm going home. I need some sleep and to get away from you." She turned and began for the door.

"Don't you walk out that door Anica, we're not finished." Roy growled.

Anica hesitated but opened the door anyway looking over her shoulder and cast him a cold smile. "Bite me." Then she stepped out into the hall seeing Maes, Riza, and Havoc. "It was nice to see you again Major Hughes, sorry for the disturbance."

Maes nodded watching her head down the hall. "Yeah, uh you too."

"Anica," Roy warned from his desk.

"Orion let's go home." Anica's voice called, quivering slightly.

Roy watched the puppy who had at some point gone to hide under her desk, bound out of the office after her. Damn it! Maes, Riza, and Havoc filed in carefully.

"Gee Chief ya think she's pissed?" Havoc asked with a chuckle as he closed the door.

"Shut up." Roy bit. He turned to his best friend. "So you were saying?" He had to stay calm. Of course Anica would be pissed. He was pissed, pissed that she'd heard everything, how could she not with Cordelia being so loud. He was pissed that she didn't let him know she was home, and pissed that she probably wouldn't have for fear of being rude. Most of all he was pissed that she nearly torched his ass for it and implied what he'd been doing right in front of everyone. It was embarrassing and they must think him a total pig now. He didn't know she'd been home, if he had he would have never slept with Cordelia, not with Anica being in the house, it was rude and inconsiderate.

Maes looked at the desk, looked at Roy, and thought over everything that had just happened, trying to put it all together. "You know maybe we should talk later when you're not so wound up."

"Colonel, maybe you should take the day off today and go home." Riza said calmly.

Roy looked at her like she'd grown a second head. "Have you lost your mind Lieutenant! She'll kill me!"

"Can you really blame her?" Riza asked giving him a cold look. "When we got here she said she'd been here for a few hours and we came an hour before you did. I don't even want to know what is going on, but it's not good and you're not in any condition to work."

"Yeah and funny thing too, she was reading some pretty interesting material." Havoc added with a grin. "Out of curiosity of course."

Roy could take a guess as to what she had been reading and closed his eyes mostly because his head was spinning, and out of embarrassment. He felt like he was some kid caught doing something he shouldn't have been, guilty even. Horribly guilty and a bit torn up, but most of all irritated.

"I think you're right Hawkeye, Hughes you got a few minutes?" Roy asked lifting his trench coat from the back of his chair.

"Yes I do,"

"Great," Roy breathed and headed for the door.


	8. Chapter 8: Confessions

Chapter eight:

Maes sat across from his friend in a small café near HQ. Roy was really a mess and it wasn't just the coffee stains upon his uniform. Roy was agitated, his eye twitching a little. Something really was eating away at him, as Hawkeye had guessed. Hawkeye was his informant when it came to Roy, that's how he'd come by to see him this morning.

"So I take it that Anica's alchemy is getting pretty good?" Maes asked.

Roy snorted. "Oh you could tell."

Maes chuckled. "I didn't think I'd ever see her angry. Anyway so I take it that the odd behavior, the asking for more paperwork bit is because of her. You've been trying to get your mind off something dealing with her?"

Roy nodded watching the people pass outside the window. It was still snowing and it was really cold today. He was still reeling from the dramatic display just ten minutes ago. He just couldn't believe he'd been so careless. He couldn't believe she'd nearly lit him on fire, or that she'd blown up like that. She was always so calm, so collected. Anica thought about everything, rationally ninety nine percent of the time and nothing about this morning was rational. But considering that she wasn't all that impulsive in the first place meant that she'd had been planning to do something. Or maybe she'd just lost it and reacted with out thinking. That made her very dangerous. At that thought, a chill snaked down his spine. What was really bad was that he didn't really feel like himself lately and it bothered him. He felt like because of her he'd gone soft.

"Mind telling me what's been eating at you?" Maes asked.

"You're not going to make this easy are you?"

"Do I ever?"

Roy smiled. "Not really," He sighed. Maes probably already knew, probably already figured it out since in their latest conversations Roy had slightly been avoiding the subject of his student save for a few reports on her alchemy and the dog. "I have feelings for Anica."

Maes chuckled at the situation. "I'm sorry it's not funny that you have feelings for her. What's funny is that I think she might have some for you too and she just told you only she didn't know it. She probably wasn't thinking straight either."

Roy tore his gaze from the meandering pedestrians outside as his eyes narrowed. "What a hell of a way to tell me, 'Roy I think I like you so I'm going to light your desk on fire and embarrass you in front of your staff and best friend.'"

Maes chortled adjusting his glasses and scratched his cheek. "No I don't think that was it you nit wit. Think about it Roy, when has Anica ever really told you anything without you pushing her? Look I don't know her as well as I know you, but she's pretty reserved, independent, and doesn't seem to want to rely on anyone. I mean really who is she going to talk to about you with? Everyone she knows knows who you are. It doesn't take an idiot to know gossip travels fast around headquarters. You coming home with a girl probably made her a little jealous. And didn't you say something about her never having a boyfriend before?"

"That's what she told me." Roy replied with a sigh. God his head hurt! Anica jealous? That was an odd thought. She never once indicated anything at all to him and he'd not thought about that in the office. Now that he thought about it he almost laughed. She was acting like she was in a way. Why didn't he see or hear it when she said she didn't want to see '_her_' the way she did?

"Well there you go. We were confused once too remember, when we started having crushes and fell in love for the first time. I can guess what happened last night-"

"I didn't know she was home. I even knocked on her door and looked into her room, listened for her to come home." Roy defended.

"Easy now," Maes said calmly. "I'm not saying you did it on purpose, come on Roy I know you're not an animal. My point is the reason for nearly killing you, is Anica reacting to the situation because of the new feelings she can't understand. She probably spent all night trying to figure it out, why she was so upset and hurt letting it all build up and blew this morning."

He smiled. "And Havoc telling you that she was reading 'certain material' was probably a good indication that she probably didn't know what the hell was so… shall we say entertaining."

Roy's eye brow rose. "Reading a corner convenient store romance novel is not going to inform someone on what sex is really like with someone or what it's like to fall in love. You can't feel it; just read a sappy or poorly written description."

Maes nodded. "We know that, but she doesn't." He sighed then smiled. "Gracia's going to get a kick out of this."

Roy shot Maes a glare. "I don't what to do."

"Well what do you want to do, besides live to become Fuher that is?"

Roy was silent. He wanted Anica and now that he knew there might be a very good possibility that she did like him, even had a crush on him, wanted to at least try. But how was he going to do that? She probably didn't want to see him right now.

Maes got up and rested his hand upon his friend's shoulder. "Listen if you want to go after her there's nothing wrong with that but you might want to give her about an hour to calm down before going home, might save your hide. Let me know how it goes. I have to get back to work, tons of paperwork."

Roy nodded, "Thanks Maes,"

"Thanks for an interesting morning." Maes replied with a smirk and left.

Roy watched him walk back toward headquarters then sighed hailing a waitress. If he was going to stay put he'd at least eat something. He'd not eaten this morning trying to get to work to locate Anica.

He had pancakes and he ate them very slowly to pass the time. Then he checked his watch, headed for his car and drove around Central until an hour had passed.

When Roy arrived at his home he entered as if nothing at all had occurred, the coffee stains on his uniform weren't there, and he'd not had an argument with Anica. Mrs. Garrison's smile fell as soon as she came from the den with her cleaning rag. "Colonel what happened to your uniform?"

"I spilled coffee on it."

Mrs. Garrison sighed heavily and stuffed the rag into her apron pocket. She shook her head approaching him. "Come on let's get it off and get it washed before the stains set."

Roy smiled a little doing as he was told. "Are Anica and Orion upstairs?" he asked once his uniform jacket was off. It was a good thing his desk caught down pour of the spill and it hadn't dripped upon his pants. She might have wanted those too.

Mrs. Garrison held his jacket up to the light to examine it. "Well they were here earlier but they went out again. Anica said something about getting lunch and taking Orion for a walk. I wouldn't worry she'll be back any minute now."

Roy nodded. "Thank you,"

The old woman smiled. "You might want to check out in the back yard. Sometimes she comes in through the back door depending on which way she went." She headed for the kitchen. "Oh and I almost forgot, as soon as I am done with this I am heading home."

"Let me handle the uniform, you go on home you're here enough."

Mrs. Garrison stopped in her tracks and turned to him. "If I didn't know better I'd think something was wrong. Doesn't Anica usually spend the work days with you at your office?"

"Yes, today was a little different." Roy replied plucking his uniform jacket from her hands. "Today she was tired and agitated so she left."

Mrs. Garrison's eyes traveled to his uniform. "I see,"

"You're too nosey for your own good." He said with a smile. "Go on home I'll make sure Anica is all right."

Mrs. Garrison hesitated but took off her apron none the less. "Then good afternoon Colonel."

Roy waited until she was out of the house before passing through the kitchen to the laundry room. He rolled up his shirt sleeves and looked it over. Not a stain on it, good. Then he put a stain treatment upon his uniform before sticking it into the washing machine. He looked into the back yard through the laundry room window finding it empty, devoid of life, and covered in a nice untouched blanket of snow.

He sighed and headed for the den for a drink and to wait. As he sat upon the sofa he heard the front door open and Orion's paws padding quickly upon the hardwood floor of the foyer, his little nails making a click click click. He barked a few times until Anica asked him to be quite. Roy didn't move. He'd get her as soon as she passed the entrance way, which was right about… now.

"Have a good lunch?" He smiled when she gasped and her feet rooted to the floor. Slowly he lifted his glass of scotch to his lips and took a sip. The liquid tasted so good and he let it sit upon his tongue before swallowing it, letting it burn down his throat. Orion bounded into the living room and jumped up beside him. Roy reached out and gently scratched behind the puppy's ear receiving a loving lick.

"Come sit down Anica,"

"Um I,"

"Sit," He ordered keeping his eyes ahead of him. "We need to finish talking."

Anica slowly came into the room and sat upon the other end of the sofa. She didn't say a word.

Roy set his glass aside and looked at her. Immediately her eyes fell to the floor and if it was possible for someone to turn white as a sheet she did. "That will not happen again." He said rather neutrally.

"I'm sorry," her half whispered voice said. "I didn't mean to lose my temper and I know this disaster is entirely my fault. I can leave."

"You're not going anywhere." Roy said with a smile. He was not about to let her run away or make it easy for her. "And I wasn't just referring to the incident in the office this morning, though that will never be excused again… I owe you an apology for bringing someone home in the first place. How was I supposed to know you'd get jealous? It's not like you have ever let me know you had a little crush on me."

Anica's face and neck turned a violent shade of red. She tried to speak, her mouth was moving but no words passed her lips.

"Do you?" he asked watching her carefully. _I want to hear it from your lips, not from Maes's. _

"I…I'm not sure." She replied honestly. "I can't understand what-"

"Of course you can't you've never felt like this before have you?" she shook her head. Roy sighed feeling like he was about to put his life on the line. He would not confess the feelings he had for her unless she did first vocalized or not, a nod would suit him just fine.

He gently pushed Orion from the sofa. "Come here,"

Anica didn't budge out of fear. He knew it, could feel, and see it. "I'm not going to hurt you. If I wanted to get back at you I would have done it already. We're going to figure this out now so there are no more problems or any confusion later on."

"Wha-what?" her voice squeaked. He said nothing just waited and waited. Several minutes passed them by before she gathered enough courage to finally move. He half expected her to bolt for her bedroom but she took Orion's place.

Roy nodded. This next part was probably going to be the hardest for them both but since he was the more experienced of them both he had to remain calm and collected, play it carefully. "Now, you said you didn't want to see Cordelia. Why?"

Anica pulled at the hem of her sweater nervously. Why? Why was he doing this to her. He'd already frightened her, wasn't it enough? She was already trembling, had been violently ashamed and sick to her stomach for what she'd done to him. "Um, I…"

"Didn't want to see her with me?" He asked helping her along. She nodded. "So you hid under the bed?"

"The closet," she replied. She'd never felt so childish in her life or so humiliated. _Please stop asking me these things. _

Roy stifled his laughter. It was a good thing she wasn't currently looking at him because he couldn't keep the smile from his lips. When he could speak with out the threat of laughing he asked. "And exactly how long did you stay before leaving?"

"I'm not sure, too long. I tried to sleep and then tried to study."

"Then you left." She nodded. "Where did you go or did you walk around Central all night?"

Anica shook her head. "I went to an inn to try and sleep."

Now he really felt like an ass. She went to a damn inn jeeze. It would have been better if she'd just gone to Maes's or gone to Riza's. They would have put her up and called him. "And you couldn't sleep there either could you?"

"No,"

"Tell me this Anica, does it hurt, did you cry?"

Anica's eyes snapped to his and she glared not believing what she was hearing. How could he ask such a thing? How could he do this to her, play with her like this? How could he hurt her? "Is this some kind of sick game to you? Do you like torturing me?"

Roy shook his head. He knew it now; her eyes were the windows through which he saw everything she was thinking, feeling. Her last fearful and aching questions betrayed her vividly. "No but now I think we both know the answer. You like me more than as a friend and teacher." He paused to take a deep breath. This was his difficult part. "The truth is I didn't want Cordelia to be the one in my bed last night. I really wanted it to be you, not just for the act itself, but because I have deep feelings for you. Congratulations Anica, you snagged Roy Mustang."

"Huh?" she asked in utter bewilderment.

That was the first dumb thing Roy had ever heard come out of her mouth, but he supposed it was a bit of a shock. He had to remember that he was in her place once too. "The next difficult part of all this is what are we going to do about it? Are we going to deny what we feel or accept it and go with it?"

He smiled lifting his hand to her cheek. Her breath hitched in her throat as soon as his fingertips touched her soft skin. "I would rather choose the latter."

Anica's heart beat so fast she was dizzy. "B-but what about,"

Roy's fingers rested upon her lips hushing her. God he wanted to kiss these soft full lips. "Forget about Cordelia, she really doesn't want a relationship with me anyway. You apparently do, don't you?"

Anica nodded slightly. She wouldn't lie no matter how scared of the unknown she was, or after he'd just told her that he had feelings for her too, the same one's she was having but didn't quite understand.

Roy smiled a little relieved and leaned closer. He waited a moment giving her the opportunity to run, stop him, but she didn't. He brushed his lips lightly against hers. She still didn't run or stop him so he pressed further deepening his kiss, her first, their first. He wasn't about to let her forget it either.

Anica couldn't breathe, it was impossible. Her head swam, her heart thudded even harder and faster and so loud in her ears leaving her feeling intoxicated. Somewhere she thought it should be wrong, but it wasn't. It couldn't be if it felt like this, so right could it? Is this what her mother had felt when she'd first kissed her father? Did she feel this…this…Anica couldn't explain it at all and it was over in a matter of half a minute. He pulled away watching her.

Roy's eyes, those beautiful slanted blue-black eyes, searched her face again. His fingers brushed her bangs from her eyes, ran gently through her hair. It was so soothing, so gentle; she turned her face until his hand held it. "I want to hear you say it." He said running his thumb over her cheek bone.

She took a shuddering breath. "I want to be with you." At that point it was like the rip tide dragging her down and keeping her there all this time had finally diminished and set her free.

Roy sat back casually, crossing one leg over the other. He smirked with a smart ass comment upon his lips, but before he could get it out Anica spoke. "It's cold in here." Roy knew exactly what that meant, what she was asking. She always said she was cold when she wanted him to hold her, though she'd only said a few times, maybe four counting this time.

"Go pull my gloves from my coat; I'll warm you up in a snap." He grinned mischievously but it faded as she got up. "I was kidding," He said reaching to catch her hand. He pulled her back down to the sofa, against him. Like always she was so warm and smelled so sweet.

"Roy,"

"Hmm?" he asked wrapping his arms around her.

"Orion hid under my bed growling last night. I wasn't the only one bothered."

Roy blinked for a moment the laughed. "He was jealous too huh? Ouch!" Anica's finger jabbed his ribs. "Brat,"

She smiled. "Aw but I'm a cute brat?"

Roy nodded smiling. He was getting a little soft, oh well. "You're more than cute… You're so beautiful. I've always thought so." He bent his head and kissed her again this time, though a little awkwardly she returned it. It was almost blissful.

Roy smirked. "Well that needs some work, but I'm a pretty good teacher."

Anica rolled her eyes with a smile. "You're so full of yourself."

He sighed lifting his hand to play in her hair like he'd wanted too for so long. "So, Havoc tells me you've been reading romance novels."

"Diana from accounting said the book she lent me was good and urged me to read it. So I took her up on it this morning." She replied with a slight blush. She'd take care of Havoc and his big mouth later.

"Give it back to her. It's not going to do anything but lamely describe things to you. There's not a text book or fictional definition to what love is like especially not with me. It's better just to feel it." He said and it was true, in his opinion. They couldn't tell her what he could show her in time.

Anica's eyebrows rose. "Have you even read those kinds of books? They are pretty detailed."

"Of course I have and tossed them away… Please tell me you mother-"

"The day I turned ten and that was on basic human functions. She told me what happened and what could result from it. I was only reading those to figure out why that woman was making so much damned noise. Havoc said if I was that curious I should get myself a boyfriend."

Roy froze. "You didn't,"

"No he just asked why I was reading romance novels. I said told him Diana suggested it."

Roy remembered Diana; he thought she was annoying and nosy. "Mm, I see. Well you don't have to read them anymore, unless you want too."

Anica smiled a little smile. "Not really." Her smile faded. "I bet I made a few people mad."

Roy shook his head. "Only me, but you scared me more than anything I think. It's not every day someone outs me in public, makes me choke on my coffee, and sends fire my direction. Havoc found it funny, so did Maes, and well Riza's more disgusted with me than anything."

"Sorry,"

"She'll get over it."

Anica smiled. "I wish I'd had my camera so you could see the look on your face. Now that I think about it, it was slightly amusing. You've never moved that quickly before."

Roy's eyes narrowed. "And that's not going to happen again clear?"

Anica shook her head. "Promise,"

Roy nodded, letting her go. He rubbed his forehead. The damned head ache was still there. He sighed closing his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Just a head ache," He replied. "Go get some sleep, there's that aim issue to be worked out tonight."

"Come with me," she said softly as she pulled his hand from his face. In all reality she didn't want to sleep in a cold bed, not when she could curl up to him.

Roy opened his eyes. She wasn't asking for sex, that much was clear. She wasn't ready for that and he'd not push her. "Didn't you just try to torch me earlier, I'm not sure sleeping with you is safe."

"Please?" she asked.

Who could refuse such a pretty face or such a nice request? "Go on up, I'll be up in a minute." He replied softly.

Anica nodded and removed herself from him then went up the stairs. They didn't make a sound at all and normally when he walked upon them they creaked. Well no wonder he didn't hear her last night.

Roy sighed and stood from the sofa looking down at Orion who was watching him curiously. "Don't even think about growling later." He said. Orion's head cocked to the side. Shaking his head Roy went in search for some head ache medicine.

When Roy entered Anica's room she was out cold, the blankets wrapped around her tightly. He smiled and climbed in beside her careful not to wake her. Dark lashes fluttered and gray eyes opened meeting blue-black ones. Okay so maybe she isn't out cold, he thought.

He smiled as she covered her yawn with her hand. "You're supposed to be asleep."

"I know," She whispered as Orion jumped upon the bed wagging his tail. He barked. "Lay down," Orion whimpered but did as he was told right in between their feet.

Roy shook his head. "I still don't know how you got him the do that so quickly."

Anica smiled. "Maybe someday I will tell." She frowned. "Aren't you cold?"

Actually Roy was a little, not that he'd tell her that. It was no wonder she was cold all the time, her room was freezing as if a window had been left open. But he knew that wasn't the case. Anica wouldn't open one and if she did Mrs. Garrison would have closed it.

He sighed reaching for. "Tell me something, why are you always so warm?"

Anica shook her head. "I don't know. My mother wondered about that too. She said she often thought I was getting sick when I was small, but I'm not one to fall ill easily."

"Mm, go to sleep." He replied holding her warm body close.


	9. Chapter 9:Annoying the Flame

Chapter Nine:

Anica entered the office the next morning right behind Roy with Orion trailing behind. In introspect this sort of procession was the norm but the curious gazes of the two staff members were not. Normally they were busy not waiting. Anica had spoken to Roy about how he wanted to handle their new situation within his group of colleges and friends because sooner or later they would probably find out. He had to remind her that they were her friends too and soon she would out rank them. He also said he didn't care if they found out, he wasn't hiding anything and they weren't doing anything wrong.

So she walked to her desk and sat just like normal. "Well you're both alive so is everything alright now?" Riza asked as her commander took his seat.

Roy nodded "Fine,"

"Will you be returning to normal?"

Anica smiled. Normal? Roy Mustang was anything but normal in her opinion. But then again she'd never really met anyone like him before and she hoped she wouldn't in the future. One was bad enough and all she needed, wanted.

Roy caught the smile. "I was never abnormal Lieutenant."

"Yes sir." Riza replied. "You have a meeting in one hour and paper work due at noon."

Roy looked at his desk. Someone, probably Hawkeye, had cleaned it up and left an ominous looking stack of paperwork along with a news paper. Roy chose the news paper and sat back reading the head line. "Mm," There was also a cup of coffee waiting for him but he wasn't about to touch that just yet. He didn't want any surprises and to spill it again let alone choke. Once he was sure nothing was going to happed he'd drink it.

"Colonel?" Anica's voice asked suddenly.

Roy looked around the paper. "Hm?"

"I'm going to the library."

"Don't want to stay here?" Havoc asked as she stood.

Anica shook her head. "That's not it."

"You know if you're bored you could,"

Gray eyes met his and a smile touched them. "I'm not doing your paper work for you Colonel stop asking."

"Well you're not busy,"

"No,"

Roy didn't want her to leave. If she left then he'd be stuck alone with his subordinates and questions would come. He really didn't want to talk about yesterday right now. He was too tired. "Well you can't go." He said firmly.

Anica's mouth opened and she blinked. "What?"

"You heard me,"

"Colonel she's seventeen you can't ground her." Riza said with disapproval.

Roy grinned. "I didn't ground her. Honestly Hawkeye do you think me that mean?"

"Then why can't she go?"

Roy sighed. "Does that matter?" he asked.

Hawkeye sighed returning to her own work.

Anica watched Roy carefully. What was he up too? He ignored her for a moment then pointed to the chair in front of his desk. She sighed and went to take it still waiting. "You said no studying today, so tell me what I'm supposed to do."

A smile crept upon Roy's lips. "Why don't you read that book you borrowed?"

"You're going to hell." Anica muttered.

"What was that?" Roy asked setting his paper upon the desk.

"Nothing," she replied reaching over the phone for the first report. He knew she'd already returned the book to Diana and that she had nothing to do. She would have gone out and walked around Central but he said he wanted her to come in today. With nothing better to occupy her mind she decided that reading his work would just have to do.

Roy frowned. "I thought you said you weren't doing my work."

"I'm not I'm just reading." She replied softly.

Damn she was that bored already? They hadn't even been here ten minutes. Wait…Anica bored…Come to think of it he couldn't remember a time when he'd ever seen her with out a book or something to do or to occupy her time. "You could teach Orion to play dead so he doesn't growl."

Anica smiled as said puppy trotted over at the sound of his name. "I'm not teaching him to play dead."

"Fetch then?"

"He knows how to do that and besides what would I throw?"

Roy looked around his desk. The paperweight was too heavy and besides Elicia had made it for him for his birthday last year. "Use that report, one less for me to read and sign." He heard a gun cock. "Or not,"

Anica sighed, shaking her head. "You know I think you have a death wish."

"She won't shoot me, she likes me too much. Besides if she shot me she'd get all my work." He replied.

Anica smiled. "She doesn't have to kill you to shoot you. I can think of plenty of targets on your body that she could hit that wouldn't keep you from working."

"Ah but you promised." He replied with a smile.

Anica giggled mischievously. "No I promised not to use alchemy on you. I never promised to not let Riza keep you on task. And you never said anything about me not using anything else."

Roy's smile fell. _Damn_. Then he grinned as he thought about what she said. "What sort of things did you have in mind?" Her eyebrow twitched upward.

"Give me a minute and I'll think of something."

Roy sat forward seriously. "When you pass the test and go out on assignments you won't have a minute." His desk phone rang. "You answer it."

He was right she wouldn't always have the luxury to plan in detail. She lifted the receiver. "I know that, hello,"

"Uh hi, is Colonel Mustang there?" A very familiar voice asked. Cordelia.

"Yes he is," She replied and passed the phone. Then she picked up Roy's pen and searched his desk top for a blank sheet of paper. She found a sheet of fresh unsigned stationary and quickly wrote something down.

"Mustang," Roy said wondering what Anica was doing. He couldn't see what she was writing and he was curious, worried even.

"Hey there Sparky." Roy winced slightly.

"Hello uh how did,"

"Your house keeper, so did Anica come home?" Cordelia asked.

"Yes," Roy replied as Anica slapped the paper down in front of him with a little grin. There was only one word, eloquently written. _Sparky_ He glared. "Don't even think about it."

"Huh?" Cordelia asked.

"Nothing, I was talking to Anica." He replied as Anica snickered. She snickered, he couldn't believe it, and at him. It was…annoying.

"Oh so she was alright then?"

"After a fashion." Roy replied.

"Good, say I have nothing to do tonight are you free?"

Roy looked at Anica. "Sorry no I'm not."

"Is that a 'I'm not free to go out tonight,' or a 'I'm not free period,'?"

"The latter," he replied. He wasn't going to lie.

There was a soft chuckle. To which Roy found rather disturbing. "What are you giggling about?"

"Oh I knew it, you've got it for little Anica. I sure hope I get the chance to run into her someday. I'd like to meet the girl who took you away."

Roy sighed, closing his eyes. "Is there anything else?"

"No, I'll let you get back to work, see ya around."

"Yeah," Roy replied and hung up the phone.

Anica cleared her throat. "So got a date tonight?"

Roy nodded. "With one very annoying alchemy student who needs to practice her aim."

Anica smiled a little. "But I thought we weren't studying tonight. You said you didn't want me playing with fire for a few days. Besides I've got plans."

"Oh really and what might those be?" he asked resting his chin in his hand.

Anica shrugged with a smile. "I'm going to take Orion to the park."

"You just made that up."

"You wanted an answer so I gave you one. Jean, Riza want to come?" she asked.

Riza smiled. "Sorry Anica, but I have plans of my own."

"I'm taking Diana out." Havoc replied.

Roy glanced at Havoc. "Diana huh?"

Havoc shrugged. "She asked me yesterday."

"Hm, she likes to talk." Roy said snatching his pen and the report in Anica's hand.

Anica frowned and picked up the next one. Roy took that away from her as well. She picked up the next and he took that from her too.

"You dated Diana?" Havoc asked.

"Once," Roy replied smacking Anica's hand lightly when she reached for another report. "Stop that."

"Is there anyone you haven't taken out?" Havoc asked.

"Hawkeye and Anica come to mind first off." Roy replied as Anica turned on his desk lamp. She turned it off then on again. Off, on, off, on, off, on, off. "Stop,"

Anica stopped but started poking around in his inbox and drumming her fingers upon his desk. Her fingernails made a tapping noise, one that after about ten minutes of trying to ignore her, Roy placed his hand over hers lightly. "I'm beginning to see why your mother wouldn't let you come into the office with her."

Anica only smiled.

Roy sighed and set his eyes back to his work thinking, hoping that was the end of that. To his dismay it was not. She rested her arms upon his desk and her chin upon her arms and stared at him. Then her foot began to tap softly. Tap, tap, tap…tap, tap, tap…tap, tap, tap…tap, tap, tap.

Roy read the report, signed it, and went on to the next ever aware that a set of gray eyes were watching him. He glanced at her as he picked up the next report. She was still smiling and she was doing this deliberately but why he didn't know. He could handle this, really. He would do these reports no matter how annoying she became. Tomorrow however, he'd make sure she brought something to occupy herself with.

Tap, tap, tap…tap, tap, tap…tap, tap, tap. Ting, ting, ting. What the hell was that? Her fingernails again and on his coffee cup! Okay as long as she kept the same sequence and rhythm he could probably tune it out. Tap, tap, tap…ting, ting, ting…tap, tap, tap. Ting, tap, tap, ting. _Shit._

Riza looked up from her work hearing Havoc's soft chuckle. Oh she could hear what Anica was doing and yes it was annoying, but she chose to ignore it since the Colonel was currently on task. Why Anica was doing this in the first place she guessed was because Roy wouldn't let her do anything. Really what did he expect; her to play with the dog? Orion was curled up under the Colonel's desk sleeping like the good dog he was.

Tap, ting, ting, tap…tap, ting, tap, ting, tap, ting, tap, ting, tap, tap…Eyes still staring intently. Tap, tap, ting, tap, ting…

Roy picked up his coffee cup and set it out of her reach then moved his foot and rested it over hers. Her other foot picked up where the other had left off only it tapped his foot. Then her fingers began to tap upon the back of the phone.

"What ever happened to the quiet, non annoying Anica?" he breathed.

"She vacated when her favorite person told her not to bring anything, kept taking things away from her, and wouldn't let her go find something else to do." Anica replied.

Roy smiled. So he was her favorite person now? How flattering, how sweet, if she didn't stop in two seconds he was going to kill her. She didn't stop. "Are you enjoying this?"

"Uh huh," She replied softly.

Keeping his calm Roy lifted the receiver of the phone and dialed a number. He really didn't want to do this, he wanted her with him, but he couldn't work like this.

"This is Hughes," A friendly voice answered.

"Hey,"

"Oh hi Roy how did it go yesterday?"

"Want some company?" Roy asked.

"Uh sure, I'll come up in a few minutes."

"Don't I'm sending her down to you." With that Roy hung up and smiled triumphantly. "Maes is waiting for you. He'll give you something to do."

Anica giggled. "I thought you wanted me here."

"I do-"

"Then why send me away? She interrupted.

"Because you're not helping _me_."

"Perhaps the teacher needs a lesson in patience from the student hmm?" Anica said sitting up. Her foot ceased tapping as did her fingers.

Roy closed his eyes. "Anica,"

"Colonel,"

"I will see you in the mess hall for lunch."

Anica stood up and sighed. "Maybe," With that she left.

* * *

Maes looked up as Anica entered his office. "What's going on?"

Anica smiled. "I was annoying him." She said proudly. "I didn't think I could get under his skin so easily. Who would have thought someone who hates paper work so much and gets bored so easily would want to actually do it."

Maes smiled. "Take a seat I think I might have something for you to do."

Anica sighed sitting in the chair across from him. "Thank you,"

He chuckled. "Was there some reason you didn't have something to do today? I thought you usually studied up there."

"I do, but Roy said not to bring anything today then he wouldn't let me leave or read any of his paperwork unless I agreed to do it for him. I'm not just going to sit there all day. I hate being idle, it's not like being on the train, on the train the scenery changes."

"True, so you opted to bug the hell out of him. Well want to do it some more?" Maes asked with a grin.

"What do you have in mind?" she asked softly. "Because I don't want him to get too mad, I do have to live with him."

"He's got a birthday coming up. I figured you might want to help me plan the party. It's just going to be some of us, mostly people you know and it will be here during the lunch hour. I'll need you to keep him in his office so he can't run away. That or we could ambush him at home, but if we go for the home option you'll have to get him there."

"He doesn't like celebrating his birthday then?" she asked.

"He doesn't really like parties." Maes replied. "I've let it go for the last couple of years but now I think it's time to annoy him again."

Anica nodded thinking it over. "I can get him home. If I tired to keep him in his office he might get suspicious. If I wanted to go home it might be easier, you know treat it like a normal day and I can get Mrs. Garrison to help keep him there."

"Great, so his birthday is next Monday." Maes looked around his desk at all the paperwork. "Do you know how to file by chance?"

Anica nodded. "Yes I do, I used to do it all the time for my mom when she had to stay late."

Maes pointed to the stack to his right. "I just need that-"

Anica stood and picked it up. "Investigations right?" she asked.

Maes rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh yeah,"

"Perfect,"

Maes watched her for a moment then got back to work.

It was quiet for a long time before he decided to ask Anica about she and Roy being together since Roy hadn't answered him. "I spoke to Roy yesterday, about you."

Anica paused in her sorting to look at him. "You did?"

Maes nodded smiling at his paperwork. "That was one hell of a way to get his attention. Gracia sure got a kick out of it when I told her."

"Um yeah," she said softly. "What are you asking me precisely?"

Maes set his pen down. "Well are you two together now or not?"

Anica suddenly had an itch on her arm. She suddenly had to sit down. She suddenly was blushing. She didn't know if she should be telling him or not, but it was Maes, Roy's best friend. "Maybe you should ask Roy."

"I did and he sent me you instead."

"But-"

"Oh please tell me, I've been in suspense since yesterday. He won't care."

"Are you sure about that?" She asked. "Let me remind you that I have to live with him."

"I'm sure; he wouldn't have told me that he had feelings for you if he didn't."

Anica was surprisingly happy about that. She smiled. "I think so, I mean he hasn't said 'you're my girlfriend', or anything but…" she trailed off. Roy kissing her was no one's business unless it was done in front of them.

"Aw not going to kiss and tell?" Maes teased. She blushed again. "That's okay now that I know you're together I can ask Roy all the juicy details."

"Uh," She breathed. "How's Elicia?"

"Glad you asked, I've got some new photo's want to see."

Anica nodded. She loved them, and she'd be glad for a change in subject.

* * *

Roy waited for Maes and Anica in the mess hall for lunch. He'd narrowly finished his paperwork and the meeting was hell. He almost fell asleep and well he had this nagging feeling that maybe sending Anica down to Maes was a bad idea. Who knew what Maes had been telling her about him. He'd also found that he had been so use to having her around most of the time that he missed her.

Orion began barking and Roy lifted his head as Maes appeared with Anica in tow. The dog bounded toward Anica jumping up and down when she stopped on her way to the table. She smiled and held out her arms and amazingly caught him. That was something that Roy had never seen them do before.

Maes sighed sitting down. "You know Roy you really should have Anica help you with some of the filing. She's great at it."

"I haven't filed paperwork in years Hughes, I'm a Colonel now." Roy replied with a smile.

"True, so did you kiss her?" Maes asked as Anica took a detour to a table of female officers. Roy recognized one of them as Diana mostly because Havoc, the only male, sitting with them. All of them seemed to coo over Orion. _Lucky dog._ Roy thought. Damn mutt got Anica and all those girls.

"_Hello_," Maes said waving his hand. "I'm not talking to myself here."

"Huh?" Roy asked.

"I said did you kiss her yet?"

Roy's eye brow rose as he smirked. "Of course I have."

Maes smiled. "She wouldn't tell me."

"Mm," Roy frowned as Anica took a seat on the other side of Diana. She still held Orion in her arms who barked again, "What is she doing?"

Maes turned to look adjusting his glasses. "Sitting with her friends, you can't hog her all the time. You're gonna have to share." He pulled some photos from his pocket. "Here this will help. Look how cute Elicia is."

"I saw her four days ago Maes." Roy sighed taking the photos from his hand. Though annoyed he smiled. Elicia was pretty cute in the top photo. She was hugging a teddy bear while she slept.

Maes sat back. "We've got more copies at home so you and Anica can keep those. Gracia said something about Anica starting a photo album of her own."

Roy snorted. "It will mostly be of Elicia then because Anica only has three photos, those are in frames and I don't have very many at all, mostly of you and me."

"That can change if you'd ever let me get a camera near you long enough." Maes replied. "I'll get some of Anica too."

"Get some of me what?" Anica asked with a frown as she came up behind Maes.

"Pictures!"

Anica's eyes widened and she shook her head. "Uh no that's okay." She held up Orion. "He can take my place."

"You're not afraid of a harmless camera are you?" Roy asked.

Anica sighed taking a seat. "Why does anyone need a picture of me when I'm right here?"

"So that if you leave we still know what you look like." Maes replied. "And some pictures are funny."

Anica nodded. "Take up space too."

Roy lifted his hand turning Elicia's pictures around. "Seen these yet?"

Anica nodded. "Just today, how was the meeting?"

"Yes Roy, _how_ was the meeting?" Maes said leaning into the table.

"Boring, never mind that are you coming back this afternoon?" Roy asked hoping she'd say yes.

Anica smiled. "Will I have something to do?"

"She hates being idle." Maes said.

Roy looked back and forth between the two. Okay something wasn't right here. "What are you scheming?"

"Nothing," Maes replied scratching his chin. "You're getting paranoid Roy, don't you trust us?"

Now that was a good question really. Anica maybe, but Maes definitely not, not with that look of mock innocence. "You can sign my paperwork."

Anica sighed. "No Roy, look I'll make you a deal. You hurry up and get finished today and I'll make dinner. You haven't let me cook for sometime."

Now that sounded good. "Anything I want?" He grinned.

"If I know how to make it that will be fine." She replied somehow she didn't like the grin that seemed so innocent then grew mischievous. "Now about me coming back to the office,"

"I'd rather focus on dinner. I said I had a date with you tonight." He replied ignoring Maes for the moment. His friend was smiling in a strange sort of way and Roy suddenly realized that Maes had never seen him with one of his girlfriends before. Oh he'd seen him flirt plenty of times, but this was different and it was Anica.

"And I'd rather know if I'm going to have to sit and stare at you all afternoon with nothing to do." She replied.

"But I thought you liked looking at me, you certainly had no problems this morning." Roy said as Anica's face paled. Her eyes weren't upon him anymore but looking at something behind him. He glanced at Maes whose smile had fallen.

Anica lifted her chin. "Brigadier General Gran," She spoke politely. She'd not thought of him in awhile. She didn't really want to think of him now either but here he was staring at her.

"Good afternoon Anica, Major, Colonel." Gran replied coldly. He glanced down as Mustang remained still.

Anica followed his gaze. Roy was just the picture of calm, no trademark smirk, no glare, and no eyebrow twitch, just as smooth as glass. Where as she was not, she hadn't noticed before but now she did, her breaths came quicker and shorter. She was scared again! "Um how are you?" She asked softly.

Gran seemed surprised. "Fine and you?"

"I'm well," She replied. She glanced at Roy again. Still calm. She cleared her throat. "Have you seen Orion yet?"

"The dog, yes." He replied. "Good afternoon," with that he walked away.

"Well that was weird." Maes said watching the man leave.

Anica focused now on what Roy had last said, pushing her fear aside. "I do like looking at you, but I can't just sit there for the next how many hours it is for you to finish working with out anything to do. I'll fall asleep. One afternoon of napping is one thing but two will disrupt my pattern and I will have to reset it."

Roy sat back in his chair. "Great then you can get up and go to bed the same time as me. There is a nice sofa in my office; you should take advantage of it."

"No," She replied. "I'm not taking a nap. Can you honestly say that there is nothing I can do? Not even help Jean or Riza with something?"

Roy sighed "Why don't you want to take a nap? You look cute when you sleep and then I won't have to worry about flames coming my way."

"Because I usually dream when I sleep and I don't know if I talk or not. Frankly I don't think you really want to listen to one of my nightmares." She said calmly. "That and I get cold."

Roy nodded understanding completely. What she was really saying was she didn't want Riza and Havoc to hear it or see her when she awoke. Also that she preferred sleeping with him. Well he certainly wouldn't argue with that either. He actually liked waking with her sleeping peacefully beside him or in his arms. She didn't flail about in her sleep, didn't kick, just rolled over and sometimes stole the covers. "Fair enough, I'll figure something out."

And figure something out he did. Roy decided that he needed his desk cleaned out since he'd not done it in several months. He simply picked up his swivel chair and switched it with Anica's trading places with her and let her at it.

"Sir what are you making her do?" Riza asked getting up to stand behind him. Havoc joined her as Anica picked up the metal wastepaper bin by the door. He on the other hand wanted to know what his superior kept in his desk. It had always been a mystery to him, one of the great unknowns.

Anica smiled. "I told him I wouldn't take a nap and I can't stand to sit idle. So he's letting me do this."

Roy smiled. "See she wants too."

Anica sat down with a sigh and a smile. "Don't worry Riza this is much better than annoying him, though that was a little entertaining. I might have to try that at home sometime."

Roy's eyebrow rose. "Uh huh and how cold is your room."

Anica shrugged. "I can relocate to the sofa if it gets too bad."

Roy nodded he'd been thinking about that this morning. "Might be a good idea, I think there might be a draft. I don't want you getting sick on me." He frowned as she pulled all three of his drawers out and set them upon the floor. The middle top drawer had tons of paper slips that he didn't even know he had. There were also a lot of pens, paper clips, staples, rubber bands, and other odds and ends.

Anica dug in with that drawer placing it upon the desk top. He watched with fascination as she separated everything, office supplies in each little pile. The staples in one pile, paperclips in another, pens in another, paper in yet another, and so on and so forth. Hell he even had a pile dedicated to old date reminders he'd written. What surprised him the most was that he actually had a marble. Where that had come from he had no idea.

Once that was all done Anica ran her hand inside the drawer to rid it of the dust, sneezing three times. Riza and Havoc, having nothing better to do since all the paper work was finished and they'd received no more, sat near by as bewildered as Roy from the sound of it. "Bless you," Riza said.

Havoc snorted. "You sound like a mouse Anica,"

Anica waved her hand in front of her face preparing for another sneeze. "A…chu." She squeaked that time and Roy smiled. She did sound like a mouse and it was kind of cute. Orion however, decided he didn't like this new sound and growled.

Roy chuckled. "Quite Orion," he chided softly. And the puppy came to him pawing at his leg.

Anica sniffled. "He wants up,"

Roy sighed bending over and picking up the dog. "You spoil him too much."

"He's so cute, how can you look into those big brown eyes and not?" She asked looking everything over. She bit her lip. "Hmm…" She set the drawer aside and lifted a random sliver of paper. "Jessica Knox, 783-2543." She looked at Roy. "Keep it or get rid of it?"

"What do you think?" he asked absently scratching Orion's ears.

Anica dropped it into the trash can and picked up another. Havoc's cigarette fell from his lips as his jaw dropped. He couldn't believe it. Anica just threw away one of Roy's many girls' number and he didn't pitch a fit or snatch it away.

Riza sighed leaning over to retrieve said cigarette. She placed it back in his mouth and lifted his chin. He didn't even seem to notice from the shock.

This process went on until all the numbers were gone and there were a lot, twenty at the very least. Roy said nothing but to get rid of them. Either he wasn't interested or he had found someone that held his interest completely and was off the dating market.

Anica had the drawer organized neatly, better than Roy had ever done since he just threw everything back in, and slid the drawer back in place and moved on to the next.

Havoc's cigarette had long since burned down when he crushed it into his ash tray. "Sir is there something you're not telling us?"

Roy smiled as Orion curled up on his lap. The collie was actually pretty warm and soft and it was mildly soothing to just pet him for a bit. "What do you mean?"

"You just let Anica toss all those numbers away."

"You can have them." Roy shrugged looking at his nails. "If you want."

"B-b-but," Havoc sputtered. "Are you giving up?"

"Guess today's your lucky day." Roy replied nonchalantly. "I'm currently taken and I don't think I'll be dating anyone else for a long time."

"Seriously?" Havoc asked.

"That's what he said," Anica replied frowning over a folder.

Havoc almost felt giddy. _Finally!_ Now he'd have a better chance at finding a girl and his boss wouldn't be walking passed any of them and stealing them. But now he was curious. "Is this girl someone I know?"

Roy's smile broadened. "You could say that."

Riza rolled her eyes. Was Havoc that blind? After yesterday and the number tossing it was almost too obvious. Still she smiled. If Anica could stand him this long, then she was happy for her. She remembered Anica's study time with Roy here in the office. She'd seen the stolen glances between them both, the small smiles.

"Military or not?" Havoc asked.

"Not Military yet," Roy hinted enjoying this. He wondered how long it would take Havoc to figure it out.

"But she is someone I know right?"

Anica sighed looking at Jean in disbelief. "How many subtle hints do you need?"

Havoc frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You're looking at her Havoc," Riza replied.

"You!" Jean asked.

Riza, Roy, and Anica all sighed and that's when Havoc got it. He kind of felt like an idiot. "Oh!" He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yes, well don't go blabbing to everyone. I don't exactly want Gran to catch wind of it yet." Anica said picking up another file. "What is this?" She asked Roy turning it around.

Roy frowned and took it from her. It was just a folder full of papers but no title. He opened it. "Alchemy notes," He replied. "Why do you care what Gran thinks?"

"I don't know what he'll do to you. I know you two don't like each other and since he wants to have some sort of connection to me that puts you in a bad place." She replied softly. "He was so strange at lunch. I expected some sort of snide remark. I know he heard what you said, he was stand there for at least a minute before I noticed him."

Roy shrugged as if it meant nothing to him. The only reason he said nothing, did nothing was so that no problems occurred for her. He was giving her the opportunity to choose if she wanted to speak to the man or not. He'd not choose for her.

Anica finished with his desk and had everything in order. She smiled as he yawned. "What time is it?"

Roy checked his pocket watch and smiled. "Time to go home," He placed Orion upon the floor gently and stood. The puppy yawned and he agreed. How she managed to make cleaning his desk out take up a whole after noon and look like it didn't was beyond him. Perhaps it was the light conversation between all of them and the relaxed atmosphere.

Anica took her coat from Roy when he brought it to her. "Have fun tonight Jean."

Havoc smiled. "Thanks,"

"Hawkeye what sort of plans do you have exactly?" Roy asked. "You could come over, Anica's cooking."

Riza smiled. "Thank you for the invitation but I have a date as well."

Roy gave her a surprised smile but said nothing.

"Orion time to go home." Anica said. "Have fun Riza,"


	10. Chapter 10: Anica's Nightmare

Chapter ten:

Anica stood in the kitchen. Roy stood at the entrance way smiling at her. "I'll ask again, what do you want for dinner." She said calmly. He'd not answered her for the last five minutes or on the way home, always changing the subject.

"You," Roy replied with a grin.

Anica stared at him for a minute then walked passed him toward the den.

"Where are you going?" Roy asked with a chuckle.

"Let me know when you've decided on food because I'm not cooking myself." She replied evenly. She didn't even want to know what he'd meant by that. Strange images, images she'd picked up by reading that damned book of Diana's filled her head.

"Anica come back." Roy called. "It was a joke. I don't care what we eat for dinner." She stopped and turned around with a sigh. "What do you want?"

Anica shrugged. "I really have no idea."

Roy frowned. She was always like this when it came to meals, never picky. She'd eat anything and never seemed to crave anything. That was the strangest thing to him. "Do you even like food?"

Anica looked at him like he'd asked the dumbest question ever. "Of course I like food. I have to have it to survive."

"Then what do you like to eat?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Tell me one of your favorite foods." He replied.

Anica sighed thinking about it. She liked a varied array of food. She didn't really have a favorite per se. Well no she did have one favorite because she could put different things on them. "Pancakes, but it's dinner time not breakfast."

"Pancakes huh?" Roy asked. Other people had stranger favorites, him being one of them. He'd had them yesterday but they did sound appealing. He went to the stove. "Come here."

Anica did as she was told. "What?"

"Pancakes it is. I'll help."

"You'll make a mess," She replied with a smile. "And I said I would make dinner."

Roy nodded. He probably would make a mess, he usually did when cooking. But then again today, so would she. He smiled at the thought of flour smudged upon her cheek, her lips sticky with home made sugar syrup. Well that was that, he was making the syrup sending her to the counter to start and mix the pancake batter.

Anica watched Roy pour sugar into a pot then add some water the place it upon the stove. "What are you doing?"

"Making syrup." He replied stirring it a little.

"But there's some in the cabinet."

"Not this kind," he replied moving to stand behind her. When she tried to turn around he wouldn't let her. "Just continue,"

Anica felt his arms slip around her waist and his chin rest upon her shoulder. She swallowed then cleared her throat. How was she to make dinner with him this close to her, holding her like this? One it would slow her down, two it stirred emotions making her want to close her eyes and just stand there. It felt so nice, better than nice. "Roy,"

"I'm not letting go," He whispered in her ear.

She smiled. "Okay,"

It was difficult to cook, really difficult. Roy kept distracting her, whispering sweet things, trying to keep her hands from doing anything to the point she smacked his. He did let go when she needed to move to the stove but then he was back. When he kissed her neck she smiled trying not to giggle. He'd found a ticklish place and she really didn't want him with that information.

Roy let go of Anica and reached for the now dissolved sugar that had been cooking. He pulled it from the burner and set it aside, stirring it. He tried it. It was just right. "Here," he lifted the spoon with just a little in it to Anica.

Anica looked at it then at him. "Um,"

Roy sighed impatiently. "Just try it,"

Anica hesitated; she didn't know what to make of that look in his eyes. But she tried it anyway. It was actually really good not that she didn't think it would be. Before she knew what was going on the spoon was gone and replaced by his lips. She didn't hear the spoon hit the stove top at all just felt both his hands upon her neck and suddenly his tongue was pressing against the seem of her lips, asking entrance. She let him in and shivered from the feeling. His tongue was all over, touching hers, the walls of her mouth, her teeth, making her dizzy and coaxing her to join in the small dance. He tasted sweet like the syrup and a hint of coffee. His tongue felt strange, slippery and a little forceful. Again she couldn't breathe. All her mind would register was one word for description _wow_!

Roy pulled away aware that they were cooking still and checked the pancake in the skillet. Good it hadn't burned and it was ready to be turned. He smiled to himself as he let her go to stand almost in a daze and flipped the pancake. Thoughts of the kitchen table needing to be set entered his mind along with other thoughts that had nothing to do with eating but he filed those back for a later time. That could come later, much later.

"What was that?" Her near whispered voice asked suddenly.

"That was a kiss Anica, thought you could tell." He replied.

"That was not a kiss, that was…was."

"In fact a kiss," He smirked. "The question is whether or not you liked it." He turned to her waiting. Her expression was satisfying, a mixture of slight confusion, wonder, and one hell of a sexy blush. When her blushes changed from being adorable to sexy he didn't know and he really didn't care.

Roy lifted his hand to face tracing her kiss swollen lips with his finger. "So?" He waited a few seconds before realizing what she was doing. "Stop trying to analyze it. Did you like it or not or do you need me to do it again?" He asked with a smile.

_You're so beautiful; you're making me feel things I haven't felt in so long. _

Anica could only nod.

"Yes you liked it or yes you want me to kiss you again?" He asked.

Anica pursed her lips and pulled the skillet from the burner and checked the food. Thank god this was the last one to be cooked. "Both," She really wished he wouldn't ask her these things. She wasn't completely comfortable with voicing them as she'd never done it before. It wasn't a bad uncomfortable it was more like it was awkward to hear herself saying them.

Roy moved her to the side and took over. "I think I can arrange that, go sit down."

Anica nodded but pulled some plates and silverware before hand and set the table. Then she watched Roy quietly. He was completely calm, how did he do it? How was he so smooth, so at ease when she felt so delightfully disrupted.

_He's practically a veteran you idiot! My life used to be so much simpler before I met him, so routine…I wasn't this happy before, this scared. Mom I wish you were here to meet him_.

Roy sat down across from her. He wanted to sit next to her but if he did…He had to slow down if he wanted this to last. Scaring her away by moving too quickly would be a horrible turn in events. He met her eyes and smiled as she blushed. Analyzing again. Well at least he knew she gave their beginnings as much attention as her alchemy. "So what did you and Maes talk about today?"

Anica smiled as he lifted her plate and placed three pancakes upon it. "Nothing really,"

"You're a terrible liar; we're talking about Maes here." He said setting her plate down and lifted his own plate.

"I'm never going to be able to eat pancakes the same again." The words just tumbled from her lips before she could stop them.

Roy paused for a moment. What did that have to do with Maes? He smiled. "Giving me an ego boost will not change the subject, but thanks."

"I uh," She frowned, why couldn't she think straight? "We uh talked about Elicia."

"I'll buy that, now what else?"

"You," she replied looking away.

She almost told him that Maes had enlisted her help with his birthday party next week but she caught herself. She was going to have to watch for that. "He wanted to know if we were together and any other details."

"And you said,"

"I told him I thought so but you hadn't said,"

"You are my girlfriend." Roy interrupted. "I guess I should have clarified." He smiled. "You were with him several hours so what else?"

Anica shook her head. "Just talked about work, where the filing cabinet was where he wanted me to file the files."

Roy didn't think that was just it but he could winkle it out of her later.

"What did you do, besides the meeting?" She asked

"Paperwork," He replied.

Dinner was quiet from then on out, so was the clean up. Anica let Orion out to use the bathroom while Roy sat in the den reading. Then after several hours of reading he got up to take a shower. Anica was yawning over her own book and he could tell she was near wanting to get to bed.

Orion shadowed him up the stairs, into his bedroom, and into the bathroom. Roy sighed. "I don't need company." The dog sat in the middle of the floor as he began to undress. His little head cocked from side to side in curiosity.

"Anica," Roy called unbuttoning his shirt sleeves then the shirt.

"What?"

"Get the dog," He replied taking off his shirt. He heard Anica coming up the stairs.

"Why?"

Roy frowned as Orion jumped into the bathtub. He folded his arms over his chest. "I don't think so, out." Orion plopped down on his rear and panted excitedly pawing at the side. "Out doesn't mean sit." Anica's soft laughter sounded from the door way as she appeared. "Get him out," He said looking at her. She didn't budge.

Anica cleared her throat trying very hard not to look at Roy's naked torso and arms. She failed. He was built extremely well, perfectly in her opinion. He wasn't chiseled and bulky, just smoothly defined. She didn't like scrawny and people like Armstrong, though covered with clothing just spoke muscle that intimidated. "Orion come," The puppy barked but didn't get out of the tub. "Orion!"

Roy moved to pick Orion up but almost got bit. "What the hell! Anica,"

Anica just as surprised as Roy came into remove said collie. Orion barked. "Get out of the bathtub." She ordered reaching in for him. Orion backed up but she caught him anyway and set him upon the floor. "Out," she pointed to the door.

Roy watched as the dog jumped back into the bathtub. He sighed. "Never mind, I'll manage." He smiled. "You could stay too you know."

Anica said nothing, blushed, and walked out closing the door behind her. Roy sighed turning to their dog. "You could have helped." He received a bark.

Anica turned down her bed when a soaking puppy bounded into her room, jumped upon her bed, and shook himself getting her and everything thing else near by hit with droplets of water. "Oh I think not!" She snapped. Orion whimpered and lay down putting a paw over his face. "Oh no, you're not going to play cute, off the bed."

Roy knocked upon her door holding a towel for Orion. Taking a shower with a very watchful dog had been interesting and a little uncomfortable. In the end he gave Orion a bath too. Orion seemed to love it though he tried to eat the bar of soap.

"He's clean," He said. She was cute when she was angry as long as she wasn't angry with him that was.

"I don't care I'm not sleeping with a wet dog or in a wet bed." Anica replied looking for Orion's ball. She found it and picked it up from the floor. Orion jumped to his feet excitedly. "Move,"

Roy came into her room and stood aside as Anica threw the ball out into the hallway. The dog was gone chasing after it faster than Roy knew he could run. He smiled as Anica climbed into bed. "Cold?"

Anica nodded. "I was just hit with water."

Roy went to the bed and dropped the towel upon her head before sitting down. She really hated it when he did that to her, though usually it was with a blanket and in the den.

Anica dried the water from her face, neck, and arms as Orion came back with the ball in his mouth, tail a wagging. "See I told you he could play fetch."

Roy nodded watching Orion look between them then bring the ball to him. He took it and threw it back into the hall. It bounced off the wall and they could hear it hit the stairs followed by Orion.

He sighed as Anica folded the towel and set it upon the floor. Why she always did that he didn't know. Shaking his head he got under the covers and lay down. Anica, however, did not lie down. He was about to ask why when the sound of paws scraping got louder and Orion jumped upon him. Two paws landed painfully right smack dab in the middle his stomach. The other two landed dangerously close to his groin. "Ugh," Roy let out.

Anica laughed. "Welcome to my life." She said as the flame alchemist scowled. She leaned over and pulled the ball from Orion's mouth then threw across the room. It bounced off the wall and rolled under her bed.

Roy steeled himself against the paws as Orion leapt from the bed. Then he rubbed his stomach. "Oww,"

Anica smiled reaching up. She hesitated for a moment then ran her fingers through his damp obsidian hair. It was surprisingly soft and thick. She'd always liked his hair but now she actually got to touch it. "You should go sit by the fire until your hair dries. You might get sick."

Roy closed his eyes. No one had ever run their finger though his hair like this, it was soothing and she was so gentle. He sighed contentedly. "I think I'll stay here."

"No," Anica snapped.

He opened his eyes a little confused as her hand left his head. Oh Orion. He could hear the dog whimpering around the ball.

"Roy?"

"Hm?"

Anica moved closer and turned to her hip facing him. She pat the bed behind her and Orion jumped up. "Lay down," she ordered. Orion obeyed and Anica turned to him. "Do you mind?"

Roy smiled moving his right arm so she could lay down. "No, but you're spoiling him again."

Anica nodded sighing. "I know but I can't help it." Now she lay down with her head upon his shoulder. She smiled as Roy pulled the blankets up to her shoulder and rested his arms around her. She loved this, being held by him. She loved it when he touched her, loved his whispered words of missing her though they'd only been apart for a few hours. She just loved being with him no matter where they were.

"Anica," Roy said after sometime.

"Yes?"

"Why do you want to be a state alchemist? What made you deicide?" He was curious to know. It had never really struck him before. He'd done it because he was in love with the science, because he wanted to use it to help people only it didn't turn out as he'd planned. But it was so much a part of who he was he couldn't let go of it.

Anica slipped her hand up to rest upon his shoulder. "I have wanted to be an alchemist all my life, since I knew what it was. I wanted to be like my mom I suppose. There is more to it now, but I don't want to talk about. Someday I'll tell you."

Roy pet her hair. "It's a secret?"

She nodded remembering her reasons, one of which was a promise to herself and to her mother. "Like I said someday I'll tell you."

"So why flame alchemy?" he asked. "Your mom was a lightening alchemist, why not that?"

Anica smiled lifting her head. "Tell anyone and I will renege on my promise not to torch you."

"Is that a threat?" he asked eyebrows raising.

"It's a promise and I always keep my word."

Curiosity got the better of his fear of being torched. "Tell me,"

"I'm afraid of thunderstorms and lighting, have been since I was little. My mom once did her alchemy in the dorm, I think I was three. She was really angry at someone and it scared me so bad I cried for an hour and wouldn't go within five feet of her for a week."

Roy chuckled softly. That was the cutest thing he'd heard about her. "So then why fire?"

"Because I like fire and I think it's pretty. Fire is warm when everything is cold and lights a dark room and dark places." She smiled. "And I'm a complete pyromaniac, my mother said so. She quit keeping candles because I kept playing with them. Most parents worry when their children are silent, my mother worried when I giggled a certain way. That's when she knew I was playing with fire."

Roy didn't quite know what to think of that. On one hand it was amusing on the other it was just plain disturbing. "Were you lighting things on fire?"

"No just putting my fingers in the flames or watching them blow in the light air currents." She replied with a grin. "It's not normal I know but…" She trailed off watching him smile.

"But what?" Roy asked brushing her bangs from her eyes.

"Call it nostalgia but it reminds me of my dad. I only have one memory of him. He was sitting in the living room in uniform reading and smoking by candlelight. There were three burning on the table beside him. Mom said he did that every night and I probably only remembered it because it was a constant occurrence.

"But she was wrong. I can't remember what his voice sounded like but I do remember what he said. That night he set his book aside and asked me to sit with him. I remember his hands lifting me from my feet and placing me in his lap. Then he pointed to the candles and picked one up giving it to me. He held on to it of course because I was so little and could have dropped it or spilled wax.

"I remember being in awe of the flame and how it danced from his breath. I remember the heat of it. He said I could play with the fire if I could learn how. Until then I could only look at it." She frowned. "It's kind of strange how I remember that and nothing else. I don't know why I remember what he said and I certainly didn't really understand what he was saying then but when I got older I figured it out."

"So he thought you'd be an alchemist?" Roy asked. It was a good memory to have and it probably meant more to her than he could imagine.

Anica nodded. "My mom said when she was pregnant with me he bet his rank I'd look like him, act like him, but have her intelligence and understanding of alchemy." She smiled. "She said she hated it when he was right. It drove her batty."

Roy smiled. "Do you have a picture of them? I know you have pictures over there but I've never looked at them."

Anica turned over and turned on the light. Blinking from the light, she picked up the frame encasing her parent's wedding photo and gave it to Roy.

Roy held it with care as if it were fragile crystal since it was probably the only photo of her father she had. He'd be damned. Anica was a softer, smaller, female replica of her father. Should she stand next to him now if he were still this young now and alive he'd think they were twins. Her mother was just as beautiful and had long auburn hair that caught the sun light; her white wedding dress was like snow and simple. It was a beautiful photo for a wonderful day and her parents looked truly happy.

He smiled. "This is why Maes takes so many photos. He doesn't want to miss moments like these." He looked at the lapels and bars upon her father's uniform. In this photo he was a Lieutenant Colonel. "So your father was promoted after this?"

Anica nodded. "Mm hmm. One week after to be exact and three weeks after that mom found out she was pregnant with me."

"Damn, that's a lot of good news. I bet he was-"

"Mom said she'd never seen him so animated. He couldn't sit still for a month and he only got that way again the day I was born. General Haruko told me my dad called him in the middle of the night. The way he described their conversation reminds me of how Maes talks about Elicia when showing me photos of her. He said he could hear my mother telling him to calm down in the background." She smiled. "Haruko said he didn't expect that call to come for another month."

"Why?" Roy asked.

"Because I was early. I guess I couldn't wait." She replied taking the picture away. She put it back upon the bedside table and turned out the lamp. "The funny thing is," She said returning to the comfort of his arms. "My mom said I was an impatient baby. If I wanted something I wanted it right then no ifs ands or buts about it and I was always early, never late for anything."

"You trying to tell me something?" He asked with a smile.

"No, I learned patience easily enough but I do get agitated when it looks like I'm going to be late or my train is delayed."

"So you can't stand to be idle, late, or cold. Anything else you can't stand?"

Anica smiled. "If I told you that now then you wouldn't have anything else to wonder about."

Roy sighed. "I'm sure I could find something. Such as why you always fold your towels when you're finished with them."

"I can't even answer that one for you. I just do it." She sighed closing her eyes. "See you in the morning."

"You're not going to sleep already are you?" Roy asked before kissing her hair. He didn't want her to stop talking. He wanted to keep listening to her voice. It was also nice to hear about what she was like. She never really spoke about herself unless he asked and she'd never asked about anything in his past. Part of him wondered if she ever would and the other part dreaded it. He didn't mind telling her about his parents or his child hood, how he met Maes, but if she asked about the war… There were things he didn't even want to remember, painful things, things that had changed and taken some part of him, leaving a gaping hole that would never completely heal.

Anica sat up a little; now that her eyes were once again adjusted she could make the features of his handsome face in the faint moonlight filtering in from the windows. She was a little nervous about what she wanted to do, but pushed it aside and leaned down. Her hair fell down around his face when she pressed her lips to his. She felt him smile which made her smile and she kissed him again. There was that feeling again, that strange indescribable feeling in her stomach that left her a little dizzy.

Roy pulled Anica closer once again slipping his tongue into her mouth. She tasted sweet and a little minty from the toothpaste. She always brushed her teeth after dinner if she was home as if she'd forget before bed. This was why her tooth brush was in the kitchen and not the bathroom.

He wanted more, more of her but he'd just have to wait. It wouldn't kill him and this was enough for now. What was important to him was that she was here and wasn't going anywhere for a very long time. Even after the exam he'd keep her as long as he could. He didn't expect her to stay forever just awhile.

Anica pulled away mostly for air but also because she felt an inconvenient yawn coming on. "There now do you think you can sleep?" She turned her head away and yawned.

Roy smirked. "You still need some lessons."

"And you'll teach me." She kissed him briefly and lay down. "But tomorrow okay?"

Roy sighed. "I suppose." He felt her smile though his pajama shirt and hugged her before rubbing her shoulder. At some point she'd found a sleeved nightgown or bought one. That was a relief. He did like looking at her pale skin but wanted her to be warm.

* * *

A terrible sharp pain to the ribs brought Roy from slumber. Another to his shin opened his eyes. Labored breathing, soft crying, a soft mumbled sentence and barking made him turn on the light wincing from the pain and from the assault of sudden light. He turned over, Orion being the first thing he saw, stood on all four legs whining and barking.

Roy frowned and looked down at Anica groaning a little. It kind of hurt to breathe but he forgot about it when seeing the blankets gone from her, kicked off, nightgown clinging to her body, hair clinging to her sweat beaded and tear stained face. Her expression was pained, terrified even. _What the hell was going on! _He almost panicked but reminded himself to stay calm. It was just a nightmare; she'd said she had them. His panic lessoned.

Just as Roy reached over to wake her she cried out, but not to him, to her mother. He knew then she was dreaming of her mother's death. Orion barked again and he put it together so fast his head almost spun. Orion barked at night because of Anica's nightmares.

Just as gently as she had with him, Roy shook her. "Anica, come on wake up." She didn't wake at first so he kept talking calling to her. Then her stormy eyes opened. Her hands reached for him, clung to his pajama shirt with such force she pulled him down a little.

"Please help her." She sobbed. "Please don't let her die please." She shook her head as Roy sat her up and held her close, stroking her soft hair. She was so tense and shaking so terribly he was afraid to let her go. Her hands pushed on his chest as if trying to get him away. "I don't want to be fine! Mommy please stay please!"

"Shhhh, its okay Anica, it's just a dream." Roy said softly.

"Nonono, no! I refuse to be okay! Mommy stop, you can't leave me alone. Someone help! Please, please!" She was screaming now, screaming so loud, louder than Roy knew ever thought she could since she was normally so quiet. It hurt his ears, hell it hurt more than that. He let go and took her face in his hands.

"Anica look at me," he ordered. He knew she could see him she just had to fight through the dream like he had too to see her. "Come on honey look at me."

Anica heard someone speaking, heard the familiar voice like he was in front of her, but all she could see was her mother lying in the street, crimson blood pooling out beneath her upon the cold gray cobble stone. She felt tender strong hands upon her face. "Anica fight it," He said and she knew then who it was. There was barking too. Roy didn't fit into this; she'd not known him then. Orion, Orion was barking. She'd not known him either. She was dreaming…just a dream…a dream meaning if she could hear him she was awake. There was light near by and as she became in touch with reality however slowly, she could make out his handsome comforting face, her room in the background.

"Roy?"

"Right here honey, I'm not leaving."

"Where's Orion?" she cried.

"On the floor, he jumped off the bed just a minute ago." He replied softly and wiped the new tears away with his thumbs.

Anica fell against him, wrapping her arms around him, sobbing. "Don't go, please don't go." She felt him hold her tight, felt his cheek pressed against her head, his hand brushing her sweat dampened hair from her face.

"Shhhh, its okay now, its okay."

She nodded trying so hard to still her fear, her torment. As much as she wished she could do this alone she was tremendously thankful he was here now. As long as he held her everything would be alright. Everything was always alright when he was near.

She sniffled, burying her face in the crook of his neck. He smelled so good, so familiar… She felt sleep beginning to tug upon her, exhaustion too and shook her head. She always felt so drained after these nightmares. "No, I can't," she whispered. "Keep me awake just for a few more minutes."

"Shhhh, I'm not going anywhere."

Anica closed her eyes relieved and slipped her arms around his neck. She let out a sob as things in her head and her heart clicked into place. The puzzle pieces that hadn't fit before melded together and made a whole picture. Despite her fear, despite what she'd just dreamt she felt a little wave of peace wash over her. It was enough to make her calm down a little and realize that it really would be okay. She'd be okay as long as he was here.

Roy felt her body relax in his arms slowly, her sobs came less and less but he still didn't let go. Somehow he managed to lie down and still hold her. He'd never relaxed this soon after waking from one of his dreams. How she was doing it was a mystery. Her cries, the look in her eyes before she was awake enough to see him, it cut at his heart in a way he didn't think possible. If he saw Havoc or Riza or Maes having a dream like this, yes he'd be worried, try to wake them, but it certainly wouldn't affect him this deeply. He would be able to stand it but when Anica…He never wanted to see her like this again, hear her cry out like that, screaming in that much suffering.

Roy pet her hair staring at the ceiling as his mind continued along its current path. When had he let her in so close? How had she managed to get his guard down enough to come in and touch him like this? How did she make him fall in love with her this quickly or this…this much? Yes before he had known he felt very deeply about her, loved her, but not this much. Why did it take seeing her so tormented for him to realize it?

He smiled a little annoyed with himself. He had been such an idiot. All that time he wasted sleeping with other women and being miserable, acting stupid, trying to get her out of his head, he could have felt this with Anica. Funny how love works, sneaking up on a person when they aren't looking. Funny how it turned out to be a seventeen year old, very beautiful, very quiet, very smart, very kind and slightly scary when angered or jealous, girl named Anica Skyler. She had better not get any ideas of leaving him or he'd hunt her down and drag her back no matter what she did to him.

"Roy?" her soft voice asked. She sounded a little strained, a little hoarse.

"Hmm?" He asked moving his head so he could look at her. When had she stopped crying?

"Thank you…for everything." Her hand came up to his face and he closed his eyes from the warmth and tenderness of her touch.

"You're welcome, try to get some sleep alright. Hawkeye will kill me if you come in looking exhausted."

"We can't have that now can we?"

"No," They were quiet for a long time and he was almost asleep when her voice sounded again.

"Hey," he felt her shift; felt the cool air hit his skin where her head had been resting upon his shoulder, against his side. There just had to be a draft in this damned room. Oddly enough he suddenly remembered his aching side too and how much sore it was to breathe.

Roy sighed. "Sleeping occurs a lot better if you stop talking."

"I know that but…"

He opened his eyes to see her. "But what?" She looked a little nervous about something. "What's wrong?"

"I-I…Roy I love you." She said finally. "I mean it. I know for sure now."

Roy blinked a moment as her words began to register in his mind. Did she just say what he thought she just said? _She said she_ _loved him_! He had to hear her say just one more time just in case he'd heard her wrong. "What'd you say?"

Anica frowned sitting up. "I said I love you and I meant it. Is there something wrong with that?" It was true, really true. She did mean it. While he'd held her so close to him she'd realized it, determined that what she was feeling had to be it. She didn't want to be without him, she needed him. She loved him as much as she loved her mother who had been everything to her only this was a little different. It wasn't love for a parent but a different kind of love. He had been right and wrong about Diana's book. It did explain the best way in the only way that words could what love was, but he'd made her feel it just like he promised.

Roy shook his head smiling. Of course there was nothing wrong with that was she nuts! "No, god no."

Anica smiled and leaned over to kiss him but hesitated looking at the clock. It was three am. It was tomorrow, a Friday. "It's tomorrow,"

Confused, Roy's brows knitted. Tomorrow? Oh tomorrow, right. He was tired, sore, but he could manage to kiss her again before sleeping. He grinned lifting his fingertip to her cheek. "So kiss me,"

Anica's smile grew and she softly giggled before their lips met. Roy was a little surprised at how this kiss was so different from any previous kiss. All her shy hesitation was gone. This kiss made his heart a little lighter and his head a little foggy. It was better than any alcohol he drank, burned so much nicer. This time it was her tongue that asked permission to enter and he let her in, pulling her completely against him. She was still a little clumsy but he didn't care in the least, not when he felt like this.

When she pulled away, her lips pressed together, she sighed and reached behind her to turn out the light, finding the dog. "Come on Orion,"

Orion leapt upon the bed and lay down beside her. Once the light was out she lay back down and closed her eyes.

* * *

Anica smiled watching him in the dull light of the rising sun. He slept so soundly even though Orion's morning banter. She remembered a book her mother had once had a long time ago with a picture within the pages. It was of some higher being, some god from a religion from somewhere in this country. For some reason he reminded her of that picture right now. Well save for Roy's hair was a mess at the moment.

Roy Mustang was no god; he was just as human as she was. Anica knew this but it didn't alter the fact that she believed he could do anything. He'd made her feel happy and secure again and that was something she never thought would happen.

Carefully she turned around to look for Orion. He'd calmed down after she'd let him out to use the bathroom. "Orion," she called softly. Her throat was a little sore and she sounded a little strange. She must have been crying pretty hard last night. Where was he? Oh there he was, curled up under her desk chewing on his ball. "Come here and get Roy."

Orion rose, yawned then walked over taking his time. She smiled moving up in the bed. "Come on little flame," The collie jumped upon the bed and Anica picked him. "Oh you're getting heavy. I'm going to have to stop slipping you food under the table." She received a lick to the cheek and smiled. "I love you too, now," She held him up. "You're going to wake Roy up okay?" Orion cocked his head to the side and she set him down, pointing to her sleeping boyfriend. "Get him."

Orion barked and tugged upon Roy's pajama sleeve with his teeth. Roy stirred and weakly pushed Orion away turning away from them. He muttered something about paperwork. Anica bit her lower lip in effort to stay quiet. He really did hate his paperwork. "Get him, get him," She encouraged Orion.

Orion climbed upon Roy's hip and licked at his hand. Roy grumbled and Anica joined Orion, only she didn't lick Roy, no she did something much worse, something more annoying. She poked at his arm. "What?" His voice asked.

"Good Morning Colonel did you know that it's almost noon and Lieutenant Hawkeye is on her way over to get you up herself?" Anica asked with a smile. "She said something about shooting at you, oh and I called Maes too. He said he'd love to come take pictures of you sleeping in a girly purple room and post them around HQ."

Roy's eyes shot open and he bolted up in the bed scaring poor Orion into barking. "WHAT!" He left the bed looking around frantically for his uniform. There was a twinge of pain in his right side. That was odd. Damn where was his uniform? What he found instead was a room darker than it was supposed to be for this time of say since Anica's windows faced the east and Anica holding her stomach in laughter.

"That was great!" she giggled, falling back in the bed. "Your face,"

Roy glared realizing he'd been tricked. Oh she was going to get it. Now where had he left his gloves?

"Looking for these?" she asked holding them up. She had all three pairs, but how? One pair was left in his coat, one in his desk at HQ, and the other was in his uniform. He picked up her clock and checked the time. It was a little after six, the time he usually got up.

He sighed and headed for his room to get dressed. He was too tired to start an argument right now and too sore. Breathing was a little more than uncomfortable, but he brushed it aside as nothing. Later, he promised himself, later he'd get her. He could hear her following him, asking the dog to do the same but ignored her. He found his uniform already laid out upon his bed waiting. Hell even his boots were up here. "Breakfast is ready too. I figure I owed you that much for waking me up last night. Oh and you're one hard person to wake by the way. Orion barked for half an hour and you slept right though it."

Roy yawned wincing slightly. _Oww_, but breakfast did sound pretty good. "Coffee?" He asked turning around to face her. Damn she looked good. She was already dressed and in a dark burgundy dress, one he'd never seen her wear before. She never wore dark colors and it made her skin and eyes stand out that much more. Her hair was in a braid though.

Anica smiled leaning against the door way. "That's a stupid question."

He yawned again and lifted his arms to stretch and winced as a sharp pain radiated though his right side. That really smarted, he'd not do that again, but why did his side hurt. Oh right Anica had done hit him or something last night, his whole reason for waking.

"What's wrong? Why are you frowning and wincing like that?" She asked leaving the door way.

"Pulled a muscle," He replied waving her off.

Anica didn't believe him and caught hold of his pajama top. "Turn around,"

Roy smirked reaching for his white dress shirt. "You going to help me get dressed?"

"No you idiot," she snapped tugging on him. "Turn around, remember I have your gloves and know how to use them."

Roy stilled. "You promised."

"Colonel," she sighed. "Don't lie to me; I know there's something wrong with you."

Roy straightened. The last thing he wanted right now was for her to feel guilty for what ever she'd done last night. He knew what that felt like and he much preferred her carefree as opposed to silent and brooding. "Anica I'm not in the mood for this." He said coldly.

"Don't make me make you. I may be small but my mother did teach me how to fight and I will do it so stop being such a bastard."

He glared. She wouldn't make him do a damn thing. "I'm a bastard now huh?" Maybe if he pissed her off she'd leave him alone, yes that might work. "Well you're an annoying pain in the ass." She smiled. Oh that wasn't good.

"I love you," she said.

Roy wasn't prepared for that in the least. He expected something along the lines of a retort. Needless to say she'd caught him off guard and before his normally quick wit could snap into gear her fingers were unbuttoning his shirt and pushing it open. "Damn Anica if I knew you wanted me so bad I would have-"

"Shut up," she bit, poking at his chest.

Oww! She had some sharp nails. But her hands were gentle now as she pushed the flannel fabric over his shoulders. Her eyes were examining him carefully. What the hell was she looking for? He sighed reaching for her face. Her hand smacked his. "Stop it, tell me where it hurts."

"Are you always this demanding?" He asked with a smile. "Because I kind of like it. You're giving me ideas."

Her eyes met his. She looked worried, really worried. "Roy please just tell me."

"I'm fine, really," He replied. He didn't hurt that much. He was just a little sore, nothing for her to worry about.

Anica shook her head and began prodding at him. "If you won't tell me I'll find out for myself."

It was endearing that she cared this much but it was also very irritating. He didn't like people poking at him in the first place and though her fingers were warm and gentle he really didn't want her to…he groaned as soon as she poked his ribs along his right side. "Happy now?" He growled grabbing her hand.

"No," she replied shortly and moved his arm. He watched her carefully though she revealed nothing and had become a wall. She was extremely careful now. Just what the hell was she looking for? If she'd broken his rib he wouldn't have been able to get out of bed. "Get dressed and come down to eat."

"Since when do you get to order me around?"

"Since you decided to hide this," she poked at his ribs making him flinch. "From me." She softened a little. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to." Like and sudden change in wind direction she was stern again. "You've got an ugly bruise and I'm beginning to see why you don't want me near when you have nightmares."

"Then you'll leave this alone."

"No Roy," she replied. "I can't, just like you couldn't." She smiled though. "I have to take care of you. You do it for me all the time so get use to it. I don't think anything's broken, but can you breathe okay?"

Roy huffed. "You and Mrs. Garrison make it seem like I'm incapable of anything."

"Get dressed; I'll drive today so you can rest." Anica took that as a no.

Drive? Drive the military lent car entrusted to him? "I think not,"

Anica smiled reaching into the front of her dress and pulled out his keys then dropped them back between the safety of her breasts. "You wouldn't put your hands on me if I didn't want you too now would you?"

"That's just plain dirty." He replied. "You can't drive."

"Yes I can, my mom taught me how. Trust me if any one could drive safe it was her, she used to drive tanks when she was lower in rank so a car was like a walk in the park. If you think she let me mess up think again. Failure was not an option, not with military owned property." With that she left his room.

Though his nerves were on high alert, mostly since she'd put on one of his gloves, Anica could drive and really well. She drove better than Havoc who was pretty safe. It was the smoothest damn car ride he'd ever had. She parked straighter than he ever had and ordered him out of the car. "I'm fine,"

"I know that's why I can't keep my eyes off you." She replied getting out.

Roy sighed and got out of the car. They headed from the parking lot for the main building but she took hold of his hand and steered them towards a smaller building to the left. The infirmary. "Anica,"

"I don't want to hear it." She replied lifting her gloved hand. "If you've got a bruised or cracked rib I want to know about it."

Roy scowled. He'd have to find some way to get those away from her even if he had to pin her down. The car keys too which he noticed she'd slipped down her cleavage again. He really didn't like this one bit. Today was turning out not to be such a great day, it was one thing to hold her hand in public but to be dragged along like she owned him was another. He didn't mind it so much at first, when they were at home, but here. Damn it he had a reputation to keep! If people saw The Flame Alchemist being ordered around by a seventeen year old girl…He sighed he didn't even want to think about it.

Suddenly his body made contact with hers. "What now?" he grumbled.

Anica smiled. "Good morning Fuher, General," she said softly.

Roy's eyes snapped up. Oh this was a terrible day! Haruko and Bradley were smiling and for that matter looked rather amused. He still saluted which hurt.

"Good morning Anica, Colonel, what's the rush?" Haruko asked.

Anica sighed. "Tell him to go in there," she pointed to the infirmary.

Roy cleared his throat dropping his hand. She did not! "I'm fine,"

"Uh huh," She replied using her elbow to jab at him. He clenched his teeth.

"What seems to be the problem Mustang?" Haruko asked with a frown. Roy didn't like that frown. "You know if you're ill you are allowed to take a day off. You'll do us no good if you can't work."

"I assure you I'm fine sir, Anica's worrying for nothing."

"Well what do you think is the problem Anica? He looks well to me." The Fuher asked turning his attention to Anica.

Anica sighed. "You mean besides being an arrogant grumpy stubborn-" Roy covered her mouth.

"I'm fine really."

"I see well, I'd like you to go in anyway." Fuher Bradley ordered. "Anica I'd like a report when you're done." He smiled.

Roy couldn't believe it. Did she have everyone wrapped around her slender finger? How were they going to explain this one? Anica had never once told a convincing lie to anyone in the short few months he'd known her. If she told the Fuher about their night last night, that the whole reason for this was because he was sleeping in the same bed with her, Gran would probably get wind of it. Then there was the threat of it getting around HQ. He didn't care if people knew they were together, it was that he'd been beat up by a young girl.

He sighed. "Yes sir,"

"Hm, take good care of him Anica; he's one of our best." Haruko said with a smile.

Anica could only nod since Roy was still covering her mouth. She smiled though, happy that at least _someone_ agreed with her.

As soon as they were gone Roy uncovered her mouth. "Thanks so much fire bug, now what are you going to tell them?"

"You know you should be happy, it seems like you're highly valued Colonel Mustang." She replied retaking his hand. "By more than just me. So move it."

"I didn't make you do this." Roy grumbled.

"No you forced me here when nothing at all was wrong with me. Payback sucks doesn't it?" She asked as they reached the steps. "And don't think I'm going to leave you alone. I know how much you like to try and escape."

True to her word she stuck nearby watching him like hawk. She even went into the examination room holding up her gloved hand ready to snap at any moment. He scowled at her after the doctor had finished with him. Why did she have to be right? As it turned out it wasn't just a skin bruise. One of his lower ribs was bruised or as near as the doctor could tell and he was ordered to take it easy for awhile. He didn't think he hurt that badly. There wasn't anything anyone could really do but he wasn't allowed any strenuous activity, which meant he couldn't kick her ass for this.

"You know threatening your mentor could push your lessons back." He pulled his shirt back on and began to button it.

She smiled. "I know," Finally she left the corner of the room and came near. "And you can complain about it all you want now. I'm just glad I didn't break something."

_That's it baby; get closer, close enough for me wring your neck._

He watched her reach for his uniform jacket and smiled. "Well since I get to complain…" He sighed. He couldn't really she probably felt terrible as it was. "Thanks," He grinned. "So you're going to help me work today?"

Anica watched him for a moment then sighed much the way Riza did. "Fine, but just until you get better." With that she put her arms around him and set his uniform jacket upon his shoulders.

Roy kept his eyes locked with hers though with her this close the temptation to take a peak down the low neck line and swipe his keys all the while getting to see if her skin was soft there too was almost too much.

Anica smiled in an amused knowing sort of way and helped him put his arms though the sleeves. She held onto his hand turning it over then pulled the keys from her dress. "I'll see you in a few minutes."

"That color looks good on you."

"Does it now?" she asked. "Well I'm glad you like it. I was getting tired of pastels. I'm not a doll to be on display after all."

Roy smiled. "No you're not." He frowned remembering something. "Is that what you meant when you said you're not a girl under glass?"

She nodded finishing with his uniform. "Yes, are you going to be okay?"

"As long as you hurry up and get back to take care of me." He replied getting off the bed.

She smiled. "Done,"


	11. Chapter 11: Ishbal

Chapter 11:

Fuher Bradley smiled as Anica entered his office alone but his smile fell when she saluted and took a seat with out a word. He didn't think he'd see her look so guilty and pathetic. "What was wrong? Is he sick?"

Anica shook her head. "No it was something I did. I…hit his ribs. The doctor, well as near as he can tell, said it looks like Colonel Mustang has at least one bruised rib."

"Why did you hit him? Was there some sort of fight?" Bradley asked. This didn't sound right in the least. Anica wasn't a violent person by nature and he knew Mustang was a man of morals.

Anica shook her head again. "No, I was dreaming and I guess I was screaming, waking him up. He's so nice and was trying to help. I don't even remember…I was probably still asleep. He didn't say anything but I could tell there was something wrong with the way he moved this morning. We did argue hence my dragging him to the infirmary."

"What were you dreaming about?"

"My mother,"

That was all Anica needed to say for the Fuher to get a clear picture into the situation and what took place. Mustang had probably gone to wake her up from the dream, probably startled her in some way and taken a blow. Then not wanting to worry the girl, Mustang had tried to keep it a secret but Anica wasn't fool. He smiled. "Is he angry?"

"Only because I dragged him here this morning." She replied with a smile. "Now he's upset because he'll have to take it easy for at least a month."

"Well that will put a cramp in his dating activities." The Fuher said with a smile. "But I don't think he'd complain too much with you taking care of him."

Anica nodded. "Hmm, was that all sir?"

"Yes, thank you Anica."

* * *

Roy shifted uncomfortably in his chair for the fifth time after sitting down just ten minutes ago. The sofa was beginning to look more appealing every second. "Something wrong sir?" Riza asked.

"No," Roy replied lifting his arm and grimacing. "Yes," He ached and he wanted to know what Anica was telling the Fuher. There had to be something to make this a little less uncomfortable.

"The paperwork is due by noon." She replied thinking nothing of it.

"Hawkeye," the door opened and Anica appeared. "What did you say?" He asked forgetting what he was going ask Riza.

"The truth what else? You are the one who keeps telling me that I am a terrible liar." She frowned. "It might be better if you sat upon the sofa."

Havoc and Riza looked at each other then at Roy. "Hey what's going on?" Havoc asked.

"Nothing," Roy replied getting up.

Anica folded her arms over her chest. "I would have figured you would jump at the chance to get out of so much paperwork not pretend that nothing was wrong. Riza says when ever you're sick you make sure to let them know about it so you can escape."

Roy gave her a small smile as he sat upon the sofa. "Well you said you would help." He took a deep breath and cringed with a slight groan.

"Don't do that, you're supposed to breathe normal breaths." Anica scolded softly. Her arms fell to her sides. "Just do as the doctor said if you don't you'll regret it. Trust me I know what I'm talking about."

"What do you mean?" He asked with a frown.

"What are you talking about, you sick or something?" Havoc asked.

Anica ignored Havoc's question and Riza's gaze for a moment. "Because a few years ago I had a bruised rib and now you know why I was so adamant about getting you to the infirmary. I know what it feels like and I know how frustrating it is to feel incompetent. So just remember that before you decide to bite my head off later on."

"I'm not incompetent! " Roy yipped.

"I didn't say that Colonel," Anica breathed.

Riza stood from her desk and came to them. "How did you obtain a bruised rib if I may ask sir?"

Roy had half a notion to point at Anica but threw that to the wind. "Where's my dog?"

Anica sighed. "It's my fault. I have a tendency to fight and talk in my sleep and though I'm not sure how it happened since I was sleeping, I hit or kicked him."

"Must have been some dream." Havoc said. "You're so little, what were you doing beating someone?"

"She's a lot stronger than she looks." Roy grumbled.

Anica smiled. "No…" She frowned remembering the day and the dream. "Well at first yes. It was a nightmare Jean and one I'd rather not talk about. Anyway he has a bruised rib and is supposed to rest for a month."

"Then why are you still here?" Riza asked softly.

"I can't be out a whole month." He replied. "I'm not dying and she," Roy looked at Anica. "Promised to help so it's really no big deal."

"I just have to keep him as comfortable as possible. Like I said I've been though this so I know how annoying it can get. I however, didn't have someone to help me so it was more difficult and I had to ride the train back to school. Also my teachers weren't too sympathetic with my situation so I had to go to my classes and continue on as if nothing at all had happened. If I can do it so can he." Anica said softly as she went to his desk. She picked up his paper work and two pens before sitting beside him upon the sofa.

Roy sighed watching his subordinates. "I'll be fine,"

Near lunch time Roy glanced over at Anica. She was reading a report silently tapping the end of her pen upon her knee. "How did you get hurt?" he asked softly.

Anica held up her finger and made a mark signifying that someone had seen the report. "There was an accident while I was visiting my mother a few years ago."

"What sort of accident?" He asked.

Anica picked up the next report. "One of the trucks exploded and I was hit with some debris. I wasn't the only one and no one died. I also don't want to talk about it since it's a touchy subject. It falls into the 'I'll tell you someday,' category."

Roy nodded. "Another secret?"

"Something like that," She muttered looking up at the clock. "Are you hungry?"

"No," he replied.

"Are you sure, I can bring something up." She said.

Roy smiled. "I'm not hungry; you can go if you want."

Anica nodded taking the report from his hands and setting it aside. "I will be back in a little bit, Orion lunch time."

Orion came out from under Roy's desk and ran to the door excitedly.

"Anica those reports are due by noon." Roy said reaching for the one she'd taken away.

"I know that, that's why I'm going to hurry." She replied. "You just rest for a bit, take a nap even." She smiled. "I know you want too, you've been yawning a lot."

Roy nodded a nap did sound nice and he was tired. "Hurry up." She nodded and left. Roy adjusted his position upon the sofa closing his eyes. He felt someone sit beside him and the door open and close again. The smell of cigarette smoke told him that Riza had left and it was Havoc who sat with him. Sometime during the morning Anica, Riza, and Havoc had decided that someone would stay with him at all times. It was nice to have company but he wasn't a child for crying out loud. "So how'd that date go last night?"

"Pretty good," Havoc replied. "Did she really have a nightmare that bad?"

Roy opened his eyes. "Yeah, it was about her mother. She was there Havoc. Near as I can tell her mother was killed right in front of her and no one did anything. Once she told me that her mother didn't let her help her."

Havoc scratched his head. "Does she know who did it? I mean she told Gran she didn't but,"

"I don't know." Roy replied thinking over the dream last night. "She might and just hasn't told anyone. She doesn't move a lot in her sleep but last night she was fighting someone before I got her to wake up."

Havoc nodded. Either the Colonel and Anica were sleeping together or the man had been watching her sleep. It really didn't matter which since they were together. "You think she'll tell you?"

Roy shrugged a little. God even that brought a twinge. "I don't know. Did you know she looks just like her father, I mean just like him."

Havoc smiled. "I figured she had too. Brigadier General Skyler had red hair and brown eyes and was definitely pretty."

* * *

Maes frowned when he only saw Anica and Orion in the mess hall. "Where's Roy?" He asked when she sat with him and not her friends.

Anica picked up her napkin and lay it across her lap. "In his office resting like I asked him or he'd better be."

Maes found her sudden tone of almost mothering to be amusing. "And why do you say that?"

She took a sip of water and sighed. "You might want to reconsider having a birthday party this year. I bruised his rib last night and I really don't want him too agitated since he's supposed to let it heal."

"How did that happen?" Maes asked. "Wait do I want know?"

Anica smiled. She could trust Maes and so could Roy. She knew he'd take this just as seriously as she was and not poke too much fun at him. "It's not like that. It was an accident. He woke me from a bad dream didn't tell me I'd hit him and then tried to hide it this morning. He's a little annoyed with me, but annoyed enough to not look down my dress."

Maes chuckled. She was wearing something different. It was a nice dress with a lower neck line than she normally wore. Knowing Roy he'd no doubt steal a few glances. "Well you are wearing something different."

Anica nodded. "I know, so what are you going to do about his birthday?"

Maes shrugged. "Oh I think we can still pull it off. There's not that many people. He just won't be able to escape so easily." Maes caught the unease in her eyes and smiled. "Don't worry Anica he's been though a lot worse and survived. He'll be okay."

She smiled. "Thank you Maes, I just feel terrible about the whole thing in general. He wouldn't have been hurt if he'd been sleeping in his own room, but he was being nice and making sure I was warm."

Maes adjusted his glasses and rested his arms upon the table. "The dreams are that bad huh?"

Anica lifted her fork and toyed with her food. "They are always about my mother, the nightmares anyway. It's like my brain doesn't want me to forget what happened or there is something that I missed and can't remember that wants me to remember. I just wish I knew what it was so I could move on. I've got a new life now."

"You know sometimes things that traumatic just don't go away and are imprinted there forever. Roy doesn't know it but when he stayed with me before I got married; he had some pretty bad nightmares from what he did or saw in Ishbal. I never said anything about it because I thought it would be better to let him come to me with it. He never did. My point is, Anica, that you're probably not going to be able to get rid of things like that, it takes something from you. You should be glad that Roy's around to wake you up because he gets it. I really don't think he's going to be upset about either."

"Do you always know what to say to make people feel better?" She asked setting her fork aside.

Maes shrugged. "I'm in investigations I got look at things from all angles doll."

She smiled. If there was one time in her life she didn't mind being called doll, it was now. She'd been called that many times in her life and just didn't like it. She wasn't some doll, she was a person, a living breathing person. "Well just remind everyone who is coming not to get him riled up they can deal with me." Her smile broadened. "And you know how bad I can get."

Maes chuckled remembering the fire ball. "Sure thing,"

Anica looked at her lunch and pushed it toward Maes who had nothing at all. "Here, I'm not really hungry and I should make sure that he gets that paperwork done before it's due."

* * *

Roy sat alone in the den Sunday afternoon reading Anica's travel log. A record played softly in the background and a small glass of scotch sat to his right. The house was quiet with her and Orion gone shopping for food. Mrs. Garrison was upstairs cleaning the bathroom near as he could tell. So far it had been a rather nice weekend. He got to sit around on the sofa with Anica always fussing over him or reading nearby. She was very hesitant about touching him though. That was annoying but he knew her reasoning.

He'd heard Mrs. Garrison and Anica talking softly in the kitchen earlier but didn't know what it was about. Then there were a series of phone calls that Anica took but wouldn't tell him what they were about. He tried to listen in on her conversation but she kept everything to yes or no answers and that was no help at all. She was up to something, he could tell.

He sighed lightly shifting carefully as he turned the next page. He frowned when it wouldn't turn. Sometimes some of the pages stuck together but this was just more than one or two, this was…He lifted the book to get a better assessment. There looked to be several. Not wanting to miss anything he checked behind the stuck pages. There was more after. "Hmm," He mumbled and set about prying the pages apart carefully, trying not to tear them or damage anything.

The first three pages were blank but the fourth had her delicate handwriting and there was an envelope with her mother's. Why there were blank pages in between was probably just an oversight, he thought. That was until, as he reached for the envelope, he saw the word Ishbal. A cold chill seeped quickly from his heart throughout his body. Ishbal…what was Anica doing writing about Ishbal?

An uneasy curiosity made him read the entry. It was of a town in Ishbal where her mother was stationed during the war. Anica had gone to visit her mother on break from school and had only been allowed too because of her mother's connection with the Fuher and her mother's rank. Anica was seventeen now, from the date upon the page she would have been fourteen or fifteen. What the hell was her mother thinking having her come for a visit in the middle of a god damned war zone!

Still the entry was a pleasant one, cheerful even. Anica and her mother visited with some of the Ishbalin's, spoke with them, learned about their religion, to which Anica was deeply fascinated with their way of life.

She wrote detailed information about everything she saw, heard, it was all very informative and was a hell of a lot more than Roy had learned in the few years he'd been there. There were even pictures of some of the people, pictures of Anica with some of the children about her age or younger playing some Ishbalin game. There was no hint of racism at all.

Thinking her mother's letter would be the same Roy opened it and a photo fell out. He lifted it from the book blinking. He recognized some of the buildings from the other photos but they were in no way the same. These buildings were destroyed, in ruins. It looked as though some horrible force had blown through there. A red ball in the middle of the street next to a…He squinted. A human hand caught his eye. It was so small, small like that of a child.

Flipping the photo over, not wanting to see the destruction, be reminded of it, he saw her mother's handwriting upon the back.

_Anica, when you become a state alchemist and you are ordered to do this save as many as you can that's an order. Save those I can't._

Lila Skyler was in Roy's mind, insane. How could she send Anica something like this? How could she show her daughter something this terrible at such a young age when she didn't need to see it? Yes Anica may be asked to do something like this in her chosen career path. Yes she might have to fight in wars. Yes she needed to know all the information before she became an alchemist, but there was no reason she needed to see this that young. She didn't need a dammed visual! She'd get enough haunting images later in life.

The front door opened and Orion's paws signaled that he and Anica had returned. "I'm home," He heard Anica call.

Roy stuffed the vile photograph into the envelope and placed it back in the book then closed it quickly before she passed the entry way. He smiled as soon as he saw her carrying a large paper bag. "What took you so long?"

Anica frowned. "I was only gone for an hour and a half."

"Did you find everything?"

Anica nodded beginning to head for the kitchen. Something wasn't right. There was some strange look in his eyes. She shook her head and went about her way anyway.

After putting everything up, she joined him upon the sofa smiling at her book. "Aren't you finished with that?"

"Almost," Roy replied softly. He carefully brushed her bangs from her eyes. She was so beautiful. "So what kept you?"

She smiled. "Nothing really, it's a lot nicer out today, warmer and the snow is melting. I also had a few things of my own the check on oh and I ran into Jean. It looks like he's not with Diana anymore. Riza was out today as well and since she said she was on a date the other day I asked about the mystery man. I guess that didn't work out the way she wanted either. So,"

"So?" Roy asked.

"Well we were talking about books and I knew Jean had gone into a bookstore down the street so I asked her if she knew any good books worth reading. We ran into Jean who, if you can believe it was looking at the one she wanted to point out to me. That started a conversation that I quietly eased out of and disappeared from the bookstore. They were talking so much about the book and author they didn't even notice."

"You're trying to set Havoc and Hawkeye up, that should be interesting." He said with a smile. "Stranger things have happened."

"Mm that's what I thought." Anica replied.

"So other than talking and getting groceries what else did you do?" He asked taking her hand.

"Walked of course," she sighed, oh she'd done something else, gone to a different bookstore but he didn't need to know about that yet and since he wouldn't be looking in the oven anytime soon her purchase would be safe. It was also safe from Mrs. Garrison since that's where Anica said she'd be hiding Roy's birthday present. She just hoped he'd like it. Maes said he would, in fact Maes was rather enthusiastic about it. He'd met her at the hole in the wall bookstore also looking for something for Roy. He said he'd wanted to get something for Roy that was alchemically based but didn't understand enough about it to feel like he could pick anything decent. So he was thrilled that someone could translate for him. He knew what his friends interests were sort of, but finding things were a little difficult.

There was also something else that she'd done, someone she'd spoken too quite by accident when running into him at the market. Gran. It was purely coincidental, but he'd been…nice to say the least. He asked about her, how Roy was doing, how her alchemy was progressing, about Orion. Things like that. She found that after a few minutes he really wasn't so bad and though wounded, almost the same as when she was little.

"I was under the impression that you'd be happy to get rid of me for a while."

Roy shook his head as the record stopped. Anica got up pulling her hand from his to change it. "So what were the phone calls about earlier?"

"Nothing really, just a few friends of yours calling to check up on you."

Roy rolled his eyes. "I don't know why, I'm fine, you're here."

Anica smiled turning the record over and setting the needle upon it. Then she stood behind the sofa and leaned over running her fingers though his hair. "They care about you." She frowned seeing a photo sticking out of the pages of her book.

Roy closed his eyes reaching for her hand and kissed it. "Come sit with me."

She pulled her hand from his, leaned over a little more and pulled the photo from her book. It was one from the Ishbal pages she thought she'd sealed up. "Oh, I take it you saw this then?" She came around and sat down beside him again watching him carefully.

"I did," he replied. "Didn't mean too, I thought it was something else. Sometimes your pages stick together."

Anica nodded taking the book from his lap and opening it. "Well I suppose now that you've seen this there's not much point in not telling you. This would be one of those 'I'll tell you someday' secrets." She sighed turning to the pages.

"You don't have too." He replied grimly. "I saw and read enough to know that you were there."

"Yes I did go to Ishbal but I can't mark it upon the map since that town is no longer there. I sealed these pages after my mother sent me the letter and photograph. I actually burned the letter when I should have kept it."

"Why did you go in the middle of a war?" He asked. She was smiling over some of the pictures where she and the children looked happy.

"I wanted to see my mother and she wanted to see me. She pulled so many strings to make it happen, said it might be the last time she ever saw me." Anica closed the book after returning the photo to its place. "I really loved it there and it wasn't nearly as bad as people were making it out to be, at least not in that town. My mother's unit and the people of that town got along very well. There wasn't a problem at all. I learned so much about them and I'm glad I was able to get the chance too.

"But it didn't last long someone had other plans apparently and it all changed. My mom was never sure who started it, who attacked who, there was so much confusion and chaos. We woke up to it on the day I was supposed to leave for school. Anyway she was ordering her unit to quit freaking out and trying to get me into a truck to the train station near Liore at the same time." She smiled. "That's when there was an explosion nearby. She never did tell me what happened or what it was exactly but that's how I sustained a bruise rib."

Roy listened to how calmly she spoke. It was amazing, she spoke like she'd seen it all before and it was nothing new at all. "Weren't you scared?"

"Terribly but I had to follow orders and not panic. I didn't want to stay but I didn't want to leave either. I was almost friends with some of the people and as I was with my mother I was worried about them. Then after about three months my mother sent a photo and a letter to me. She was so upset and explained in detail what had happened, what she'd been ordered to do, how it was done. She said if I became an alchemist I might have to do what she'd done and if I could live with that."

Anica waited for his question to come, she could see it in his eyes and nodded. "I can, I'll have too. Everything comes with sacrifice to gain you have to give up. I can't call it equivalent exchange because it isn't really, but if I want to be an alchemist I have to be ready to follow the orders given to me good or bad. My mother told me if there's something you believe in you have to fight for it even if it seems corrupt. As long as you keep fighting and survive there's a chance you can correct what's wrong."

Anica set the book upon the table beside his scotch careful not to knock it over. "My mother was a lot like Riza, a perfect solider, but she had certain opinions about the State that she never voiced to anyone but me. There were many things she didn't agree with, too many orders that didn't make sense to her or didn't agree with, thought were wrong. But she loved the State, the country, and loved me so she fought to try and make it some place for me to be safe until I could do it on my own.

"After a lot of thought, after listening to her opinions change over the years while I was growing up, and looking at the way things were going, I agreed with her. There is a lot wrong with the state and how things are done but there's also a lot that's good. Nothing's ever perfect and it never will be, but when I decided I was going to be an alchemist for the State I promised to do what I could to make it better however small. I'm not sure what that will be yet, but I'll know when it comes. I certainly don't have some grand plan to fix everything, I can't I'm just one person and for that sort of thing there would have to be many."

She sighed. "So now you know, were my little secrets what you were expecting?"

Roy smiled. Not in the least, he had expected something entirely different for her reasoning to be an alchemist, something like following in her mother's footsteps, doing it for her mother or her father. He also didn't expect her to understand that there was something wrong with the State or have an idea of what he felt no matter if it was though her mother's eyes. He was glad that she knew what she was getting into though. It would make things a lot easier on her later on. He still thought her mother was a lunatic for having her in Ishbal for a visit.

"No, but you've never really been anything I expected so what makes this so different?"

Anica gave him a small smile. "Good, so what would you like for dinner?"

"I'm not really hungry, you go ahead." He replied. Truth be told after seeing that photo he wasn't really in the mood to eat.

"Well I'm not hungry at all. I suppose if we get hungry later I can make some sandwiches." She watched him for a moment then shook her head and lifted his arm. Carefully she moved until she was upon his lap side ways. He seemed surprised but smiled none the less.

"Make yourself at home Anica,"

"Thank you I intend too." She brushed his hair from his eyes. "You need a hair cut." Trailing her fingertips down his temple to his jaw she smiled. "And to shave."

"It's your fault you know, that I can't do a lot." He replied slipping his arms around her. Twinges again! Damn this really was uncomfortable and painful, he hated to admit it. But right now he really didn't care. Anica was in his arms again where she belonged.

"I can do it for you if you sit still." She whispered.

"Like I'd let you near my neck with a razor. You wanted to burn me."

"You're never going to let that go."

"No," He replied smiling. "And I'll never forget it either. I do have a better idea; you can help me take a shower." That got a very nice scarlet blush and adverted eyes. "I don't know if I'll be able to on my own again. It was so hard yesterday."

"Colonel Mustang I swear!" A shrill voice called from the entrance way.

Anica and Roy turned their attention to Mrs. Garrison who stood with her hands upon her hips. "What?" he asked. "I'm not doing anything wrong."

"Yet," the old woman snapped. "Here it is Anica's trying to take care of you and you're trying to take advantage of that. I understand that you're together now and I'm happy for you really I am, but honestly."

Anica giggled covering her mouth. Mrs. Garrison's antics were delightfully amusing. She laughed out right when the woman muttered something to the effect of men and their hormones as she waddled off to the kitchen. She laughed more when she saw the annoyance in Roy's expression.

"You can go home early." Roy called.

"And leave her at your mercy I think not." They heard Mrs. Garrison return.

Roy sighed shaking his head a little. "She makes me sound like some old pervert."

"Well I have noticed your wandering eyes so maybe she's not so wrong in the pervert department."

"You're mine I get to look." He said as if it was the most normal thing in the world. "Besides it's not like I haven't seen a naked woman before. Just not one with such nice-" Her hand rested upon his lips as she blushed again and he smiled beneath them, taking her hand away. "Don't like me telling you you're gorgeous?"

Anica nodded.

"Why do you do that? I can never tell if that's a yes or a no." She shrugged in the cutest way and he just had to kiss her. There was something he wanted to say, something he wanted her to hear, something he'd never told anyone.

Anica broke the kiss. "I shouldn't let you do this, you could get hurt."

"This is not strenuous activity Anica, I'm barely moving." He couldn't believe it. How could he feel pain when kissing her? It just wasn't possible, no not in the least. She started to get up but he held her still. "Don't even think about it. You're not going anywhere."

"Says you," Anica replied softly.

"Right, says me and I'm always right."

His smug arrogance astounded her especially since he knew he wasn't always right. "You're terrible, just let me get Maes on the phone and we'll clarify that statement. We can add it to my list of instances when you've been wrong starting with Friday morning."

"You never did say if you'd help me with that shower." He said changing the subject.

"You're old enough to bathe yourself."

He smirked. "Here it was I thought you liked seeing me at least half naked. You didn't have a problem with it the other night. You act like you've never seen a naked man before."

Anica took a deep breath. "I didn't know and I haven't."

"But you've read about it." He teased.

She sighed trying to get up again. She knew he was only teasing and no she wouldn't mind seeing him naked. She was curious, she did love him, but he was hurt and encouraging him would do them both no good at all. He wouldn't let her go, in fact his hold on her tightened until she was pressed against him. In a very hushed, slightly trembling voice he said in her ear, "I love you,"

Three little words…it was amazing how much three little words could stir such a feeling, have such an impact. She smiled never feeling happier in her entire life as she did in that one moment. She almost wanted to cry, no one had ever said that save for her mother.

"I love you too, but I'm still not helping you with a shower." She replied softly.

"That's fine; I just wanted you to know." He said. "Now go do that thing girls do when their boyfriends tell them they love them for the first time."

"Huh? What's that?"

Roy smiled. "You really aren't so normal are you?" He pulled his head back and kissed her forehead. "That's probably why I love you so much."


	12. Chapter 12: Birthday

Chapter 12:

Monday morning came and went almost normally. Roy got up with Anica only because he couldn't sleep due to the ache in his ribs. She made breakfast, let Orion outside, and they got ready to go into the office.

The day was normal for the most part as well save for Anica was a bit restless today. He couldn't understand why and he'd never seen her restless before which in turn bothered him. Was it something he'd said or done? Was the teasing about the shower last night unsettling her? He thought she'd been happy when he told her how he felt about her. He thought he'd seen her eyes almost wet with happy tears, she was smiling after all. Hell she'd even hummed happily while making dinner. He'd never heard that before and thought her voice was so soft it was still very beautiful just like her.

So he didn't understand the flinching when their hands brushed as they reached for the paper work. Why she looked away when he spoke or why she seemed in such a hurry, looking for every excuse to get out of the room. Was this all too much too soon? Was he being too quick for her? If it was he really needed to know. It left him with an acerbic after taste and a pain worse than he'd felt in years scratching at his heart. He didn't enjoy it in the least.

"_What_ is wrong with you?" He demanded acidly when it was near time to go home. To his surprise, thank what ever god there was Hawkeye and Havoc had gone to do something taking them from the room leaving he and Anica alone, she jumped. Anica was so startled she looked at him as if he'd just shot her. Her reaction didn't make him feel any better either.

"I-I..."

Roy tapped his pen upon his leg impatiently. "You what?"

She inched away. "Stop yelling at me before you hurt yourself."

Roy let his head fall back upon the sofa in frustration. "Damn it! Would you just tell me what the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm tired aren't I allowed to be tired once in awhile or is that a crime?"

Tired? Tired! Like hell she was tired. She'd slept so peacefully, he knew because he'd watched her unable to sleep himself. He'd been fascinated at how shallow her breaths came, pondered what she'd been dreaming about as she smiled softly in her sleep. He'd even been able to really play with her hair, let it slide in between his fingers, been in awe of how soft and smooth it was. "Like I said you are the worst liar I have ever met. Something _is_ bothering you. Why are you afraid of me all of a sudden? You get worse by the hour."

Anica sighed. "Well I apologize this is just a very stressful day so stop nagging me." Really it was. She was dreading his reaction when they got home and there was a house full of people waiting for him. She dreaded what he'd say, what he'd do. She didn't like him yelling.

"Stressful? Anica today is just as normal as every other damn day except for the amount of paperwork." He snapped nearing the brink of exasperation. There was nothing special about today. Well there was but he wasn't going to tell her about it and was hoping, praying that everyone's lack of interest in it was a good sign that they'd forgotten.

"I can't do this. I'm going for a walk and will be back in half an hour." She said setting the report on travel expenses for military personnel aside. Why Roy had to look at that was beyond her and it too was frustrating. How hard was it for people to mark things down? It was just plain lazy that they didn't.

"Don't walk out that door." He growled, watching her get up.

Anica took a deep breath and let it out slowly. When he said that phrase she knew he was passed being angry. Carefully she turned to him, took the report he was supposed to be working on, and set it aside. Then she moved his hands and stood in between his legs. With as much ease as she could without falling, she placed her hands on either side of his head, leaning down, and kissed him. It was definitely not proper office etiquette and he was usually the one to kiss her, but right now she just didn't care.

While ever so welcome and enjoyable, that was not an answer. When she pulled away he told her as much.

She heaved a sigh and backed away. "I need some air."

"Why can't you just tell me? Did I do something or say something to you?" He asked trying to sound calmer. "Why do I always have to force things from you?"

Anica walked backwards toward the door. "You don't, I just don't want you mad at me."

"For _what_?" He asked.

"Because of what's in your briefcase that you haven't opened yet today. Really it's been driving me crazy all day." Anica felt the door knob against her back and hurriedly reached for it as Roy looked at his briefcase which sat next to his left foot. "Maes told me what today was and how cranky you get, see you in a bit." She said hurriedly and rushed out the door.

Roy closed his eyes. So that's why she'd insisted that he bring this old thing in today. Damn Maes! He didn't want Anica to know it was his birthday because he didn't need anything; he had everything he needed already. He'd come to that conclusion last night while watching her sleep. He also didn't want her going out of her way to do anything special. He hated that because it usually meant extra people when he just wanted to spend the day alone or in today's case with her, and in peace and quiet. Also in effort to hide this fact he'd asked Havoc to hold his mail for him. No doubt other people would remember, certain girls around the office, some of his friends, old friends of his parents…So much for that.

Still with curiosity and mild dread he reached for his brief case and opened it. There was a book sized object in a blue cotton bag with a note attached to it. There wasn't anything else. Well at least she had the good sense, if it was a book, not to wrap it in wrapping paper with tape. Tape could take finish off or lettering. Nodding his approval he read the note first.

_Maes said you didn't like birthdays or people to make a big deal about it. He said you'd get unbearable if we did. So I'm not going too just don't kill me and happy twenty fourth birthday, love Anica_

He sighed and pulled the cotton down. It was a book, a rather old and ragged looking one at that with the title worn so badly he could barely make it out. It even held that wonderful musty, dusty, old book smell he'd fallen in love with years ago.

Smiling, Roy peered at the title and almost dropped the book entirely. How…how did she find this? _Where_ did she find this? More importantly _how_ the hell did she know that he'd been looking for it? He'd not said a word about it to anyone, not even to her and it certainly pertain to her. This was the first book ever written on Flame Alchemy and was rumored to have secrets left out of much of the research followed it. It was supposed to have been lost for the last several hundred years. It wasn't even a well known book and rarely sited in anyone else's work. He'd only stumbled upon a reference and gone looking for it coming up with nothing. How she even knew about it puzzled him. She always talked about what she'd read or was interested in reading or studying.

* * *

Anica shook her head as she walked down the hushed hall ways so lost in thought she didn't hear Maes's call. She would have walked right on passed that small filing room had he not yanked her inside, so startling her she almost smacked him. "Hey," He said with a grin.

Anica lowered her hand taking a look around the small darkened room. Major Armstrong, Hawkeye, Havoc, Maes, and a man Anica had not met before stood watching her. She relaxed and crossed her arms over her chest. "It looks like you're planning a conspiracy in here."

Maes chuckled. "Well we are," he held out his hand. "Did you get the house key?"

Anica nodded looking the stranger over. He was tall with narrowed eyes, not in an annoyed or angered way, but as if they were that way naturally, a chiseled yet young face that contradicted the white hair on the top of his head. "Pardon my rudeness but who is he?"

"Warrant officer Vato Falman Mam," the man replied stiffly.

Anica blinked a moment. Mam? "Uh you can call me Anica," She shook her head turning her attention back to Maes as she took off her shoe and pulled the key from it. She had almost forgotten it. "I hope you all intend stick with the deal especially you Maes since you orchestrated all of this. He's not in a pleasant mood and I am the one who has to suffer the aftermath."

"We know, don't get him too excited, no jumping out unexpectedly, we got it now give me the key Gracia still has to start dinner." Maes said with a smile.

Anica held on to the key a moment then placed it in his hand. "I only want one thing for my help Maes because I don't like him yelling at me."

"He's in that bad of a mood? He seemed fine to me." Havoc asked lighting his cigarette.

Anica nodded. "But he thinks there's something wrong with me so I think everything is safe for now. Anyway I want your word and when I say word I want you to swear."

"Uh okay," He replied.

Anica nodded satisfied. "Orion and I can stay with you, Gracia, and Elicia tonight if he's too cranky. I don't know how bad his temper gets and you all do and since you made it seem like it could get slightly dangerous-"

Maes hugged her. "Of course you can stay with us. Elicia would love that so much." He turned around with his arm draped over her shoulder. "So is it clear that we'll meet at Roy's in an hour?"

"I already have some extra paperwork ready to detain him." Riza replied.

"And I have a great excuse to dodge out before then." Havoc replied. "One that will get Riza out too." He nudged her arm with a smile which she ignored.

"We've got our end cleared and ready to go." Armstrong affirmed.

"Great so it's up to you doll." Maes said happily.

Something wasn't right, that last statement, the extra time for them to meet at the house, they were planning something they'd not let her in on she knew it. At this point she didn't even want to ask. When she got home she was just going to lock herself in her room and wait to escape. "I'm getting a head ache." She breathed.

"Now we can't have that," Maes replied. "I'll find you some aspirin in a minute. Hey I almost forgot to ask, are Mrs. and Mr. Garrison going to be there tonight?"

Anica nodded. "Yes, she said she'd help Gracia since I have to keep him here long enough to get everything ready."

"Good," Maes nodded letting her go as the others began to quietly chat amongst themselves to make sure they knew who was bringing what.

"Wait a minute now, why do you need the extra time?" she asked.

"Never mind that," Maes assured her.

Anica shook her head. "No tell me or-"

"Yes," Maes interrupted. She probably didn't want to finish that sentence at the moment. She looked as though she were ready to vent and since he didn't know how she vented or if she'd say something she'd regret later it would be best to get her else where for the moment. "Anyway you should probably get back before he comes looking for you like the obsessed idiot he is." With that Maes turned her around and pushed her out into the hallway.

"Obsessed idiot?" Anica asked the walls of the empty hallway, only they weren't empty. Diana stood with two of the other girls from accounting a little confused.

"Uh Anica if you're lost Colonel Mustang's office is that way and down the stairs." Diana said pointing down the hall. She looked at the other two girls and giggled. "Unless you had some appointment in the filing room you'd like to tell us about?"

"Who's in there?" One of the others asked. "Was he cute, do we know him, what department does he work in?

Anica had never been so happy to see Lieutenant Hawkeye than in that moment as she walked from the filing room and handed Anica a file. "Here I believe this is what the Colonel asked for I'm glad I could still catch you. Let him know I'm still looking for the others. Good afternoon," She said to the girls and headed back into the filing room.

Anica silently thanked Riza with her eyes before turning to the women. "Why would I meet someone in a filing room?" she asked as their smiles fell.

Diana seemed the first to recover from the disappointment. "Are you kidding, lots of things happen in closets and filing rooms. Just last week Kent and Lainey from investigations were caught making out in the filing room downstairs. I heard that Major Hughes let them off with a warning and asked them to at least wait until office hours were over."

"Oh and Sharon from intel-"

"I think I'm better off not knowing." Anica said wisely. She could keep secrets as silent as the grave if she was asked too, but she really didn't want to know what went on in the filing rooms, she might have to go into them in the future. She'd rather not wonder who'd done what with whom in them while trying to find a particular file.

"Oh come on don't you want to know about Lieutenant Havoc and Lieutenant Hawkeye? I saw them walk into that filing room just last month together. He even held the door for her and they were in there a long time." The girl who'd not spoken yet said as they walked down the hall.

"They were sent on an errand for Colonel Mustang." Anica replied. "Besides I highly doubt Lieutenant Hawkeye would do anything like that at the office."

"Oh come on," Diana said tugging upon Anica's arm. "She's not strictly business all the time. I saw her kissing her boyfriend last week in public. She may be an excellent shot and perfect soldier but she's a woman too. We've got needs."

Anica sighed as they rounded the corner for the stairs trying to ignore the other three and their office gossip. That was until she heard the name Colonel Mustang used in one of their sentences. She frowned. "I seriously hope you're not going to tell me he's, not that I wouldn't put it passed him too…"

They turned to her. "What are you talking about Anica? We were asking you if he's feeling better."

Anica sighed closing her eyes. "Yes he is,"

"You okay kid?" Diana asked patting Anica's shoulder. "You don't look so good."

Anica nodded smiling though she really didn't feel good. It was that damned headache that had suddenly attacked her. "I'm alright,"

"You sure? Well here you go," Diana said pointing at the door.

Anica nodded and hurried inside closing the door behind her. Roy sat upon the sofa right where she'd left him. He pointed to the file in confusion. Her eyes dropped to it. "Oh I don't know Hawkeye gave it to me." She replied and took it to the woman's desk. As she set it upon the surface she frowned. "Roy I have a question."

"I have several for you, you go first," he replied.

"Do people here really go into closets and file rooms to-"

Roy laughed, he couldn't help it and it hurt so badly but it was the way she said it as if it were the strangest thing in the world to her, as if she just couldn't believe it to be true. "Who said that?"

"Diana," Anica replied. "Stop laughing it isn't funny, not when she was talking about Riza and Jean."

Roy's laughter subsided into an evil, plotting grin. He didn't quite believe it especially if it came from Diana or one of her friends since they were the gossip queens at HQ. But it wouldn't hurt to keep it in his back pocket. "Hawkeye and Havoc huh? Well that is rather interesting. The answer is yes sometimes the staff around here have ventured for a little privet time in closets. No I haven't if that's you're next question."

"But why? They might get caught," Anica asked coming to sit beside him.

Roy didn't have an answer for her at least not one he felt she'd want to hear at the moment; perhaps later tonight when they didn't stand the chance of being walked in on. This would need an example, a good example.

"You said you had some questions for me?" She asked quietly.

Roy lifted the book from his lap. "Where did you find this?"

Anica's eyes traveled to the book. "Oh that, are you mad?"

"Anica I have been looking for this book for years. I am just curious to know where you found it." He replied softly. "And no I'm not, thank you."

Well that was a relief. Now the hard part was escaping his wrath later. "I found it at a small shop not too far from the theatre actually. It's so small and run down and I thought it was closed until I walked up to investigate. I can take you there sometime if you want, when you're feeling better."

"Right here in Central? But how did you know what to look for?" He couldn't believe it. It was here under his nose all this time. Of course he wanted her to take him to this hidden place that had escaped him.

Anica took the book from him and opened the front cover. She pointed to the name. "I saw in your notes, this name. At the shop I was looking through the books and stumbled upon this quite by accident really. I figured it was important to you so I picked it up. I had to hide it in the oven since you've been sleeping in my room lately."

"Good thing I didn't decide to cook then." He smiled. "Thank you Anica this is important to me. Will you take a look at it with me?"

"That will have to wait sir," Hawkeye replied entering with a large stack of paper work. "These have to be finished tonight. I tried to have them held for you, but I couldn't."

"I'll make sure he gets it finished oh and that file you gave me is on your desk." Anica said quickly. She turned to Roy. "If we can get this paperwork finished we can get home sooner. I do have a head ache so I would like to get out of here as soon as possible."

Roy frowned. "A headache, Hawkeye do you have something-"

"Yes sir," The woman replied going to her desk. She found her small bottle of aspirin and gave one to Anica.

"Anica and I can handle this if you and Havoc want to go home." Roy said. He was feeling charitable since Anica's gift to him and he wanted to be alone with her just so he could tell her how much he appreciated it.

Riza glanced at Anica with surprise but nodded anyway. "Yes sir, good night."

* * *

Anica sighed when they reached the darkened house. Roy was off in his happy place at least that's what she would call it. He had done the paper work with out complaint. In fact he zipped right through it then focused completely upon her. He'd spent a good ten minutes kissing her and more intensely than ever before. If a book on flame alchemy made him this happy she'd have to find more and save them for when he was annoyed with her. She couldn't say she didn't like it though; it left her with that dizzy feeling she'd grown to actually like.

Now she just hoped they weren't too late. It was really all his fault, he'd insisted upon spending an extra twenty minutes in the car before she put a stop to his fevered kisses and probing tongue. She had to breathe sometime.

Roy smiled. "I'm sorry Anica; I shouldn't have gotten that carried away."

"It's alright," she replied softly as they neared the door. She let go of his hand digging in her pockets for her keys pretending not to have them.

Roy smirked digging his own keys out and unlocked the door for her. "What do you want for dinner?" He asked as she stepped inside. He paused in the doorway smelling something heavenly, something he recognized…Oh hell no! "Anica?"

"I love you," she said backing up as a light turned on in the den.

"Happy Birthday Roy!" Several people cried at once.

Roy glared at all of them, Riza, Jean, Falman, Armstrong who came to give him a hug, Anica, Gracia, Maes. Oh Maes… this was his doing and he'd gotten Anica to play along. Once Armstrong who was surprisingly gentle with him this time around had let him go and pushed him into his own house, he zeroed in on Anica. "What did he bribe you with?"

Maes chuckled. "Oh come on Roy I didn't bribe her."

Roy smirked. "I see, you went along with this willingly…Enjoy that draft tonight it's a little colder out today."

Anica only nodded but the look in her eyes could write at least one thick volume of how he'd managed to hurt her. That wasn't his intent in the least. Yes he was upset, no he was angry that she'd gone along with this. She would have had to given up her house key for this, would have had to dance around. No wonder she was restless. But all in all he didn't want to hurt her.

"Oh come on Roy if you want to know the truth she wasn't too keen on the idea but I talked her into it. So don't attack her, besides Gracia made your favorite." Maes said with a smile and draped an arm over his shoulder.

Roy sighed seeing Mr. and Mrs. Garrison in the background. Everyone he cared about was here save for Elicia…Wait there she was inching her way forward, holding up a small neatly wrapped present. "Happy birthday Uncle Roy."

Roy smiled, kneeling with a slight wince. "Thank you Elicia," His niece beamed and threw her arms around his neck in a hug.

Then everything began. Gracia called everyone in for a delicious dinner of scalloped potatoes and ham with green beans and chocolate cake for desert. Talk was of course centered on work, some of the things everyone had done recently, and some strange jokes that even Anica found amusing, though she mostly entertained Elicia and played with her and Orion off to the side.

Birthday presents were opened; some were gag gifts like Riza's first present which was a set of pens for Roy's paperwork and Havoc's mock and empty little black book with a lock upon it.

Roy noted that where Riza went Jean was sure to follow and by the end of the evening they left together just after Armstrong and Falman. Next to leave were the Garrison's leaving only the Hughes' and Anica and said girlfriend had been scarce. Oh she could be seen here and there but almost never heard. He didn't like that one bit. He wanted her with him.

Maes sighed plopping down upon the sofa beside his best friend. His daughter was curled up in Roy's lap sound asleep but he'd already taken a picture of that and many others through out the night. "So is that book I got ya going to work?"

Roy adjusted Elicia in his arm nodding. "Yes thank you Maes. Thanks to you and Anica I'll have something new to read and study. I never thought I'd see you near any alchemy books, thought you didn't understand them."

Maes smiled. "Well I don't really, I had to have Anica translate for me and since you don't talk about alchemy too much with me she had to tell me what you'd been researching."

"You've enlisted her to do all your dirty work huh?" He frowned looking around. "Where is she anyway?"

"The kitchen helping Gracia clean up." Maes paused watching his friend closely. "So how are things between you two?"

"Not done poking around yet?" Roy asked. "Let me guess she wouldn't tell you."

"Not a word and I didn't ask. I don't think she'd tell me anyway."

Roy found that amusing. Anica would help Maes plan a birthday party for him, give up her house key for it but she wouldn't fill him in on their personal relationship. "Things are fine,"

"Well then you mind that she's staying with us tonight then." Maes said quietly.

Roy's smile fell. "Huh?"

Maes touched his chin with a smile. "Yes, she asked me earlier today."

"Anica," Roy called. She was not staying with the Hughes'. There was just no way he'd allow it.

Anica came from the kitchen wiping her hands upon a dish towel. "Yes,"

"What's this I hear about you leaving me tonight?" Roy asked coolly. Before she could answer he shook his head. "Forget it besides you wouldn't really leave me alone with just Orion for company would you?"

She seemed hesitant but shook her head.

"Great now that's settled," Maes said happily as he stood. "I'll get Gracia and we'll head home. It's getting late." He took Elicia from Roy's lap and patted Anica's shoulder before heading for the kitchen.

"Come here," Roy said patting the sofa cushion beside him.

Anica gingerly came beside him and took a seat. She folded the dish towel and set it aside giving him a small smile as he took her hand. "I'm sorry,"

"For what?" He asked. "Hiding all night when I wanted you with me? You'd better be."

"I was playing with Elicia," Anica said softly.

"And now you can play with me." He smiled at her deep blush and leaned close. "It's not fair to leave me at their mercy alone but…"

Anica swallowed. "But?"

"But it was a nice evening thank you." He grinned reaching for the buttons of her sweater. "Though I would have preferred to spend it alone with you." The first button came undone so easily and she made no protest his fingers fell to the second.

Anica heard Maes laughing in the kitchen and rested her hands upon Roy's. The strange feeling, the bizarre kink, the one in her stomach had returned in full force screaming at her, making her tremble. She didn't want his hands to stop, didn't want him to stop looking at her like this, but there were people still in the house and he was still hurt. "Not now," she whispered almost breathlessly. God help her she wanted him and he always, always left her feeling like this.

Roy nodded reaching behind her head and unfastened the barrette holding her hair out of her face. He tossed it to the coffee table and ran his fingers though those noir satin locks. Her gray eyes were a little darker tonight, dark like stone and not the light storm he was used to seeing. A smile touched his lips. "I don't mean to push honey."

She smiled, shaking her head and closing her eyes as soon as his fingertips touched her cheek. "That's not it, they're still here and you're still hurt. I don't mind waiting." His lips met hers gently.

"I love you so much," He breathed against her slightly parted lips. "Don't ever think I'm letting you get away, you can't leave me got it."

Anica nodded feeling more than hearing the presence of three onlookers. A flash filled the room along with a soft snap. She smiled, Maes and that damned camera. "Okay so we're going home now," Maes said with a chuckle.

"Thank you Gracia, for dinner." Roy said with a smile. For once he didn't mind that his picture was taken. He'd make sure to demand this one for it was the first with Anica though there would be many more, he prayed.

"You're welcome Roy, good night Anica,"

Anica tore her eyes from Roy's handsome face and said goodnight then walked them to the door. She sighed looking down at Orion who had decided to appear suddenly. The puppy pawed at her leg. "Okay, Roy I'm going to let Orion out."

"I'll just be upstairs, come to my room though, it's less drafty, bigger bed."

Anica let Orion out, went to her room, changed, then walked down to Roy's bedroom with an ever shadowing puppy at her heels. Orion usually followed her when he knew it was time for bed, she just hoped Roy wouldn't mind.

Colonel Mustang smiled as she entered and dropped his hand from the buttons of his pajama top. "I have something I want to show you,"

Anica took his offered hand without question but held back when he headed for the closet. "What are you doing?"

Roy chuckled. "Showing you what closets are all about. It would be better at HQ but we can pretend that Orion's Hawkeye waiting and wondering what's going on in the office."

"Roy," Anica began.

"Shhhh you want people to hear?" he asked seriously as opened the door. He looked around his bedroom and she giggled. This was so ridiculous they were not in the office at all and no one would see. Still she allowed him to push her inside and close the door behind them.

It was a tight fit with his clothes hanging behind them in the small pitch black space. She was already pressed against him but he pulled her closer and it was…exciting. Her eyes closed as his hands ghosted up her hips to her neck, moving her hair from her shoulders. A kiss was placed upon her warm skin heating it further.

They could hear Orion's paws scratching at the door but ignored him completely even when he whined. All Anica could really think about was the soft pair of lips that took hers, the warm body that pressed so tightly against her. They shouldn't be doing this, not now, he could get hurt but she didn't want to stop. _Please don't stop. _

Roy winced when her hand touched his ribs. No matter how gentle her touch was it was still painful. _Damn it! _She backed away as much as she could within the tight space. "Sorry," her voice whispered.

"I'm okay," He replied, "But maybe you're right. I'm a little tired anyway. Do something for me?" If she nodded he couldn't see it. "Hold me tonight, just for a little while."

Anica was surprised from the hint of need in his voice. It wasn't some lustful need; it was some other, something that sounded hurt and lonely. She wanted to ask why the sudden change, what was wrong, but didn't. "Okay,"

Roy closed his eyes after finding a comfortable position and relaxed utterly and completely for the first time in years. He felt safe, entirely safe right here with her small arms wrapped around him, her fingers running though his hair, the warm steady rising and falling of her breast beneath his cheek. He could just be. There was no goal, no hidden agendas, no paperwork, no wars, no alchemy, no rank, no questions and no expectations. Just him and her and it felt like home. It was beautiful and perfect, this solace he'd found. "Promise me something,"

Anica smiled. "Anything,"

Roy grinned. "You sure about that Anica, it could be something you don't like?"

"Maybe, but I haven't heard it yet, and somehow I don't think what ever you want could be bad."

His arm around her waist tightened as he became serious again. "Promise me you'll stay with me after the exam. I know you're going to have to go on assignments but promise me you'll come home, to me."

"You're assuming that I'll pass, there could be someone better than me you know."

"You'll pass, they'll grade you harder because of who your mother was, who you're learning from, but you'll make it because you want it. I believe in you."

"How do you do it?" She breathed, lifting her hand to her eyes to wipe the tears away.

"Do what?" He asked.

Anica sighed. Crying even if it was because she couldn't be happier made her feel weak. Her mother said soldiers don't cry and alchemists don't cry. They had to be strong for everyone else. "I promise, I'll come home as long as you want me too."


	13. Chapter 13:Leaving

Chapter 13:

Roy sighed resting his chin in his hand, staring at the clock. He was bored and his favorite distraction was out to lunch with Gran at the moment. Anica had decided to put the past behind her and give the man a chance in the last month since his birthday. While this made Gran happy it made him nervous. He didn't like her being so close to the man, the man who he was coming to realize he loathed. But as long as Gran was kind to Anica, didn't hurt her Roy couldn't argue. He wouldn't deny her someone who, however brief, had been close to her. No Gran wouldn't be her father, but he had been there for a short time and actually seemed to care about her.

Hawkeye sighed from her seat alerting him that he was still in the office. "Sir that paperwork,"

"I know," Roy grumbled. He frowned, turning his gaze to the desks. "Where's Havoc?"

Riza smiled. "At lunch,"

"Then why are you still here?"

"Sir?" she asked.

Roy smirked. "You know a little bird told me about two Lieutenants and a certain room upstairs with file cabinets. I wonder who they could have been."

"I don't know sir." She replied in her usual calm tone.

"Uh huh, well give Havoc a kiss for me."

BANG!

Roy chuckled nervously at the small trail of smoke rising from the barrel of Riza's gun as the door opened. He hadn't even seen her draw her gun and she'd actually _shot_ at him. She'd really shot at him!

"What did you do or not do now?" Anica asked staring at the two. She had to admit the sound of a gun going off in HQ did startle her and somehow she knew Riza had fired at Roy. "Or better yet what did you say?" Riza always threatened but never actually fired at him so she knew he was in trouble.

"How was lunch Honey?" Roy asked.

She sighed and closed the door. So he really was in trouble, he only called her that in the office so she wouldn't ask questions. "Fine,"

"Great come here,"

"You're not using me as a shield." Anica replied heading for her own desk as Hawkeye holstered her gun. She looked around the room to see where the bullet had made contact. She smiled seeing that it was the wall across the room and had Roy been leaning farther over his desk it probably would have hit his head.

"Sir!" Havoc cried, bursting into the office and slamming the door.

"What is it Havoc?" Roy asked in alarm. Havoc never came running in like this unless it was terribly important. The man came to his desk with a file and an envelope and set them down with care, all the while panting around his cigarette.

"This came directly from General Haruko," Havoc replied glancing at Anica. He gave her a small smile as she stood up to investigate. "Orders,"

Anica shook her head. "Orders?"

Roy ignored them and tore open the envelope reading quickly. _SHIT!_ He looked at Riza and Jean. "Go home and get ready we move out for Long Ridge tomorrow morning at seven am. Anica get your things we're going home."

Anica shook her head. "Long Ridge, that's in the west near Shaden, why?"

"Not now," Roy replied grabbing his coat from the coat rack. He made sure to pick up the file so he could get all the information Haruko had sent him. This wasn't looking good at all. He'd be parted from Anica, parted for perhaps a long time and he wasn't ready for that. They still had much to do.

Anica followed picking up her study material as quickly as she could. Once they were in the hall way they were passed by several soldiers hurrying from different offices down the stairs toward the main exit. Everything was abuzz with chatter and tension. It was clear that there was something going on and she bet she knew what it was. There was some sort of revolt or rebellion in Long Ridge. He'd said the location and from seeing things, this kind of reaction and haste when her mother was alive and squashing things like this, she just put it all together. "Roy?" she asked softly.

Roy only placed his hand on the small of her back and moved forward. "I'll tell you when we're at home."

* * *

Anica was quiet for the trip home, quite when they entered the house, and quiet while Roy sat in the den reading the file. She just sat still as a stone as she had with her mother, watching, and waiting. She had been though this; seen it many times when living with her mother and within the military dorms though it happened more when she was a child than when she got older. She knew what was coming, knew the drill and what would be expected of her. That didn't change the fact that it was a painful process. Still of you were related to, married, in a relationship, or friends with someone in the military you had to be ready for this, be prepared to wait for their return no matter how much it hurt to watch them leave, knowing they might never return. That last thought tore a little corner from her heart.

Roy sighed closing the file. It seemed as though there was a revolt against the military installation in the west, the one that Anica's mother had once been stationed at. General Shiratori had been killed in an attack and now the rebels were taking over the Western command center as well as much of the region, pushing the military out, well what was left of them. General Shiratori had stupidly not called for aid or even reported the rising problem, thinking that his men could handle it. He must have thought it wouldn't be a problem since the west was typically so peaceful. That really didn't matter though, Roy was to go take care of it and clean up the mess end of story. He was being given the usual for his command a whole regiment that was 1,500 men, but would that be enough including his personal staff and himself? He had to wonder with the current state of affairs.

He let his eyes roam over his den finally settling upon Anica. She was beautifully calm, almost a tranquil pond. He smiled, remembering that she was after all a child of a Brigadier General and a Colonel. She was use to things like this and that was a small comfort. "I'm guessing you know I'm going to have to leave and probably for a little while." She nodded. He sighed, nodding and ran his hand through his hair. "I will try to get this taken care of before the exam; it's a little under six months from now so I should be back by then."

"Promise me,"

"Anica,"

"No, don't promise that you'll be back for the test, promise that you'll come home." She replied. "Alive, promise me you'll come back alive. I've never asked anyone to do this because I know things don't always go as planned but I'm asking you," She got up from the arm chair in the corner and knelt before him resting her hands upon his knees. "No, I'm begging you to promise me that you'll come home alive." She refused to look away, refused to climb into his lap, cling to him, and beg him to stay with her. She refused to break down and cry even though she wanted nothing more. She knew he had to do this it was his duty as it soon would be hers, as it was her mothers. She didn't get the luxury of being selfish and for the first time she thought it just wasn't fair.

Roy leaned forward, touched her cheek noting the small shuddered intake of breath. She was scared, scared for him. He could see it in her eyes plain as day and he hated it. He'd always hated that look since he'd first seen it. It always struck a chord of pain in him. Still he smiled and gave her a nod.

Anica shook her head taking his slender strong hand in hers. "No say it," she demanded with a fierceness that startled him. "Swear that you'll come home alive Roy. I will not let you on that train tomorrow morning until you swear that you'll come home alive." She was on the brink of tears, could feel them beginning to well up in her eyes. "I can't lose you. I love you so promise me damn it _please_."

Roy had never ever been spoken to in such a manner, never felt the agony, the desperate fear, the tension radiating from someone so deeply, at least not someone he knew and loved. Not even his own mother had spoken thusly when he first joined the military and left on his first assignment. Despite her tone, the look in her eyes, the very fact that she was trembling, he knew she was serious for she never cursed and he knew she meant what she said. She would not let him out of the house in the morning if he didn't. "I promise honey, I'll come home alive." He smiled as she relaxed. "But I want you to promise me something in return."

"Anything," She replied squeezing his hand.

He smiled; she was always so ready to do anything he asked that was on a personal level. He loved that she never questioned him about it just did it without fail. He could count on her that way and that meant more than breathing sometimes. "Promise me that you'll continue to study, work hard and pass that exam. Promise me that you'll stun them with your talents with fire as you did me. Show them how you make the flames dance Anica." He framed her face in his hands, locking his blue-black eyes with hers. "Make them see what we see and love; the color, the heat."

"I will, I promise," She replied softly. "I'll help you pack then make dinner." She began to get up but his hands rested upon her shoulders.

"Anica I love you."

She gave him a smile though it was a little sad. "I love you too."

They packed a small travel bag with his clothes and two sets of his gloves. He'd made an extra pair and kept them in his writing desk making sure to let her know where they were in case the house was broken into while he was away. He put the third pair in the pocket of the uniform she'd laid out for in the morning.

While Anica worked on making dinner Roy went into the den and called Mrs. Garrison to let her know what was going on. The woman promised to look after Anica while she was gone. Next and last on his list of people to call was Maes.

"Oh hello Roy," Gracia said cheerfully. "How are you today?"

Roy smiled hearing Elicia in the background singing a little song. "I'm fine and you?"

"I'm good, you're in luck Maes had the day off today so I'll get him now."

"Thank you," Roy said softly as he sat upon the sofa.

"Hey Roy," Maes said after a minute.

"Maes have you heard?" Roy asked.

"About the west, yeah, I got a call from one of my subordinate's just half an hour ago. Are you going?" Maes asked softly.

"Yes, do me a favor and look after Anica while I'm gone. I've got Mrs. Garrison already on it but I don't want her staying here alone all the time." Roy replied.

"No problem. I'm sure I can talk her into coming to stay the night a few times." Maes replied. "So are you going to do it before or after?"

Roy smiled checking the entry way since he couldn't hear Anica rattling around in the kitchen. She wasn't in sight but that didn't mean she wasn't eavesdropping. "Before, I'm not sure when though; I've already picked it up."

"Well good luck. I'll come and see you off tomorrow morning. Are you going to let Anica come to the station?"

"Like I could stop her. She'll want to see Riza and Jean off too." Roy replied with a smile.

* * *

After dinner Roy looked though all of his alchemy books, checked over everything that Anica had studied, and assessed all her progress. Then he wrote out lesson plans in detail while she cleaned up the kitchen. He made sure make a note for her to go over all the basics and a little beyond so she'd be ready and refreshed for the exam. When that was all said and done and everything set up for her, he took the small black box from his writing desk slipped it into his coat pocket before heading into the kitchen. He decided to do it tomorrow morning no matter what anyone else thought.

He found Anica sitting on the floor next to Orion while he ate and smiled. He was going to miss seeing things like this, his little family at home together and happy. But he was coming home and they would be here waiting. This wasn't like Ishbal where he didn't have anyone but Maes waiting for him, this was different, so very different.

"Anica is he distracted enough not to follow us upstairs?" Roy asked softly.

Anica nodded taking her hand from Orion's soft fur. "I think so, are you ready for bed?"

Roy pulled his hand from his pocket and held it out for her. It was only eight in the evening but he didn't care. He wanted to spend his last night at home with her and only her. "I know it's early, but yes."

Anica took his hand and followed him up the stairs. They didn't go to her room as they had ceased sleeping in there favoring his bed and room which didn't have a draft. As soon as they were in his room he closed the door softly behind them.

Anica smiled a little smile and placed her hands upon his uniform, beginning to unfasten the jacket. Her fingers trembled a little and she couldn't quite meet his eyes. She'd never been so nervous around him. Her heart was pounding against her ribs wildly like it would burst through and run away. "Anica," His hand caught her chin and lifted her face. He smiled. "Honey we don't have to-" Anica cut him off with a forceful kiss, taking him a little by surprise since she'd never been forceful before.

Roy closed his eyes kissing her back for a moment then pulled away. "Well I can't argue with that now can I?" He smiled when she shook her head, his heart leaping. As much as he'd waited, longed to be with her like this, touch her in ways that would make her breath hitch in her throat, he wanted to just look at her for awhile too.

He framed her face in his hands committing her image to memory for he'd probably need it while he was away from her. God he _loved_ her so much it hurt sometimes and she was so soft, so beautiful, and so perfect with all her flaws and quirks. He'd discovered more little quirks as time passed to ad to the folding of towels. Simple little things really like sculpting small strange things her mashed potatoes before eating them, tapping her pen when she was studying and trying to figure something out, playing with her hair while she read, standing in the laundry room smelling the detergent, little things like that.

Roy's fingers slipped down her face and neck to the buttons of her sweater. They came undone with the same ease as they had before and it was cast from her body in seconds revealing her pale shoulders to him. She was wearing a dark blue dress today. It took looked wonderful on her, had that low cut neck line, low enough to give him a peak of her ample cleavage. He took a deep breath as he trailed a finger from her shoulders down her chest. Her skin really was soft and like always so warm.

Anica swallowed mentally telling herself to breathe because this was only the beginning there was so much more that would happen. She smiled, wetting her lips and taking his cool fingers in her hand, backing toward the bed. Once there she began with his uniform again, pulling him closer for a kiss. It was a kiss that really began everything, sent it on an upward spiral of pleasant and wonderful never before felt sensation.

Roy's warm tongue danced with hers, took her mouth, possessed it. He nipped and sucked upon hers, her lips, chin and jaw, tugging at her dress. Anica smiled a little enjoying the familiar taste of coffee that always lingered through everything else. Then she giggled when his lips found a sensitive place upon her neck.

"You're ticklish?" he whispered in her ear before nipping at the lobe.

"No," Anica replied tugging at his dress shirt. She never noticed before but the material was so soft, so white like the snow that was beginning to melt outside.

"I think you're lying." He purred before kissing that place again. "I'll find every place don't worry." Then he picked her up so suddenly and dropped her upon the bed, she yelped. He smiled crawling over her, placing his hands on either side of her shoulders and retook her mouth greedily.

Roy didn't know when since time seemed to be lost to him, but their clothes seemed to just melt away. Anica lay beneath him naked and though he'd seen countless female bodies before hers had to be the most breathtaking. Her skin was so soft, so warm, as light in complexion as her face. Her body felt strong. There was a tiny bit of muscle definition in her arms, abdomen, and legs. And God did she have a lovely pair of legs, legs that would look great in a mini skirt. There was more definition there probably from walking so much as she liked to do. God help him if she ever kicked him again. He smiled, wanting to touch everything, taste everything, and learn every inch of this delicate flower.

But Roy waited a moment just letting his eyes caress her form, becoming mesmerized by the quickened rise and fall of her breasts as she breathed. Her small hand lifted to his cheek and he smiled turning his face to place a kiss upon her palm. He'd been hard for sometime now, painfully hard, since he'd kissed her near the door and allowed himself to be. Normally when he got like this around her he had to force himself to think unpleasant thoughts to try and stave off attacking her. At the moment since he knew it was possible, he wanted to just dive right in and claim her completely and utterly. This starving animalistic need startled him in some ways. He'd felt it before many times but not quite like this. He'd not felt his heart ache this pleasantly in so long, felt his breath come so strangely and catch in his throat.

"Anica touch me," he whispered leaning down.

"Where?" She asked so timidly, making him smile.

"I don't care," He replied before kissing her collar bone. His eyes closed as soon as her finger tips met his shoulders. He wanted her lower, much lower but this was fine too. He could and would teach her, show her everything when he came home. Right now they only had tonight and there wasn't enough time to show her everything, not the way he wanted.

Her warm hands were trembling a little and he smiled again kissing down her chest to her breasts finally taking one of those full round mounds in his hand and flicking his thumb over her nipple. She gasped so sweetly. He did again and again leaning down every so often to nip, kiss, or lick, then moved to the other until she was panting slightly. Roy was fascinated with the pink flush that touched her cheeks and spread down her neck like colored liquid in water, fascinated with how much quicker her breaths passed through her full lips.

A smile touched his lips when he looked into her eyes again. Carefully, almost ghosting, he brought his fingers to her legs which she in turn parted slightly. He saw the deep loving trust he'd earned in her eyes not the usual analytical watching or thoughtfulness and kissed her. He couldn't help it. Just a few months ago she didn't know him, didn't have any reason to trust him, and didn't have any reason to love him at all. What did he do to earn this? How did he earn it so easily?

_Damn it Roy who cares stop thinking and just feel. You're the one who's wanted her so damned long._

He nearly jumped when he felt her hand touch his aching cock. He'd not been expecting that at all, but was she ever what he'd expected? Roy almost fell upon her, letting out a soft moan when she grasped him firmly, tugging a little. She was clumsy, trying to figure out what to do but it felt so good he didn't dare make her stop not yet.

Roy let her continue for an agonizingly wonderful moment before his member threatened to end all of this, all that he'd so patiently waited for. Then he took her hand away placing it upon his shoulder. She frowned but he shook his head. "Later honey, later." He promised softly as he got her to spread her legs more and moved in between them. Gently he lined himself up at her entrance ever noticing the tension returning to her accompanied by the sharp soft gasp when he touched the place no one had ever been before.

Roy lifted his eyes to hers. There was a fight there, a real storm in those depths between want and fear. "Hold me?" He asked softly. It was amazing how quickly that storm dissipated and she wrapped her slender arms around him when he leaned down to kiss her once again. He eased inside of her just a little, moaning softly. If he thought she was warm on the surface in side was a furnace and he couldn't take it any more. He moved his head and bit her neck thrusting all the way in, breaking passed the hidden barrier.

Anica whimpered in his ear, her hold tensing once more. "Shhhh," He whispered.

"Don't make it worse by biting me, you jerk." She snapped.

He snorted despite being overwhelmed by her heat, her heavenly tight body that threatened to make him lose control. "I'm sorry, I was distracting you. Did I hurt you? Can I move?"

Anica nodded relaxing a little once again. "A little and yes please this is a little uncomfortable,"

"Let me fix that then," He breathed before nipping at her ear lobe. He pulled out a little almost to the head it must have hurt a little for her grip tightened, her body tightened around him and it hurt even him as much at it felt so blissful. It wasn't so much that she was so tight as he knew he was causing her pain. "You have to relax baby, please." He kissed her neck softly, kissed her lips, soothed her with words until she was ready again.

Slowly, painfully slowly he began to thrust in and out until she was panting and the clinging in pain melted into clinging because she wanted more. Then he moved faster, harder because she asked him too quietly, and he thanked what ever god there was. It was just like her to be so quite, the little moans from her throat, the inane things she whispered to him…things he'd never expected to hear from her ever. Seeing her, hearing her breathy whimpers, feeling her so warm, it all caught him up in a rushing whirlpool, making his head swim and he was losing himself to her. For once Roy just didn't care, not when it felt like this, this amazing.

It was too much, she was too much, and just as he was nearing the edge he felt her shudder, tensing a little with her body griping him like a hot fist. His name uttered in sweet pleasure was his undoing. He saw white flashes behind his eyes as his orgasm ripped though him leaving nothing behind in its violence. Roy cried out to her like he'd never cried out to another before, spilled himself inside of her body, and fell upon her gasping for air, shuddering. This was as close to heaven as he thought he'd ever come.

Anica's soothing hands brought him back to reality slowly, her feather light kisses upon his forehead.

_I don't want to leave you. I don't want to go. I want to stay right here, just like this. Tie me down Anica, please._

"Mmm, I must be crushing you." He mumbled beginning to move.

"Don't go," She said sleepily.

Roy smiled lifting his head from her shoulder. There was a twinge in his heart as he brushed her sweat dampened hair from her lovely still flushed face. "I'm not yet," He removed himself from her and lay down beside her.

Somehow he managed to get them both under the covers and her into his arms. She was trembling, shivering, and clinging. "Are you okay?" He asked rubbing her back.

Anica nodded against his chest. "Mmm hmm," she whispered. "You yelled,"

Roy chuckled hugging her tight. She so hated when he yelled. "Mmm, I'm fine." He kissed her head inhaling her sweet scent. "I love you Anica."

Anica lifted her head a little, enough to look into his eyes. She smiled, reaching up to caress his face. "I love you too," Her smile faded a little. "I'm cold,"

Roy pulled the blankets up around her shoulders as she lay her head down and wrapped his arms around her. She never was able to ask him right out if he'd hold her not that she ever really had too, he'd gladly do it. He wanted to hold her close all the time, in the office, here at home. He loved having her so close to him, needed her to be. Her phrase was always 'I'm cold,' or 'its cold,' He understood it entirely. The night he'd asked her to hold him, it had been so hard to ask and he feared her rejecting him.

He sighed contentedly and closed his eyes lifting one hand to play in her hair. He hoped this mission for him would be over soon so he could come home, no he prayed.

* * *

Roy awoke the next morning to his alarm set for five. Groaning he slapped at the bedside table to turn the damn thing off. Once the noise was gone he rested back in his bed, turning, reaching for Anica. His eyes opened in confusion when he met a wet tongue and a pair of brown eyes looking into his. Orion. He frowned sitting up looking for Anica. He called for her.

"You know we had one very unhappy puppy this morning." Her voice said from the doorway. She was leaning against the frame and smiled as soon as his eyes locked with hers. "I guess he didn't like being locked out."

Roy glanced at their dog. "You'll get over it." He returned his attention to Anica. She looked beautiful dressed in only his white dress shirt. The sleeves had been rolled up and it fell to mid thigh on her. "Come back to bed,"

Anica shook her head slowly. "I can't, I have to get you moving. My mom said field cooks are the worst and I know that train food isn't that good so I made you some eggs and bacon. Oh and coffee. I can't have you terrorizing people with you're foul mood, there's no place to escape upon the train except off."

Roy smiled. "I'm not that bad in the morning am I?"

"You really don't want me to answer that. Now get up."

"Yes Mam," He said with a quirk of an eyebrow and a smile. He hunted the floor for his underwear, found them then pulled his pajama bottoms from the floor. Then he met her at the door. "Morning," He kissed her tenderly.

Anica pulled away smiled and smoothed his messy hair. "You should take a shower,"

"Come with me,"

"I'll sit on toilet, but I'm not taking one with you. If I do breakfast will get cold and you'll be late."

Roy sighed as she took his hand. Orion leapt from the bed following them. "Keep him out of the tub this time."

Anica smiled. "But he likes showers; you started that."

* * *

Anica stood off to the side watching as the train was loaded in Central Station feeling rather numb if anything at all. It was a nice station, one of the nicer one's she'd ever been in. She and Roy had arrived early meeting Hawkeye and Havoc. They had to be here early since he was the commanding officer on this mission. Hawkeye and Havoc came early because they worked directly under him.

The station certainly was busy this morning, filled with hurrying soldiers and their family and friends all coming to say good bye and wish them well. Maes and Gracia came bringing little Elicia along and she was currently in her uncles arms playing with his hat while he talked with someone Anica didn't know.

"Good morning Colonel Mustang," A familiar voice said from behind her.

Roy passed Elicia to Anica and saluted, in fact everyone in uniform saluted around them ceasing their activities, scrambling to line up at attention.

"At ease everyone," The Fuher said loudly with a smile. He came around and looked at Anica. "I'm sorry to take your teacher away from you Anica; I'll look for someone else to pick up where Mustang left off."

"I left detailed instructions for her sir." Roy said seriously and took his hat from Elicia. "Anything that she needs help with I can explain when I return though I don't think there will be much."

Anica smiled casting her eyes to the platform and adjusting Elicia upon her hip. He always praised her talents so much. It felt good to have someone have so much faith in her. "I can always ask Brigadier General Gran for help," She said softly. She met Bradley's eyes. In a way she was upset that Gran would be staying while Roy had to leave, but that she couldn't argue. The military must have great confidence in Roy to send him.

Bradley nodded. "Good, well good luck Colonel, come home."

"Yes, sir." Roy replied and saluted as the Fuher left them to speak to others.

Anica thought that nice of the man, to speak to his soldiers personally before sending them off to fight. Her mother had done that a few times, not that she'd been able to see it personally, but her mother had written or spoken about it.

She smiled as Gracia took Elicia from her arms and Riza came to her. "Take care Riza," She said softly as the woman hugged her.

"I'll keep him out of trouble for you." Riza replied. "Be good,"

Anica giggled. "I will,"

Havoc grinned crushing his cigarette beneath his foot. "See ya soon Anica,"

"Yeah," She said quietly and gave him a hug too. "Be careful; don't hit on too many girls out there."

"I can't she'll kill me." He replied gesturing to Riza.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really, it was that meeting in the bookstore that won her over." He replied stepping back so Roy could say his final goodbye as the train whistle blew. Maes cleared his throat when Roy nodded to him, taking a deep breath.

"Hey everyone quite!" Maes bellowed over the noise. "We got something important going on!"

Anica frowned as the chatter quieted and all eyes, every single eye of those gathered was upon them. If she'd ever felt self conscious in her life it was now. "What's going on?" She asked over the steam engine noise.

Roy shook his head pulling something from his pocket. He smiled and knelt upon one knee, holding up a little black box. "Anica will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Anica felt her hear skip a beat or was that two or three. Her eyes left the small box in his hand and met his. She felt like she'd been hit with something so extremely pleasant. She'd never expected this from him so soon or at all for that matter, never even thought of getting married and here he was waiting, always waiting for her to tell him everything. She couldn't breathe, she was in a mild state of shock, her mouth was so dry and she could hear soft muttering around them as the moment seemed suspended in time. She wet her lips feeling one tear, one damnable tear trickle down her cheek. She hated crying, hated it even more when it was in the presence of him let alone anyone else. Her mind and heart screamed yes so loudly it hurt.

She wet her lips again and nodded, letting out the breath she'd been holding with a smile. "Yes,"

Roy practically glowed as he stood up and opened the box, took out a small simple sliver ring with a small red stone, a fire opal by the looks of it, and slipped it upon her finger. Then he kissed her in front of everyone and as if that was the acknowledgement for the world that she'd said yes, people around them clapped, some cheered or whistled.

When he pulled away he brushed her hair from her eyes. "I love you, I'll write as much as I can." She blushed as the train whistle blew again signaling that it was time to board.

She nodded still a little stunned. "You still have to come home alive; I can't marry you if you're missing or dead."

He smirked touching his chin. "No that would be rather difficult." He dropped his hand and kissed her again this time passionately then rested his forehead against hers. He smelled so good, his cologne and aftershave mingling with the laundry detergent.

_Please don't go, please!_ Her heart cried, weeping tears inside her chest.

She pulled away smoothing his uniform. "You'd better go," She took a shuddering breath. "I love you, be careful."

Roy nodded backing up a step or two. "I will be home soon, start looking for dresses, and study."

"I will,"

"Get on the train Roy," Maes said with a wave.

Roy grinned almost like an idiot and nodded to Hawkeye, picking up his suitcase and boarded the train. Anica watched him walk in the first car and take a seat by the window. He smiled before turning to answer Havoc who sat across from him.

Anica stood with the Hughes' until the train left the station then the Fuher approached her with a smile. "Congratulations Anica, I think your parent's would be quite pleased."

"Thank you sir," She didn't know what else to say.

Bradley leaned close to her. "Now the difficult task will be to convince Basque Gran not to kill him when he returns. I understand that they aren't fond of each other and getting them to play nice will be difficult."

Anica smiled. "Well he'll just have to get through me first." She replied.

The Fuher nodded and left her alone with the Hughes'.

* * *

"What did Uncle Roy say that made everyone so happy?" Elicia asked in car as Maes drove them all to his home before returning to HQ.

Maes smiled. "He asked Anica to marry him. That mean's she'd going to be your aunt soon. That and now all the single men stand a chance in getting girlfriends now that he's completely off the market."

"Oh, really!" Elicia beamed. She didn't know what off the market meant, but that didn't seem to matter she was getting an aunt out of the deal and one she liked.

"It would seem so," Anica replied looking at the ring upon her left hand. It was beautiful a crimson stone with brilliant ginger and golden flecks. They caught the early morning sun shining like the flames she loved to play with. It must have cost him a pretty cenz. Fire opals were common in the south but further up north say Central for instance they were a rare find, usually imported. She could guess why this stone and not the typical diamond; fire, their alchemy, their favorite element, their passion, their weapon, defense, and their joy. It meant so much, touched her more than he could imagine.

"We'll have to go out together to find you a dress," Gracia said softly with a smile.

Anica nodded. "I'd like that," She smiled. "I don't even know how to plan such an event."

"Gracia will help." Maes offered. "Don't worry about a photographer I'll get everything!"

"I'm sure you will," Anica replied looking out the window. It was just beginning to hit her. Roy was gone, would be gone for a long time, weeks, maybe months. He'd asked her to marry him and she'd said yes. It was all a bit much so suddenly, a little overwhelming. A few months ago she would have never guessed that she'd be engaged or this happy. A few months ago she'd resigned herself to just passing the alchemy exam and starting her life again after. Now she had more than one goal, more to lose, more to gain, and more to fight for. It was terrifying and after she left the company of the Hughes' she'd be alone with just Orion.

Panic began to set in, sheer panic so raw she almost cried, almost stopped breathing. She had to mentally sooth herself to maintain control. They couldn't see her like this; she couldn't do this in front of a little girl. She'd have to wait.

_It won't be so bad. I can see everyone still here when I want._


	14. Chapter 14: Alone on both ends

Chapter 14: Alone on both ends:

"Good afternoon Orion," Mrs. Garrison's soft voice said near Anica's head. Anica heard the woman come this morning, heard her cleaning and didn't care. She was tired, so very tired and this was the only place she wanted to be right now. In this bed, Roy's bed, wearing his shirt, smelling the fading smell of his scent. His scent was almost gone and she clung to it every second that she could. "She was up late studying again wasn't she?"

Orion barked standing up on the bed.

Anica felt the woman's age and work worn hands pull the blanket up around her. It was comforting but she didn't want anyone to touch her, no one but Roy. She was so afraid that if they did she'd forget what his felt like. "He'll come home soon dear. I doubt Colonel Mustang would leave someone that made him so happy, made him smile so true. Oh and Major Hughes dropped a letter off for you. It's from the Colonel, but I'll leave here on the bedside table for you so you can read it when you wake up."

She remained still until Mrs. Garrison left closing the door behind her only then did she dare open her tired eyes, searching for the letter. These letters, there were only three of them, this making the fourth, marking that Roy had written once a month since he'd left; they were almost her life line. She knew he was busy, he wrote as much, he was busy fighting, arguing, trying so hard to clean up the mess that idiot, Shiratori, had made and get home. But she wished he could write everyday. She wanted to know every detail though she knew there was some information that he couldn't disclose. She wasn't military yet and it might get intercepted. He could only pass on that he was well, his feelings, and a hint ever so slightly of what was going on to give her an idea of when he might be back. It was enough, it had to be.

Anica sat up and lifted the folded paper. Roy had to send his letter to her in the one he sent Maes's with to cut down on the amount of mail going out. Maes never read any of it out of respect; just dropped it off for her as soon as he could. Roy never really wrote much as it was but what he did write…Anica unfolded the sheet of paper and began to read.

_Anica, things are looking better. I think I will be home very soon. It's getting hot here, some people say it's hotter than it has been for sometime for late spring but you know the territory since your mother was stationed here for so long. I did do some digging the other day to find that out._

_I have to wonder if that damn dog misses me. I wonder how big he's grown. He'd better be behaving and guarding you else he and I will have a talk._

Anica smiled. Orion did miss his other master and terribly at that. The collie had roamed the house sniffing out all the places he knew Roy frequented. He whimpered and pawed at the door about the time she and Roy usually came home from the office. He brought Roy's boots to Anica as if asking where he was. It was sweet and pitiful and she hated telling the puppy who had grown to stand at her knee in the last months that Roy wouldn't be home those days.

Petting Orion's head she read on.

_I still think about you everyday. I miss you, love you, wonder how far you've progressed in my absence. It's hard here away from you, but I know you're safe away from this mess. _

_I had some time yesterday, visited the cemetery here, saw your mother's grave. I told her who I was and that I am going to marry you. She didn't come back to life and kill or maim me so I assume she's okay with it. Or she's waiting to get me in my sleep, not that it comes easily. I think when I get home I'll take a nice long nap you're taking one with me so be ready._

_Riza and Jean are fine, asked me to pass their hello's and wouldn't you know it, you were right, **again**, they are together. Surprising to me at least and some other people. I discovered it by accident and nearly got shot for walking in on a very privet moment. I'd tell you but I think I'll leave that to one of them._

_I haven't forgotten my promise. Love Roy Mustang_

Anica folded the letter and set it upon the bedside table. She lay down pulling the blankets around her shoulders. Orion crawled up and rested his head upon her arm, his brown eyes watching her. "Roy says he might be home soon." She whispered. At the sound of the Colonel's name the dog's ears perked up and he barked.

She smiled. "Not today, but soon. We have to wait a little more." She sighed turning over and hugging Roy's pillow. His scent was so faint but it was still there. She closed her eyes remembering their last night together. It was something she thought on often, more so than some of the other days they had spent together. That memory stood out vividly in her mind dwarfing some of the rest.

She remembered the feelings attached to it, could still remember what it felt like to have his warm breath caressing her skin. What his hands felt like, his warm mouth placing the gentle kisses almost everywhere. What his body looked and felt like, the muscles moving beneath his warm sweat coated skin. How beautiful he looked like some sort of statue from an art museum.

What he'd done to her had left her feeling so raw; her senses stripped bare to feel it all. Even the pain that had lasted for a minute or two had been powerful. She supposed it had been like that because one it had been her first time, two because she was so aware of every little thing, and lastly because she was so nervous.

Anica hugged the pillow tighter as the image of his face seeped into her thoughts. The look in those dark eyes was filled with more love and passion than she'd seen before in anyone else's. He had burned her that night, scarred her so deeply with every fiery kiss, every gentle touch, every whispered word. It was a good scar but god help her if he died after showing her what real love was, giving it to her, making her feel it, letting her give hers to him in return, she'd never forgive him. She swore it to the open night air over and over when she awoke alone and cried.

Roy Mustang had bitter sweetly wounded her again the day he'd asked her to marry him and left. For Anica and she felt even for him, it wasn't about sharing one night together making love, it was all the nights sleeping in the same bed. It was all the days, all the little arguments, all the kisses, all the words, all the promises, and all the nights of comfort after the nightmares. And he threatened to take it all away by leaving her like this, wondering if he'd come home, if he'd come back to take her as his wife.

In some ways she felt it wasn't fair to give her something so wonderful, make her feel so happy then leave with the possibility of never returning. It wasn't fair to ask her to be his forever then get on the train to fight. It wasn't fair to leave her behind to deal with Gran alone once he'd heard the news and Gran had not been pleased in the least. He'd in fact been furious but didn't tell her no, not that he had the right.

After a month to get used to the idea he'd settled down and asked if he could give her away on her wedding day or in the very least be allowed so see her happy because that was all he really wanted. He'd said he knew he couldn't be her father but he did love her like the daughter he'd never had. That sort of confession didn't make too much sense to her since he'd spent so little time with her. A few years when she was little then a few months now that she was older. She could only give him that she'd have to think about it for awhile. From then on he never asked again but did ask to see her once in a while, offered his help should she stumble across something alchemically she didn't understand.

Thinking of a day that might never come to be, she and Gracia had gone looking for dresses and spoken of plans. Anica didn't want anything big and fancy. She didn't need or want a spectacle. She didn't think Roy would either.

Gracia had her decide on a dress. It wasn't too expensive and with the money her mother had left her, since her mother was such a penny pincher there was a sizable amount, so she'd bought it. It was currently being stored in a closet at the Hughes' residence. It was made of fine white linen, sleeveless, low cut, but modest with dark crimson trim and a dark crimson sash about the waist that ran down the back. When Maes saw it, not on her of course, but hanging up, he said Roy would love it.

The next thing Gracia asked of her was to plan who she wanted her brides maids to be. Well there would be Gracia of course, she'd become the best female friend Anica had ever had besides her mother. Gracia had helped her so much in the last few months seeming to know exactly when to bring Elicia over or come to see her or call even.

Then there was Riza the only other female she was considerably close too. Elicia was going to be the little flower girl and was so excited about that. Anica had asked her if she would like that position on her third birthday.

Location, date, food, who would perform the ceremony, and guest list was left in the air for when Roy returned. He would have to have a say in all of that.

Anica had to get out of this bed. It wasn't doing her any good to lay here when she had her own promise to keep, her own goal to achieve. Not that she needed to her promise to Roy as motivation, but it certainly helped. She just couldn't lay here feeling depressed and lonely anymore today. It wasn't helping her and it wouldn't help Roy if he came home to her like this. He was dealing with so much as it was. She had to be happy, smile, comforting when he came home, make him feel safe. Besides delving into the studies would be good for her, get her mind centered upon something else for a bit. Tomorrow she'd go visit people.

Sighing she got up and dressed then left the bedroom, Orion on her heels.

* * *

Maes glared at his desk surface listening to the young man upon the phone. He barely noticed the sound of his office door opening and closing or that someone had sat down. "I'll be with you in just a moment," He said not bothering to look up. He adjusted his glasses. "Just tell me." He tapped his pen upon his desk worriedly. He knew something had happened out there, he'd seen several people rushing around as if they were preparing to leave, but what the hell was it!

Maes's hand froze as a chill washed over him when he heard the words. It just wasn't possible, not with what Roy had written. "What do you mean they lost contact with the western command center!" He shouted. "How, when, what happened?" He demanded.

He listened to it all. A radio operator named Fury had been reporting at the time, reporting everything was going in their favor, everything was under control, and peace was restored to the region when suddenly there was a loud explosion. There had been a lot of yelling, gun fire, more explosions and then the line had gone dead. That was it, end of story. Now the Fuher was sending extra reinforcements to ad to the one's he'd sent last week.

Maes slammed the phone down. What the hell was he going to tell Anica? He couldn't tell her, she was already shutting herself up in the house enough as it was. She had grown quieter, said less and less, favoring her alchemic studies to human contact. The plain and simple truth was that the young woman was worried sick about his best friend, he was too, terribly so, but more worried for her if Roy didn't come home. She'd not looked happy, oh there were smiles like always but not like the one's she smiled when Roy had been home. In fact she looked more worn out than anything else. He could tell, read it in the way she moved though she was hiding it pretty well, almost no one else seemed to notice.

"Damn it!"

"I know you can't really tell me, but what happened?" A soft voice asked across the desk from him.

Maes looked up and closed his eyes. He was such an idiot. He should have checked to see who had entered, made sure it wasn't her since her visiting habits had become so erratic as of late. Well so much for not telling her, not when she'd witnessed his fit. Still he smiled. "Everything's fine, no need for you to worry."

Anica's calm face changed to deep annoyance and she stood up, placing her hands flat upon his desk. The icy stare she gave him sent chills up his spine. At this moment she looked ready to kill something, someone, _him_ even. "Do not lie to me Major Hughes. I am in no mood to put up with it and I was under the impression that you were enough of my friend to not do it."

Maes sighed. "Do you really think Roy would want to see you upset?" He asked. "Or wearing yourself out studying. I know you stay up late doing it and spend most of the day studying."

Her eyebrow rose. Mrs. Garrison had been prying and informing Maes of her movements. "Yes I miss him so much it hurts but I grew up around the military. I knew what I was getting into. I am used to the waiting, the nights and days filled with worry for the wellbeing of those fighting. Major Hughes I made Roy a promise and I intend to keep it no matter how long it takes, no matter how many nights I stay up to study. I _will_ pass that exam, I never break a promise. It was because of this exam that I met him in the first place. I heard enough to know he's in trouble so tell me damn it. I think I have a right to know."

There was enough lighting in her cold gray eyes and enough of a dangerous edge in her calmed icily toned voice to make Maes cave in. She was right she did have the right to know she was Roy's fiancée and if Roy was in her place he'd be right her demanding the same of him.

He sighed motioning to the chair. She sat very ladylike as always but kept her gaze firm. "I can only tell you that there was an attack and the person in contact with Central…Well Anica the line went dead after several explosions." Maes was a little startled to see Anica smile, really smile.

"And don't you think that some of those explosion if not all might have been Roy using alchemy? He is the Flame Alchemist after all Maes; fire sometimes equals explosions especially if a pipe line is hit." She paused turning the ring upon her finger around several times. "Roy will be home, alive. He promised me he would be and I believe him. So maybe it's you who shouldn't worry." She sighed getting up. "Well I have some errands to do this afternoon. I'm sorry for being so rude." With that she was gone.

Maes glanced at the photo of he and Roy, it was a couple of years old but even back then, in the beginning Roy had determination in his eyes. Perhaps Anica was right; Roy would be home and alive at that.

* * *

Anica closed the front door behind her and locked it tight. She stood looking at Orion who she'd left at home today. It had been one week since she'd received the letter of hope from Roy, one week. A lot can change in a matter of one week; a lot can change in a day, in a few hours or minutes even. But this attack, this horrible turn of events was…

She closed her eyes sliding down the wooden door to the floor. Tears escaped her. God why! Why be so cruel to her what had she ever done to deserve this. Was this some kind of game? Give her parents but steal her father before she'd had a chance to really know him. Take her mother violently less than a year ago. Then let her feel so safe, so loved, find happiness once again, real happiness and love. Let her find Roy then rip him away before her life had really begun again. What had she done to deserve this, she had to wonder, had to try to rationalize this. Orion was there at her side licking her hand, her arms, being the caring and loving friend he always had been.

Anica wracked her brain for a good half an hour trying to think of every single bad thing she'd ever done and ended with a head ache so terrible, cried so hard she couldn't cry anymore, and a stomach so nauseated she couldn't stand it.

"No I'm not going to do this. He promised he'd come home and he's coming home." She whispered looking at the collie. "Orion, I'm scared." The dog whimpered a nuzzled her arm. She smiled wiping her flushed warm cheeks and pet him tenderly. "Here's what we're going to do."

She moved taking the dog's head in her hands, sniffling. "We're going to get up, study, and get some sleep. Tomorrow we'll get up and do it again and keep doing it. We'll help each other right?" She sighed. "Why am I talking to a dog it's so silly, but you miss him and you love him too don't you?" She pressed her forehead against Orion's and received a lick. "He won't leave us, he won't."

There was a loud heavy knock upon the door startling her and Orion barked. "Who is it?" Anica called trying to compose herself.

"Gran," came the gruff reply.

Anica snorted. If Roy knew Basque Gran had been here at his home he just might have a fit. "Just a minute," She said getting up. "Orion go to the kitchen," Orion stood his ground disobeying her for the second time in his life with her. She shook her head too exhausted to bother arguing with him and smoothed her clothes.

Slowly she unlocked the door and opened it. Gran looked her over, frowning. "What's wrong?"

She sniffled a little. "Nothing really, head ache, lack of sleep, that sort of thing."

"I don't believe you." He replied. "May I come in for a minute, I have new information."

Anica stepped aside letting him pass. She smiled noting that he looked around studying Roy's home as she closed the door. Orion sniffed at him then backed away as Gran began to move further into the house. "If it's about Central losing contact with Western command I know. I overheard a phone conversation today…This way, would you like something to drink?"

Gran shook his head following her into the den. She offered him a seat moving the alchemy books off the sofa and placing them upon the coffee table. Gran picked up some notes Roy had written, looked them over, and then set them aside. "It is true; we did lose contact with Western Command. The reinforcements the Fuher sent last week should have arrived this morning though. Mustang's pretty resilient." The last part she could tell he was a little annoyed to admit.

Anica smiled smoothing her hair down. "I highly doubt you'd come to his home just to tell me something I could have guessed on my own."

Gran's dark brown eyes watched her. "I came to inform you that the exam date has been moved up. It will be Monday next week. That leaves you with four days to prepare. Do you need any help?"

Four days? Four bloody god dammed days! She smiled despite her shock and mild panic. "No, I think I will be fine. I like a challenge."

Gran smiled. "In that way Anica, you are very much like your mother. She always worked best under pressure. I am not too familiar with flame alchemy but other things, the basics…But your mother probably taught that all to you didn't she?"

Anica nodded. "Yes and I have been studying it all as a refresher. I'll be fine."

"It's not easy; much will be expected of you."

"I wouldn't expect anything less." She replied.

"Mustang told you there are three parts; a written, an interview, and a practical?" He asked.

"I was well informed yes." She said getting up. "I was going to make some dinner soon would you like to stay?"

Gran smiled. "If that is alright yes,"

Anica smiled. "I wouldn't have asked if it wasn't just be nice to Orion."

Gran looked at the dog and nodded.

* * *

The gusting wind blew the remnants of loose, light debris across the yard. Smoke still rose in the air from the fires yet to be put out filling the sky with the putrid smell that he remembered so well, stinging his nose. Bodies either shot down or charred, littering the scarred ground before him. All around him was the destruction he and several others had caused friend and foe alike. A different landscape, a different time, but still it looked the same, maybe a little less destroyed but he'd never forget. He could still hear the noise in his ears, the sounds of gun fire, explosions, screams. He could still feel the ground quivering beneath his feet; feel the heat from the flames, the debris hitting his body how ever big or small.

Roy watched some of his men finally coming out to separate the bodies, military from the people who had attacked them. Roy was not cruel or unfeeling. He knew that those who had shattered the peace he'd worked so hard to establish out here in their last desperate attack, had families too. He wouldn't stand for anyone to go unburied, it wasn't right to just leave them out rotting in the hot sun, letting the birds pick at their flesh. It would be so easy to separate them from the military that'd been slain. People of the city had come to collect those who'd been foolish enough to cross him.

He sighed adjusting his gloves and rubbing the soreness from his hand. He'd been so angry, an anger held in check to keep calm and clear headed in battle, but angry none the less that he'd snapped a with a little more force. Roy hadn't had to do this for a few years; it made his middle finger a little achy, not as much as his heart though. With this recent attack, though the Fuher had sent in replacement staff, reinforcements even, it meant he couldn't go home tonight as planned. He had to stay and reestablish order all over again. He had to clean up yet another mess. He couldn't see her face in person, smell her hair, touch her skin…

"Chief," Havoc said from behind him.

"What is it?" Roy asked a little annoyed and not wanting to hear anything else depressing.

"We got the phones and radio back up. Fury's already contacting Central but wants to know what you want him to say."

"The last resistance group we were looking for found us, has been taken care of, Western Command is in need of repairs. The new staff Fuher Bradley sent is still enact and safe. We won't have an accurate death toll until later this evening." Roy replied. That was some good news, good news indeed.

"Yes sir," Havoc replied pulling something from his pocket. He tapped Roy's shoulder. "Here I found this on the floor in the hallway, figured you might want it, it was the only thing left undamaged over there."

Roy turned his head to look at what Havoc had in his hand and smiled. It was the only picture of Anica he'd brought. He took it thankful that it wasn't ruined. "Thank you Jean," He said softening a little.

Havoc nodded leaving him alone as Roy's eyes graced the captured image of his fiancée. Roy sighed slipping the photograph in his breast pocket carefully and closed his eyes. Though all of this, at least he still had her waiting for him back home. He missed her so much he could taste it. He missed her smile, what her sleepy voice sounded like in the morning, what her warm body felt like resting in his arms, how her hair smelled, how she tasted…

Roy's heart ached for more than one reason, ached so terribly and he was so tired. He just hoped that Anica was alright, safely tucked away in the blankets of their bed with Orion curled up beside her at night. He hoped she wasn't worrying too much and focusing on her exam, her goal. As soon as he got orders to go home he'd be one of the first ones on the train. He prayed he could get there in time for her exam, prayed he could finally sleep for once in a warm bed that didn't feel so cold with her beside him. Sleeping for the last four and a half months had been difficult since he'd grown accustomed to sleeping with her. Even now he found himself reaching for her.

It was a little amazing and scary to him that he'd become so attached to one person. He never ever thought he would, didn't think he deserved to have something special and good after all the sins he'd committed. Still he was happy, thankful for Anica, Orion, all his friends.

He sighed for what seemed the hundredth time that day thinking over everything he'd discovered while here in the West. He wondered if Anica knew what her mother was really doing. If she knew that her mother had a goal, was actually closer than he in becoming Fuher. Lila was actually up for a promotion before her untimely death. She was also up for a transfer to Central.

The most disturbing thing Roy had discovered was that Lila was actually covering for General Shiratori, a man who was slowly going insane. She wasn't actually sleeping with the man, just used that as a cover to hide that she was the one running this place, keeping him from doing rash things. They had been friends and from what Shiratori's new second in command had reported, once Lila had been killed, it finally did him in. He didn't have his friend to lean on, didn't have his friend to chase the demons away. He went on a privet mission to find the one's who'd taken her from him targeting the people here. Before anyone could do anything to stop it there was a rebellion.

What Roy did know for sure was that it wasn't the people who'd killed Anica's mother. Why would these people, people who had spoken so highly of the woman for her efforts to make things easier, help them when she could, respected her so much, been utterly shocked at her death want to kill her? He knew this from speaking with several civilians before the attack today. Some one, an elderly woman who owned a little restaurant that Lila had frequented, said that Lila felt she was being watched, felt like she was in trouble. That Lila had confessed this to her one evening before Anica had come that last time to see her. Lila had been a little unnerved.

It just didn't make sense to Roy. The military highly prized Brigadier General Skyler and the people here did as well. So who would want to kill her? Was it some one she'd pissed off at an earlier time or was there something hidden beneath the surface that he couldn't see? The people who had witnessed the shooting, had not recognized the culprit at all. They weren't in uniform that much they knew and they were mostly focusing on Anica's despair at the time.

Apparently it was the only time they had ever seen Anica act with so much emotion since she was always so calm. They said they'd never seen anyone look or sound so lost and scared. The restaurant owner said Anica was always the grown up little lady but when that tragic day happened she had reverted to a terrified screaming child who begged for help, for her mother to stay. Anica had tried so hard to help and her mother just wouldn't let her in the least even fought with Anica physically to make her stop. That's why no one had ventured close until Lila was dead, they could only watch in confusion.

That was another thing that just didn't make sense to Roy. If Lila was so close and wanted to become Fuher why wouldn't she fight to live? What made her give up and what had her so worried? He couldn't think about that right now. He had to think about getting things turned right side up again, here at least.

Colonel Mustang stood there upon the front steps of the main building until the sun had set and the outdoor lights or what was left of them had been on for a few minutes. He stood there until Hawkeye found him. "Sir we have new orders." Her voice was soft and strong, reassuring.

"And what are they," He asked almost with a hint of annoyance.

"The Fuher says come home sir." She replied.

Roy couldn't help the smile that touched his lips, or the relief that filled his soul. "Then what are we waiting for Lieutenant, let's get on the train before it leaves without us."


	15. Chapter 15:Exam, homecoming

A/N: Well I had not intended to post so many so soon, but what the heck they're done and ready to go. There will be much more to this story but I am going to have to break away from it for a few days to catch up on a few others I am working on. Please forgive, and think you sooooo much to all my reviewers, you're the best! .

* * *

Chapter 15: Exam, homecoming

"What are you doing here?" Anica asked Maes and Major Armstrong when they caught her attention outside the main building of HQ. Maes held a small basket in his hand with a smile. Today marked the first day of the alchemy exam. Today was the written and the interview, tomorrow morning was the practical and she was a little surprised to see them here and looking for her.

"Well since Roy can't be here we thought we'd come and wait and have lunch with you. Gracia's making dinner tonight so you'll have to come home with me." Maes replied.

Anica smiled. "So you came in support?"

"Yes," Armstrong replied and embraced her tightly. "Good luck!"

Anica had to admit to herself that she was touched. It was nice to have them here waiting to see the results. It was nice to have friends there to congratulate or comfort her no matter the outcome. It was nice to have friends period.

Once Armstrong let her go she gave them a bright smile. "Thank you, really. It means a lot."

Maes waved her off. "Just go take the test so you can get some sleep and not be cranky. You're kind of scary when you are."

Anica nodded pulling the strands of hair that got caught in the wind from her face. "Will do,"

Anica found the written to be relatively easy, almost too easy but like with all tests she enjoyed it very much. It forced her to recall things she'd not studied in sometime. She had to explain the laws of alchemy, the basics of the science, some of the harder aspects of it, jot down different transmutation circles and their purposes. She had to complete formulas and equations, and explain how certain theories worked. Then write out how she came to take up the science. That last part seemed irrelevant to her but for their curiosities sake she wrote a paragraph.

When she was finished and just as time was called, she met Maes and Armstrong outside in the courtyard for the lunch Gracia had prepared. Anica couldn't remember the last time she'd eaten a real meal since she'd only been snacking here and there while cramming. Cramming wasn't a good thing but she felt she had too to be her best. So in all reality she was almost starving.

There conversation consisted of little things like the weather, it had grown warmer, comfortable for Anica but she supposed those uniforms were hot. Armstrong reported that it was in the eighties, about the right temperature for later spring and the beginnings of summer.

Maes talked about Elicia wanting to play in the water this year in their back yard and little things like that. He had some new pictures to show them and even had some more developed of Anica and Roy just waiting for her at home. Anica almost couldn't wait to see them. But it was time for the interview.

Anica met the three legged chair in the center of the array and the faces of her interviewers with an amused smile. Gran was there so was Haruko. It was a short interview mostly questions about what kind of alchemy she favored and the last was why she wanted to become a state alchemist for the military. They seemed satisfied with her answer, an answer that wasn't the whole truth just part of it. No one but her knew the entire answer, not even Roy but when he came home she might tell him.

* * *

Anica was exhausted by the time dinner was finished with the Hughes' and though Elicia wanted to play dolls with her the little girl seemed to know enough to let her be. Anica smiled and picked up a book patting the sofa beside her. It was a children's book, the first non alchemic text she'd picked up in months. "I'll read to you before I go to bed."

Elicia beamed and crawled up on the sofa curling up in her lap. "Uncle Roy used to read to me all the time. He said he would when he got back. Do you think he will?"

Anica nodded. "If he said he would then he will." She opened the book.

Elicia smiled pointing to the picture. "Uncle Roy said this was his favorite book because of this picture. He said Princess Sarah was hot. I don't know what that means she doesn't look hot to me."

Anica took a closer look and laughed. It was a beautiful fairy tale princess with a rather large set of breasts lifting her long flowing skirt to walk up a staircase. "I see, well, hot in this instance means very pretty." She shook her head. "Shall we being the story?"

Elicia nodded resting back against Anica.

* * *

Anica smiled as she drew out the array in the dirt the next morning. She'd waited to be the last to perform for the practical. She could feel so many eyes watching her intently and took a deep breath. She wasn't to get tired or use up too much energy. Yesterday she didn't have so much as an inch of an idea as to what she might do for this portion of the exam, but this morning it came to her. She almost laughed at the thought. Elicia's fairy tale combined with Roy's words should be enough to impress them…she hoped.

Carefully, calmly she pulled a match from the match box she'd brought with her and struck it. Then she placed one hand upon the array focusing upon her creation, getting a clear picture in her head and manipulating the oxygen density in the air. It was a little difficult at first since she was so used to playing with small flames and this had to be bigger. But in a matter of half a minute she had a figure taking form as close to a human shape as possible, the heat of the flames radiated to all those near by.

Anica moved the figure, made it spin as if it was dancing, maintaining the form, to a small tree that had not been used. She made the flames reach out and touch the bark igniting the tree in a hotter fire, in blue flames. Thank goodness it was the tree was more like a shrub else it could have been terribly dangerous.

Once she was satisfied with the display she stood taking a deep breath, ignoring the murmurs of those gathered. She was a little tired but refused to show it in the least and kept her eyes upon the small fire she'd created. Once her hand had left the array the flaming figure had extinguished.

Anica lifted her gaze, finally to the judges. A few looked surprised, a few she couldn't make out their expressions clearly. The Fuher and Gran, however, seemed pleased. The Fuher called out his thanks for everyone coming and asked that they wait in the courtyard to be notified.

Anica waited all afternoon watching some people grow impatient and pace around. It was so amusing to her that people couldn't just sit calmly and be patient. The news would come when it came. They had to know that nearly all of them would go home unaccepted. It didn't mean that they didn't have the talent. Her mother had once explained that the state reviewed every little detail to decide the best possible candidates, what they could most use in war and in research.

A young man came to sit with her upon a bench after some time with a kind hearted smile. He was tall, had sandy brown hair and green eyes, and baby face that sort of reminded her of Roy. "That was some display. Who taught you to do that?"

"I learned how to control the flames from my mentor, the Flame Alchemist. From there I played with them on my own." She smiled fondly thinking of the night when she'd entertained Roy with her dancing flames. She remembered the smile upon his face.

The young man nodded. "Colonel Mustang, that makes sense. My dad fought with him in Ishbal, must have been interesting."

"Hm, you have no idea," She replied. "I'm Anica Skyler and you are?"

The man pulled his hand from his pocket holding it out for a shake. "Dakota Anderson, it's nice to meet you. I'm from Acroya. Where are you from I haven't seen you much around Central though I've only been here a few days?"

"Acroya? My father was born there." She muttered then shook her head. "Everywhere really; I was born in the north but since my parents were both Military and transferred a lot. I went with them."

Dakota smiled. "Wow must have been hard,"

"Not really,"

"Hmm, but you said your dad was from Acroya, have you been there?" He asked.

Anica nodded. "A few times, it's a beautiful city. I heard that it was sinking."

He sighed sadly. "It is, but I'm hoping to prevent that. I think if I work hard enough I can figure out why the stone work is deteriorating and make it stronger, reinforce it. I have some theories but I need some help."

"So you want to become a state alchemist because people are more likely to help some one with credentials." She smiled remembering that he was the one who'd created a small set of detailed buildings. "I hope you are accepted then."

Dakota frowned. "But what about you, don't you have some reason for being here, wanting the acceptance?"

She tucked her black hair behind her ears. "Yes I have my own goals to achieve, a promise to keep, but I know that they accept a maximum of three alchemists a year so there is still a chance that I will be chosen."

"Oh I thought they only accepted one a year. Well then good luck to you Ms. Skyler." He looked around for a moment. "Say I haven't seen Colonel Mustang here at all in the last two days. I kind of wanted to speak to him if he had time, tell him thanks for helping my dad. Shouldn't he be here to see if you make it?"

"He's on assignment at the moment and couldn't be here." She replied turning her attention to the two higher ups approaching them. "Looks like we'll find out now,"

Together Dakota and Anica stood, Anica calmly, Dakota a little nervously. "Ms. Skyler, Mr. Anderson come with us please."

Almost in a daze Anica walked from the Fuher's office holding the envelope and cool metal pocket watch in her hands. It was almost surreal. She'd achieved her first goal the one that would help make all the rest fall into place. It was exciting, amazing, and she was happy, relieved even. The first thing she was going to do would be to soak in a nice warm bath then fall into bed and sleep. Maes Hughes wouldn't be able to argue with her on that today.

As she neared the exit of the main building she heard quickly stomping feet approaching her from behind. "Hey Ms. Skyler wait up!" Anica paused turning a little to greet her fellow state alchemist.

"Congratulations Dakota," She said softly.

He was practically glowing and took a deep breath letting it out. "You too, hey you want to go out and celebrate? That is if you don't have anything to do."

Anica held back her smile, poor guy, she thought. He was so nice and friendly. "That would be nice, but I'm a little tired and I don't think my fiancée would approve too much."

Dakota looked disappointed briefly then shrugged rubbing the back of his neck. "Well congratulation on that too then. I'm sorry I didn't know, I guess I should have asked if you were single first." He chuckled nervously. "Well I will see you around then huh?"

"I would think so." She said then began to walk again. Maes waited for her at the doors.

"So?" He asked.

Anica nodded. "I passed and I would like you to take me home now please."

Maes smiled and nodded. "Sure thing Anica,"

Anica waved goodbye to Dakota and followed Maes to his car. "So what's the title? Flame Alchemist number two?"

She shook her head. "Fire dancer."

"That's fancy," He replied, starting the car.

"No it fits, anyway have you heard anything from the west yet?"

Maes shook his head. "No not for a few days sorry. I should get something later though. My guy in communications has been really busy lately. All I know is that they got contact again and that Roy was still in command."

"I told you didn't I?"

Maes smiled. "Yes you did,"

* * *

Roy shifted in his seat uncomfortably. Damn it was hot and humid despite the slightly cooler air coming in from all the open windows of the train car. It had been a few days, no a week since he'd had the luxury of a shower and he was feeling it. He was hot, sweaty, sticky, just felt down right disgusting. He only prayed he didn't smell too bad. He also hoped he looked decent enough with out being able to shave for a week else Anica might not recognize him. If he was lucky he could dart into the station bathroom in Central and freshen up. He knew there was a set of showers there and from what he could gather, well what was left of his personal affects that wasn't destroyed, he still had his shaving kit and a clean uniform, and thank the powers that be soap!

Roy rubbed his chin annoyed that the stubble from a few days ago was a little longer. He just didn't like it period. That was it, Anica or no he was attacking the showers in the station. She couldn't see him like this, her perfect little nose might upturn and that was no way to begin a romantic homecoming. He also couldn't report in looking like this.

"Stop it…you're so bad," Caught Roy's attention and he glanced to his right, leaving the landscape speeding passed him. That was odd, Riza, softly giggling like a… well a school girl? He saw why, Havoc was whispering in her ear and tracing the fine bones in her strong hand. Good grief he must be saying something dirty to make her react like that. Still it was a little amusing.

"So Hawkeye did you ever figure out who was in the filing room?" Roy dared to ask.

Havoc grinned moving to look around Riza. "Depends on when, lots of people have gone in there chief."

Roy smirked. "But two fitting the description of you two,"

"We've never done that Colonel," Was Riza's stern reply.

"No just in the office right?" Roy asked with a smile. Both his subordinates were quiet and Roy returned his gaze to the passing scenery. He could see the glowing lights of Central upon the horizon and sighed with relief. He was almost home and it felt so good. Finally a real bed, his bed, undisturbed sleep, a beautiful face to wake up to, all the familiar sights and sounds of home; that was more than he'd had in a long time. It felt like ages had passed and he wondered how much had changed.

As soon as the train stopped Roy was off to the bathrooms startling half his subordinates. He ignored all those he passed and a few he almost knocked over for the bathroom. Reporting in could wait just a few minutes, it had too, it must!

He quickly tore open his bag, shaved, then hit the shower, letting the always cool station water trickle down his sore muscles and hot flesh for a minute or two before scrubbing all the sweat and grime from his body.

Once he was dressed and hair combed, Roy exited the bathroom coming face to face with his best friend. "Well I'd say you want to head home and get cleaned up before reporting in but it looks like you've covered that."

Roy smiled. "Had too," he looked around Maes who gave him a smile as he adjusted his glasses. "Where's Anica, did she know I was coming?"

"Yes she did, I told her. There's been some developments since you left though," Maes replied calmly.

Roy frowned. He didn't like the sound of that in the least. "Where is she?"

Maes simply lifted his hand pointing behind him. Roy turned and saw the most welcome and heart stopping sight imaginable. There Anica stood dressed in a dark blue sleeveless sun dress, hair pulled out of her face, with the prettiest smile he'd ever seen. Her hands were behind her back when they should have been reaching for him. Still she was breathtaking, he wanted nothing more than to yank her away from this station forget reporting in and go home.

"Hello," She said softly as she approached him. "I have some _very_ good news."

Roy looked her over immediately jumping to a conclusion since she looked so radiant, but frowned when she didn't look as round as he'd expected. No she was still thin, no trace of a baby which was what he'd expected. His heart sunk a little. He'd not really thought about being a father, not much really, they'd never even spoken of it, but the idea or hope that he might be someday was a pleasant and welcome one.

_Okay, so she's not pregnant so what's the good news?_

Anica wet her lips stopping just inches away. Slowly she unlinked her hands and reached for his left, keeping her eyes locked with his. She smiled as she placed her pocket watch in his hand and closed his fingers over it. Then she waited.

Roy felt a round object in his hand, felt a dangling chain even but had to look just to make sure. It was a silver state alchemist pocket watch, a real genuine article; he could feel the alchemic boosters radiating from it. But it didn't make sense the exam wasn't for at least another month or so.

"You kept your promise and I kept mine, I made them see the flame dance just like you said."

Roy felt a hand rest upon his shoulder. "Got an interesting title too, nicer than yours." Maes said with a smile. "Fire Dancer, I had to have her show me what it meant before I understood it."

Roy smiled closing his fingers over the pocket watch. Could this day get any better? She did it, she really did it, not that he didn't think she wouldn't pass. "I'm proud of you honey," He opened his eyes and reached for her but she backed away a step shaking her head.

"You'd better be, it was kind of hard to study alone and listen to Maes and Mrs. Garrison fussing at me all the time." She turned around and looked over her shoulder. "Oh and Orion missed you something awful. He's bigger too so watch out."

Roy's mouth hung open a little. This wasn't what he was expecting at all. He envisioned a hug or a kiss in the very least. "What about you?"

Anica shrugged in indifference. "Not really," Then she smiled biting her lower lip. "I'll tell you how much after you report in, but if you don't hurry up I might change my mind."

Four and a half months away and this was what he got! This was the welcome home? How…how cold.

Roy sat in the back of Maes's car with Anica as they drove to Headquarters. The car was silent, too silent and there were many things he wanted to know. "What have you been doing?"

Anica smiled leaning over and resting her head upon his shoulder. Her slender soft hand slipped around his. "Besides missing you?"

"That's what I asked." He replied.

"Studying almost nonstop," Maes chimed in. "It was hell trying to convince her to stop long enough to come over for dinner a few times. She was down right scary Roy. But she and Gracia did manage to find a dress."

Roy shelved that last bit for later and narrowed his eyes. She was determined very determined, but from the way Maes spoke with disapproval it sounded like that was all she'd done. He hadn't wanted her to shut herself up in the house. "Anica, I wanted you to study but not bury yourself in it."

She sighed sitting up. "I did what I had too and as long as the end result met the means then what does it matter? Thank you _Maes_,"

Maes chuckled softly. "Just doing what I was asked,"

They were silent again for a few minutes. "What do you mean scary?"

Anica smiled turning her attention to the window. "It's nothing really,"

"Hughes," Roy ordered a little unnerved.

"Like she said it wasn't really anything, just some grumpy snapping. She was only really scary when we found out that we'd lost contact with western command. I didn't want to tell her but she'd overheard enough to know something was wrong. She can be very persuasive with out the use of alchemy or violence. She didn't even yell and I told her." Maes explained. He glanced up into the rear view mirror and smiled. "And you know what she was right, you did come home alive."

"I'm usually right," Anica muttered. She glanced at Roy and he sighed pulling her closer slipping his arm around her shoulders. Like always she felt so warm. There was that wonderful smell of her that he'd longed to smell, searched for absently though all the smoke and dust.

"Sorry," He whispered. "Did you get all the letters?"

Anica nodded. "Everyone, all four, and I still have them."

Roy smiled lifting her face. He was really happy to see her, knowing she was waiting for him. "I missed you," She rewarded him with a kiss; a very deep and passionate one and he felt a little light headed from it.

Maes cleared his throat. "Um we're here, you're car is here too. Anica brought it up this morning when she came to visit me and have lunch with Gran."

Roy reluctantly pulled away reaching for the door handle. "It shouldn't take too long, you'll wait outside?"

Anica nodded. "Yes,"

* * *

Colonel Mustang stood in the Fuher's office finishing up his verbal report. His written was due at the end of the week. The Fuher nodded sitting back in his chair. "When would you like to take leave, I think we can arrange two weeks."

Roy was still. Two weeks…that was generous. "I'm not sure sir."

"Inform me when you are. I assume you heard about Anica's test results?" Bradley asked.

"Yes, but I would like to see them for my self if that's possible. Also the date of the exam-"

"It was moved due to the rebellion, and I will have the results sent to your home tomorrow." The Fuher gave him a smile. "You've done a fine job on both accounts Mustang you should be proud. We expected much from Anica but certainly not that. She'll be under your command though. I really don't think she'd have it any other way."

Roy smiled a little. "I think in her case it's best to expect anything."

Bradley chuckled. "Dismissed Colonel, welcome home."

"Thank you sir," Roy replied and saluted.

* * *

As soon as Roy entered his house with Anica a step behind him he heard the familiar sound of paws thudding upon the floor. Orion bounded from the kitchen and leapt at him. Had Roy not been prepared for this he would have been knocked over. He chuckled rubbing Orion's head and looked him over. "He did get big,"

"Mmm hmm," Anica replied closing the door. "I don't know who was more depressed, him or me. He sniffed around looking for you, brought me your boots, they're in the bedroom now, and pawed at the door when we usually came home from the office everyday."

Roy's heart warmed a little as he smiled. "I missed you too Orion, but I'd like to spend a little time with your mother." The dog barked and licked his face.

"There had better not be a scratch on you." A stern voice called from the kitchen.

"Hello Mrs. Garrison," Roy called straightening a little.

The old woman came from the kitchen shaking her head. "You know it's not nice to ask a pretty young woman to marry you and leave her alone for several months. I'm not pleased with that. You're lucky she loves your arrogant hide enough to stick around."

"She wouldn't leave me," Roy replied with a smirk.

"I've made dinner, it's not much since news of your return came so suddenly. Welcome home Colonel." Mrs. Garrison said with a smile. "I would stay but I think I'll save my lectures for later." With that she passed them stopping long enough to embrace Roy tenderly then left closing the door behind her.

Roy took a deep breath and let it out. "Real food sounds great." He smirked. "And then you can tell me how much you missed me, leave the dishes tonight."

Anica only nodded being quieter than he liked, he'd hoped she'd be more talkative since they'd not seen each other in so long. But he'd not push tonight, he was too tired.

Dinner was short as was the trip up the stairs. Anica got Orion to go into her bedroom before joining him in his and closing the door. "You look tired," She observed softly. She searched his face for a moment then took his hand. "I'm happy you're finally home. I did miss you, so much so I almost couldn't get out of bed or let anyone else touch me. I was afraid I'd forget what you felt like…" She frowned as it wasn't easy to tell him this. She wasn't sure how to tell him how utterly relieved she was that he was here and alright.

"I was really worried Roy. I remember that day Maes told me Central had lost contact. I was really scared and I told Maes that you'd promised to come home, that I believe you and you would, but after a few hours I wasn't…I don't doubt you, but I just couldn't be completely sure until I saw you with my own eyes. The last week or and few day's been agony even when Maes told me communication was made again and you were fine." She swallowed trying so hard not to cry for what seemed the millionth time in the last few months. She'd never cried this much in her entire life.

"He said you were coming home, were already on the train, said you'd arrive, assuming there were no delays, this evening. But I had to see…" She paused wiping her face. "I'm sor-" Roy's lips took hers before she could finish her apology. His arms slipped around her tightly, pulling her against him. His tongue slipped into her mouth practically raping it and he pushed them both back toward the bed, falling atop her.

Roy pulled away gasping for breath and moved so that he wasn't crushing her. He'd kissed her to stop the request for forgiveness when there was nothing to forgive at all. He'd missed her so much it hurt to breathe sometimes, it hurt to get out of bed and keep fighting, but he had a luxury she'd not had. He knew she was safe. He couldn't blame her for being scared, he really couldn't, he'd been afraid a few times too, afraid that he might not get to see her again or god _even_ hold her. Hearing her say these things reached him and he knew with out a single doubt more so now than when he'd left that she truly, honestly, and completely loved him with her whole heart. That was worth more than any goal, any rank, or any other thing in the world.

"Did you cry like this?" He whispered wiping the tears from her cheeks. He didn't want her to cry, he was home now, and she could stop being scared. He didn't want her feel pain, he hated seeing her upset; it tore at him more than knowing he'd killed someone.

Anica shook her head closing her eyes.

Roy smiled and kissed her forehead after brushing her bangs from her eyes, amused. He always had to push to get answers from her. "You're a terrible liar." She let out a soft sob and her hands held his face.

"I don't cry," She whispered.

Roy chuckled and kissed her face. "Then what do you call this?"

"It's not crying," she replied stubbornly. "And stop laughing at me. This isn't funny Roy. I'm serious, there have only been two people who could do this to me."

"Me and your mother?" He asked.

She nodded. "Lighting flashes briefly. Flames flicker in the wind, die, can be snuffed or doused Roy."

"Yes, that's true, but flames can burn a long time, can heat water and boil it away." He rested his forehead against hers. "And if one is near death it can be revived to it's former glory by another and dance again." He paused kissing her to prove his point. "I'll make you a promise then. I'll die a grumpy old man in my bed, no one will kill me. I won't die in battle or from assignation. My flame won't die as long as yours still burns."

"Swear it," Her grip upon his face tightened as she pushed him back enough to look into his eyes. She was dead serious.

"I swear, but the same goes for you too."

Anica smiled. "I'm _not_ going to be an old man, but I promise, but I can't and I won't glow on my own, not with out you. We can protect each other right?"

Roy nodded touched. "Of course someone has to keep you out of trouble."

She laughed letting her left hand fall from his face and tugged upon his uniform. "Speaking of trouble, what are you doing telling a two year old that the princess in her story book is hot?"

Roy thought a moment not recalling what she was talking about then he smirked mischievously. "Well Princess Sarah is rather hot; you wanted me to tell Elicia that she was ugly?"

Anica's eyebrow rose. "She was two…Oh," Anica gasped. "I asked Elicia something on her birthday."

Roy's smile fell. He'd missed that and he'd wanted to be here for that too. "What was that?"

"I asked her if she wanted to be the flower girl, I hope that's okay."

"Why wouldn't it be?" He asked getting off the bed. He pulled his uniform jacket open and shrugged out of it with a yawn. His eyes met his closet.

Anica sat up, leaning upon her elbows as he went to the closet and pawed through their clothes. After he'd left she'd moved her clothes in here. "What are you doing, you're pajamas are in the dresser like always."

"That's not what I'm looking for." Roy replied coming to the end of her dresses. "Where is it? I want to see it."

"What?" Anica asked with a frown.

"The dress, Maes said you and Gracia found one so where is it?" He replied becoming annoyed that he couldn't find it. "Is it in your room?"

"No, it's a Maes's house for safe keeping. Gracia said you weren't allowed to see it until we get married. It's pretty though and Maes said you'd like it." She sighed. "Why are you bothering with that now? You just got home and you're exhausted I can tell. Come to bed."

Roy closed the closet door sighing. Still he smiled, he couldn't refuse that request and she was right, he did feel a little drained. As evidence he yawned again then smiled as he unbuttoned his shirt sleeves. Anica got upon her knees reaching for him as he came back to their bed. Her fingers took over for his and soon his shirt was off his body lying upon the floor. His pants were next to go, then his boots and socks.

Anica placed a kissed upon his chest before letting him go. "Get your pajamas on okay."

Roy obeyed then climbed in to bed waiting for her to change. She opened the window above their bed a little more to let in more of the cooling night air. Then she lay down beside him, propping up on her elbow. He reached for her to hold her but she shook her head. "No,"

"No?" He asked a little annoyed.

"No," She replied with a soft smile, her eyes searched his face before she lay down. "Come here, let me,"

Roy moved until his head rested upon her chest and closed his eyes. Her arms held him tightly, her fingers ran though his hair and for the first time in months he relaxed entirely. "I love you," She whispered.

"Mmm, I love you," It was so easy to fall asleep after that, too easy.


	16. Chapter 16: Secrets

A/N: Sorry it took sooooo long to update. I'm about to go work on chapter 17 now, thanks for waiting and reading.

C

* * *

Chapter 16: Secrets

Weight shifted in the bed, the sheets and blankets rustled softly. Outside in the dead of night, the wind blew a gentle breeze into the bedroom, stirring the curtains. It was a cooler breeze since the sun wasn't up to touch it with its fiery rays. Instead the gentle moonlight seeped into the room with a pale light outlining everything with a cool silver glow.

There was a soft tugging upon Anica's night gown that drew her from the shadow realm of a dreamless sleep. She sighed, turning upon her stomach hoping to drift back into that realm she was so rudely being taken from. There was more tugging, and a soft warm hand, slipping under her night gown, up her leg, her rear to her spine. From there the hand became fingers dancing lazily over her warm flesh. She smiled keeping her eyes closed. His touch was so light, so playful, and felt so pleasant.

"Roy," her sleep laced voice said softly.

"Hmm?" He asked. He was close, very close to her ear; she could feel his breath, warm and light.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" She said.

"I don't want too." He replied trailing his fingers down her back.

"Mmm," She started to turn over but he held her down and she frowned. "Roy?"

"Shhhh, raise up just a little." Came the whispered reply. Anica did as asked and Roy pulled her night gown up to her neck and shoulders. Then his hand pressed a little upon her back until she lay down again. From there he gently removed the garment and discarded it.

She smiled when she felt his warm mouth kiss her shoulder, his fingertips gliding over her skin once more, tracing small patterns…no wait that was a transmutation circle. She laughed softly recognizing it as the one she used, the one imprinted upon his gloves. "What are you doing?"

"Keeping you lit," He whispered before kissing the nape of her neck.

Anica smiled as his lips traveled down her back. He kissed the middle of the transmutation circle he'd drawn with his fingers and tugged upon her underwear. It must have been a sensitive place, she mused as her skin tingled a little. Another thought occurred to her and she turned over, stopping his hands only to be greeted with his wonderful nude form.

Black eyes looked into gray, smiling. "I want to touch you they way you touch me." She said softly. "It's not fair for you to have so much control."

Roy smiled leaning down to kiss her neck. "We have all night Anica, and the rest of our lives. I'll teach you everything; tell you all there is to know about me in t- uhn…"

Anica giggled as she stroked his hard member. "You're right you _will_ tell and teach me everything but I think I'll start learning tonight anyway." It was a curious thing, this simple act, what it could do, her hand lightly grasping and stroking his cock. Roy's eyes closed and he smiled.

"Then harder…" He opened his eyes again. "Not too hard."

Anica laughed. "Okay," It was rewarding to watch his eyes close again, see his lips part slightly, and feel his breath come a little quicker across her face. She tried something, moving her hand a little faster and his breath hitched in his throat. She made her own little gasp when he turned the tables upon her. His hand had slipped between her legs, fingers rubbing against her.

_Damn._ She thought and he kissed her slipping his tongue into her mouth. She didn't stop working a little faster and gripping a little harder. He groaned into her mouth, breathing heavily. Try as she might Anica couldn't keep quiet either from his menstruations.

Suddenly Roy's hand left her and grabbed her wrist and made her stop. He shook his head panting a moment, wetting his lips. "That has to stop until later." Before she could ask why her underwear was finally removed and his lips were kissing her violently, bruising them. "I want you." He breathed into her mouth.

"Roy, please," She panted as he moved to take one of her nipples into her mouth sucking, nipping, flicking his tongue over it. She felt his hands move down her ribs to her hips, thighs, grasping. His finger tips trailed tortuously over the top finally slipping between. She gladly parted them for him, shifting in the bed until he was exactly where she wanted him. Her slender arms came about his neck

Roy took another look into her eyes kissing her wrists before leaning down pressing inside of her. She whimpered softly from the intrusion so unused to it. He didn't stop though, didn't stop kissing, and continued pressing forward until both their bodies were completely joined and meshed together. There was a moment's pause before his body moved again beginning an age old ritual.

Anica bit her lower lip closing her eyes as the slightly uncomfortable was replaced with what she'd felt only once before locked this way, the beginnings of immense pleasure. Her finger nails scratched and bit at his back and shoulders, her hips rose to meet his, their soft whispered moans filled the cool air around them. All of the sensations felt before were rekindled making thinking impossible, all Anica knew as Roy drew her closer was felt like she was about to break in such an exquisite way.

Liquid fire heated her body shattering what was left, sending shards flying across some unnamed ocean, still red and glowing for a long moment before hitting the cool waters. Steam rose getting carried off by the wind as the thousands of shards cooled, rejoining and molding back to her original form.

Somewhere near Anica felt Roy stiffen above her; a low guttural groan reached her ears as her senses returned slowly. He withdrew from her body after a moment never falling on her, but lay next to her pulling her trembling body against his. Their sweat coated bodies felt the cool lust scented air as their chests rose and fell slower and slower.

After awhile of listening to the night sounds of crickets chirping, the wind blowing in the trees, feeling the cool air, Roy lifted his head a little. "Anica,"

"Hmm,"

"Can I trust you with something? It's something only a select few know of. You're close to the Fuher so it makes this difficult."

Anica lifted her head to look into his eyes. "Roy you can trust me, I won't betray you."

Roy watched her for a moment. "Even if the man was your mother's friend, even if several key players in the military were close to her?" He had to know.

"I'm not my mother, never will be. Her friends aren't necessarily my friends." She was serious and reached for his hand. "If you can't trust me with everything then what's the point in asking me to share your life with you?"

He sighed, he was risking his career telling her this, but he only prayed she would understand since her mother apparently had the same goal. Whether or not Lila had told her daughter or not was still unknown to him. He nodded finally and wet his lips recalling the memories of that terrible time.

"I know you've heard about the things I…The military… In Ishbal, you were there for a brief time; you saw a tiny glimpse of what was going on."

"I did, I know that the explosion I was in was really caused by the Ishbalin's but not every thing was caused by them…Go on,"

"I did many terrible things, killed so many and I can't forget their faces or the screams. I understood that I was following orders, that I was a soldier and it was my duty, but…some of those orders were…I know they were unreasonable even for war time Anica. When I came home and once even when I was in Ishbal I tried to kill myself. When I couldn't I tried to do something else and Maes," Roy chuckled.

"Maes literally knocked some sense into me. We made a deal that day. I told him my plan. He said he'd stay below me and help push me to the top. It's not a perfect world and it won't be even if I reach the top but-"

Anica sat up covering his mouth with her hand. "Such talk is treason Roy, they'll hang or stand you up in front of a firing squad for this," She smiled. "But if you think they're going to hear it from me, no, never happen." Her smile faded. "It's time I told you the real reason I decided to become a state alchemist."

Anica tucked her hair behind her ears. "Do you remember me telling you once that my mother had certain opinions of the state, there were orders that didn't make sense to her, thought were wrong?"

Roy nodded. Maybe Lila had told her daughter of her plans to rise to the top.

"And you remember what I said about agreeing with her and vowing to myself to do what ever I could to try and make things better?"

Again Roy nodded. He smiled. "Honey you'd have to put on a uniform to become Fuher."

She smiled too. "I don't want to become Fuher, the jobs too big for me and well, I hate paperwork too and I really don't want it. I've never wanted it." She sighed. "The reason, the real reason I decided to become a state alchemist was so I could get close to those candidates vying for the position. That picture you saw, there were more, more that I burned. The letter…Roy I know things like that happen in war but they don't have to be that brutal. The things my mother was asked to do, things you were probably asked to do were senseless.

"So in getting close to those wanting to become Fuher I hoped to find one in the many that felt the same way I did. Someone who I could agree with and support with out question, someone with a brain and a heart who didn't care about glory and power but the people affected by that. Someone who takes care of those beneath him." She shifted in the bed pulling the sheet up around them.

"I spoke to Riza and Jean, they told me why they follow you so loyally. I've spent time with Maes and while he adores you as a brother he told me his reasons too. And I've lived with you, seen enough and it's not just because I love you, or that you were kind enough to take me into your home. This isn't me trying to pay you back for everything you've given me. My biggest goal will be completed when you reach the top. I'll do what ever I can to help make it happen."

How he did it surprised even him, to get such loyal friends, such a loyal dedicated fiancée. He smiled. "Well then I guess I had better get on the ball."

"And stop fussing over the paperwork so much." She replied poking him in the chest. She smiled as he winced a little. "So I think I can speak for all of us, you keep going and we'll keep pushing."

There was something on top of him and something wet, really wet licking Roy's face and it didn't smell too nice, it smelled like…Roy's eye flew open meeting a pair of happy chocolate ones. "Morning Orion," He mumbled patting the dogs head. Well now this was familiar, the day he'd left the dog had been the one to wake him and damn it as much as he loved his dog, he wanted it to be Anica.

He sighed and turned his head at the sound of movement in the room.

"Good morning Colonel Mustang," Mrs. Garrison said happily as she bent over to pick up the discarded clothing.

Roy could only stare at her in utter shock and mild discomfort. _What was _she doing in here and where the hell was Anica? He looked down to see if he was covered as that was his first order of business. A woman seeing him naked wasn't new but his house keeper?

Mrs. Garrison chuckled. "Anica's in the shower if you are wondering and I'll be making dinner soon. Mrs. Hughes and Elicia stopped by earlier today to see you, but since you just returned home and were still sleeping they left a message for you."

Roy had to wonder if the woman had lost her mind. "Um…"

"Oh calm down Colonel, you're covered and it's not like I haven't seen naked men before. I've also changed my share of diapers in the past. It's nothing new to me."

"But-"

"Anyway Mrs. Hughes asked me to tell you that she will be over tomorrow with her husband and their daughter as Elicia has missed you so much. She says you all need to discuss wedding matters."

Roy sighed rubbing his face. "They can't wait can they," He muttered.

"Well I should hope not. Poor Anica spent all that time worried sick about you pretending not to be and she did pretty well for the most part." She sighed coming to stand over him. "She spent a lot of time studying." She said softly. "And if she wasn't studying, which wasn't often, she was up at Headquarters talking to Major Hughes or with Brigadier General Gran, or she was sleeping right here. You were severely missed by her and that puppy."

Roy nodded absently petting his dog. He knew that already, but Anica's activities bothered him. "She shut herself up in the house."

Mrs. Garrison nodded. "I'm afraid so, but it paid off. She got you back and passed the exam." She smiled. "Well I'm just going to go throw in a load of laundry and start on dinner."

Roy sighed in relief when she left his bedroom and looked at the collie. "Get up," Orion barked and moved to lay down in Anica's place. Roy rubbed his face, ran his hand through his hair, and slowly rose from his bed to put on some clothes.

Anica ran in just after he had finished dressing. "What's the hurry?" He asked.

Anica sighed, yanking open the closet door. Orion bounded from the bed and leapt at her." She moved quickly to evade the dog stumbling into the door and wall behind her, barely keeping hold to the towel. "Orion back on the bed!" Orion ignored her jumping up in a playful way barking.

Now this Roy had never seen before and he smiled. "What's up?"

Anica scowled. "He," She glared at the dog. "Thinks it's fun to try and…" Orion bit the towel and tried to pull it from her body but Anica's grip was strong. "Damn it! Let go! UGH!"

Roy chuckled. "Oh so he likes to play tug or war huh?"

"Please get him out," She breathed. "I just want to get dressed then I'll play with him."

"No you'll play with me." Roy stated coming over to Orion. Somehow he managed to get a hold of their dog and move him from the room shutting the door. He sighed when he turned around to find Anica half dressed. "Anica,"

"What? It's your fault, you started the whole shower mess and now if I don't let him take one with me then he attacks me as soon as I'm out." She snapped pulling her dress on over her head.

"Should I be expecting another fireball Fire Dancer?" He asked using her alchemy title for the first time.

Anica frowned turning to him. "No, why?"

"Because you're angry."

"I'm not angry, frustrated that I can't take a shower alone or get dressed with out Orion bugging me yes. So did you see Mrs. Garrison?"

Roy moved to the bed and sat down. "I did, Gracia and Elicia have been here."

"They have? Hmm, Gracia said she might drop by when you got home to talk about some things, but I thought a tomorrow or the day after." She smiled taking the towel from her wet hair and began to dry it. "You know Maes has been talking non stop of our wedding. He says he's supposed to be the best man but he's not sure how he's going to pull that off with also being our photographer."

"Don't know either," Roy muttered.

Anica frowned almost a little hurt. "Do you not want to get married?"

Roy blinked at her with confusion. "Where did that come from?"

Anica folded the towel in her hands and sat upon the bed. "Well you don't seem all that interested. Do think we should put it off or-"

"Anica I dislike parties. Marrying you isn't the issue it's the reception and if Maes has anything to do with it we'll be there for hours. And we both know Maes isn't going to let either of us out of it."

Anica grinned. "I could pretend to get sick to get us out of there early."

Roy touched his chin in thought. "That might work actually." He sighed. "We'll talk about it tomorrow. For now let's just eat what ever it is that Mrs. Garrison is cooking and spend some time together before we're both too busy with everything else huh?"

Anica shrugged then pounced, wrapping her arms around him, knocking them both back upon the bed. "I missed you,"

Roy smirked. "Did you, couldn't tell."

Anica smiled. "Hmm, maybe we can fix that later."


	17. Chapter 17: Dakota Anderson

Chapter 17: Dakota Anderson

Roy had his report written and turned in a few days later and now he was sitting in his office. It was kind of strange that he'd missed this place and it's happenings. What he really missed the most right now was Anica. Currently she was down stairs in investigations with Maes. Yes, the Hughes' had come over for dinner already and Roy had thought they had everything squared away for the wedding, the date, who they wanted to perform the ceremony, guest list…Gran was on that list which made his eyebrow twitch, but it couldn't be helped, not with Anica saying he'd been so encouraging and helpful while he was gone. Hell they even knew who was cooking what. But what bothered him the most was that Gracia had banned him from her home until after the wedding just so he wouldn't try and sneak a peak at Anica's dress. How ridiculous! Then there was the reception. He almost groaned at that thought.

He sighed rolling his pen back and forth upon his desk, staring at the clock. Anica had been gone an hour. That was an hour too long in his mind. He lifted the phone and called Maes.

* * *

Anica smiled as she saw a familiar figure step out of Gran's office. "Hello Dakota," She called.

The young man turned closing the door. "Oh hi, have you received your first assignment yet?"

Anica shook her head. "No, the Fuher's postponing any for me for awhile." She paused then smiled again. "Are you busy at the moment?"

Dakota shook his head. "No what's up?"

"Then come with me." She replied taking his hand.

"Where are we going?" Dakota asked as they rounded the corner to go down the stairs.

"Oh somewhere," She replied. "So how have you been I haven't seen you at all since the day we passed?"

"I'm good. Gran says my plans for Acroya sound interesting and he's looking forward to the results. In fact I pretty much get all the help I want. So I've called a friend of mine and my father to start mapping out the city." He replied.

Anica nodded. "That's really great Dakota. I'm sure you'll be successful."

"I hope so. Anyway I'm going to head home in a week or two."

Anica did some calculations as they came to Roy's office. "I see so you'll be pretty busy then, well would you mind having your father come to Central by next Monday?"

Dakota frowned at that. "Uh why?"

Anica lifted the small bag she was carrying and pulled out a small invitation. "Here,"

Dakota took the invitation from her and read it his frown dissipating and reforming into a smile. "Thank you so much I didn't know you liked me enough to invite me to your wedding. I'm sure my dad would love to come. I'll call him right away."

"Now hold on a minute, you have to go in here first." She said pointing to the door.

Dakota pocketed the invitation. "Is Colonel Mustang back?"

She nodded and reached for the door handle. "Yes, now go," She opened the door and pushed him inside. In all reality it seemed like next Monday was a bit soon and the finalized plans seemed a bit rushed, but after that evening Roy insisted they be married ASAP. He wanted to put any and all doubt from her mind.

Roy, Riza, and Havoc all looked up as a young man stumbled into the office. Anica followed with a smile and closed the door behind them. "I'd like you to meet the Stone Alchemist, Dakota Anderson, Dakota this is 2nd Lt Jean Havoc, 1st Lt. Riza Hawkeye, and that," She pointed to Roy. "Is Colonel Roy Mustang."

Dakota blushed. "Uh hello,"

"Hey," Havoc replied. "Um Anica?"

Roy sat back in his chair. He was curious about this young man as well. He looked about Anica's age. He was attractive, but kid was standing there nervously glancing between him and his fiancé. Wait a moment Anderson…He remembered that name…Anderson. Taking a closer look at him he began see… "Are you related to a John Anderson by chance?"

Anica pushed Dakota forward. "Go on," With that she went to sit in her usual place beside Riza.

Dakota nodded. "Uh yes, he's my dad."

Roy smiled a real smile. He remembered John very well. The man had been a jovial sort of man, been very helpful once or twice when he'd been near the end of his rope. The man had never asked to talk about anything, just sat near him and rested his hand upon his shoulder. "How's he doing? I heard he retired from the military and went home."

"He did, and he's great thanks to you." Dakota said with a smile.

Roy glanced at Anica. She only smiled and shrugged. Damn it now she was picking up on Maes's mannerisms. "I didn't really do anything out of the ordinary." Roy replied casting his gaze back in Dakota's direction.

"Ah but he says differently."

Roy smiled at that. John would, John had been the type to give too much credit. Still he was grateful to the man so he could sit and listen to what ever it was his son had to say. Well and Roy did want to know what John had been doing, how his son came to be the Stone Alchemist. In all reality Roy kind of felt like when he'd pushed John out of the way of the enemy fire he was replaying him for all the kindness the man had bestowed upon him. "Well are you going to sit down and tell me everything?"

"Uh sure," Dakota replied taking the seat in front of Roy's desk.

Anica glanced at Havoc and Riza. "Riza, Jean I need some help in the filing room, would you mind helping me look?"

The two smiled and got up, knowing what Anica was doing.

Once they were gone Roy smiled. "So you're the Stone Alchemist, I take it that you just passed with Anica?"

"Yeah, she was really great and I thought I didn't stand a chance."

Roy nodded. "When did you meet her?"

"Oh that day, I talked to her for a bit before we were told we passed."

Roy nodded again. "So who are you working under?"

"Brigadier General Gran."

Roy's smile fell. Gran… It would have been better if the kid was under Haruko or someone else. Who knew what Gran would use him for? "I see, well be careful… So are you just a research alchemist?"

Dakota nodded. "I'm hoping to keep Acroya from sinking."

Well now that was admirable, no wonder Anica had taken to him other than Dakota seemed like a pleasant enough sort of guy. Acroya had been her father's home and one of the places she liked the most in all her travels. "I'd like to know how that comes out, if you need anything just ask Anica or me and we'll see what we can do. I'm sure Gran will back you, but just in case."

Dakota seemed surprised. "Thank you,"

"So what's your dad doing now?"

"Oh running the book store mostly, he's helped me here and there by ordering books for me to study from. It's a little confusing to me but he understands alchemy but doesn't use it at all, just reads about it."

Roy sighed resting his hands upon his desk. "Did he tell you why?"

"Not at all, I just assumed it had something to do with the war."

"Then you'd be right, your dad didn't like how the military used alchemists in the war. He didn't like seeing the effects it had on us, but he let you."

"Dad said I could do what ever I wanted as long as I knew what I was getting myself into. He explained what being a state alchemist would mean." Dakota said very seriously.

Roy smiled. At least the two new alchemists seemed to know what they were getting into, that was helpful, and it meant that what ever came in the future wouldn't be as shocking and devastating to them as it had been for some. And the fact that Dakota and Anica had people around them that had been through it and could understand what they were feeling, could help them through it. "So you going to be around next Monday, Anica and I are getting married then it would be nice if you and your dad could come. I've got an extra room at my place if you both need a place to stay."

Dakota smiled. "Well I got a place here in Central, but Anica seems to be one step ahead of you, she gave me an invitation already."

"Great,"

* * *

A/N: Sorry so short, but this chapter does have a point, just not one that I'm going to tell ya about yet. You'll just have to stick around to find out! Tee Hee Hee! (okay I need sleep now) 


	18. Chapter 18:Wedding

A/N: For Petite Souris... I hope I spelled that right. Anyway here it is, the wedding and I hope you like it. I'm not that great at wiriting them. So Eeep!

* * *

Chapter 18: The wedding

For all intents and purposes the small closed of section of the park looked lovely. It was a rather cool summer late afternoon, with a nice breeze blowing lightly in the trees, the flowers and ribbons decorating the archway in the center were fresh and alive, the wooden white chairs were set up in perfect lines and people were beginning to arrive gathering in their small groups, mingling around to talk happily with each other and the event. There were only three things wrong with the day. One the groom had yet to arrive as had the two best men, the clouded over sky was threatening rain, the thunder rumbling over head was enough proof of that thank goodness Havoc had the foresight to make sure everything was under a large pavilion in case it rained. Lastly the corset…Oh for the love of alchemy Riza had laced it up way _too_ tight.

Anica closed the small tent flap she was waiting in and turned to Riza, Gracia, and Elicia. Elicia looked so pretty in her red dress, her hair for once put up in a simple pony tail instead of her usual pig tails and she was being so good today. "Uncle Roy's not here yet?" she asked softly, her little bouquet of flowers trembling in her hands.

Anica shifted slightly. It was just too tight, she couldn't get enough air and she felt so light headed. "I can't do this."

Gracia gasped. "Oh it will be okay, Maes will get Roy here don't worry."

"Jean's driving so it won't take long at all." Riza added.

Anica shook her head fanning herself. "No that's…Can't… breathe."

Riza frowned standing from her chair. "What's wrong?"

"She just has the jitters that's all. I swear if Maes and Roy don't hurry up."

"Mommy Aunt Anica doesn't look so well." Elicia cried tugging at her mother's red dress.

"She'll be fine."

"No… I won't!" Anica gasped tugging at her dress. "I really…can't bre…"

Riza and Gracia both gasped as Anica fainted right there in the tent. Riza being the closest to her saved her from hitting the ground. "Anica!"

"Maybe her dress is too tight." Gracia said helping Riza pick the girl up and place her in a chair.

Riza nodded. "Maybe," She quickly pulled Anica toward her. "Here I'll hold her, you unlace the back."

"Hello," Maes called from outside. "Sorry we're late; the damned tire went flat on the car."

"Daddy, Aunt Anica fell asleep!" Elicia called.

"What?" Maes asked poking his head inside. "What's going on?"

"Maes!" Gracia snapped.

He jumped, ducking out as quickly as he could. "Sorry,"

"Ugh, just tell Roy it's going to be a few more moments… I hope, she's still breathing?" Gracia asked. Riza nodded.

"What happened?"

Elicia ran to the tent flaps and opened them. "She fell asleep standing up, she didn't look so well."

"Elicia close the tent!" Gracia gasped as they had just unlaced Anica's dress and were working on the corset.

Maes got enough of a look and could guess what had happened. He smiled shaking his head. "Elicia go back inside," Once the tent was closed he walked over to where Roy was waiting looking rather calm. That was a relief, earlier Roy's hands had been shaking so terribly Maes had had to tie his tie for him and talk him out of bed. Who would have thought the Roy Mustang would be nervous about marrying Anica. Maes had to wonder what it was Roy thought he might screw up. Being married wasn't easy, but it sure was one hell of a ride and something he knew Roy wouldn't regret in the least, not if he loved Anica as much as he proclaimed.

Roy looked at Maes expectantly. It wasn't the ceremony so much that was bothering him today, he knew he wanted to marry Anica, he wouldn't have asked other wise. It was the surprising turn out, every single guest had come, while that made him happy it also meant that he and Anica would have to be polite and talk to everyone here and stay longer than he wanted. He was hoping to grab her and duck out for the train station as soon as possible. "Well?"

"Uh," Maes rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah um Anica fainted."

Roy's mouth opened and closed. She was supposed to wait to something like that later, not before they were actually married. "What?"

"She fainted? How?" Jean asked dropping his cigarette to the grass as it began to rain.

"Oh great," Roy grumbled looking up at the sky as people began to run for the pavilion. "We're late, she fainted, and now it's raining."

"Looks like the Judge is late too." Maes added looking around and not seeing the old man there in the least. "As for Anica, well I think her dress was too tight."

Roy smirked. "Well I can fix that,"

"Not yet you're not." Maes replied grabbing hold of Roy's arm as the man began for the tent. "You're going to get under cover so you're not soaking by the time she gets out."

"But what if she needs help?" Roy whined.

"I think Riza's got ya covered chief." Havoc replied with a smile grabbing hold of Roy's other arm.

Anica's gray eyes fluttered open smelling rain and the sight she saw alarmed her. Riza and Gracia both were in her vantage point, in fact that's about all she could see they were both so close. "What happend?" She asked sitting up in the chair.

"You fainted, but the guys are here. So get up so I can lace you up again." Gracia replied.

Anica smiled relieved that at least they had made it, but the rain pounding upon the tent dampened it quickly. "How are we going to get to the pavilion without getting soaked? It took me an hour just to get my hair to-"

Riza lifted an umbrella. "We'll have to go together."

"Me too me too?" Elicia asked tugging upon Riza's dress.

"Yes you too, now come on and hurry."

Anica stood, sighing as Gracia laced up her corset then dress. It felt so much better than when Riza had done it. It was still very difficult to breathe, painful even, but she didn't feel like she was going to faint again. Really she didn't need one but Gracia said it would help her breasts look bigger by one pushing them up a little and well it would annoy Roy because it would be one more thing he'd have to take off her. At this point Anica didn't know if that was such a good idea. She couldn't bend over, was forced to sit perfectly straight and with out her mother around she'd gotten a little lazy, but that's because she was around Roy. Yes that was it…no she'd just gotten used to leaning back comfortably upon his sofa, or upon his lap in the evenings now that he was back.

Riza opened the umbrella and placed it in Elicia's hand. "I have a big job for you. I need you to go out and ask Lt. Havoc, do you know who he is?" Elicia nodded. "Okay ask him why no one's come to tell us to go."

"Okay," Elicia said happily and ran off.

Anica checked her hair in the small mirror making sure that the curls still held and her makeup still looked fresh. "You look perfect," Riza said softly.

Anica smiled setting the mirror aside. "So do you," She sighed, shivering a little. Gracia giggled giving her a hug as Elicia burst back in.

"Mr. Havoc says the Judge isn't here yet. Daddy says he might have to go and find him and Uncle Roy says forget him just come on they are already married as far as he's con-concerned but Daddy said no they have to do this by the book or else. Uncle Roy seems really upset and looks like he's going to fall asleep standing up like Aunt Anica." Elicia reported.

Anica slumped into the chair. "Is anything going to go right today?"

"Yes it will," Riza replied. "Elicia you go tell Uncle Roy that I didn't come unarmed today and I will be watching."

"What's that mean?" Elicia asked curiously.

"Never mind that dear, just tell him." Gracia replied with a smile.

Elicia nodded and ran back to the opening of the tent only she didn't run to where the men were waiting. Instead she yelled from the opening. "UNCLE ROY, MS. RIZA SAYS SHE DIDN'T COME UNARMED TODAY AND SHE'LL BE WATCHING YOU!"

Anica covered her mouth as she heard people laughing outside over the rumbling thunder. "Oh my god," she breathed. Roy was going to kill someone she was sure of it.

Roy grabbed hold of Armstrong who was a groomsman. "Find that Judge _now_."

Armstrong nodded and hurried to do so while Maes and Havoc snickered quietly beside him. Roy closed his eyes. This was already one hell of a day and he just prayed there were no more problems. He just wanted to get through this in one piece. Why Riza would bring her gun to his wedding he'd never understand. It was his wedding for crying out loud there wasn't any paperwork to sign so he'd most definitely be on task.

"Sorry I'm late Colonel," A voice called from near by.

Roy sighed in relief and nodded as the old man ran to the archway to take up his place. The poor old man looked soaked to the bone and was panting as if he'd run the whole way here. Still he was the highest ranking Judge in all of Amestris and Roy deeply respected the man so he felt for him. Neither he nor Anica were very religious people so they didn't want a priest deciding that the next best thing would be a judge. People didn't usually get married that way but hey they could set a trend.

"My it's a dark day today I am glad this wedding is taking place to lighten everyone's spirits." Judge Bale said with a smile.

Dark…dark sounded just about right to Roy. It was dark, it was a good thing they had torches set up for the reception after the ceremony, and Mrs. Garrison was afraid of a fire. Not with the rain…He almost laughed at that thought. Two flame alchemists oh there would be fire, maybe not here, but later.

Maes and Havoc frowned at the odd grin upon Roy's face. "Hey you okay?" Maes asked.

"Huh?" Roy asked. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Havoc cleared his throat as the tent flaps opened again. "Uh they're coming."

"Finally," Roy muttered and got a poke in the back from Maes. Armstrong hurried back to his post behind Havoc.

Roy took a deep breath and let it out slowly, waiting. He couldn't help but smile as Elicia who was clinging to Gracia's long red dress stumbled and was caught by her mother. Maes of course got a picture of that and of Gracia and Riza who emerged next. Both women held the umbrella and Anica stepped out. Suddenly all three women and the little girl picked up the hems of their skirts and bolted for the pavilion then stopped just under the cover and composed themselves giggling.

To Roy, Gracia always looked so lovely. Riza, well he'd never seen her in a dress, but she looked so different and beautiful. But Anica… Roy couldn't believe it, she always wore something to cover her up, always and here it was she was wearing a soft white dress that bore crimson trim and had no sleeves let alone a neck line. He had to wonder what was holding the dress up and if she bent over if she'd fall out. Hmm… He might have to test that out later. Aside from that her hair was down and curled, bouncing as she walked behind Riza and Gracia. And she was smiling, blushing a little even. She wasn't the quiet seventeen year old girl he'd met months ago, today she was a stunning, almost glowing young fairy from some fairy tale. She put Princess Sarah from Elicia's story book to shame.

Anica's gray eyes left Roy's as The Fuher and Gran both stood and joined her from either side. She couldn't pick just one of them or leave them out entirely. So it was decided that they would both give her away since they were both close to her mother. Roy hadn't even put up one argument which had surprised her greatly.

"Nervous?" The Fuher asked quietly.

"A little," Anica whispered as they drew closer. Just up ahead Roy stood, hair slicked back from his face in his dress uniform. She could tell he was trying to remain serious but the soft smile kept peaking from the corners of his mouth.

Finally her two escorts stopped just in front of Roy holding her hands out to him. Not one of them said a word as Roy took her hands and they returned to their seats. "You fainted?" Roy asked as she came closer.

Anica shrugged. "What kept you?"

"Flat tire, no chalk to fix it with alchemy." He replied with a smile. "You didn't think I'd miss this did you?"

Anica's eyebrow rose. "With you," She smiled and didn't finish her sentence as the wind blew her hair into her face and rustled her gown.

"I think we're ready," Roy said to Judge Bale.

The old man cleared his throat with a smile and pulled the three colored cords from his pants pocket, one red, one gold, and one white. He'd been informed that those colors had meaning for the two by Major Hughes; they represented their alchemy, and how it was tied into their love for each other. He wouldn't argue in the least with that as he thought it fitting.

He nodded to Roy who took Anica's right hand in his left. "Today we are gathered for a joyous event in which Colonel Roy Mustang the Flame Alchemist and Major Anica Skyler the Fire Dancer Alchemist have consented to marriage. As I understand it they have prepared vows. Colonel Mustang," He again nodded to Roy and placed the red cord over their joined hands.

Roy looked back at Maes who dug into his pocket and produced a wedding band, sliver in color, and placed it Roy's hand. Then Roy turned to Anica. He smiled just looking at her for a moment. He felt Maes move then saw a flash and sighed softly. Well at least they'd get some good pictures, pictures he hoped he could place upon his desk.

"Anica, we had an interesting start, choked on and spilled coffee, a fireball," He paused as a few of their friends chuckled and as did she. That smile was heavenly. "We've had some misunderstandings, ups, and downs here and there, been together and apart… But my house didn't feel like a home, my life didn't feel like it was alive until you came into it. You were right flames flicker and die but I _promise_ as long as I'm still breathing I'll keep yours lit as long as you can still stand me. So I, Roy Mustang, take thee, Anica Skyler, in marriage and in life." He smiled as he slipped the band upon her ring finger with ease.

Judge Bale took up the ends of the cord and tied them then placed the white one over their hands. "Anica,"

Riza placed Roy's wedding band in Anica's hand as she turned to her. Anica sighed as the wind blew her hair into her face. Roy reached up to pull her hair from her eyes, tucking it behind her ear. Yet another picture was taken. She smiled closing her eyes for a moment, taking as deep a breath as her dress and corset would allow. She couldn't feel happier than at this moment. It beat the day he'd asked her to marry him and the day he'd come home hands down. She wanted to cry but swore she wouldn't.

"Roy," She opened her gray eyes and almost laughed from the smirk he gave her. It was the sort of smirk that said 'that's me,' "Roy, you've taught me so much and helped me moved passed things I might not have been able to on my own. I thought I couldn't begin again until after I reached one goal, but it began again the day I met you… You wouldn't let me fall or fail, you believed in me. You've driven me _crazy_, pushed when I didn't want you too, and I still love you. I too promise to keep your flame lit and keep mine glowing as long as I live. I, Anica Skyler, take thee, Roy Mustang, in marriage and in life." Careful of his white gloves with the red transmutation circle printed upon them, she slid his wedding band upon his hand.

Judge Bale smiled as he tied the white cord and placed the last, the golden one upon their hands. "You understand that this binds you both in life in to the great unknown forever and promise to live up to these vows to love, protect, and hold each other above all else?" Both Roy and Anica nodded stating vocally as well that they did.

The last cord was tied and the old man looked to all that had come. "Is there anyone here who will object this union?" He paused waiting for anyone to voice an objection; none came. "Then by the power invested in me by the State of Amestris I now pronounce you Husband and Wife."

Roy didn't wait for permission, just pulled Anica closer and planted his lips against hers and refused to let go for a long moment. In fact he kissed her three times while everyone else applauded and cheered or laughed. He had to admit it was a little difficult since their hands were now bound together, but he made it work.

Finally Roy broke away and rested his forehead against her. "Okay the car's parked not too far away, how fast can you run in that dress?"

"Don't even think about it pal and Anica I'll hold Orion hostage forever if you do." Maes whispered coming to pat Roy upon the back. "Congratulations Roy, you're a married man, now just have some kids so Elicia will have some one to play with."

Anica laughed, wiping her eyes so the mascara wouldn't run down her face. "And you thought his nagging would end today, sorry."

Roy sighed. "Well yeah," He paused. "Hey you can't hold my dog hostage." Maes only chuckled moving away to take some more pictures.

Anica shook her head and lifted her hand to his lips to wipe the lip stick from them. "Here," Gracia said offering her a handkerchief. Anica thanked her and fixed Roy's appearance and then her own before they were told to go get some dinner.

* * *

Roy had decided by the time dinner was over and the cake nearly all eaten that the hand binding idea of Riza's was a fantastic idea. It prevented anyone from taking Anica from him to dance so he got to dance with her entirely. However, he was beginning to grow very annoyed when it seemed like everyone had to come and say something to them and no one looked the least bit ready to leave. _Damn_ Maes for making sure the train they took was a late departure. He was about to just grab Anica any way he could and make a run for it when he heard a voice from behind him.

"Well you've certainly done well for yourself Mustang. Imagine just a few years ago the young man I knew was just a wet behind the ears Major."

Roy turned. _Wet behind the ears?_ He smiled seeing John Anderson. "Hello, I'm glad you made it."

John smiled. "I am too," His brown eyes rested upon Anica who was suddenly distracted by Dakota. "My she's lovely, I hear she was your alchemy student too boot."

Roy nodded tugging upon Anica's hand. "Anica this is 1st Lt. John Anderson-"

"I'm retired now, forget the rank Mustang," John interrupted smiling. "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Mustang, Dakota has told me a lot about you."

Anica smiled glancing at Dakota who shrugged. "What, you didn't think I wouldn't tell me Dad about the girl who made fire dance did ya?"

"I'll have to see that someday. In fact you and Colonel Mustang are welcome at our home in Acroya when ever you wish to come." John said. He caught hold of Dakota. "Come along son, we need to move along so Colonel Mustang can make his escape with his new wife." John gave Roy a wink and nodded toward the car.

Roy could have kissed the man; he really could have as the man prodded his son along then tripped him. Several people gasped as Dakota fell out into the mud with a yelp. "Oh I'm sorry son." John said as Roy looked to Anica.

"Ready?"

Anica hesitated. "What about Orion, Maes was serious?"

Roy sighed in frustration. "Is the dog more important than me?"

Anica's eye brow rose. "You really hate parties don't you?"

"Yes now pick up that skirt or get dragged." Roy bit.

Anica's jaw dropped but she picked up the bottom of her gown and nodded. "Not too fast,"

Roy nodded grabbing his hat from the table behind them and took off.

Havoc who was in the process of taking a drag from his cigarette saw Roy and Anica's escape. "Hey they're getting away," He muttered pointing.

"Who honey?" Riza asked wrapping her arm around his.

"Roy and Anica, look." Still he smiled as Riza had never once called him that before.

Maes overheard and smiled lifting the camera to take a picture as Elicia ran after them into the rain. "Wait for me!" the little girl called.

"Elicia you can't go with them!" Gracia called watching her daughter run as fast as her little legs could carry her.

"Wait!" Elicia called. She still had one more important job to do today and she wasn't going to let her uncle take it from her.

"Roy wait," Anica said as they neared the car. By now her dress was almost soaked though so a little longer wouldn't matter.

Roy groaned and slowed almost slipping in the mud. "Whoa!" He sighed turning in annoyance but it faded when little Elicia caught up with them. Who knew the kid could run so fast… Oh now that was just plain dirty, Maes sending his daughter to apprehend them.

Elicia panted falling to her knees at Anica's feet. Still she looked up smoothing the wisps of wet falling hair from her face and held up the little bouquet. "You forgot this."

Anica smiled taking it from her and placing it in Roy's hands then she held out her hand to Elicia. "Come here,"

Elicia grinned and took her new Aunt's hand then hugged her as best she could with out getting mud upon her dress. Anica tried to bend over but couldn't so she kneeled as much as possible. "You deserve a real hug," She whispered and wrapped her free arm around Elicia. "Be good and take care of Orion."

Elicia nodded. "I will," She looked to Roy with big adorable eyes. Eyes even Roy couldn't deny. He bent over to give her a hug too then kissed her cheek making her blush.

"Okay now go tell your dad I _am_ getting my dog back when I get home or else."

Elicia, the message girl/flower girl, smiled and nodded before running back to the pavilion.

"So much for a clean escape." Roy muttered. "Oh well lets get to the station."

* * *

Anica smiled as she and Roy stepped upon the train. It seemed like ages since she'd been on one of these things and it was like stepping into the past only thing time people were staring at both she and Roy. Somehow Roy had exchanged their tickets for an earlier train to Intalia, a beautiful town resting beside on of the largest lakes in Amestris set against the forest near Central, and gotten them a privet room in first class.

Roy took sighed, pulling her along as the train whistle blew, ignoring the whispered words and curious stares of the other passengers.

Finally he found their small room and slid the door open after setting their suit case upon the floor. He then pushed the suit case inside and smiled. "After you,"

Anica nodded. "Thank you," She entered and looked around. It was nice, the seats looked really comfortable, not like the well sat upon ones where she usually sat. The window's even had curtains as did the door window. That last bit she noticed when Roy had slid the door shut.

Roy picked up their suitcase and put it in the luggage rack then worked upon untying their hands so he could take his uniform jacket off as he noted that Anica was shivering. "Well at least in here you can take that dress off."

"No, I can't get out of it with out help." She replied looking down. He wasn't making any progress with the knots so she helped.

Once their hands were untied Roy took his uniform jacket off and placed it over her shoulders, smirking mischievously. "Well I can help with that."

She blushed. "Not on the train Roy, what if someone hears us? We might get kicked off."

Roy pulled her against him as the train whistle blew it's final boarding call. "Well then I'd say it's a good thing the ride only takes an hour then."

"I'm cold," she whispered resting her head upon his chest. Even his white dress shirt was soaked, but she didn't care.

Roy nodded. "I'd imagine so what with that dress. By the way you look beautiful." With that he lifted her chin and kissed her.


	19. Chapter 19:First mission, mother's s

A/N: Sorry I have been keeping you all waiting. I had some minor writer's block, family stuff, life in general came to pay me a visit. And dum dum dum I got a huge idea for another story! LOL! Oh well here's the next chapter. Don't kill me. C

* * *

Chapter 19: First assignment, mother's secret 

Anica frowned at her reflection in the bedroom mirror the day after they had returned from their honeymoon. Was it her hair that was off today or was it that she was nervous about her first official day of work as a State alchemist?

Roy came up behind her rubbing his head with the towel. He paused with a smile dropping his towel upon the floor. "Here let me help."

Anica grinned darting from his reach, turning around. "No, you say that and I won't be wearing anything."

Roy smirked. "Is that really a problem, I'm not wearing anything." He tugged the towel around his waist and let it fall to the floor. "See,"

Anica pressed her lips together nodding. She still found him to be beautiful, couldn't get over it. One would think after an active honeymoon such as their's he'd have lost some weight, but on the contray, he;d put on just a few and he looked so huggable. Of course he'd no doubt hit the military gym, he always did when he thought he was gaining a few extra.

Roy nodded. "So how about we loose that dress huh?"

"We'll be late,"

"We've got an hour before we have to be there." Roy replied advancing. "And this is the last morning with out Orion."

"I thought you liked him."

"I love him; I hate it when he barks when we're busy." He said catching her by the waist. He planted a kiss upon her lips. "Come on we've got time, or would you rather we visited a file room later?"

Anica sighed. "I'm never going to live that down am I?"

"It might be fun." He said kissing just the right place upon her neck, the one he'd learned made her concede. Delighted that she fell into him with a soft whimper, he smiled against her neck. Oh sure he'd had his fill and more of her during the amazingly peaceful two week stay in Intalia, but she just looked simply edible this morning.

"Roy, you're teasing right?" She asked a little hopefully as memories of the janitor's closet at the hotel flooded back to her. If they had been caught they might have been kicked out. Should they be caught at HQ they could both lose their jobs.

"Do you want me to be?" He asked backing her against the bedroom wall.

Anica nodded. "Yes, our-"

"Jobs, I know, well," He lifted his other hand to her hair. "I can think of many other places to make you mine." He leaned closer nipping at her neck. "Over," nip. "And over," another nip. "And over again."

"You're not the least bit shy," she breathed pressing her hands against his bare muscular shoulders.

Roy shook his head, pressing his hard member against her. "I can't be with my wife now can I?"

"Seduction before work, I think I could be persuaded to get used to it if you got up earlier in the mornings."

Roy's strong hands were already pulling up the skirt of her light blue dress. "Sure,"

* * *

Anica followed Roy into his office catching the warning look from Riza, her smile fell as soon as her gray eyes met Gran's brown. "Good Morning Sir," She said quietly as the man closed his pocket watch with a snap. 

Gran zeroed in on Roy. "You're both late and the honeymoon's over. As of right now Anica's on assignment."

Roy's eyes narrowed as he rounded his desk were a file sat awaiting him. "Anything else General?"

Gran stared him down a moment then turned to Anica. "Good luck," Then he left closing the door a bit hard.

Anica let out a sigh then took her place before Roy's desk. "So what am I doing?"

Roy sat down opening the file. He began to read and as he read his brows furrowed. Why in the world would they send her there? "You're going to the Northern Command center to do a routine inspection of the facility and command staff." Roy looked over the paper written orders that came directly from the Fuher. "You were picked because your parents still have some friends up there and because you know what is supposed to go on and what's not supposed to go on."

Anica sighed. "So in other words I'm going to rat out what ever or who ever is doing something not by the book. Was there anything in the report to suggest that something wasn't being done right?"

Roy slid the orders and file toward her with a sad smile. He had a feeling that Gran some how worked these orders into play with Anica. The man was still not happy about their marriage. Roy wouldn't put it passed him to use these far and away jobs to keep them apart, keep them from having a real life together. Anica wouldn't suspect a thing, not with the man trying to get close to her.

Anica nodded closing the file. "Alright, I'll head out right away, the faster I go, the sooner I can return." She stood.

"You're awfully positive about this." Havoc said from around his cigarette.

Anica smiled. "If my parent's still have friends up there I can use this assignment to learn more about my father." She shrugged. "And well Gran can't keep me away forever."

Roy blinked. Maybe she did know. He smiled reaching into his pocket. "Before you leave I have something to give you." He produced a key. "At the post office there is a box, number 7 in hall A. Make a stop by there before you leave."

Anica picked up the key. "What is it?"

Roy smirked. "Havoc drive her where she needs to go."

"Yes sir,"

She shook her head with a smile and rounded the desk. "Tell Orion I'll be home soon?"

"Sure," Roy replied getting up. He embraced her. "Be careful honey," He whispered in her ear.

"I will," She kissed him then left with Havoc, closing the door quietly.

Riza smiled as Roy retook his seat. "She'll be fine,"

"Of course she will, now how about that paper work."

"Oh not again." She breathed.

* * *

Anica checked her pocket watch four days later with a sigh. She was almost to her destination city only the train was stopped due to what ever; the passengers had not been informed. 

Snapping her pocket watched closed she stood pulling her suit case down. The man across from her, her travel companion thus far stood as well, letting her pass. "Where are you going Ms?"

Anica took a deep breath and let it out. "I'm going to walk the rest of the way. The station's only about a mile or so and I have somewhere important to be."

"How do you know that?" Another passenger, one who was sitting behind her asked.

Anica pointed to the sign post out side the window. "The mile marker,"

"Well you shouldn't walk alone, we're near Drachma." The man across from her stated, "I'll go with you, I'd like a walk myself."

Anica smiled. "I'll be fine," She held up her hand revealing the white glove with a red transmutation circle printed upon it. That was what was in the box at the post office. Roy had made a set of gloves for her with a very insistent note ordering her to use them until she found her own way of performing the science as she'd expressed. Since she missed him dearly even before she left Central, she didn't argue, even felt deeply touched by his little gift.

The man shook his head. "No, a young lady shouldn't be walking in the wilderness alone."

She shrugged. "If you must," She waited for the man to take down his own suit case and together they walked toward the exit. A train steward stopped them expressing that it would only be a little while longer but let them off anyway.

Walking in the cooler temperatures had Anica wearing her coat, but it was very nice compared to the summer heat in Central. The landscape here was nice and green; snow dotted the muddy ground in patches here and there.

"So what's so important that you had to leave the train?" the man asked. "I'm Kurt by the way."

"Anica Mustang," she replied softly. "I have some state business." She replied avoiding a large puddle in front of her.

The man scowled. "A dog of the military then; figures they'd send a young woman all the way out here to do their dirty work."

A little put off Anica sighed. "Not all people working for the State are dogs."

Kurt snorted. "True but it's only a matter of time before they pollute you kid." His brown eyes looked her over. "You look too young to have been in too long."

Anica stopped in her trail and folded her arms over her chest. "Mr. Kurt," He turned and picked up her suit case for her.

"What?"

"If you're going to make rude comments about the state at least tell me why you hate them so much." She half snapped.

Kurt's half smile faded. "You're young, too young for one. I don't like them taking our kids and getting them killed. It's why I left. Second one of my good friends was killed recently because they didn't want her reaching the top, a woman running the country with the ideas she had was apparently too dangerous. They killed her right in front of her own daughter. The state takes too much and never gives back and if they do it comes with too high a price to be of any worth."

Anica stood still as a statute, she couldn't breathe, couldn't move. It sounded just like… "D-do you know what happened to her daughter?" she stammered.

Kurt shook his head. "Only that the Fuher stepped in to handle her care, but I left the day of her funeral. Poor kid, her dad's gone too. Lila told me he died of a heart attack or so they told her. She said she never got to see his body and suspected foul play. I just hope the kid's okay." Kurt frowned. "Why do you care?"

Anica searched her mind tried to put his name with his face and couldn't place him. She'd met so many people in her life time, so many strangers. "What exactly did you do for this Lila person?"

"I was in investigations, worked several ranks below her. We weren't really friends just colleges, shared a few drinks when she wasn't over loaded with work, why?"

Anica swallowed. "Did she ever mention her daughter's name?"

"Once, it was Ani,"

Anica closed her eyes almost shuddering from the nick name passing through someone else's lips save her mothers. That was the special name, the name her mother only used in privet, never in letters, never on the phone, just when it was the two of them or when she was really drunk from a long hard day and things were overwhelming her. Hearing it from a stranger hurt and she didn't understand why. "I-I'm Ani, it was her nick name for me."

She shook her head and reached for the man. "Mr. Kurt tell me, is what you told me, the state assassinating my mother and father true?"

Kurt was dumbfounded. "You're Ani, Lila Skyler's daughter?" She nodded. He dropped the suit cases and took her shoulders. "Then how could to work for them after what they did to your mother!"

Startled by someone manhandling her Anica kicked and shoved him off. He stumbled backward, losing his balance and falling into the muddy grass. "Don't touch me!"

Kurt glared up at her. "You are a traitor! A traitor to your mother's name!"

Struck by the low blow Anica sank to her knees trembling, the mud felt cool and wet as it stained her dress and knees. Was she? Was she really a traitor after all that her mother had said? She shook her head. No she wasn't, her mother wanted her to be a state alchemist, told her so many times, even made arrangements for her to be taught in the event of something happening to her. She needed information, needed to think and analyze this, needed to talk to Roy.

Kurt got up and came next to her, stood over her. "Did she tell you how scared she was? She told me and I barely knew her. Did she tell you it was she who was really running the Western command center?"

Anica shook her head. "No, she told me nothing, everything was fine and then that day she was…" She looked up at him. "Please tell me everything, I have to know."

Kurt softened a little and knelt next to her as the wind blew her hair. He sighed. "Are you really her daughter? Give me some proof."

Anica nodded. "I just got married two weeks ago, that's why I don't have her last name. My mother was Brigadier General Lila Skyler, the Lighting Alchemist. She was tall, had red hair like fire, brown eyes. She was cold most of the time."

"And you married Colonel Mustang, another ambitious fast riser in the ranks?" He asked quietly.

Anica nodded. "Yes,"

Kurt sighed rubbing his face. "Alright Mrs. Mustang. I'll tell you what I know, we'll walk slower I don't want to be found out. I've got my own daughter to think of and don't want to go missing because of what I know."

Anica nodded taking his offer hand. "I understand."

* * *

By the time they reached the city and parted ways Anica felt so numb. The information swam around in her head at a frighteningly fast pace, somewhere in her thoughts she knew the train had been fixed and passed them. What she couldn't seem to get over was the strange coincidence of meeting that man on the train. He had to have known who she was; it couldn't have just been that simple, that random. Or maybe it could have been. Stranger things were known to happen to quote a few of her friends. No matter she'd speak of it with Roy when she got the chance. 

Anica checked in with the Northern command center, did a sweep through the entire facility giving them no time to clean anything up in the least. As far as she was concerned if things were to going to be seen as they were, flaws that was, she'd seen them now instead of the masks to be put on later.

Old, white haired General Baggy, which was his real name, smiled as Anica finished her tour late in the evening. He offered his arm to her in a very gentlemanly fashion. "Please let me escort you to your room."

Anica hid her yawn behind her hand. "Thank you, I have to ask why would Central have any suspicions of how you run this facility when everything is run as perfectly as it can be?"

The general chuckled. "I suppose they are making sure us old timers are still right in the head. I'm sure you heard about Shiratori?"

"Yes I have, it was in my husbands report, which he let me read." She replied softly. It was true Roy did let her read it, but he'd not mention certain things about her mother to her. She guessed he was waiting until the right time if he knew at all. "Speaking of him, I'd like to place a call to him, let him know I am fine and that sort of thing. As far as I am concerned I can leave in the morning."

"Ah you won't stay a day or two. I'd like to know a little more about my friend's daughter, your father and I were very chatty when he was alive."

Anica paused in her walk. She thought about it and nodded. "I suppose I can stay a day more. I have some things to ask of you my self."

"Then we'll make it a dinner engagement, between friends of course." He paused looking her muddy dress over. "I will let you change and make the call first of course."

Anica thanked him and let him lead her to her room. As soon as she'd bathed and put on a fresh dress she made her way over to phone in her room. As soon as she picked it up she dialed home. "This is Mustang," Roy's voice answered.

Anica smiled. "And here it was I thought my dear husband missed me."

"Hey honey, how was the trip, and I'm going nuts with out you. Orion is now looking for his mother."

"Why do always call me that when the dog is concerned?"

"Because you are his mother, so how are things or should I wait for the report?"

"Wait for the report." She sighed tapping the desk surface. "My trip was enlightening and I will be coming home tomorrow. I would come tonight but I am a little tired."

"How was the-"

"Wait for the report _Sir_." Roy's soft chuckle made her smile.

"Yes Ma'am. So what are your plans tonight?"

"I am having a dinner with General Baggy to talk about my Dad, missing you. Even if I board the train tomorrow it's still going to be five days before I see you."

"I know, feels a little different doesn't it, being the one to leave and wonder about me all alone in this big house?"

"Yes, but I'm not going to war am I?"

"True, well we love you and miss you terribly." There was a bark on the other end.

"Roy put the phone to his ear." Anica said with an excited smile.

"What?"

"Just do it."

Roy sighed and she heard shifting. "Okay," he called.

"Hello little flame," Orion barked happily. "I'll be home in a few days take care of Roy for me." There was a strange sound almost as if the dog had licked the phone and from the disgusted sound Roy made that had to be it. She couldn't help but laugh.

"See he's your dog." Roy pouted. "Never really minds me."

"Yes he does, he love you,"

"He refuses to leave the shower now."

"You're fault you know."

"I love you."

"I love you too Roy. I'm going to hang up now and be on that train tomorrow watch for me okay?"

"I'll be at the station, bye." He replied.

"Bye," Anica hung up the phone with a smile and left her room to have dinner with General Baggy.

* * *

By the time Anica boarded the train her mind was beyond preoccupied and it seemed as if her body was traveling on auto pilot. She didn't even notice that she'd taken a seat or hear the train steward as her if she'd like something to drink or eat. Last night's conversation had more than unsettled her. Kurt's words from yesterday and General Baggy's tales about her father added to his own suspicions about her father's death had unsettled her. 

Her mind went over every little piece, every little detail over the next three days of travel. She drifted in and out of sleep during the night, barely realizing what was going on around her. It all just pointed to foul play. Someone, some one with power wanted her father dead and out of the way. Someone again with power wanted her mother out of the way. But who, who would want to kill her parents?

Turbulence of the worst kind and screaming jolted her from her thoughts. Anica frowned looking out the window into the night as the train tried to slow. Her train was heading over a bridge. A crash upon a bridge was more deadly than one upon firm ground. "What's going on?" She shouted.

"We're crashing, another train, sit down and hang on!" Someone shouted.

Anica, being accustomed to train ride but never to them crashing retook her seat never knowing when she'd stood and grabbed hold of the arm rests. She closed her eyes and just breathed trying to block the panic around her. If all went well their train would stop in time and so would the other and everything would be fine.

But luck was not with her today, not as a violent impact of one engine crashed into the other.

Flickering lights, a few things falling here and there, groaning and swaying. Anica felt sick, her head ached despite the cool surface beneath her face. Her stomach and back ached a little two. Slowly her eyes flutter opened. Beneath her was darkness only lit by the moon and the fire somewhere up ahead, she was facing the…the lake valley several feet below. Panic filled her like never before.

"Miss don't move," Some one said near to her. "Stay calm, and I'll get you out of here."

"Roy…" She whispered.

"Miss please stay calm. We'll get you out."

"She's bleeding, we'll have to work quickly. Get that bar off her now!"

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the cliff hanger. I am trying to diecide one little thing but wanted to get this out to you. 


	20. Chapter 20: Some one Kill me

A/N: Sorry it's been awhile. I kind of had to take a break from it to let stuff build in my head... Oh well here it is. Thanks for waiting, reading, and commenting.

DISCLAIMER: Don't own FMA!

* * *

Chapter 20: Someone kill me

Roy read the report Maes brought him and reread it over and over again falling numb. Things like this happened he told himself, not too often, but they did happen.

"She's listed on the passenger list, but-"

Roy set the report aside. "Which hospital?"

Maes shook his head. "I don't know, I've got some people looking into it right now. The one near the crash is so small some of the injured were shipped to several in the surrounding area depending on the severity of their injuries."

Havoc put out his cigarette. "Chief,"

"She's not dead," Roy half snapped.

"I'm not saying that, I was going to suggest that we wait to hear from her." He smiled. "She'll call."

"Which towns were the injured taken too? I'll find her myself."

"We're looking Roy," Maes replied softly. "Just sit still, think, Anica will be upset if she calls and can't speak with you directly."

Roy sighed rubbing his face. Maes was right, Anica would be, but he couldn't handle this, not knowing where she was, if she was hurt. It was killing him to even entertain the possibility that she might not be in a position to call him. She was so good about checking in, never wanting to worry him. But she was not dead, she'd promised to grow old with him, she'd promised. She'd promised him to stay lit damn it! They were just married it just wasn't fair. It had been two days since the accident. Two days and not a word from her, what did that mean?

* * *

Cordelia took the medical chart from her fellow nurse with a sigh. "And this girl is?" she asked.

The nurse shrugged. "We don't know but we know she's a state alchemist and married. A pocket watch was found on her before they took her to surgery as well as wedding rings. I guess they didn't find anything else. Claire said that they really didn't have time, the guys pulling people from that car had to work so quickly before it broke away and fell into the lake below."

Cordelia nodded sadly. "Has she woken yet?"

"No, but doc says it will be any time now. He's been trying to get in touch with Central but with so many people…"

"Right I'll check on her and call a friend of mine. If someone's missing he'll probably know about it." She replied opening the door to the small room and went inside. She really did hope Roy knew something about this and could help. If there was one thing that she liked most about Roy Mustang it was that he took care of his own with a passion. She smiled remembering how worried he'd been about his student, a student he'd ended up marrying. That was nice, really nice and she was happy for him. Oh she missed their dates and nights of romping about her bedroom or his but oh well as long as he was happy that was all that mattered. She knew she'd never be able to hold on to Roy Mustang in the beginning so it wasn't really a let down.

She sighed looking the chart over once more. A blow to the head causing a concussion, blood loss from the luggage rail that had been embedded in her side above her hip, though not enough to kill or damage any internal organs, and some bruises.

Shaking her head she set the chart upon the bed and took the young woman's wrist to check her pulse. "You alchemists should be able to take better care of yourselves." She muttered.

"Mom…" came a raspy whisper. "Hurts,"

Cordelia smiled when she met fluttering gray eyes. "Hey kiddo you're awake, welcome back."

"Mom..." The girl wet her lips with a frown. "Mom I have to call Roy, he'll be mad if I don't tell him I'll be late."

Cordelia was trained in taking care of her patients who weren't quite with the program when they awoke, but did she say… "Anica?" She asked softly. No this couldn't be…Wait a minute, take away all the injuries…Oh shit!

The young woman responded to the name looking at her directly. "He'll worry if I'm late Mom."

Cordelia nodded astonished. This really was Anica Mustang! She'd never met her face to face or spoken to her, but she'd seen her out with Roy a few times in the market or in the park, in passing.

She smiled brushing the matted black hair from the girl's eyes. "I'll call him, don't worry, just rest."

Anica seemed to calm down, closing her eyes for sleep. Cordelia finished checking her vitals, made her as comfortable as possible, prepared some water for when she woke again, then hurried out into the hallway.

She still couldn't believe it, Anica, here mixed in with the injured passengers of the two trains. Did that mean she was a state alchemist now, for real? The other nurse had said that there was a state alchemist pocket watch in her effects and wedding rings. Roy must be looking for her if he'd heard at all. How was she supposed to tell him something like this, how would he take it? That _really_ didn't matter he'd want to know Anica was okay.

Clearing her throat she walked down to the hospital payphones, inserted some change and placed a call to Roy's office. It was lucky for all of them she had a photographic memory and could recall his number from her mind. It was also lucky for them that she'd moved here last week to work.

"Mustang," Came Roy's familiar voice though he sounded strained, tired, and a great deal crankier than she remembered.

"Roy, it's Cordelia,"

"I really don't have time to-"

"It's about Anica," she hurried. "She's here in Galen, at the hospital Roy."

"Is she…" came his fearful voice.

"She's alive, pretty beat up, not quite with it, but she was asking that you be called, you might want to call her mother too, she thought I was her." She replied softly. "You coming so I can let her know once she's awake again?"

"Yes, I'm taking the first train out, thank you Cordelia." The phone was hung up on his end and she sighed hanging up hers.

* * *

Roy was off the train and in the small hospital in Galen in a matter of two days, seven hours, and ten minutes. He'd counted down the time exactly all the while wondering exactly what'd happened to his wife. Her mother was dead, dead before she'd even met him, but she might have sustained a head injury to cause some confusion. He'd seen it in war many times. As it stood he was on leave yet again, leave to bring Anica home. Gran was intending to come as well, but thought it might be best to just wait until she returned to Central to see her.

Smoothing his uniform, he stopped at the front desk trying to maintain his calm, a process that he'd found tiring in the last few days. It was a relief that she was alive, but what condition was she in? How much pain was she in? He didn't ever want her to feel pain.

A nurse smiled up at him. "How may I help you?"

"I'm looking for my wife, Anica Mustang."

The nurse nodded looking at something upon the desk. "Cordelia's patient…She's in room seven on the second floor. The stairs are right around the corner to your right."

Roy thanked her and half jogged to said stairs. When upon the second floor he began his search for her room.

Cordelia heard rushed feet coming her way and looked up from the notes she was making in a chart. Casting it all aside as quickly as she could, she intercepted Colonel Mustang. "Whoa slow down there Sparky."

Roy gave her an annoyed glare. "Thank you for taking care Anica, Cordelia, but I'd really like you to move."

Cordelia shook her head grabbing hold of his arm. "Not until you know what's going on first. I can't have you upsetting my patient, she is after all in my care until a release order is placed and if you think you can pull strings here think again."

"Damn it I just want to-"

Cordelia covered his mouth with her hand. "I understand but you need to listen to me first. Come with me." She ordered pulling him along.

Roy didn't have the patience for this and yanked his hand from her grasp as she pulled a chart from the nurse's station. Still he followed her to an empty room and stood silent while she opened the chart. She passed it to him. "It's not as bad as it looks but it's not good either. Anica sustained a head injury, blood loss due to a piece of a luggage bar which had embedded itself into her side, and some bruising. Doctor Miller said her surgery went very well and her recovery is one of the best he's seen. She didn't have any damage done to her internal organs either."

Roy read it over stopping at one sentence in particular within the doctors notes. _Patient seems to be suffering from mild memory loss. _"What does this mean, memory loss?"

Cordelia sighed and took a seat upon the bed. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. She thinks her mother is still alive, but I called the western command center like she asked yesterday. They told me her mother passed away not too long ago. I haven't told her, maybe that's unfair to you and to her, but I didn't know if you'd want me too."

Roy shook his head. "No, it will upset her."

Cordelia nodded. "I figured as much, so I said I had called to inform her mother. But that's not all Roy, I'm sorry but you're really going to have to be careful about how you act and what you say to her."

"Why?" he asked dreading what he suspected was coming. A small lump was beginning to form in his throat. God no please don't tell him she didn't remember…God kill him now if she didn't remember him, he didn't think he could take it.

"Anica remembers you, remembers that you're her mentor, and remembers that she's living with you, but when I mentioned that you two were married and that she was a state alchemist she thought I was kidding. I tried to show her the rings, against the medical training I have learned, but she wouldn't believe me. She said you were her friend; yes she liked you very much admitted to having a crush on you even. Now I've spoken to Dr. Miller told him that I knew you, knew you guys were married, and that you were on your way. He said not to rush her and just let her remember on her own."

Roy couldn't stand anymore and stumbled to the only chair in the room, slumping into it. Was this some sort of cruel joke! His own wife didn't remember the promises they made, the love they shared together, the love they'd made, how happy and alive she made him feel. Some one kill him now please. It was too much to bear. First he didn't know if she was alive, then he agonized over if she was alright, and now she wouldn't remember that she'd touched him?

Cordelia left the bed and rested her hand upon Roy's shoulder. "Hey she'll remember, she's remembering things already though it is confusing her, making her angry that she can't remember more. She remembers your dog and something about waking you up from a night mare, things about alchemy I can't understand. But just be careful she's terribly confused and trying so hard on her own. She knows there are things missing, things she doesn't remember, said so herself. Just give her some time, be patient with her."

Roy rubbed his face. He was so tired and just wanted to hold his wife close, tell her how much he loved her, and make her smile… But he couldn't, not yet and that's what was shredding his heart the most. "May I see her now?"

"Yeah, come on. She should still be awake, she's eating solid food now and dinner was only half an hour ago." She smiled helping him up from the chair and smoothing his uniform. "She was in a mood when I last check on her, said something about wanting to go home and was highly irritated that I wouldn't let her get out of bed to call you herself. I got her to settle down with a reminder that you were probably on a train and couldn't be reached."

Roy was a little deaf to Cordelia's chatting after that. He just didn't care what they had talked about or that Cordelia really liked her. The Anica that had left his arms not too long ago was a little different from the confused Anica she had just met.

He paused outside Anica's room. "How are you here?"

Cordelia smiled plucking Anica's chart from his hands. "I moved here a couple of days ago to work. Central's hospital is nice but I wanted to work in a smaller one for a change. It's a good thing too; else you might still be in Central wondering where your wife was." She paused before opening the door. "You know I don't want to get your hopes up, but I think she just might remember more than she's letting on to me any way."

Roy frowned at that. "What do you mean?"

"I think she's made the connection of who I am as in the connection of what I used to be to you. She's been quieter around me today and she's wearing her wedding rings. You know she's pretty smart, started putting things together the first day she was awake, but I still wouldn't rush her if I were you."

Roy nodded a little hopefully as Cordelia opened the door and stepped inside. She sighed and nodded for him to come in, placing her finger over her mouth in that tell all way to be quiet.

When he saw his wife, she was sleeping, looked peaceful even with the nasty bruise upon her right temple. There were other bruises upon her arms here and there and it hurt to see her lying in that bed like that. It wasn't right. She should be sleeping in their bed at home with not a scratch or bruise upon her beautiful body.

Cordelia pat his shoulder and pointed to the chair beside Anica's bed. "I'll get clearance for you to stay, just don't wake her up, and let her sleep."

Roy nodded taking the chair silently. Cordelia busied herself with checking Anica's vitals and writing them in her chart. Then she sighed as she picked up the tray of food. "In the morning when she wakes up, see if you can get her to eat a little more." He nodded and she left, turning out the light and closing the door behind her. Roy leaned over and turned on the lamp beside the bed. For a small hospital it certainly was as nice as the one in Central.

Now that he was alone, he reached for Anica's hand, it was true, she was wearing her wedding rings, which gave him a little more hope. Carefully he pulled the gray wool blanket back and lifted the gown to get a look at her side. He sighed, swallowing as he lowered it and covered her back up. There would be a scar from that, not a long one, but one just the same. The stitches would have to be removed in a few days, maybe a week from now depending on how quickly she healed. He remembered how slowly bruises faded on her, how easy it was for her to bruise. Looking her over, he assessed that the one around the stitches and the one upon her forehead would take the longest to disappear. But she was alive, he had that.

Leaning forward, lifted her hand and kissed it. Her skin was warm as always against his lips. Sighing, he brushed her noir bangs from her closed eyes. He wished she was awake so he could hear her voice, see her stormy eyes, and hold her even if she didn't understand why he was doing it, but he couldn't wake her. She needed to sleep; sleep was the best medicine now.

With nothing else to do and remembering that he was ordered to report in to the Fuher as soon as he knew everything upon arriving, he stood. "I'll be back soon. I love you." He whispered. Then he left to find a pay phone.

Roy made sure call Riza and Jean, Maes, Gran though he didn't want too, Haruko, and Mrs. Garrison as well. Riza promised to pass on the news to anyone else who asked, for instance Armstrong and Falman who were friends. By the time Roy was off the phone he was beyond exhausted and in desperate need of some sleep himself. So he walked back to Anica's room and removed his uniform jacket, hanging it over the back of his chair, and sat down trying to get comfortable. It was difficult and he ended up lying with his head upon Anica's bed, holding her hand before sleep finally took hold of him.


	21. Chapter 21: sort out

A/N: I apologize for how long I've made everyone waiting for this. Life happened and I went back to college. I am also working on some other fan fics but I didn't forget and here's chapter 21. thank you for reading and reviewing. Every little bit helps.

Nijigasumi, maybe I'm sure yet but I have been thinking about that as a possiblility. It might be a little difficult with some of what I orginally had planned...

Dragonmount, Aisuhana, Petite Souris, Mandy543, and bloodstainedmoon, thanks for reviewing and reading this far.

* * *

Chapter 21: Sort out

Anica awoke to the cool morning breeze and a warm hand wrapped around hers. It wasn't Cordelia's, hers was smaller, bonier, and would have moved by now.

Sighing softly, she opened her medication tired eyes to find a familiar face sleeping with his head upon the bed. His hand held hers and he was bent over in what looked like a very uncomfortable position. Roy…Roy came! Oh thank God, finally someone to… He must be so… How would he act toward her? How should she play this? She wasn't stupid, trains even these days were carefully watched to prevent accidents such as these from happening. All of them had switchboards and people who knew how to use them. Someone somewhere had switched the tracks at a junction and considering the mess of information she'd learned recently…Well she wouldn't put it passed someone in the military to cause an accident to get rid of her in case she uncovered too much. Little did they know they'd more than pissed off the wrong girl.

The real question now was did she play this temporary memory loss with Roy to protect him while she dug more in to the mess to sort it out or clue him in and risk his safely. More than any thing she wanted to keep him alive and protected. If something ever happened to him she would die.

Roy stirred feeling stiff, his back hurt and he felt someone watching him. Immediately he sat up looking around the room. He found only Anica watching him with her beautiful stormy eyes, eyes that held a look of calculation. "Anica?" he asked softly. "Are you alright?"

She smiled meekly. "Not really," This wasn't a safe place, who knew if there was someone working for the state here and listening in. She was probably being paranoid but she wouldn't dare risk anything here. "I'm glad you're here now." She shifted in the bed catching the hopeful look in his eyes. How she longed to fall right into his arms.

"Of course I came. I was worried sick about you, thought something might have happened to you." He replied.

Anica smiled. "That's really nice. I tried to get up to call you but-"

"I was informed and came right away. I'm sorry I didn't arrive sooner." He replied softly. _Play it cool Roy, hold on just a little longer, she might remember and just not be ready to..._

"I was told that, still I wanted to talk to you. They wouldn't let me out of bed and when I tried on my own I fell. They threatened to tie me down. I tried to leave too but I really can't move too much."

Roy shook his head. "Idiot," He breathed. "Anica you need to heal. I'll take you home once the doctor gives his approval." Her hand tightening around his painfully startled him.

"I want to go home now; I don't care what it takes just get me the hell away from here. I'm going crazy and…and they say things that don't make any sense to me. Roy I have these flashes that don't…" A tear rolled down her cheek. He'd probably think it was because she was frustrated and she was but it was from having to lie like this. It just wasn't safe here. "I have these brief moments of memory that I don't understand and I know they have to be real but…And my mother isn't…I couldn't figure out why she wasn't coming and no one would tell me why! Yesterday I figured it out and all of that came pouring back so fast my head was spinning. She's gone."

Roy stood stiffly and sat upon the bed, taking her into his arms as carefully as he could as not to hurt her. "I'm sorry h-Anica." How he loathed seeing her cry like this, how he hated not being able to…She didn't remember yet at least she didn't seem too and it was killing him inside. He could feel all the hope he'd built last night get doused by rain.

"I just want to go home and bury myself in the books. I want to remember what it is I can't seem too…damn it Roy I'm so scared!" She clung to him. "I can't remember why I was even on that stupid train or where I was going."

"Shhhh, Anica calm down." He replied petting her hair.

"I can't, I can't I want to go home!" She sobbed. "Please Roy," She pulled away. "If I go home I might be able to piece things together again, make sense of." His fingers rested upon her lips and she longed to kiss them.

"Stop, you ca-can't force this along."

"but-"

"Anica listen to me." He was so conflicted at the moment he didn't know which way was up and down. He desperately wanted her to remember, needed her too but he couldn't have her hurting herself. "You need to calm down and let things come on their own. I'll help like always just calm down before you hurt yourself."

If she could have died from the pain in his voice she would have. This wasn't fair but necessary. He'd know the truth when they got home, she'd tell him everything, they just had to get home. "Please take me home _please_." She whispered.

Roy nodded. "I will when it's-"

"Now!" She snapped. "I want to go now, forget what the doctor says."

Roy was a little surprised. "How much pain are you in?"

"If you don't get me out of here _you're_ the one who will be in pain." She hissed. "I mean it,"

Whoa, that wasn't Anica in the least. She never threatened and he got the feeling that there was something going on that she wasn't telling him. This urgency to leave bothered him. Still he couldn't really deny her since he wanted her home as well. "All right, I'll see what I can do but you had better rest." It was an order that would be followed.

Anica nodded and eased back in her bed. "Thank you,"

* * *

Roy had Anica home and in her old room, in her old bed two very long days later. It had taken a lot of persuading and arguing to get her out of the hospital and a threat to call the Fuher, not that the Fuher could really do anything about this. Roy knew the Fuher wouldn't agree with him and side with the doctor on this one, but it was worth it to watch the annoying man squirm, especially after the man had mentioned using his wife to see how long it took for memories to come back in accident victims.

The train ride had been hell on them both. All through the trip he wanted to hold her but couldn't, didn't dare, afraid to confuse her. He focused upon making her as comfortable as possible, trying his best to improve her mood which was brooding, cranky, and down right scary. She was furious with something or someone and refused to impart that to him. When she tried to sleep she had nightmares and it was a damn good thing he'd arranged for a privet car. He on the other hand didn't sleep a wink, not even to nod off.

He stood at her bedroom door watching her sleep enviously. He could tell she was in pain, could sense it even from here and it was no wonder since that damned doctor refused to prescribe any pain medication to her. It was his way of getting back at them for not getting to experiment on her. Well fine, Roy would just take her into the infirmary tomorrow morning and get her some; the stitches would need to be examined anyway.

There was something going on, something she wasn't telling him. She wasn't a good liar and though she'd spoken little, falling back into how she'd been when they'd first met, he could tell she was hiding something from him. It was really beginning to piss him off.

When the door bell rang he almost jumped. Who the hell would be here this late, it was nearing morning?!

Stomping down the stairs, Roy glared at the door. If they woke his wife up there would be hell to pay. He stopped at the front door and yanked it open. "What?!" If he could take it back he would have for it was the Fuher and Gran, both here in civilian clothing meaning they'd been waiting. "Sorry sirs,"

"That's quite all right Colonel, we were a little surprised to learn you had Anica home already." The Fuher replied.

Not forgetting his manners in the least, Roy nodded and stepped aside. "Please come in," Once they crossed the threshold he closed the door sighing, and ran his hand through his hair. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"No, we came to asses her condition." Gran replied coldly.

'Assess her condition', Roy muttered in his head. "She's alive."

"Obviously," Gran snipped.

"You told me of her injuries over the phone, is she doing any better?" The Fuher asked.

Roy shook his head. "Not really no, she's upset, cranky, still can't remember too much. It's going to be awhile I think, if at all before she remembers everything." He sighed again feeling the head ache he'd been fighting all day come back to knock upon his brain. "Uh today she remembered being upset with you and beginning to turn that around. She isn't making too much progress."

Gran nodded. "May I see her?"

"She's sleeping."

"May I see her?" Gran persisted.

Roy nodded. "Sure, up the stairs first door on the left you really can't miss it, the stairs creek so walk softly else she might wake up." He watched Gran head for the stairs nearly glaring at him. He just bet the man wouldn't heed his words. If Anica awoke there would be hell to pay.

Fuher Bradley smiled. "You look exhausted; maybe you should take a few more days off. This must be difficult for you."

Roy shrugged, slipping his hands into his pockets. He was too tired to listen to this right now. "I'll do what I can to help her. If she remembers or not…I'll deal with that when it comes."

"Mm, was there any insight of why her mind decided to erase these last few months?"

Roy shook his aching head. "I don't know," he breathed. "I've seen it before in war, something traumatic happens and people block it out."

"Yes, but blocking you out as well? Have you two fought?"

What the hell kind of question was that?! Of course they hadn't fought, okay that wasn't true, they'd had their little things but always compromised or worked it out as soon as it began. "No, we were just fine before and while she was gone."

"I see…What do you make of this situation?"

"I really don't know Sir," Roy admitted. It was a half truth, but it would do.

"I will see to it that all upcoming orders are transferred to someone else or delayed for her. She can't work if she doesn't remember that she's a state alchemist. I'm not suggesting that she's incapable, just that she will need some time off to heal and let things return. Until I see her personally I can't make any other decisions."

Roy frowned. "Sir?"

The Fuher gave him a smile that made him uncomfortable. "I'm just concerned Colonel, if Lila were here now she'd be tearing into me." He looked up as Gran came down the stairs. "Still sleeping?"

"Yes, I will be by tomorrow to check on her." Gran replied. "Thank you for letting us in Colonel Mustang." With that he went to the door.

Roy saw them out then locked the door, turned out all of the lights, and made his way back up the stairs. He wouldn't sleep in his room; he wouldn't sleep at all, not after a visit like that. Too many questions swam through his head. There was definitely something going on here and he was going to find out what it was, no matter what.

* * *

Anica awoke to find Roy sitting in a hard wood chair beside her bed, staring at the map upon the wall. He looked awful, simply awful and she turned over with a sigh. She still hurt; hurt so much it hurt to breathe too deeply. "Have you slept at all?" She whispered.

He smirked. "No,"

"Roy," she breathed. "You need to sleep,"

He turned to her with an irritated glare. "Guess who came by last night? Gran and Fuher Bradley. Any guesses why?"

Anica swallowed and wet her lips. "To check on me,"

"So they said. We're home now and I know there is something you're not telling me. How much do you really remember Anica? And why the hell can't you come to me for help?!" He was yelling now and it frightened her.

Roy moved from the chair to the bed. "_Tell me_,"

Anica looked away. "I remember everything, but I couldn't say that there because I'm scared and this is the only place I feel safe. Do you think it was easy seeing you so upset?!"

"Even on the train you couldn't tell me?!"

"_Damn it_ Roy you don't understand. Someone killed my parents, had the murdered do you think I want that to happen to you or me?! The train accident _wasn't_ an accident I know it. I have to pretend not to know anything until I figure out who it was that took my parents from me. I can't risk you either." She met his eyes and reached for his hand. "I want to talk to you, I need help in figuring this out but I can't do it if everyone else knows that I remember. So stop yelling at me I'm scared enough!"

Roy blinked. "Anica,"

"I can't do this alone but I can't see you hurt Roy. You're _everything_ to me. But I am not going to tell you a damned thing until you get some sleep. I love you too much to see you like this, it's _killing_ me." She meant every word, it hurt more than the physical pain and she just wanted to kiss him, hold him close and never let go.

He smiled softly and brushed her hair from her face. "I can't sleep; I have to take care of you honey. Have you looked in the mirror lately, you don't look that fantastic yourself."

She frowned and let out a sigh. She felt so drained, so exhausted it wasn't remotely amusing and all she wanted right now was him and sleep. "I know that, Cordelia let me see." She winced and held her side. "Uh…I'm going to kick that doctor if I ever see him again." She muttered.

Roy leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I'm glad you remember me,"

"How could I forget? I made a promise didn't I?" she asked closing her eyes. That felt so good and she'd missed him so much; missed this. "God I love you so much Roy."

His lips found hers for a moment. "I love you too. I was really scared that I'd lost you." She shook her head.

"Never, just please lay down and sleep, _please_. I promise to tell you everything I know, just sleep." She'd beg if she had too.

"What if I hurt you?"

"You won't, you can't. Please I need you to sleep with me; I need to feel you next to me." She whispered pulling upon his shoulders almost desperately.

"Okay," He nodded and kicked off his boots, took off his uniform jacket and crawled into bed beside her. Instantly she was in his arms, holding on tight despite the pain.

"I'm really scared Roy, but it's safe here, with you." She felt tears well in her eyes and slip down her face. He kissed her head.

"Honey what did you learn out there?"

"Something horrible, but not now, I'm _so_ tired. Don't let go, please don't let go."

"I won't."

* * *

Roy awoke to loud pounding upon his front door, heard Mrs. Garrison's voice down stairs and carefully as he could he began to pull himself from Anica. Her arms tightened. "No," she whimpered. "Don't go,"

"What if it's the Fuher or Gran, they said they'd be back today." He reasoned gently. He was relieved beyond description that she really did remember him, remembered everything, but so very worried that she was so scared, so clingy. What ever it was that she knew, it must be really frightening for her to be like this.

He wanted to know what she knew, wanted to help her in what ever it was she wanted to do. He wanted to know what was making her so terrified and so angry, but like she said it could wait a little and he'd go with her wishes to pretend that she knew nothing. Her fear was seeping into his body, making him wonder what would happen if the people she was afraid of knew she knew.

Anica's arms eased reluctantly. "Okay,"

He smiled when her gray eyes met his. "I'm here honey," She nodded faintly and he bent over long enough to kiss her. "Let me see who it is. Do you want any visitors?"

"I'd better, even if I don't want them." She replied. "I still hurt so much, I didn't think I could."

He smirked. "You went through hell, it's to be expected."

He was right, it was the Fuher and Gran back again. Before they could say anything he spoke quickly and sternly. "The doctor out there wouldn't give us any pain medication because I wouldn't let him observe her on how long or quickly it took for her memories to return so don't say anything to upset her, she's in enough pain as is."

"Then she's awake?" The Fuher asked softly.

Roy nodded. "And scared and confused. She might fall asleep on you, she's been in and out."

Gran said nothing just headed up toward the stairs. Mrs. Garrison sighed. "Should I make some broth?" she asked.

Roy ran his hand through his hair. "Yeah, she needs to eat, didn't much on the train."

"Alright," She said softly and rested her hand upon his arm for a moment, giving him a light squeeze of comfort.

Roy motioned to the living room with his hand. "Please,"

The Fuher followed him and sat upon the sofa. Roy quickly poured two drinks then sat in his arm chair with a heavy sigh. "How are you doing?" Bradley asked.

Roy shrugged. "I'm fine,"

"Come on Mustang, don't play me for a fool. Anica means more to you than that. I've been looking into the accident personally and have found some interesting information. After awhile people begin to talk."

Roy lifted his eyes to the man. "What do you mean?"

"That accident was no accident. I don't have any names yet but as soon as I do I'll pass them to you in return I'd like to know if Anica remembers anything at all that could help this case along. I received the latest death toll this morning... I have to say Mustang as soon as I know who arranged this there won't be much of them left. I simply will not tolerate actions like this taking place in my country."

Roy was a little startled. Bradley was pissed and it sounded like he suspected foul play. What was more he was the most powerful man in the country and if he could convince Anica that he was on their side… She could stop being so scared. They could get their lives back. "And what if it really was just an accident?"

"Then it is too devastatingly of one and there will be something done about it."

* * *

Anica opened her eyes when she heard heavy footfalls enter her room. She was tired, she ached and hurt, but she really couldn't sleep because of the pain. She'd tried and failed.

Gran sat in the chair beside the bed and stared down at her. "How do you feel?"

Anica took a deep breath and winced. "Not very well,"

A look of something she couldn't read flashed over Gran's face. "I will have some one from the infirmary come and give you medication to ease the pain."

Anica nodded a little. "Where's Roy?"

"Down stairs with Bradley… He said you don't remember things."

Anica frowned playing her part and reached for his hand. "I remember a little… I remember that I was afraid of you for awhile." She smiled. "So silly, you're the only father I've ever known." He stiffened a moment then looked down at her hand. "What's wrong?"

Slowly his hands took hers. His were so large and dark, they dwarfed and paled her hand. "What else?"

Why did he need to know this? She wondered. "I remember you came here to see me one day and had dinner and I know that Roy wasn't here. I was upset about something but I don't remember what that was. I don't remember why you came or why he was gone but it doesn't really matter to me right now. I'm happy that I have part of that memory back and that you came. I vaguely remember being alone but didn't feel so bad when you came. There are other things that don't make sense, flashes of Roy, of his friends, the dog… Roy said to give myself time and it would come back to me." She closed her eyes.

"It must be confusing, are you tired?"

Anica nodded but tightened her grip upon his hand. "Don't go yet,"

"You should rest." He replied more softly. "Anica,"

Anica didn't respond, pretending to have drifted off. "Anica?" She heard him sigh and felt him take one of his hands away to pull the blankets up. "It wasn't supposed to be like this, you were supposed to..." His large rough fingers brushed her hair from her face. "I was going to take care of you and your mother. I told him I would. Look how well I've done. She's dead and you're… Everything I touch dies. It will all be over soon."

He sounded so angry and his words were scaring her. She couldn't tell if he was threatening her or speaking out of remorse and sadness. Either way she didn't dare open her eyes. If he was threatening her, she needed him to keep talking.

"You're hurting me, accepting me so late." She felt the bed dip with his weight as he leaned over and placed a kiss upon her head. "I know it will all come back to you and when it does I'll take care of everything like I should have before. You won't suffer anymore, I promise." Then he was gone and Anica shuddered. What did that mean? _What did it mean?!_ Was he the one behind it all? No he couldn't have been, there was no way… but with what she'd learned out there and… Why would he do this? WHY?! GOD WHY?!

* * *

A/N: I'll try to get the next one out in the next two weeks, might be sooner or later. Midterms are coming up and I've got a paper but I swear I'll try. 


	22. Chapter 22: Awake

** A/N: It took forever, sorry guys. But the good news is I've got big plans and I hope no one will be disapointed.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 22: **

Roy looked at his desk clock and signed the last of his paperwork, slipping into a folder for Hawkeye. The office had been so quiet, everyone tiptoeing around, even now. He didn't mind so much, it gave him time to think. He'd returned to work about a week ago after being home for a week with Anica. It probably wasn't fair to leave her home with only Mrs. Garrison to take care of her. And he knew it wasn't fair to keep her drugged up but he didn't want her sitting in her room in pain and miserable all day. He didn't want her mind wandering to what ever it was she knew that she'd not told him, what ever it was that had frightened her.

He'd probably hear about it when she was fully healed but he didn't care, she could rant and rave, scream at him all she wanted and he was alright with that. There were many who didn't agree with this path, people like Riza and Maes. They didn't know that she had her memories and felt that if she was ever going to get them back it would be best to let her have the chance to be conscious so she could try.

Roy didn't want to keep his wife heavily medicated, he wanted to talk to her, wanted to see her smile, wanted to see her beautiful eyes… But he couldn't be there all the time, he had to work. He'd used up all of his vacation and sick leave for their wedding and honeymoon, for the trip out to get her from that damned hospital and the week he'd stayed home with her. God he wanted to be with her, wished he could be. He didn't want to leave her any more than she wanted him to get up in the morning and go to work.

Every morning he waited until the very last second, just looking at her, touching her hand, making sure she was still there. And walking down those stairs, through the front door, driving to the office, and sitting behind his desk was so hard. He could have lost her; she could have been among the dead passenger list. He didn't want to waste a moment where he could be with her and smell her scent, feel her warm skin upon his, or run his fingers through her hair. And he couldn't wait for the day to be over so he could rush home to be with her again.

But keeping her drugged was for the best, at least for now. Aside from the pain, Anica dreamed, had nightmares when she slept without the help of the medication, and they were awful. She'd cry out, fight in her sleep which wasn't good for a few times she'd torn her stitches, reopening her wound. His heart couldn't take seeing her blood upon the sheets so thick and red, or feeling it seep into his clothes as he tried to hold her still. His heart couldn't weather the pain in her eyes.

Then there were the dreams where he knew she was dreaming of the accident, the one's that left her calling out for him in a panic, reaching for him. And after last night's episode of an instance like that, he very nearly drove to headquarter to find resignation papers, set upon making her sign them. He didn't ever want her to hurt like this again, he loved her too much and wanted to keep her near him, make her safe. But he'd never force her to give up a dream, a goal. He just didn't have it in him.

He sighed checking the time once again, trying to decide what to take home for dinner. He wanted it to be something special, and had informed Mrs. Garrison as much this morning before leaving. Today was special, a good day, the day Anica's stitches were removed. He wished he could have been there for that, but he'd had to be here and Mrs. Garrison promised to make sure Anica was comfortable.

Bless that woman, she'd come early every morning and cooked breakfast, lunch, and dinner, did her normal house cleaning, and stayed with Anica until he arrived home. He really didn't know what he'd do without her.

It was time to go, finally, and Roy was out the door without so much as a good bye to Havoc and Hawkeye. He decided upon something simple, pasta from a small café, and drove home.

When he arrived the house was quiet but Mrs. Garrison was waiting for him at the door. "How is she?" He asked softly.

Mrs. Garrison smiled. "She's awake and said she was feeling pretty good considering. She still hurts but she took a bath by herself today, insisted upon it. And she was up on her own for a bit as well, refusing the pain medication. She said she wanted to be coherent when you came home."

He wasn't sure if he liked that, but it was really good news. He knew she needed to get out of bed and move around, but he didn't want her to over exert herself. "Where is she?"

"In your bedroom, last I checked she was sitting up and reading. Gracia brought Elicia over for a visit this afternoon. They didn't stay too long, maybe an hour or so, but Anica was very happy they'd come and I think she wants Orion to come home."

Roy nodded, "I bet he wants to come home too." He'd almost forgotten about the dog, almost but not quite. He did love their dog and missed his antics, just asked Maes to take care of him a bit more. Orion was a good dog but he didn't want him jumping all over Anica in excitement and accidentally hurting her.

He saw Mrs. Garrison out, thanked her for all of her help then locked the front door and took dinner up to Anica. He almost went to her room out of habit since that's where they'd been sleeping, keeping up the pretense that she didn't have her memories. He was glad to have her back in his bed where she belonged though.

He smiled as he entered their bedroom and saw her sitting up, reading, just as Mrs. Garrison had reported. Anica placed her bookmark in her book and set it aside upon the nightstand with a smile. She looked better than she had in days, looked lighter, alive, and that smile was breathtaking, he'd really missed seeing it.

"Hi, I missed you." She said softly.

Roy smirked and approached the bed. "Did you now." Gently he sat beside her and placed dinner on the other side of her.

Anica nodded, still smiling and reached for him. She pulled him close and kissed him tenderly, softly. "How was work?"

"Boring," He met her lips again. "I think I hate my office without you in it." He kissed her again and again and then once more.

She whimpered softly as he sat back. It felt like ages had passed her by since she'd last felt him kiss her. "Aww, does that mean you miss me?"

"Hmm, well I keep wondering what you'd say about all the girls that pop in to fawn over me." He gave her a heavy dramatic sigh. "I have to let them down gently, tell them I'm taken and off the market. That they should have come around sooner before my gorgeous wife stole my heart and domesticated me."

She took his hands in hers. "You poor thing, is it so bad to be with me instead of out womanizing and chasing skirts?"

Roy shook his head. "Nope, not at all…" He smiled. "I love you."

Anica wet her lips and nodded. "I love you too Roy, but there's something we need to talk about."

She was fully aware now, it had been the first day in two weeks, and she probably wanted to talk about that.

He pulled his hands from hers. "Let's eat first."

"Roy,"

He shook his head and dug out her dinner, placing it in her lap. He even opened the small box for her before claiming his own.

"Are you angry with me?" She asked closing the lid to her dinner. She didn't like this, first he kept her unconscious or too groggy to really make sense of things, shifting in between consciousness and the dream world, and now he didn't want to talk to her? It hurt and she didn't… She needed to talk to him, needed him to tell her what was on his mind.

Roy frowned and lowered his forkful of spaghetti. Angry with her? "No, I just want to eat before we get into any deep discussions and dinner gets cold." He nodded to her dinner. "Eat, honey, before it gets cold."

Anica did as she was told but soon found that she really didn't have an appetite. "The doctor came today to remove the stitches. He says I look pretty good and should be back on my feet by next week, but I'm still to take it easy…"

Roy smiled and wiped his mouth with a napkin, though he worried at the lack of warmth in her tone. "That's good,"

"Does that mean you'll keep me drugged?" She had to know.

Roy sighed and set his box of dinner aside. So much for eating before things went cold, so much for this being a good evening. "Are you still in pain?"

"I'm not a child,"

"You didn't answer me,"

"And you didn't answer me." She snapped. "You can't keep me in bed all the time Roy; you can't protect me all the time. I love you for wanting to keep me safe."

He knew he couldn't but that wasn't the point. It had been her first mission and from what the Fuher had told him, from what she'd said… "I won't force you too, but I think you should resign."

"Excuse me?" He did not just say what she thought he'd said. She'd worked too hard to get here, she wasn't going to… "No,"

"It's not safe," He took her box from her hand and placed it upon the nightstand. Then he rested his hand upon her shoulders. "I can't bear to lose you."

Anica narrowed her eyes. "Oh so it's okay for you to continue in a sometimes dangerous job but not me is that it?! We made a promise Roy."

Roy nodded. "We did and I intend to keep that promise." He sighed. "Anica-"

"No," she shook her head. "You can't keep me locked away in the house forever, I won't let you. I have a life, I have to live it and I want to live it with you. I want to be able to talk to you, see you, and feel you. Not lay in bed all day out of it. I want find out who killed my parents. And damn it I worked too hard to get where I am. I won't let it go to waste. **_I_** don't want to go to waste."

"You're not going to waste," her intense seriousness… It wasn't fair, he really couldn't keep her locked safely away for his own benefit. He just couldn't. She was right and he knew it.

Anica moved to her knees and took his face in her hands. "Roy someday I want to have a family with you. I can't do that like this. What kind of a mother would I be if I were drugged in bed all day? I wouldn't hear our children crying, wouldn't be able to see their faces, or hold them."

She… she wanted… He smiled as she cut his heart. He wanted a family too, just hadn't really thought about having one so soon, thought maybe in a few years… "I'm sorry,"

Anica kissed him gently then pressed her forehead to his. She was still in pain, but it was nothing, none of that mattered. "I love you for what you're trying to do, but I want the option to do the same for you. You say you can't lose me," She sat back upon her heels and took his hands. "Well I can't lose you. If I did, my whole world would collapse around me. I need you as much as fire needs oxygen to breathe and I've missed you so much." A tear trickled down her cheek. "And I'm scared."

He didn't know if it was the tension and emotional upheaval of the last three weeks or if he was just exhausted, but hearing Anica say such things… Roy tugged upon her hand until she came closer, was back upon her knees and buried his face in her nightgown. "I missed you too."

For a moment he just stayed like that, feeling her warmth against his face, smelling her scent. Then he pulled away and looked up into her gray eyes. "May I see?" she nodded and he gently pulled her nightgown up to take a look. The bruises were gone and the only thing left was this healing scar. He kissed it carefully then pulled the gown down.

"You should eat," he whispered.

She gave him a small nod and together they finished dinner. Roy took the trash down to the kitchen, locked the front door and then went back to his bedroom. He changed for bed and crawled in beside her. Instantly she turned toward him and curled up against his arm. Roy smiled and moved so she could be closer, rest her head upon his shoulder.

"Roy,"

"hmm?"

"Do you want kids?"

He kissed her head. "Yes,"

"Could we wait a little while, just until I know who killed my parents."

Roy shifted in the bed. "Do you think that will make you feel any better, knowing who did? What will you do?" He had to know, he'd help her investigate, but he needed to know what she was planning.

Anica picked at his nightshirt. "I don't know." She didn't, she really didn't. She just needed to know who and why.

"I don't mind waiting," He sighed and wrapped his arms around her. This felt so good. "I do want some time to hog all of your attention."

Anica smiled and lifted her head, ignoring the slight pain of not being too active for the last few weeks. "Okay, one or two?"

Roy chuckled and couldn't believe they were having this conversation so early in their marriage but somehow it seemed comforting after the scare of losing her. It was as if she was telling him she planned on being here for many years. It was what he needed. "As many as you want."

Anica bit her lower lip then smiled. "Mm, that could get you into trouble. What if I said I wanted ten or twelve?"

For a moment Roy could only blink in surprise. She was serious, she couldn't be. Even if he made it to the top he doubted they could really handle twelve children, not with their jobs. She'd have to be at home and they didn't even have room for twelve. Two they did have room for. "Let's start with one and work from there?"

"Deal," she replied and lay her head back down, snuggling.

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore, achy." She replied honestly.

"Then lay on your stomach if you can. I'll rub your back, neck, and shoulders."

Anica did as she was asked and relaxed as soon as his hands touched her. He wouldn't hurt her and he knew where every tender place was and was extra careful.

After awhile she turned over and reached for his face. "Thank you, do something else for me?"

Roy turned his face and kissed her wrist. "Hmm?"

"…Make love to me."

Roy tensed. He wanted too, god he wanted too but he couldn't, what if he hurt her or they accidentally reopened her wound. That alone frightened him for he couldn't stand to watch her bleed, he'd seen too much of her blood recently to want to see it ever again. Didn't she have any sense? "Anica,"

"Please, it's okay. You won't hurt me, you've never hurt me. Don't be scared to touch me. I won't break."

It wasn't… He knew he could be careful, knew he would be, but he was still afraid to.

"It's alright, if you don't now it'll be ages before you do and I need you too." She looked away, a tinge of pink in her cheeks. It wasn't embarrassment, it was shame and it nearly broke his heart. He'd never known her to be so self conscious about the way she looked, but given what'd happened, the damage done… She only had a scar and it changed nothing for him. He still loved her the same, still wanted her, needed her. But it wasn't just that stupid scar, it was internal feelings. He didn't know what she was thinking or feeling truly, he wasn't her or in her head, but he could guess.

"Sweetheart look at me." He said softly.

Anica hesitated but let her eyes meet his. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her with a feather light kiss. "That scar while it hurts to see it on you, it doesn't change how I feel about you."

"It's not just that," She whispered.

"I know,"

"Please,"

"Shhhh, baby don't beg." He whispered. He was still scared but he wouldn't have her beg, he wouldn't let her fall. She wasn't supposed to beg, not his Anica. "Okay, but as soon as it's too much we're stopping."

"Okay,"

He began with kisses, removed their clothes, then remapped her body with his hands, relearning ever single curve, the way her flesh goose bumped when he kissed or touched a certain place. Her hands played over his skin as well, those warm fingers so light, but greedy all the same.

The night ended upon a soft note with Anica curled up in his arms where she was supposed to be. He'd not hurt her after all, for which he was thankful to god. And now, now Anica was sleeping more peacefully, unmedicated, than she had in weeks.

* * *

Anica awoke the next morning warm, safe, and comforted. However the safe feeling didn't feel so much when her mind began to move and she recalled everything perfectly. True, she felt the safest place for her was at Roy's side but wasn't it a little selfish to demand that he protect her when what had happened was in fact, her problem? And she had thought not to tell him to keep him safe.

She sighed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and turned over to see her sleeping husband. Ugh… she was still achy all over, and what hurt the most wasn't her side but her heart.

No it wasn't fair to keep things from him and his help would be beneficial, but… What if he… No, she wouldn't let that happen. He could help but if she thought it was getting to risky, she'd go the rest of the way alone. He'd taught her well, although if she were on another train that crashed she knew she wouldn't be able to do much. She wasn't a god, but she was one very pissed off and hurt young woman. And now that she wasn't under the influence of medication, and wouldn't be, she had in mind to take care of what pissed her off.

With that last thought, Anica rose from bed, wincing a little, donned her house robe and slipped into the bathroom for a shower. For some reason, today she'd awoken a little after four am. Knowing how Roy slept, she could have a shower, get dressed, make breakfast and coffee, then be ready to go while he ate and prepared for the day. If he thought he was leaving for the office today without he had another thing coming. Besides, she had cabin fever. Oh he could argue that she'd not been conscious enough to feel so, but she'd kick his ass if he tried.

Anica was just placing the coffee upon the kitchen table when she heard Roy come barreling down the stairs. Mrs. Garrison, having come at her usual time, gave her a reassuring pat upon the shoulder and placed Roy's breakfast down.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Anica?" Roy barked as he surveyed the kitchen and Anica. Why the hell was Mrs. Garrison letting his wife help her?!

"Good morning Colonel," Mrs. Garrison chirped with a smile. "Looks like your back to your grumpy self…" Her eyes traveled his frame. "And half dressed as well."

Roy ignored her. She'd seen him in his boxers before when she'd taken care of him when he was sick, frankly she was as much of an annoying house keeper as she was a second mother… sometimes, today not being one of them. "Anica?"

Anica smiled. "Well what's it look like?"

"It looks like you're going back to bed." He ordered. He could do that now, as er husband and as her superior officer. Or so he thought.

"I'll just see if the morning paper is here yet," Mrs. Garrison said and slipped out of the kitchen.

"Listen here," she replied pointing a finger at him. "You can't make me and don't even think of pulling rank or pulling strings with the Fuher I've already spoken with him and he's given me permission to come to Head Quarters. He said it would be good for me to get out of the house and ease back into a routine."

God Damn her, sneaking behind his back and… and… Damn she was smart, sneaky, and he loved and hated her for it. Oh he was going to kill her, then bring her back to life and tie her down to their bed. "I don't care what he says; he's not your husband I am."

"Ah ah, I said I wouldn't ever throw a fire ball at you, but I never said anything about sparks under your feet." And with that she gave him a wicked smile. "You should hurry and get dressed before breakfast gets cold."

"Anica,"

She glared. "No, you kept me drugged for the last two weeks, something I let you get away with. Now you're going to humor me, besides, The Fuher asked me to pay him a visit this morning and his word is law you know."

Roy wished he had a decent argument for that but he didn't. She was right, about all of it; he just… going back to work signaled she was almost ready to take assignments again. It meant she'd be back in the field, back on trains, back in the line of danger where he couldn't keep her safe, keep his eyes on her. "Fine, but I'm not going to be happy about it."

"I didn't expect you to be." She replied calmly. "But I still love you."

"_Damn it_," he muttered and headed back up the stairs to get dressed.

Anica sighed. Today was not going to be a good day at all.


	23. Chapter 23: Forgiven, Investigation Pt 1

**Chapter 23: Forgiven, Investigation**

Anica shook her head as Roy stalked into his office and took his seat behind his desk. He really was angry with her but he'd just have to get over with it. She had bigger problems than being afraid of Roy's fowl pouty mood at not getting his way.

Havoc let out a soft chuckle. "Well good morning, it's nice to see you back Anica. Guess the chief had a bad morning huh?"

"Are you sure you're ready to return?" Riza asked in concern.

Anica closed the door and met Roy's narrowed, black-eyed gaze. Suddenly he smirked. "No she's not ready to be back, but she's being stubborn. Maybe you two can convince her of how incredibly stupid this is."

Anica gave him just as much of as glare as he was giving her. "Sparks,"

"Right back at you love." He replied.

"Should we leave because you guys look ready to kill each other and the tensions so thick you could slice through it with tissue paper?" Havoc asked.

"No Jean, don't leave. Roy's just pissed because I pulled some of my own strings this morning and he didn't get to have any say. I had too; else I'd still be at home in bed."

Roy glanced at Hawkeye and got the 'I told you so' look. He gave her a glare too. Stupid women, didn't they have any sense? Well there wasn't a damned thing he could do about it but that didn't mean he wasn't going to pout.

Anica sighed and leaned against the door. She looked tired already and part of that was his fault, they'd argued the entire way here. Damn it and now he was starting too feel guilty all over again, for _everything_.

"Don't you have a meeting with the Fuher?" He asked a bit coldly, perhaps too cold for there was a wounded look in her stormy eyes. Add another tally to the guilt meter.

"Yes, I do. I am going to stop on my way back to visit Gran." She replied and watched as his left eyebrow and eye twitched in annoyance. "I promise to be back before lunch and then I'll help you with what ever you need to finish and we'll go home. How does that sound?"

Roy merely waved in dismissal and watched her sigh once again and leave. She was trying, negotiating, but he just didn't like this.

"You can't really blame her chief," Havoc began. "You did keep her pretty doped up." He lifted his hand as Roy began to protest. "We know why you did it and I understand… It's just, well you can't expect her to be happy about it and still want to stay at home, alone all day."

"She wouldn't be alone. Mrs. Garrison-"

"She's not a child Sir," Riza admonished. "This may not be what you need and want, but it might be what she needs and wants. After what you told us, you did let her know that we know right?"

It had completely slipped his mind and he shook his head. "No, I forgot last night."

"Well we'll let her know discreetly," Riza replied. "Any way I think she's smart enough to know when to call it quits for the day and getting out of the house will be good for her. She'll have people and things to occupy her mind and keep her from thinking too much on what's happened. Sitting at home all day would probably only drive her crazy."

Which was part of the reason he'd asked for such a strong pain medication in the first place.

* * *

Anica knocked upon the Fuher's office door softly. His secretary let her in and directed her to his privet office. From there he called her inside and asked her to take a seat. "How is Colonel Mustang this morning?"

Anica sighed, smoothing her dress. "Not happy,"

The Fuher smiled. "I would assume not. How are you feeling?"

"Tired, I won't stay long today." She promised.

"Mm, good, do you know why I asked you to come see me when you called this morning?"

"The wreck,"

"Correct, do you think it was an accident?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No I don't." But she wasn't going to say anything else on the matter until she knew what game everyone was playing.

The Fuher rose from his desk and went to the wall of books. "I don't either. I've been looking into it and I would prefer that you didn't. This is dangerous territory Anica and your mother would be terribly upset with me if you-"

"My mother is dead, she doesn't have a say anymore." The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them, but she didn't regret them. "I knew this job was dangerous before I took the state exam. I just want to know who and why."

"And what are you going to do with that information once you have it?"

"Roy asked me the same thing," She breathed. "I didn't have an answer for him and I don't have one for you."

Bradley turned to her. "You should think about that Anica. I can assure you that the State as well as myself would handle it accordingly. For you to take action yourself would present me with a problem. I can only help you so far."

Anica nodded. "I understand that, and I understand what you're saying. I'm just in the dark of so many things, I need answers."

"Some answers hurt and surprise, but I'll let you investigate. Just be careful, you're not a very good liar Anica and neither was your father. The best people to help you would be your husband and his friend Major Hughes. They can get more done in a discreet fashion together than any I have seen in all my years. How are you memories?"

"Some are a little fuzzy, but I since I've been home I think I have nearly all of them." She replied softly.

"I see, well no one will hear that from me. Gran has been worried about you; you might want to pay him a visit today."

"I planned on it." She replied.

"Then that is all, make sure to take everything slow. Let me know when you think you are ready to take on assignments again and don't worry about time Anica. We can give you other things to do besides field work."

"Alright," She replied. "Thank you Sir,"

He approached her and waited until she stood then rested his hand upon her shoulder with a smile. "He'll calm down, he's just a little shaken up. It's hard to be in this line of work with family and even harder to have family working with you."

"Especially when he thinks he can pull rank to keep me in bed all day." She muttered.

Fuher Bradley chuckled. "Well he's not without reason."

Anica left the Fuher's office quietly, making her way down the halls she'd not seen in a month. She'd not really noticed it before, but this place had a certain smell to it, a smell that reminded her of all the times she'd visited her mother. It was of cleaning supplies, paper, dust, and something she couldn't quite place her finger upon.

When she came to Gran's office she knocked softly and heard his gruff voice call for entrance. She wasn't prepared to see a surprised look upon his face as she entered and closed the door behind her. Gran wasn't alone, Hakuro was sitting across from him and they seemed to be in some sort of congress. "Oh, I didn't know you were busy. I'll come back later."

"Anica," Gran said quickly. "You don't have to leave, please take a seat." He motioned toward the seat beside Hakuro.

Anica smiled and made her way delicately, sat, and sighed. "I didn't want to be a bother."

"It's no bother," Hakuro replied with a smile. "I hear Mustang's been keeping you at home." He took her in. "You look exhausted and now I can see why he was so adamant about keeping you there and not letting too many people come visit."

Anica smiled. She didn't think she was presenting herself as worn, but maybe what Roy and The Fuher said was true, maybe she really wasn't a good liar. This wasn't good news for her. "Well I needed to get out for a bit. I'll be going home soon. I heard you came to visit, thank you and I'm sorry I wasn't much company."

"Don't be, it's alright." Hakuro replied.

"How is Mustang?" Gran asked.

Anica couldn't keep her surprise hidden. "He's… cranky and upset with me. I had to threaten him just to get out of the house."

Gran nodded and sat back in his chair. "He can't force you to stay home… I'll speak with him."

"Oh I don't think that would be a good idea." She replied quickly. "He'll calm down soon enough."

Hakuro checked his watch and sighed. "If you'll excuse me I have a meeting and a debriefing, it was good to see you and it's good to have you back Anica."

"It was good to see you as well Sir," She replied as he rose.

Gran waited until they were alone. "Are you alright?"

"I'm okay, Dad," she replied.

He stilled then looked at some files upon his desk. "You don't have to call me that Anica."

"What if I want too?" She just needed to get him comfortable, make him feel safe to slip up.

Gran met her eyes. "Do you really want too or are you trying to get information out of me? I know you remember more than you let on."

Oh for crying out loud, she couldn't be that terrible of a liar!

He sighed and rose from his desk, approaching her, and rested his hands upon her shoulders. "Anica, you think I'm the one who caused the accident don't you? You think I'm the one responsible for killing your parents?"

She wasn't going to respond to that, she didn't have too.

He grew cold, rigid and took a seat where Hakuro had been sitting. "I will be honest with you, I knew something was wrong and didn't move fast enough to prevent your parent's deaths. I didn't want them to die. And I don't want you to die. You're too young and so were they. Don't pursue this; let others do it for you."

"Excuse me, but I'm in the habit of taking care of my own business."

"You'll only get yourself killed." He barked.

"I appreciate your concern-"

He was up faster than she could blink and he caught her face in his hands. "Don't be as stupid and reckless as your mother, it got her killed. I'll find out for you… let me do this for you."

Anica frowned; he was serious, so serious she was beginning to doubt her own suspicions of him being the real monster in her world. "You really didn't do it did you?" she breathed.

"I wasn't fast enough to save her, she wouldn't listen to me."

Good god, he wasn't lying, but he wasn't being entirely truthful either. There was something he was leaving out, some key component of the equation. "If you know-"

"I don't know Anica, I wish I did. I wish I could… Let me find out please. Let me do this so you can live and not soil your hands with this idiocy."

"It's my problem… I'll be careful."

He knelt. "But you could lose as well. You could lose a friend or even Mustang. It's not just you at steak. As much as I don't get along with him, I don't want to see him die, he's too good an officer, too good an alchemist, too good a person, and he loves you more than anything. I'd be blind not to see it. I've hurt him, made him distrust me, and I don't agree with him in most things, but he does need you. You make him alive when he looks at you and dull the pain he's felt."

She was in shock, complete shock, if Roy could hear this now… She didn't know what he'd say or do; probably think it was a game, but if he could see Gran right now as she saw him… She wasn't buying it for a second. He was a fool to think she'd believe him now and it infuriated her to no end that he though she'd be so gullible, so witless. And mentioning that it wasn't just her at steak sounded more like some sort of warning or threat.

"I still have to try," she whispered and inched toward him. "You could help me, like you helped me learn how to read when I was a little girl, when I stumbled over the big words and their meanings."

Gran sighed in defeat. "I will do that, I'll give everything I know, but not today. Today you need rest."

Anica nodded and inched even closer, and then she hugged him. She could wait a little while longer. All she had to do was get a little of the information from him, see if he was working with another or alone or if he was trying to pin the blame upon someone else. Then… Then she'd show him and who ever he was working with exactly how hot flames could burn.

"Thank you, and thank you for what you said about Roy."

"It's all true," He whispered, hesitantly hugging her in return.

"May I still call you Dad?" She asked. "I want too,"

"Anica,"

"Please? Can't I have two?"

"If that's what you want." He replied and released her. He smiled; something she hadn't seen in years. "Go get some rest."

* * *

Roy looked up from his paperwork as Anica returned. Aside from looking worn out as he'd feared, she looked a little… bewildered. He set his pen aside. "What?"

"Nothing," She replied with a strained smile. Seeing Roy after the short walk down the stairs and down the halls made her feel much safer and much better. "It's about lunch time; care for a break and to grill me about how things went?"

Roy sighed and rose, nodding to Hawkeye, letting her know that he was leaving. "Actually yes."

"Good," she replied.

Roy sighed again as they sat in a far corner of the mess hall. There were many whispers and eyes in their direction. But he didn't care about any of them or what they thought. "Before you start I have to ask you something." He said as she placed her napkin in her lap.

Anica nodded. "Alright,"

"Can you ever forgive me?"

Anica frowned. "Roy,"

"I shouldn't have-" She rested her hand upon his and smiled.

"It's alright, I forgive you." She didn't know why he felt he needed to ask, she wasn't too upset about it. She knew, had she been coherent, she'd have been more aware of her pain and the confusion and nonsense of this entire situation. And she didn't ever want to feel that kind of pain ever again.

He was so fortunate to have someone like her, someone who forgave so easily but he didn't really understand it. "Why?"

Anica scratched an itchy place upon her neck. "Because I love you and that's all that matters. Besides I've got bigger problems than being upset that my husband was trying his best to ease my suffering."

"Something happened?" He asked. Her words for him were beautiful and too understanding, but he didn't like her others.

Anica shrugged. "Well the Fuher seems alright,"

"But Gran wasn't, did he say something?" Roy asked. Of course he'd said something but what, if it was hurtful or not… He could tell.

"The only thing that hurts is my side," She leaned closer and reached up to bring his head closer with a smile. "I'm going to let him play me for a fool for a bit and you're going to deal with it." She kissed him then, ignoring the decorum of the work place, and began to eat her lunch.

Play her for… "Anica,"

"How do you feel about having Gran over for dinner on Sunday? I could make your favorite and we could make a little announcement of our own."

He perked a brow and smirked. "What do I get in exchange?"

Anica wet her lips slowly and met his dark eyes. "Am I not enough?"

Roy sat back, he wasn't sure what she was playing at but he kind of liked this new side of her. "Depends on what you have in mind."

She blushed deep scarlet and looked pointedly at her food. "A bath,"

It was cute so he thought he'd die of a sugar rush. He couldn't believe she was still so bashful, they'd seen and touched every part of each other. "A bath huh?" he smirked.

"I know you're smirking,"

Roy chuckled. "I like baths."

She muttered something under her breath and began to eat.

When lunch was over Roy took her hand and they set a slow pace back to the office. He just wanted to savor the moments he had her all to himself.

* * *

The paperwork was finished quickly and they headed home where Anica set about taking up residence upon the sofa with a book. She was exhausted and Roy said he'd make dinner. That was perfectly fine with her and if he took a bit she could get in a small nap.

"Hey Anica," Roy called from the kitchen.

"Hmm?"

"Instead of having Gran here for dinner, why don't we just meet him somewhere?"

Anica smiled. He really didn't like that man in his house did he? "Alright,"

Roy came from the kitchen, wiping his hand upon a dish towel. "And if I think this is where this is going, then why don't we make it a weekly thing."

Anica blinked in surprise. "Are you sure?" Roy couldn't stand Gran, spending a few hours with the man every week…

Roy sat on the edge of the sofa. "Yeah,"

"And what is it that you think is going on?"

Roy perked a brow and reached to tuck her hair behind her ear. "You think Gran is either responsible or partly responsible for the deaths of your parents."

"Good guess," she replied. "But you didn't hear that from me."

"Wouldn't surprise me," He replied softly, seriously. As far as he was concerned Gran could do any number of things monstrous and it just wouldn't surprise him, he'd seen it before first hand. "Are you sure you want to do this Anica?"

Anica closed her book and sighed. "I have to, I could just let it go but they were my parents and…" She swallowed trying to swallow down her frustration and anger. "And I didn't do anything to anyone yet someone caused a two train collision just to get rid of me. Anyone who could do that is a monster. They could have just come after me, at least then it would have only been me to die and no one else."

Was she blaming herself, had she come this far in her thinking? Her glare, the anger sparking in her eyes and the deeply wounded guilt and hurt lilt to her voice was almost too much. It wasn't her fault, it just wasn't. "Anica,"

She'd held her frustrations and anger and pain inside for so long today she just couldn't stand it anymore. And she couldn't pretend it was all okay like she'd been doing for the last two days since denying herself the pain medication. All those people and for what?! Tears trickled down her cheeks.

Roy shook his head and carefully took her in his arms. She didn't make a sound, not a whimper, just cried silently. "Sweetie it's not your fault."

"All those innocent people…"

"Shhhh, I know, it hurts, but it's not your fault, you're not to blame." He closed his eyes. When she or he or they discovered the ones responsible there was going to be hell to pay. Anyone who made his wife suffer like this deserved a dark and painful death. Anica was still an innocent in his eyes. She was the good thing in his life, the thing that made him a better man. It was time to dig up the truth, all of it…

* * *

Roy waited until Anica was in bed sleeping and it was late, very late. He eased down the stairs and placed a call to Maes, waking his friend up and could hear Orion barking in the background. "Hughes,"

Maes sighed. "Why are you calling so late?" he yawned.

Roy smirked. "Like you were really asleep."

"Almost, what's up?"

"Do you remember what I told you when I brought Anica home?"

"That she thought the train accident wasn't an accident and Bradley even thought as much… yeah, you find something out?"

"No," Roy replied quietly. "No but I'd like it if you'd help me do so. I spoke with the Fuher a few days ago, Anica doesn't know yet, I'll tell her tomorrow, anyway I have his permission but we have to stay invisible. The only problem is Anica's on the hunt too. She saw Gran today."

"That could be a problem, does the Fuher know?" Maes said thoughtfully.

"Yes,"

"Hmm… Well I'm not in military investigations for nothing, we'll get together and lay out all of what we do have then I'll start working on it. Get some sleep Roy and hey as much as I like your dog, come and get him tomorrow. I can't take a shower alone anymore."

Roy snorted, "Alright, thanks Maes."


	24. Chapter 23: Forgiven, Investigation PT2

**PART TWO:**

Maes met Anica and Roy for dinner in their home, he brought Gracia and Elicia along so as not to look suspicious. Gracia understood what was going on, didn't ask questions and thus devised a plan to get Elicia worn out and asleep as soon as dinner was over. She even cooked dinner with Anica helping, allowing the two women to have some time to talk. Of course that left Roy and Maes to corral Elicia in the back yard with games.

Roy feared that he'd be the one to fall asleep after supper and not his dear little niece; she was a veritable ball of energy. And Maes being the charming best friend that he was made Roy do all of the work, all of the running after her when it came to game of tag. It was pay back for something, Roy was sure, but what he didn't know.

Once dinner was over Anica took Elicia up to her old room with the explanation that Elicia was getting to stay the night and in the morning they were going to do something that only aunts and niece's got to do, but Elicia had to go to sleep so morning would come faster.

Roy could have told Anica himself that wouldn't exactly work, that it would only make the little girl beam with excitement and make it harder for her to sleep. But Anica won by reading Elicia a bedtime story.

Gracia excused herself to clean up the kitchen and sternly ordered Anica to join he and Maes in the living room, saying she would be fine and the less she knew, the less anyone could ask her if they were discovered.

Maes chuckled as Anica sat beside Roy. "So what do you have planned tomorrow?"

"What you can't live one day without Elicia?" Roy asked with a smirk.

"Just curious," Maes replied.

"It's a secret," Anica replied. "So?" She turned to her husband. "You arranged this."

Roy couldn't keep from slipping his arm around her shoulders. All evening he'd wanted to just hold her close but he'd not been able too. He placed a kiss upon her head without a care in the world of what might be said and thankfully Maes didn't have his camera near.

"We need to lay out what we all know, compile our information so we know where to start."

Anica became all too serious all too quickly; he could feel her tension in the air before he could feel it in her body pressed against his. "I was told my father's death might not have been of natural causes as was believed. I also know someone killed my mother before my very eyes and that Gran is hiding something. I don't have anything very helpful or groundbreaking."

"Well we know someone caused that train collision." Maes muttered.

"When I was out west I learned that Anica's mother was frightened of someone." Roy said softly. He'd not uttered a word of that to his wife. "She was running Western Command for Shiratori. She was covering for him and he was slowly going insane. Apparently she was the one keeping him from doing anything rash or stupid and when she died it finally broke him."

"They were friends, he leaned on her. Even I saw that." Anica said softly.

Roy nodded. "I talked to people out there. Someone said Lila felt as if she were being watched and in trouble. The only thing I can conclude from that might be her connection with Bradley and that she was in the consideration bracket to replace him should anything happen to him. I can see where several of the higher ups might feel threatened with that knowledge, her political views were apparently adverse to most views here in Central, or so I've come to learn. And she did have a past with Gran."

"Yes but didn't Hakuro also have connections with Anica's family?" Maes asked.

"To my father, why?" Anica asked.

"Mm, we can't exactly rule anyone out Anica." He replied.

"What did Gran say to you?" Roy asked. "That made you believe he could be at fault?" He had to choose his words carefully here so as not too lead her to point fingers before they had all of the information. It wasn't that he wouldn't believe her or wouldn't trust her judgment; it was that he wanted any and all villains within this section of the play of their lives pinpointed and taken out at once.

"He said… He said he knew something was wrong but didn't move fast enough to save either of my parents but he wouldn't tell me anything more. I don't think he will either." She yawned, covering her mouth with her hand.

"You're tired, why don't you head up to bed." Roy suggested.

"I'm alright," She replied, snuggling closer.

Roy caught Maes's smile as the man pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Well then I guess we know that the Fuher and Gran know Anica is looking for answers, that doesn't exactly help us in keeping things secret." Maes paused. "Though she could slip information indicating that she's going in the wrong direction."

"That will only work for so long, she's not a very good liar." Roy said.

"Then we'll just have to work fast. I'll make a list of all possible suspects, see who's in the running to replace Bradley and who Lila and Anica's father might have annoyed or had different views with, who was closest with them and bring it over. Might take a day or two."

The rest of evening was filled with lighter conversation until Gracia and Maes made their goodbyes.

Then Roy followed Anica up the stairs where they paused to check upon Elicia. The little girl had kicked off her blankets in her sleep so Roy crept in to tuck her in again.

"She looks so sweet," Anica whispered.

Roy nodded with a smirk as he placed Elicia's teddy bear beside her. "But she's merciless when awake,"

"You think she'll sleep the night through? Gracia said this was the first time she's spent the night away from home without them."

Roy straightened. "Well she knows we're right down the hall. I'll take her home if she wants to go."

"Do you think it's a good idea to involve Maes like this? He and Gracia have a good life. I don't want them to be hurt and I don't Elicia to ever grow up without her parents. It's too cruel."

Roy sighed. "It'll be okay, Maes and I have been watching each other's backs for years. Come on you look like you need some rest."

Anica smiled as he took her hand. "I was tired earlier but I didn't want to go to bed without you."

"Mm, I know," He replied softly and closed the distance between them to give her a kiss.

They'd no sooner changed for bed and lie down when they heard little feet padding down the hall and a sleepy, yet slightly frightened Elicia ran into their room. "I had a bad dream, can I sleep with you?" she asked from the end of their bed.

Anica lifted her head from Roy's shoulder. She had a feeling this would happen. While staying with Maes and Gracia, Elicia had often awoken in the middle of the night either from a bad dream or just awoken and come to sleep with her or her parents. "Yes, are you alright?"

Roy sighed and moved over as Elicia tried to pull herself up on his side.

"Uncle Roy the bed's too tall." Elicia whined with a displeased face.

Anica hid her mirth as Roy sat up and lifted Elicia then placed her beside him. Elicia smiled, gave him a hug, and then climbed over him to make herself at him in between them.

"Hey,"

"You get to sleep with Aunt Anica every night so tonight you're going to share and she can share you too."

Roy opened his mouth to protest but couldn't find the words. It was so innocent and so sweet. "You're enjoying this aren't you?" He muttered.

"Mm hmm," Anica replied.

"What?" Elicia asked as she settled down with her bear in her arms.

Roy sighed, turning over face them. He covered Elicia up and draped his arm over her so he could still reach his wife. "Nothing,"

"Uncle Roy?" Elicia asked softly.

"Hmm,"

"Are you going to be grumpy in the morning? Daddy says you're a grizzly bear in the morning."

What the hell?! He was not that bad!

Anica laughed. "He's terrible, but we'll make him breakfast so he's nicer."

"You know what, I'll be really grumpy if you tow don't be quiet and let me get some sleep." Roy pouted.

"It's already starting?" Elicia gasped. "Uncle Roy you can't be cranky, you start frowning and your eye twitches funny when you're cranky."

Roy could hear Anica snickering. "I'm going to sleep on the sofa in a minute." He threatened.

"Maybe if you read him a story at night he wouldn't be so grumpy Aunt Anica."

"What kind of story do you suggest?" Anica asked.

"One with a hot princess." Roy muttered. He was kicked for that remark.

"A good story, like what you read me." Elicia replied with a yawn.

"I could do that, but I don't have any books like that in here. Why don't you tell us one?" Anica whispered.

"Okay," and Elicia began. It was a tale of her teddy bear going on a small adventure in the park to find her cat friend but Elicia grew too tired to finish the little tale and fell asleep and Roy found himself the only one awake by the time he'd realized that his niece had fallen asleep. However he was so tired he cared little and drifted off himself.


	25. Chapter 24: Surprises

**A/N: Once again I have to thank the consistant readers... Thank you! Don't know when the next update will be, but I've not forgotten you or the story. I'm just a little strapped for time and working on several other projects, job hunting, working on a college transfer... Need I really say more?**

**Warnings: Um there's a lemon in this chapter...a big juicey one.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Surprises  
**

Anica awoke early as usual and just so Elicia wouldn't wake Roy while she was out of the room, she woke said small child and immediately hushed her. "Come with me, you can sleep on the sofa while I start on breakfast."

"Mmm," Elicia whimpered and reached for her.

Anica smiled and gently picked Elicia up. The simple motion of it made her weak muscles protest but she carried the little girl down the stairs and into the living room and placed her upon the sofa. Elicia curled up instantly with a yawn.

Smiling again and brushing Elicia's soft hair from her face, Anica left her for the kitchen.

She decided upon pancakes for breakfast and even made Roy's homemade syrup.

Roy awoke tired with a headache and a stiff neck to the sound of his blasted alarm. Anica and Elicia were missing from his bed but he could smell coffee and hear voices and giggling from downstairs. Ugh, he thought turning over and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. He did not want to get up.

Slowly he rose from bed and dragging his feet made his way down the hall, down the stairs, and to the kitchen entrance. What he found was a sight made from a perfect, happy little picture from some fairy tale life he'd only dared dreamed of. Elicia sat at the table with her bear in the chair next to her. She was giggling from some secret with the toy. Anica stood at the stove cooking while Mrs. Garrison pulled orange juice from the ice box and began to pour it into glasses upon the already set table.

Elicia lifted her head and pointed. "Look Aunt Anica, Uncle Roy's up." Her little nose scrunched up. "And he looks terrible."

Roy caught Anica's snort but ignored it as Mrs. Garrison immediately went to fetch him some coffee. It was a routine thing now days Anica or Mrs. Garrison, who ever was within closer proximity to him, would get him coffee to wake him up.

He made a grumpy face at Elicia and growled at her. She squealed and then it turned into giggles as he came over to tickle her. When he was sure Elicia was about to die from laughing he slipped over, avoiding Mrs. Garrison and the cup of coffee to wrap his arms around Anica and buried his face in her neck and soft black hair.

"Morning," She replied softly.

"Mmm, you smell good," he muttered. "You made pancakes, and sausage."

"Mmm hmm," she paused, "You're awfully tense this morning. Didn't you sleep okay?"

"I'm stiff, got a headache." He replied.

"Okay, drink your coffee, take some aspirin, and eat breakfast."

Roy whimpered, holding her tighter.

"Go sit down Roy," She said softly.

"Come with me."

"I'm cooking; I'll be there in a minute."

He kissed her neck then did as he was told and just as he was seated here came the coffee. Elicia smiled and began to chatter about something, but what he didn't really understand and thankfully Mrs. Garrison slipped into the conversation. It was just too early and Elicia's mouth was moving a mile a minute. Roy had to wonder if his own father felt as blindsided as he did at the moment, as unprepared. If he'd had a good twenty minutes more to wake up he was sure he could give Elicia his full attention, but at the moment… eh, not so much.

Food was placed upon the table as was the bottle of aspirin and another cup of coffee. However Anica didn't sit to eat, she stood behind him began to rub his shoulders, finding all of the knots. It was nice, soothing, and god he needed it, but he wished she'd eat and get off her feet. Having little Elicia for the day would surely wear her out.

Anica smiled and gave the love of her life a kiss upon his cheek before sitting down to eat her breakfast. "Feel better?"

"A little, thank you," He replied. "So what are you going to do today?"

"Girl stuff," Anica replied. She slipped her foot up the front of his shin. She perked her brow and bit her lower lip.

Roy dropped his fork and cleared his throat, reaching for his cup of coffee. Anica had never done _that_ before. He was used to it from other women but her? Was she showing him a more playful side she'd been keeping secret, aside from what she'd already shown him? Well what ever it was it was _damned_ sexy.

"Girl stuff huh?" He said.

"As in not for men and boys to know," Anica replied. "Hurry or you'll be late."

* * *

Roy had to explain Anica's absence to Riza and Havoc before he could get to work. However he didn't really get much accomplished and figured it was because his wife wasn't here. He spent most of the morning trying to figure out just what girl stuff meant when it came to an aunt and her very young niece and well since he wasn't a girl, he decided to ask Hawkeye about it.

As usually Riza gave him an odd look. "I suppose it depends on the girls."

He perked a brow. "Elicia and Anica,"

"Your paperwork is due by noon sir," she replied.

"In other words you don't know." Roy said with a sigh.

"She's probably just taking Elicia to the park, to lunch, and maybe a little shopping or showing her something different. That would be my guess."

Roy sighed and rested his chin in his hand. "I miss her." When Havoc and Hawkeye both smiled, he realized he'd actually spoken aloud. Perturbed, he frowned. "Leave me alone."

"We didn't say a word chief." Havoc replied.

"You didn't have too." He muttered and began to work.

* * *

The house was quiet, dark, and seemingly devoid of life when Roy entered. He felt his heart fall a little, thinking she wasn't home yet, home to greet him with her pretty smile.

Sighing, he toed out of his boots and walked into the kitchen to poke around for something to eat until she came home. He'd make dinner tonight, what ever she wanted, but he didn't want it to go cold.

He decided upon a sandwich, made and ate it quickly, then headed upstairs to change out of his uniform.

Looking around his dark bedroom, he noticed in the fading light of day, it had been cleaned; it even smelled like furniture polish. But there was something different as well.

Just as his eyes made out what the difference was, there was a snap behind him and a thin line of fire circled the room, lighting the wicks of several strategically placed candles and the room became aglow with soft candlelight. The door closed behind him softly and a pair of soft hands rested upon his shoulders.

"I've never seen you light candles like that," Roy mused, turning to her. He could do it easily but he'd never thought to teach her this one.

"Well I am the Fire Dancer Alchemist," She whispered, her grey eyes glittering in the flickering light. She pulled the glove from her hand and let it fall to the floor.

"I missed you today," Roy said softly, letting his eyes drift down her frame. He backed up a little surprised to not find her normal nightgown but a dark blue satin… It came above her knees! His heart leapt into his head to do a happy dance upon his brain. Good grief this little number she was wearing was very skimpy, very low cut, very short, god he wanted to _ravish_ her.

Anica blushed. The hungry look in his dark eyes made her knees weak. "I take it you like it?"

Roy smirked and fell to his knees at her feet. "I'm your humble servant."

She'd not expected him to say something like that. It was neither an order or all that romantic, however, she wasn't feeling entirely romantic tonight herself.

"Good," she said with a smirk of her own as she lifted her hand and ran her fingers through his hair.

Roy closed his eyes with a soft moan. He loved it when she did that. It felt so good and no one had ever done it right until her.

"Slowly take off your clothes and then lay on the bed." she whispered.

Roy could feel her slight tremble and could have turned the tables on her, taken her to bed and had his way with her, but he decided against it. He wanted to see what she had planned and typically he was the one in control.

So he stood and did as he was told like a good boy who knew he would get something special and nice.

Anica backed away and leaned against the wall, folding her arms over her chest to watch. Her husband, her teacher, her best friend, took his time baring himself and she couldn't bring herself to look into his eyes, just his beautiful body, mesmerized by the way the light of the candles bathed his fair skin.

She couldn't look into his eyes because she could feel him watching her intently, knowing he was smirking still. She envied his confidence for once and at the same time she loved it.

Then he lay upon the bed completely nude and calm as if it were the most natural thing in the world to him.

"So?" He asked after a moment. She was just standing there against the wall, barely breathing. "Do you like what you see?" She blushed a beautiful shade of crimson but didn't say a word.

"Do you want me to strike a pose?" He teased.

"Shut up." She bit, blushing harder.

"Yes Ma'am."

She hesitated a moment but motioned with one hand, "Raise your arms and spread your legs." At least that's what he thought he heard, he really couldn't tell, she was so bashful and quiet in the ordering.

"What?"

She blushed even redder. "You heard me,"

"Say it again," He just had to hear it one more time.

Suddenly her eyes narrowed and he did as he had been told.

_That's better_, Anica thought but let him stay like that for a moment longer. In her head this seemed simpler, easier. Now… she was so nervous, the butterflies doing a number upon her stomach.

But she left the wall and slowly made her way toward the bed with purpose. She'd prepared the bed this afternoon almost as soon as she'd arrived home, having to ask Mrs. Garrison leave early.

Hidden in the folds of the comforter were two short pieces of cloth. She lifted the first and quickly tied Roy's right leg tight, but not so tight it'd cut off the circulation. Then she moved to the other side as fast as she could and tied his left leg.

"Do you really think I'd get up and leave?" He asked with a perked brow.

Anica met his eyes with a stern gaze. "Hush,"

Roy watched with another smirk as his previously shy and modest, beautiful wife came up the side of the bed and pulled a third cloth from under his pillow. He never would have expected her to play like this. Play they had and she had teased him a little before, but she'd never taken so many steps to dominate him like this. She'd have all the control and he'd be helpless to her unless he broke the ties that held him. It didn't bother him though just filled him with immense excitement, excitement she would see as soon as she looked.

He watched her slender fingers as she tied the last cloth frowned. "I recognize that fabric don't I?" It was a pale blue material and felt soft against his flesh.

Anica smiled a beautiful smile. "You should, you've slept with it often enough."

He'd slept with it? Suddenly it dawned on him and he grinned. It was the first nightgown he'd ever seen her in. "So does that mean you'll wear that one every night?" he asked eyeing the seductive piece she was currently wearing.

Anica shrugged. "Maybe, if you're good." Her eyes flitted down his frame to the juncture between his legs and her breath caught in her throat. She was still a moment then met his gaze with a smirk. Then next thing he knew there was a cloth over his eyes.

"Anica,"

"Shhhh," he felt her breath whisper against his ear. "It's alright." And then he felt her leave which made him a little nervous. A few seconds later the bed dipped between his spread legs and he felt the whispered tickle of her hair upon his skin.

He could feel her crawling up the bed, hovering above him and shivered more from anticipation than the feel of her hair which he loved. "Promise me you'll never cut your hair short."

"I promise," She replied mere inches from his lips.

She smiled, biting her lower lip, and pulled her head back as he lifted his head, seeking her lips.

"Kiss me?" He whimpered.

"You have coffee breath," She replied trying to sound annoyed.

"I'll go brush my teeth,"

"No,"

He groaned, letting his head fall back to the pillows. "Are you enjoying this?" He asked with a hint of a smile.

"Nope, not at all."

His retort died upon his lips where her fingers hushed him. Anica felt her knees begin to turn to mush when he kissed them, licked them. Leaning closer, she kissed his chin. He tried to chase her and she played with him, kissing his cheeks, the tip of his nose. She even kissed the blindfold.

But she wanted to touch him and feel his sinewy muscles twitch beneath her fingers. She began at his hands, rubbing down his arms to his chest and back up again before she set her mouth to his torso. His appreciative moans turned to groans of pleasure, doing nothing but encourage and excite her.

Roy remembered her gentle touch, the way her fingers had slid over his skin. It used to plague his sleep while he'd been in the west and then again when she was missing. It was no different now than it had been before, always curious, always wanting, always wonderful.

But her mouth, those lips and that hot tongue. He remembered it when it was kind and curious along his neck. This warm wickedness now was something entirely different and far better than any other woman's he'd had in the past. It made his head swim and his member harder; the brush of that gorgeous satin nightgown only teasing him.

He gasped as she toyed with his nipples. He whimpered as she traveled down his torso to his abdomen, her hands getting lower and he wondered if she would be curious enough to let him in her mouth. She'd never done that before and he'd never asked. He'd wanted it sure, just like any other man who walked the earth, but he figured over time she'd do it on her own.

Then he felt her hand take hold of him and he cried out to her.

"What?" she asked, surprise in her voice and all touching, all kissing and mapping of his body with her tongue ceased. He almost wept like small child.

Roy shifted his hips, his cock desperately seeking her warm hand again. "Why'd you stop?!" he growled in frustration.

"You yelled at me. I thought I hurt you or did something wrong."

It was so simple it was maddening! She didn't like yelling but what the fuck did she expect when she was doing all sorts of fantastic things to him?! Most people liked to know they were doing a good… Fine, he'd try and control his voice, what ever she wanted just so long as she came back and touched him again.

Clearing his throat, Roy nodded. "Because it felt good, now do it again."

"Oh," he heard her mutter. He wondered what her expression was, probably that cute sort of analytical look she sometimes got. "Demanding aren't we?"

"Honey, sweetheart, love of my life would you _please_ touch me?!" he begged, wriggling on the bed.

"Sure," she replied and he felt the tip of her finger briefly touch the tip of his cock. Oh how he hated her!

"Smoldering sex kitten?" he threw out.

"Okay I'm leaving." She replied with annoyance.

"Noooooo!" He cried. If she left him here, like this, tied up, hard as rock, and blindfolded, he'd…

"No?" She interrupted his thoughts. He felt her finger again and lifted his hips to chase it.

"Please," He whimpered. "More,"

"How much more?" she asked and her voice had lost the playfulness from before, taking on a hint of desire that made him burn with more need than he ever thought possible. "Tell me what you want."

He wet his lips and swallowed. "Take me in your hand, stroke me."

Anica's eyes fell to his reddening cock. Was it painful to be as aroused as he was? What would he taste like, like this, for that matter what did he taste like here anyway? How would his sac feel against her tongue? Time to find out.

She did as he asked, stroking gently, lightly, all the while watching his skin begin to glisten with sweat, his chest rise and fall with his gasps, and listened to his moans. His arms even pulled at their bonds and by god he was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen in her life and he was completely hers.

She smiled, scooting down the bed and touched his balls. He cried out again, turning his head to muffle the sound. At first she played with them, rolling them with her fingers, massaging them and let go of his member. He whimpered and whined and she basked in the sound of his voice.

Then Anica dipped her head down and licked his sac, letting her tongue curiously explore. The sound that came from him held surprise and pleasure and it was beautiful. But she decided to have a little mercy and her tongue found his hot member.

She licked the pre-cum from the tip, tasting it for the first time. She didn't really like it and knew there would be a lot more very soon. That was okay, eventually she'd get use to his taste and with that thought she took him into her mouth.

Roy let out a guttural moan, thanking god half a dozen times for this. Her mouth and tongue seared him alive and while as inexperienced as it could be, it was still doing something amazing. The knots held good, keeping him from burying his fingers in her hair as he dearly wanted too.

He all but screamed as he came but she didn't stop, he could feel her sucking and drinking him down her throat even as he rode out his pleasure. He felt her gag and felt bad but couldn't find his voice or the mental capacity to apologize.

Finally she pulled away and rubbed his chest soothingly. And finally her lips planted upon his. Roy kissed her as if this would be the last time he'd ever get the chance, damning the ties that held him still.

She reciprocated, kissing him with just as much passion and finally pulled the blindfold from his face. When he looked into her stormy eyes filled with enough lust kill a man, he lifted his hips to bump against her, his desire awakening.

"I want you." She whispered.

He nodded with a smile. "I can tell,"

"Arrogant poof." She muttered against his lips and moaned as he rubbed against her again.

He might have laughed had the circumstances been different, simply because he'd never been called a poof before nor heard it come from her mouth in such a way.

Anica reached up and let one of his hands free after fighting with the knot for several annoying moments and he watched as her hand controlled his path to her body and down. He had a good idea where she wanted him and gladly slipped his fingers between her legs inside the warm furnace that was her.

They groaned in unison, her beautiful eyes closing above him. "You're so wet," he breathed. "So hot," and he stroked her from the inside with his fingers. Then she did something he never would have expected nor seen anyone else do. Her fingers joined his from behind, slipping along up and down, coating him with her own juices.

But it wasn't the end of the surprises tonight for she then took her fingers away from his and licked them clean. It was so damned erotic he almost came from the sight. And he nearly came again when she forced his hand away and took his fingers into her mouth and sucked.

"Baby," His voice husky and low, "Ride me,"

He helped, pulling her up upon his hips a little more and guided her down, trembling for the first time in years as he was buried so deep.

The next surprise was her pace. It wasn't hard, fast, and wild as he thought it would be, but rather slow and she… she _ground_ her hips into him. Dear god in heaven the immense pleasure written upon her face was breathtaking!

"Look… at… me," he panted as he felt her begin to tighten around him. He wanted to see her eyes when it happened.

Anica wet her lips and slowly opened her eyes. "Roy," she whimpered, moving a little faster. She couldn't take much more of this, she was going to snap. He thrust his hips up to meet her and she broke, crying out, losing herself in his intense inky eyes.

She didn't know how, probably help from him as she could feel his hand gripping her waist, she still rose and fell and came again, this time him with her. When she started to move, he held her still.

"No, just untie my hand." He panted.

Anica fought with this knot as she had with the other then collapsed atop him. His hands gently, soothingly rubbed her back while his lips, kissed her head.

"You alright?" He asked after awhile.

She nodded and he began to play with her hair.

"Thank you," Roy whispered.

"My nightgown is sticking to me." She muttered.

He laughed and lifted her chin with love and mischief in his eyes. "Then take it off."

She smiled and sat up with him still buried inside of her. The movement felt so good she paused to enjoy it then pulled the damp satin from her body, tossing it aside. "You're not tired are you?" she asked, letting her fingers tap against his stomach.

Roy shook his head as he admired her beautiful lithe frame. "Nope, what do you have in mind?"

Once again he was surprised as she undulated her hips and ground into him. "Mm, take me from behind." She leaned down and kissed him. "Hard,"

Roy perked a brow. "Hard?"

She nodded and began to ride him a little, making him hard again. Then she left him with a whimper and turned around to untie his feet. As soon as he was free, Roy attacked her and teased her with his fingers until she began to plead.

It was too hard to deny her breathy pleas so he drove into her and gave her what she wanted, hard, and fast, hearing things from her he'd never thought he'd ever hear.

When all was said and done they collapsed upon their bed, limbs entangled, panting, sweat coating their bodies, and exhausted.

"So," Roy said sleepily half an hour later, "what sparked this adventure?"

Anica rolled to face him, her finger tips trailing up and down his arm. She sighed like one very contented cat and shrugged. "I wanted to surprise you."

He turned upon his side and kissed her lips tenderly. "Count me very surprised."

"Are you hungry?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, but I'd rather stay here with you for awhile. In a little bit I'll get up and make us something." He replied, brushing her hair from her face.

Anica smiled, scooting closer to him, snuggling, and closed her eyes. "'K,' love you."

He couldn't help himself and kissed her again. "Love you too."

* * *

Sometime in the middle of the night, Roy awakened with a growling stomach and to low burning candles. Anica slept peacefully curled against his side. For a moment he simply watched her, reaching out to pull a few stray hairs from her mouth. Then he sat up carefully, looking for his underwear.

"Come back," Anica murmured sleepily behind him. Her fingertips trailed down his back slowly.

Roy turned with a smile and a hand to rub her shoulder. "I'm going to go make us something to eat. I won't be long. You can go back to sleep if you want."

Anica shook her head. "Don't leave me, I'm cold."

Roy looked around the room for her robe and went for it. When he had it, he returned to her, lifted her into a sitting position, and wrapped it around her. Then he lifted her from the bed and began to carry her down the hall to the stairs.

She must be really tired for she didn't put up a fuss, simply wrapped her arms about his neck.

When he arrived in the kitchen, he placed her in a chair and hurried to get a blanket from the living room. Wrapping it around her, he kissed her sleep head. "Better?"

She nodded with a yawn. "Thank you,"

"Eggs and bacon alright with you honey?"

"Bacon takes too long," She whispered, reaching for him.

"Eggs and toast then?" He asked, letting her pull him closer and smiled as she rested her head against him with a hug. He pet her soft black hair.

"Okay,"

As much as he loved this, having her cling to him, it worried him. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

She lifted her head and smiled. "Nothing, I just missed you today."

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yep, quit fussing and make dinner so we can go back to bed."

Chuckling, Roy leaned down to kiss her head. "Alright,"

He had dinner made in ten minutes and they ate quickly, leaving the dishes for later. Then it was back to bed where Anica fell asleep quickly in his arms where she was supposed to be.


End file.
